Cuticle Detective Inaba (revised)
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: This is my own version of Cuticle Detective Inaba, with new characters.
1. Printing Counterfeit Money Case

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction of Cuticle Detective Inaba, so please be nice about it in your reviews. P.S. I own nothing that is written in this. The new characters I add in here will be from different anime and manga that I don't own at all.**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Chikane Ogino**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Bust: 99 cm**

**Waist: 53 cm**

**Hips: 95 cm**

**Birthday: March 15th**

**Bio: **

**Chikane is the younger sister of Ogi and the childhood friend of Hiroshi Inaba. She is a famous novelist, although uses a pen name: 'Yupina'. Chikane is also in love with Hiroshi.**

**Appearance: **

**Chikane is a extremely beautiful and gorgeous young woman who has long, smooth, and silky black hair, that reaches down to her knees, and black eyes (Just think of Chikane Himemiya, from Kannazuki no Miko, with black hair and black eyes). Two strands of her hair are over her shoulders and reach down to her chest. Two bangs frame either side of her face, while two shorter bangs reach down to her eyelashes, and a longer bang passes her nose and is slightly swept to the left side of her face. She usual keeps her hair down, but lets it up on some occasions. Chikane has pale skin and is much taller than the average Japanese woman. She also has a curvaceous, slender, and buxom figure. She wears rectangular glasses whenever she reads or writes. Like Hiroshi she has a youthful appearance and does not wear make-up. Her smile is said to perfect, warm, and gentle. Hiroshi describes as to being a "beautiful black haired angel".**

**Her outfit consist of a light purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, that is tucked into a long brown skirt that goes a few inches past her knees, she wears fuchsia loafers with light lavender straps with bows of the same color attached. Her outfit is completed with a fuchsia headband.**

**Personality: **

**Chikane is well-known for her kind and caring nature. Although stubborn and short tempered, she is able to stay clam in the most dangerous of situation. She is compassionate and often puts other people before her. Chikane is also intelligent, but is naive when men show a romantic interest in her. She also loves cute things.**

** Chikane has deep feelings of love for her childhood friend, Hiroshi, who is deeply in love with her, but, because of her stubbornness, Chikane does not admit her feelings and sometimes acts like a tsundere towards him. She also gets shy when he compliments her or when someone ask about their relationship.**

**Chikane is also very brave does not hesitate to help someone when she sees them in danger or trouble. Chikane is also very tough and strong, both physically and mentally. She always speaks her mind without fearing the consequences and has a tendency to be violent. She is also a bit of a tomboy, not really caring about her appearance and enjoying playing sports. However, she does take time in the morning to make sure her hair is perfect so she can impress Hiroshi.**

**Chikane is terrible when it comes to tolerating alcohol, and easily gets drunk. When drunk, Chikane acts like a spoiled child and is flirty towards Hiroshi, but when agitated she turns incredibly violent and will attack anyone she see, no matter who they are. **

** Chikane loves children and is very good with them. It is said that she has an aura around her that makes them love her. ****Her beauty and personality makes her very popular among men and women. **

**Skills &amp; Abilities:**

** Chikane is a black belt in martial arts and sometimes uses her moves on Hiroshi when he angers her in someway. She**** has a surprisingly large amount of physical strength, being able to lift a boulder over her head, with just one hand, without much effort. She can also punch and karate chop straight through a tree. **

** Chikane also has a very large amount of stamina, being able to run very great distances without being out of breath.**** And, even thought she does not have an iron body like her brother, Chikane has a great amount of endurance, being able to take on a limited number of hits. She is also mentally strong and it is not easy for her mind to be controlled.**

**Chikane also seems to have been born with incredibly strong spiritual powers. She always carrying sutras with her in case she needs them. She is also able to create purple balls of purifying energy and can create strong, nearly unbreakable barriers. Chikane also owns a Jintsu Kon (a club powered by spiritual energy), which she uses to attack spirits. Her Jintsu Kon can release a wide wave of energy of electricity and can also transform into a whip of spiritual energy. She is even able to transform her Jintsu Kon in a katana that is filled with spiritual energy. Whenever she is extremely anger, Chikane's spiritual powers increase a hundredfold and is able to even kill a human being. She is also able to purify any spirit that try to take possession of her body.**

** Chikane also has cat-like reflexes, being able to dodge fast incoming attacks, and is very flexible.**** She also as an accurate sixth sense, and is able to sense whenever spirits are nearby.**** Chikane is an expert at archery, being able to shoot at great distances and fast moving targets, and is skilled in using a katana.**

** Being the younger sister of a police inspector, Chikane as the same skills of observation and deduction as her brother, being to solve problems very quickly. **

** Chikane is very skilled at playing the violin. She is also an excellent cook and has a great ability to sing, people saying she has the voice of an angel.**

**Trivia:**

**Chikane's name means 'thousand scattered flowers.'**

**Chikane has the largest bust in the series.**

**Chikane's favorite flower is yellow roses.**

**She is the tallest female character.**

**Chikane and Haruka are the only people who can understand Winslow.**

**Chikane's favorite animal is pandas.**

**Her favorite food is ramen.**

**Chikane's favorite colors are red and black.**

**Her favorite movies are adventure and horror.**

**Her favorite books are mystery and fantasy.**

**Her astrology sign is Pisces, and her Chinese Zodiac sign is the Ape.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Winslow **

**Species: Cat**

**Bio: Winslow is Chikane's pet cat who has been with her since she was sixteen.**

**Appearance: Winslow is an adult male cat with sleek, black fur and green eyes. He has white tuffs of fur in both his ears.**

**Personality: Like any other cat, Winslow enjoys taking long naps, drinking milk, and catching mice. Although he is very intelligence, capable of reading an entire book and even using a phone and doing other things humans can do. He is fiercely loyal to Chikane and is protective of her. He also follows her around everywhere she goes. Unlike other cats, Winslow likes water and can swim. He also can be a bit greedy when is comes to food, sometimes with money. He sometimes pokes fun at Chikane about her feelings Hiroshi and her tsundereness. Winslow often addresses Hiroshi as 'Dog', but does respect him a bit and supports his feeling for Chikane. Although, he does feel a bit intimidated by his wolf form. But, he shows to be very brave and will not hesitant to defend someone or attack an enemy.**

**Skills &amp; Abilities:**

**Winslow as a mysterious, and unexplained ability to communicate with Chikane. It isn't entirely sure if this ability telepathic or if he uses actually words when speaking. In chapter twenty-two, it is hinted that it could be that he uses real words when speaking since he was able to talk to Haruka mentally.**

**Winslow uses his claws and fangs as weapons whenever he fights.**

**Trivia:**

**Winslow is seven years old in human years.**

**It is unknown when his birthday is.**

**The only people who can understand him are Chikane and Haruka.**

**He is gets scared when facing larger dogs.**

* * *

Chapter One: Printing Counterfeit Money Case

* * *

"Sha Sha Sha!" a loud voice laughed over one of the Tokyo banks. "All Japanese yens are mine! You all should just use these!"

Then counterfeit Japanese yen bills fell down to the ground. One was picked up by a tall man with spiky, black hair wearing a black suit.

"Inspector Ogino!"

Two police men came over to him and saluted.

"All the money in the vaults are empty! Even with all the extra security, the suspect got in easily." one of them explained.

"Damn it!" the second one cursed. "This makes it the sixth bank in this case. That Valentino bastard, making all this trash!"

"Inspector Ogino, what should we do?" the other officer asked.

Ogi looked at the yen bill before folding it and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Let's use Hiroshi." he stated.

"Hiroshi!?" the first officer exclaimed. "You mean that Inaba Hiroshi!?"

"Yeah, that Inaba Hiroshi." Ogi replied.

"Which Inaba Hiroshi are you guys talking about?" the second officer asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, the werewolf police dog." the first officer said. "That man is a legend. He is able to pin down a criminal from just a hair. His ability surpasses human logic, though, so it cannot be used as evidence. It's not even been made know to the public. With only a touch, he analyzes the owner's personality, and with just a taste, he reads the memory left in the hair. The crime arrest ratio of cases he lend a hand in is one-hundred percent. Now that's what I call the law's watchdog. He is really difficult to deal with, though, and I've heard he only listens to Inspector Ogino's orders." he explained.

"Just as expected of our Inspector." the second officer remarked as he looked at Ogi with admiration shining in his eyes. "The 'Number One Detective' the police stations under jurisdiction wants to be commanded by."

"I also heard a rumor that he's in a serious relationship with Inspector Ogino's younger sister. And that he also listens to only her orders, as well." the first officer informed.

"Seriously?!" the second officer exclaimed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. But, if those two team up, the case is as good as solved! So we can finally see Valentino safe in jail, huh!"

* * *

_Early the next morning_

The next day, Ogi went to make a quick visit to a certain someone before going to the Inaba Detective Agency. He knocked on the door of an apartment complex. The soon door opened to reveal a very beautiful and tall young woman.

"Ogi!" the woman cried happily and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

The inspector smiled and hugged her back. "Same here, little sis." he said. "How have you been, Chikane?" he asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Really great, I have been pretty busy lately, though." Chikane replied.

"How about the manuscript for your new book?" the inspector questioned.

"I'm halfway through." the young woman told him. "So is there something you need?" she asked as she learned her shoulder on the doorway. "I'm pretty sure you're too busy with work to just be stopping by to say hello."

"I'm going to go see Hiroshi at his agency to ask for his help in a case we're having trouble with." Ogi informed.

"And this has to do with me how?" Chikane asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I figured I might need your help in getting him to listen, you know use one of your martial arts moves on him if necessary." the black haired inspector said. "So what do you say?" he questioned.

The black haired woman sighed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well it's better then sitting in my apartment doing nothing all day." she remarked, a bit more to herself. "I guess I can go and lend you a helping hand." she told her brother.

Ogi smiled. "Thanks, sis, I owe you one." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." Chikane waved him off with her hand. "Winslow, come on, we're going out!" she called out into her apartment.

Seconds later, an adult, male black cat, with green eyes, came outside. With a meow, Winslow jumped into Chikane's waiting arms.

"Where are we going Chikane?" he asked.

"We're going with Ogi to see Hiroshi to get his help on a case." the blacked haired woman told him, being the only one of the two siblings to understand the cat.

Winslow meowed at the mention of the werewolf's name. "We're going to see that idiot dog?" he questioned.

Chikane chuckled sightly and sweatdropped. "Yes, we are." she said. Then she gave the cat a stern look. "And you are going to be on your best behavior while we're there, got it?"

"Fine." Winslow replied, giving a small, cat-like sigh.

"Are you two ready?" Ogi asked.

"Yup." the young woman answered, closing and locking her apartment door before she followed her brother.

* * *

_Later_

After walking a few blocks, the Ogino siblings and Winslow arrived at the office of the Inaba Detective Agency. Outside, they saw a small chalkboard sign that had "Inaba Detective Agency" written on it, and a statue of a tanuki, wearing a straw hat, that wore a wooden sign, that said "Welcome", around it's neck. As Ogi was about to open the door, Chikane stopped him.

"Ogi, before we go in, I have something important to ask." the young woman told him.

"What is it?" the inspector asked.

"Does my hair look okay?" Chikane questioned with a serious face.

"Is that really important?" Ogi and Winslow asked in unison, both deadpanning and sweatdropping.

"Of course it's important." the black haired young woman insisted. "I want my hair to look good when Hiroshi sees me." she mumbled as a soft, pink blush appeared on her face, brushing some of her bangs out of her face.

"Oh." Ogi smirked, finally understanding. Then he started to laugh.

Chikane glared at her older brother. "What's so funny?" she asked.

The inspector stopped his laughing and he looked at his sister. "I'm just thinking about how cute it is that your trying to impress Hiroshi, even though you two aren't together or anything." he remarked.

The novelist's face turned a deep shade of red. "I-I'm not trying to impress him!" she denied. "I-It's just that you know how much he loves hair."

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, little sis."

Chikane pouted as Ogi opened the door.

"Yo." the siblings both called out, while Winslow meowed, in greeting when they walked into the agency.

"Ogi-san! Chikane-san!" they were both greeted by a boy with black hair, Kei.

"You two sure come here a lot for some people uninvited!" a boy with blonde hair, and dressed like a girl, Yuuta, said. He walked up to the siblings, smiling so innocently that sparkles were around him. "Even if you both did have business here, I still don't want to see either of your faces, though. Yet, you both still come huh?"

"Today I'm here as a client, you evil assistant." Ogi replied, looking down at the cross-dresser. "And I asked Chikane to accompany me."

The siblings turned their heads to the right and saw a familiar head of red hair, which formed two, medium sized wolf ears at the top of his head, sitting on a couch, slightly hunched over as he read a file. Ogi walked over to the red headed young man.

"I'm currently chasing after a bank robber, but he's proving to be hard to catch." he informed. "I need your help. Let's work together again, Hiroshi." he said, holding out his hand while he smiled.

Hiroshi turned his head to look at the inspector. A second later a frown formed on his face. "No way in hell!" he yelled.

A second later, the detective started to throw rock salts, which were provided by Yuuta, at Ogi.

"I quit being a police dog! And I'm presently in the middle of an investigation! Take that and that!" he shouted, an irritation tick throbbing on his head.

"Inaba-san! Those are rock salts!" Kei exclaimed.

"This does not surprise me at all." Chikane commented, deadpanning.

"As expected from the dog." Winslow meowed.

Meanwhile, Ogi just stood in place, unfazed by the rock salts being thrown at him. "That's why I said today I'm here as a client." he stated.

"No way!" Hiroshi shouted. "Your jobs are horrible!"

"Just what are you doing to our client?!" Kei asked as he got in front of Ogi to guard him, though it did not help much. "Take the job for heaven's sake!"

"Like I care, you stingy-haired miser!" the werewolf yelled, throwing the last of the rock salts. "Your hair is bristled, but you never let m-"

"Now, now..." Yuuta cut off his boss. "You both go ahead and make both of yourselves at home." he said to Ogi and Chikane. "I'll pour you some tea."

Once the siblings sat down on the now empty couch, the blonde assistant placed a rice cooker in Ogi's hands then he placed a coffee pot in Chikane's. A tense atmosphere surrounded the three of them.

"I'm so sorry, but we don't have any more unused teacups." Yuuta apologized while pouring the tea. "Do you two mind drinking the tea directly from the the rice cooker and coffee pot?" he asked.

"Oh, good, ochazuke (rice with hot tea poured on it)" Ogi said. " I was just getting hungry."

"And I've been wondering what tea and coffee taste like together." Chikane commented. "Can I also get some milk for Winslow, please?" she requested.

"Would you three stop that sinister bride and mother, and sister-in-law fight already?!" Kei exclaimed. "Yuuta-kun don't we have more cups?" he questioned.

"It's okay, we can drink it like this." the Ogino siblings said in unison.

"Ogi-san, Chikane-san, will you two please stop being weirdly stubborn?" the black haired assistant askedd.

_It has been about a year since I, lured in by the nine-hundred yen per hour pay, first started working at the Inaba Detective Agency. My name is Nozaki Kei, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm totally into cats. __My boss, Inaba Hiroshi-san, is a former police dog werewolf with a hair festish. His self-appointed volunteer who claims to understand him, Sasaki Yuuta-kun,is a cross-dressed who doesn't hide his hostile feelings toward the Ogino siblings.__Inspector Ogino Kuniharu-san, Inaba-san's partner when he was a police dog, is sorta like his owner. The beautiful, young woman who came with him is his younger sister, Ogino Chikane-san. She is a well known and famous novelist under the pen name "Yupina-sensei". She is also Inaba-san's childhood friend and is like a second owner to him. In my own opinion, I think there is a really good chance that the two of them will get together, since they act like a couple even though they both claim to only be friends. And finally, there is Chikane-san's pet cat Winslow, who has been with her since she was sixteen. He follows her around everywhere she goes. Chikane-san also seems to be able to understand what Winslow says._

Ogi and Chikane finished their drinks and placed the rice cooker and coffee pot on coffee table.

"Good grief..." the inspector sighed. "That headstrong personality of your's really hasn't changed at all." he commented to his ex. partner.

"That and your moodiness is still intact." the novelist added as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You can say that again." Winslow said, but to everyone expect Chikane it sounded like a meow, and went back to drinking the bowl of milk that was given to him.

"I just happened to be in one of my best moods right now." Hiroshi told them while he and Yuuta got into dancing positions. "You guys wanna see my Cuticle Dance?"

Then he and the cross-dressed started singing and dancing.

"Hey, you, the assistant that actually works." Ogi said, looking at Kei.

"It's Kei." the black haired boy replied.

"I'll give you the details." the inspector told him. "Tell Hiroshi about it later."

"Okay."

"You see..." Ogi started to say, but stopped when he grabbed Hiroshi, who had stealthily snuck behind the couch to touch both the sibling's hairs, without turning around "I'm right now on the trail of an organization." he continued.

"Alright, alright! I'll listen to your story." Hiroshi said as he struggled in the inspector's arm, which was secure around his neck. "So let go!"

* * *

_Later _

After everyone had calmed down, Ogi told them about his case. Hiroshi was now laying on the couch, his head on Chikane's lap. He had some of the woman's hair in his face, while the novelist absentmindedly ran her fingers through his own hair. Yuuta smiled and secretly plotted Chikane's death in his mind.

"Don Valentino?" the detective questioned as he smelled the young woman's hair.

"He's the boss of an Italian Mafia group." the inspector explained. "He's quite skilled in making counterfeit bills."

One of the wolf ears on top of Hiroshi's head twitched.

"However, there hasn't been any activity from him since the Italian currency changed." Ogi informed, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the yen bill he collected. "So it was believed that his organization dissolved, but surprisingly, he was in Japan." he added. "Have a look." he said, holding out the bill to the detective.

Hiroshi sat up, took the yen bill, and looked at it.

"First off, watermark. Special ink, intaglio printing, pearl ink, hologram, latent image, micro-printing, and even the ultra-fine-line-printing."

Chikane learned forward to look at the fake bill herself. It looked just like a regular ten thousand yen, but instead of having the image of Fukuzawa Yukichi, it had the image of a goat.

"Apart from Yukichi, everything has been copied perfectly." Ogi said.

"Even the texture feels like a real bill." Hiroshi observed. "There's no way to tell it from the genuine one. Except for Yukichi."

"You're right." Chikane agreed. "If it had Yukichi on it, I would have thought it was the real deal."

"Why is it a goat in the first place?" Winslow asked after he jumped onto his owner's lap and took a peek at the bill.

"You can tell it right off the bat if it's not Yukichi!" Kei shouted.

"Thought he's an enemy, his work is admirable." Ogi remarked as he took the yen back and held it in the air. "I would love for him to make a ten thousand yen bill with my daughter on it." he said. "I'll have him make you the five thousand yen bill, Hiroshi." he told his ex. partner.

Hiroshi's face turned pink. "You idiot." he mumbled as he turned his head away.

"Say, get out of your private world already and come back to reality." Chikane said to the two men.

"You can't even call this a counterfeit bill, right?" Kei directed his question to to the inspector.

"Yeah. So far, we haven't received any reports of it ever being used anywhere. The ICPO has analyzed that this fake bill is a display of their counterfeiting technique, and as long as they're packing cash, they'll take any requests " Ogi stated.

"ICPO?" the black haired assistant questioned.

"Are they considering that Don to be a criminal on a global scale?" Chikane asked.

"I've seen lots of greedy men until now, but Valentino is on a different level." the inspector said. "He only cares about money. Out of all that I've met, he is the purest evil of all. Bank robberies are merely the tip of the iceberg. Frauds, weapon smuggling, assassinations, spy operations etcetera. We don't have any evidence to prove them but he has been charged with a number of crimes. We've tracked down their hideout." leaning forward, he looked at the detective seriously. "Hiroshi, use your powers to bring them to justice."

"What color is Valentino's hair?" Hiroshi asked with an equally serious face.

The two ex. partners stared at each other.

"Is that really important?" Ogi asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"It's top priority." Hiroshi replied.

Ogi thought for a second. "It's white, I think." he said.

"Ho Ho!" the young man exclaimed, wolf ears perking up as he stood up, excitement on his face. "Is it white, gray, or maybe silver hair?" he asked himself. "Well, haven't seen either in a while. Gonna take lots of them! This will be my first time trying my hand at such dignified hair like this one from an Italian mafia's Don, even his hairstyle is sublime, I'm sure." then expression took a hold of one of panic and worry. "Crap! Maybe he won't let me in his hideout if I don't wear a tie!?" he yelled in distress.

"Having fun?" Ogi asked as his slurped the straw of his drink, that was in a glass this time.

"I hear spazzing out isn't good for your health." Chikane stated as she started to scratch under Winslow's chin, the cat purring in bliss.

"You think this image fits him?" Yuuta asked as he finished painting an amazing portrait of a mafia don with white hair and a mustache, the painting shining very brightly.

"Stop that, Yuuta!" Hiroshi shouted as he looked away and crossed his arms over his face, his eyes closed from the painting's blinding light. "You even painted a mustache on him, just what are you trying to do me!?"

"Inaba-san, why are you being so excited?!" Kei asked, now wearing sunglasses over his eyes. "That's a mafia! He's just too dangerous!" he yelled, staring at his boss incredulously.

"Don't try to stop him, Kei-kun." Chikane told him. "It's useless."

"She's right." Hiroshi said. "A criminal that even Ogi claims to be pure evil. I just can't stop drooling at the thought of unexplored cuticles." suddenly, the young red haired man started to turn into drool. "Damn, I'm turning into the drool itself!"

"Hey!" the black haired assistant yelled, now wearing a white bandanna over his head and carrying a bucket of water and a rag. "Who do you think is the one gonna do all the cleaning?!"

"I'll catch Valentino for you!" the detective told his ex. partner, his hand on the office door while his arm waved in excitement. "Hurry up and lead me to him, Ogi!"

"Hiroshi, aren't you forgetting the main purpose of this?" Ogi asked.

"He's some idiot, who even you know where his hideout is." Hiroshi replied, finally regaining his composure. "It'd be a cinch! I'll catch him for you. That Valentino!"

* * *

_Later_

The group of six, counting Winslow, were standing outside a one-story wooden house.

'It's a wooden one-story house.' Kei thought bitterly. 'It reminds me of my parent's house.'

"Valentino's family's place is here." Ogi said.

"It does have a homey feeling." Hiroshi commented.

"You're right, it does seem like a nice place for a family to live." Chikane agreed.

"You two are fine with this!?" Kei exclaimed at the childhood friends. "You're both fine with the fact that Valentino lives in a one-story wooden house!?"

Ogi walked up to the door and knocked. "Valentino! Are you in?" he called.

Hiroshi and Chikane both came up and placed their ears to the door.

"Maybe they've gotten away?" Ogi questioned.

"No, we can here voices talking." Hiroshi replied, Chikane nodding in agreement.

"That newspaper guy is seriously ticking me off!" one voice, that sounded annoyed, said from behind the door.

"Then, Don, how about you go and turn him down?" another voice said calmly.

"I'll go and let him have a piece of my mind." the first voice replied.

Suddenly, the door slid opened, but no one was there. Everyone looked down and saw a small white goat, with yellow eyes, wearing a black cape around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna call the police! You hear me!?" the goat yelled.

No one said anything as they all just stared at the talking goat. Then Ogi reached inside his jacket and took out his I.D badge.

"I am the police." he said.

"Isn't that a goat!?" Chikane and Kei exclaimed in unison as the goat, Don, ran back inside the house. "A goat that lives in a one-story wooden house, and you say he's Valentino!?"

"Yeah." Ogi replied calmly.

"This is fraud!"

"Lorenzo!" Don shouted. "My right arm, Lorenzo! It's the cops! Kill them!"

Back outside, Hiroshi and Ogi learned their backs against the wall of the house when a shot blasted through the wall. The detecitive covered the side of his head with one hand while he used the other to pull Chikane towards him.

Through the hole that was created, everyone saw a man wearing a dark blue hakama (long, divide trousers), a white haori (a kimono jacket), a pair of sandals, a pink and yellow stripped tie with a sunflower attached, and a brown burlap bag was over is head, covering his entire head, buttons were sewn on for his eyes, and a mouth was sewn on too. He was holding a rifle.

"Don, now's the time to escape!" the paper bag man, Lorenzo, shouted.

"Lorenzo is a paper bag! Kei exclaimed, while pointed at the strange man with the rifle. "And those are Japanese clothes!"

"Good for him" Yuuta said, a bored expression on his face.

"So he has a gun?!" Hiroshi observed, his hand still resting on Chikane's waist, the young woman's body pressed up against his.

Then Lorenzo started to pour gun power into the rifle, then he popped a small round bullet into it, and pushed a long thin stick in it.

"Too slow." Ogi said as he shot at him with his own gun. Lorenzo quickly ran back inside the house.

Then an animated Ogi placed everyone, animated as well, in some of the bushes. "I didn't think they'd shoot at us. Everyone stay here."

"Yes, Papa." Hiroshi replied.

"Papa, you're so cool." Yuuta said.

"Be safe, Papa." Chikane told him.

"Papa, do your best." Winslow meowed.

"Come back soon, Pa-." Kei stopped when he saw blood flowing down the inspector's forehead. "Ogi-san you're bleeding!" he yelled.

"I've been shot." Ogi replied calmly.

"How are you okay?!"

Ogi went into the house with his gun drawn. He saw a trail of footprints and hoof prints leading to a trap door in the floor. He went to the hole and went in it. Then Don and Lorenzo came out of there hiding places and closed the trap door, placing a refrigerator on top of it for good measure.

"Someone should teach Ogi-san not to trust people." Kei thought aloud, sweatdropping.

"Oh no!" Yuuta shouting, suddenly darting past the other assistant

"Yuuta-kun! It's dangerous!" the black haired boy called out.

When the cross-dressed reached the refrigerator covered trap door, he knelt down and pulled out a roll of duct tape from who knows where. He then used the tape to seal the cracks of the trap door.

"He sealed it!" Kei, Don, and Lorenzo exclaimed in shocked unison.

"FuFu..." the blond haired boy giggled happily, sparkling surrounding him. "Let me know whenever you want some air by saying, 'I'm a lowly dog of the state.'." he said.

"You damn assistant, I'll kill you!" came Ogi's muffled voice from underneath the trap door.

'He's blossoming like this is his natural habitat.' Kei thought as dark lines appeared beneath his eyes.

Then Don jumped on top of Yuuta's head. "Now that was superb!" he complimented.

"How about joining the family?" Lorenzo offered.

'And he's being scouted by the mafias!' the black haired assistant mentally yelled.

"Jeez, all of you are useless." Hiroshi commented as he, Chikane, and Winslow came in.

"Some of us haven't even had a chance to do anything, you know." the young woman retorted.

"At least include us in the action." the black cat said.

"Inaba-san! Chikane-san!"

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "The only one who looked strong here has been sealed, he has! Come at me now, you should!" he shouted.

"This is your last chance to escape!" Lorenzo warned.

"Sensei, it's too dangerous for us now that Ogi-san is gone." Yuuta said as he grabbed a hold of the detective's arm, a large sack filled with real yen bills was tied around his neck. "Let's hurry up and run away."

"I'll let you run away first." Hiroshi told him kindly.

"Stop right there!" Don yelled, pointed one of his hooves at the sack. "Our Yukichis are bulging out of there, they are!"

"And Ogi-san is still alive!" Kei pointed out.

"For now." Chikane and Winslow said at the same time.

"I just don't get it." the red headed detective commented as he looked at one of the yen bills. "You already have the skills and ingenious printing technology to make such convincing counterfeit money." he remarked. "So why do you go out of your way to steal the genuine bills?" he asked.

"Seems like a unnecessary thing to do to me." the black haired young woman commented.

"And a complete waste of time." the black cat added.

"Heh, you foolish amateurs." Don said, smirking with his arms crossed. "I shall show you the reason why the counterfeits came about, I shall." he jumped and tucked his legs under, to sit on the cushion he was standing on. Then he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Lorenzo!" he called, beating the chopsticks on a bowl that were on the table in front of him.

"Don, do not bang on the bowl." Lorenzo, carrying a rectangular plate, scolded. He then placed the plate in front of Don. On the plate was a stack of Yukichi bills. "Yukichi in light soy sauce." he said.

"Hmm, a dish that makes me feel cool and refreshed, it does." Don commented.

Then Don used the chopsticks to pick up the yen and put it in his mouth, chewing happily.

"I've tried a lot of others but Japanese's yens are the best. They're plain but they have a strong taste. Euro bills on the other hand taste bland. The lira bills were much better." he informed.

The group just watched the goat as he continued to eat the paper money, while a certain cat-lover's body shook.

After the goat finished eating the yen, Lorenzo got behind him and grabbed his horns. "Alright Don, excuse me." he said.

"Go ahead."

Then Lorenzo pulled up and down on the goat's horn, and money came out of Don's mouth. Then Lorenzo did it again, going faster each time, and more money came out of the mafias boss's mouth. When they were finished, Lorenzo was panting heavily and Don was cheering that "Valentino's Special Counterfeit Bills" were ready to serve.

"Peasant's Punch!" Kei yelled as he suddenly came and angrily punched Don, knocking some of the goat's teeth out, a large tick mark on his head. Then he started to repeatedly kick the goat. "Commoner's Kick! Commoner's Kick! Commoner's Kick!"

"As might be expected of someone being tormented by money problems, I just can't imagine his rage." Hiroshi said as he and the others watched the poor boy kick the mafia boss.

"This is my first time seeing Kei-kun that obsessed with attacking just the lower part." Yuuta commented.

"I can't help but feel sorry poor Kei-kun." Chikane said, pitying the boy.

"I'm started to feel sorry for the goat, who's taking all that rage." Winslow remarked.

"Inaba-san, I can't forgive him. "Kei, finally done kicking the goat, stated as he jumped on his boss and hugged him, comical tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, leave it to me." Hiroshi told him, rubbing his assistant's head.

"Hiroshi, if you manage to bag Valentino, I'll let you shampoo Chikane's hair." Ogi offered, his head sticking out the bottom of the refrigerator, the door somehow wide open.

"Now that's a deal I can never refuse!" Hiroshi exclaimed happily, his face red with excitement.

"Don't make decisions like that on your own, you jerk!" Chikane yelled at her brother's head.

"Ogi-san, just where are you poking your head from?!" Kei asked.

"Your turn, Yuuta." the detective the blonde cross-dresser as he placed his hand on his head.

Yuuta nodded and then used both of his main fingers to repeatedly jab various spots on Hiroshi's back at fast speed.

Lorenzo gasped. "That finger fist technique..." he started to say. "Could it be the secret fist technique of the hermit's in the wasteland of China's Mount Huang... The Hamusenryuu!? The ultimate technique said to be the legendary killing technique and also rumored to be the reviving technique. Never thought I'd be able to see it here in Japan."

"I want him in the family all the more now!" Don exclaimed as he and Lorenzo watched Yuuta finish his technique, wiping his forehead, and Hiroshi started to glow.

'Being explained a shady technique by a shady bunch, only increased both their shadiness.' Kei thought, deadpanning.

When the glowing light surrounding Hiroshi faded, he looked completely different. His red hair had grown longer, down to his hips, and looked more wild looking, his brown eyes were now red with vertical pupils, and finally he had grown a red wolf tail with a pair of red wolf ears. Chikane took notice of how taller and better built he was.

'I almost forget how incredibly handsome he is when he's in his wolf form.' the young woman thought to herself as a small pink blush appeared on her cheeks, pink hearts appearing in her black eyes.

"Chikane, you're drooling." Winslow said when he saw some drool fall from his heart-eyed owner's mouth.

"I don't need some goat's hair." Hiroshi commented, grinning, as he twirled a long strand of his hair between his thumb and forefinger. "But I'll get to shampoo the beautiful, black haired angel Chikane's hair, so I guess it's for the best. I'll send you to jail, Valentino!" he declared.

"A wolf?!" Don's exclaimed in shock, mouth hunging wide open.

"No way!" Lorenzo shouted in disbelief. "You mean the rumor was true?! That the genes of werewolves from medieval Europe are still being passed down secretly. The Secret Doberman!"

'Maybe Lorenzo, likes shady rumors?' Kei thought, deadpanning once more.

"And here I thought that wolves in Japan were all extinct." Don said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's a shame." Hiroshi teased the goat. "As you can see, there's one still alive and kicking here."

"Hiroshi, you shouldn't tease the enemy like that." Chikane scolded him, hands on her hips. "It will only irate them more."

Suddenly, a bullet flew past the red headed werewolf, grazing his shoulder.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Don chanted, holding a rifle in his hooves. "Death to all wolves! Die! Revenge for the seven little goats!"

"They were saved!" Kei shouted, holding a picture book titled, "The Wolf &amp; The Seven Little Goats". "You didn't finish the book did you?!"

But the goat didn't seem to listen to him. "How dare you pretend to be the mother goat and then ate all the little goats up!" he yelled, firing his gun again, shooting a hole in the book. "Beast, you are worse than even a goat!"

"Crap! He's gone berserk!" the assistant yelled as he cowered behind the book.

Then Don stopped his rampage to calmly re-load his gun.

'He's composed when loading though.' Kei mentally remarked.

"Yuuta now's the time!" Hiroshi told the blonde assistant, his arm outstretched.

"Okay!" Yuuta said as he appeared behind his boss with a strand of black hair in his hand. "I've prepared a black one of very fine quality."

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "What can you do with just a hair?" he asked. "Just shut up and die!"

He pointed his gun at the detective and fired. But, with amazing speed, the young werewolf was suddenly behind the goat on all fours. Smirking, Hiroshi had the black hair in his mouth.

_When Inaba-san transforms, he can use his abilities according to the color hair he chews on._

"Black? Then he becomes black-hearted and evil?" Kei questioned as he looked at a notepad with a pen in his hand.

"Kei-kun, this is your first time with black huh?" Yuuta asked. "Please look." he said, gesturing to where the werewolf and goat where.

The black haired assistant looked and saw negative aura coming out of Hiroshi, who was now standing up. Don was on the floor when the negative energy hit him. The entire room also started to decompose.

"See the minus aura pouring out of Sensei?" the blonde assistant questioned. "It's a miasma that will throw all things in five hundred meter radius to the depth of despair." he explained.

"Even the building is fossilizing rapidly!" Kei exclaimed.

Suddenly, the sixteen year old body felt heavy and he fell to his knees with a thud.

"To explain it in simple words, it's a super depressing gloomy aura." Yuuta informed as he knelt beside his fellow assistant, smiling and looking completely fine.

"Why aren't you affected, Yuuta-kun?" Kei asked in a low voice, his eyes becoming dazed. 'I feel like doing nothing...' he thought to himself. 'My body's heavy.' his entire body slumped onto the floor. "I don't care anymore. There's no money in common sense anyway..." he thought aloud.

"So you will just abandon your 'sensible man' character?" Yuuta asked, looking slightly shocked. "We have no use for Kei-kun without his senses."

"This aura will eat up all the hope that you have in your heart." Hiroshi spoke in a deep and more evil voice. His eyes were glowing red and his face seemed to turn black "And lastly... Will dye your hair completely black! Mwahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

"What a stupid end." Winslow commented bitterly, laying on floor with his owner in depression when the miasma hit them..

"Yeah." Chikane agreed gloomy. "And I don't even give a hoot about Hiroshi being a perfect villain now." she added.

'Chikane-san and Winslow also seem to be affected. Not that I care.' Kei thought. He looked at the mafia goat, who was now completely black. 'Valentino has now become a black goat. Not my business though...'

"I'm sure my diet of bankrolls and milk from a lot sources (he means he takes advantage of people) everyday caught me the metabolic syndrome." Don said to himself, comical tears flowing from his eyes. "Eating too much money makes the Don Meta-Rich!" he sobbed.

'It doesn't get on my nerves anymore.' the black haired assistant mentally remarked. 'Even his existence is nothing to me now. And so is Lorenzo...' he stopped mid-thought when he saw the paperbag man.

Lorenzo was now wearing a pink dress with bows, a big ribbon was attached to his bag. He was also holding a stuffed animal that looked exactly like Don.

"What gives?!" Kei exclaimed, snapping out of his depression.

"What the hell?!" Chikane and Winslow yelled in unison, both also getting over their depression after they saw the way the bag man was dressed. "That makes zero sense!"

"When will the Don riding a white horse come to me?" Lorenzo asked in a dreamy voice, staring off into who knows where.

"Why is he filled with hopes and dreams instead?!" the cat-lover asked. "Is he escaping from reality in the depths of his despair!?"

"Little flower, please tell me what lies in Don's heart." the right arm requested, holding a wilting flower in his hands.

"But little flower is on the verge of death!" Chikane pointed out.

"To Don, Lorenzo is... _pluck..._right arm..._pluck..._left arm..._pluck..._right arm..._pluck..._left..." Lorenzo froze as he plucked off the last petal. Tears of blood suddenly flowed from his button eyes. Then, out of no where he pulled ,out a sword and slashed it at Hiroshi. "Seppuku (cut one's own stomach)!" he yelled._  
_

Luckily, the red headed werewolf dodged the sword, the blade just barley missing his stomach.

"I can't die in peace seeing a murder up-close!" Kei shouted.

Suddenly, Chikane got in between her childhood friend and Lorenzo, who was now wearing the clothes he originally wore. "Just what gives you the right to go and cut someone else's stomach, you bastard?!" she yelled angrily at the bag man, glaring at him. "If you're gonna cut some stomach, cut your own, you hear me?!"

"Chikane..." was all Hiroshi said.

Suddenly, Ogi broke free from the trap door and stood up, but the refrigerator was still on his head and the door was also closed. "Lorenzo, how dare you." he said.

"Ogi-san, your revival is so strange!" Kei shouted.

"We're at a disadvantage now that's he's here." Lorenzo stated as he picked up Don, who was white again. "Let's retreat."

Don cursed as his right arm jumped out the hole was made earlier to the outside.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet!" Chikane called out as she was about to chase after the duo, Hiroshi wrapping both of his arms around her waist, pinning the woman's arms to her sides. She kicked her feet, struggling to get free, and yelled at the goat and bag man to come back and face her wrath.

"Take it easy, Chikane!" Hiroshi yelled, trying to calm her.

"Remember this! I'm absolutely gonna kill you lot!" Don declared as he and Lorenzo were being carried away in a old Japanese litter by two men who came out of nowhere.

"We know you love Japanese culture, but think about what era we're in now!" Kei shouted.

* * *

_On the highway, inside the littler_

"Lorenzo! Contact our investigation team." Don ordered. "Dig that wolf through and through. I am going to make him experience the terror that rivaled the fear the little goats felt! We're gonna crush him down with the whole power of the Valentino family! Sha Sha Sha Sha!" he laughed evilly as their litter was pulled over by a police officer.

* * *

_And that day marked the battle between Inaba-san and the goat._

Back at the now deteriorated one-story wooden house, Kei was trying to help Ogi get the refrigerator off his head, while Hiroshi and Chikane stood next to each other, the young man still in his wolf form.

"I'm just going to say it, that goat is very obnoxious." the young woman remarked as she frowned and crossed her arms under her chest.

The young man laughed at his childhood friend's bluntness. "That's for sure." he agreed.

Chikane gave him a sideways glance. "You know, since you didn't catch Valentino, you can't shampoo my hair." she told him.

Hiroshi's face took on a look of disappointment, his upper body slumping forward as his ears went down, groaning sadly. Then he felt a gentle hand touch the top of his head, rubbing between his ears. He looked up and saw his childhood friend smiling at him.

"But you did come close." the novelist said. "And, since it's you, I guess I can make an exception." she added.

"Really?!" Hiroshi, grinning, asked excitedly as he stood upright, his ears perking up and his tail wagging in happiness.

Chikane nodded and linked her arm with his. "Come on, Winslow, we're going home." she called the black cat.

Winslow came and jumped onto his mistress's shoulder. He saw both werewolf and woman's arms linked together. He looked at Chikane and grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Say anything, and you're sleeping outside tonight." the black haired woman threatened.

The cat did not say anything. Then Chikane and Hiroshi said bye to the others and started the walk to the young woman's apartment, their arms still linked together.

"And those two say their just friends." Kei commented as he finally helped get the refrigerator off of the inspector. "When do you think they'll tell each other how they feel about one another?" he asked.

"Not sure." Ogi answered truthfully. "But I'm sure it will be soon."

The two male watched the soon-to-be couple retreating forms, Yuuta glaring at the retreating back of Chikane.

* * *

**There you go. The first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what to think about it in your reviews.**

**P.S Seppuku is form of Japanese suicide by disembowelment.**


	2. The Case of Inaba Hiroshi's Kidnapping

**Alright, time for the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Cuticle Detective Inaba.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a knee-length and sleeveless white dress. A white belt, with a round sliver loop, is wrapped around her waist. She wears white strapped sandals. Her outfit is completed with a white headband and a pink seashell necklace.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Case of Inaba Hiroshi's Kidnapping

* * *

_At the Valentino Family home_

"Don! It's finally arrived!" Lorenzo announced as he walked into the room that the goat was in. "The report on that wolfman from the investigation team."

"That's my family for ya! Speedy work, it is!" Don remarked from the cushion he sat on.

"But, it seems he's an even more fearsome foe than we imagined." the right arm said as he handed his boss some pictures. "Please look at this, all of these shots taken secretly!"

In one photo, it showed Hiroshi with Yuuta, the blonde assistant holding a drink in his hand and starting right into the camera. Another one showed Hiroshi on top of Kei's head, Yuuta making a peace sign into the camera. The next one showed Yuuta with a sleeping Hiroshi on his lap, the detective's glasses on the assistant's face, the assistant was, once again, looking into the camera.

Another showed Hiroshi taking off his shirt, Yuuta in front of him with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. And another photo showed Chikane, Hiroshi and Winslow sitting on a park bench. The young woman was reading a book, with reading glasses on her face, while her childhood friend was sitting beside her and had his arms around her shoulders and his face in her hair, a happy grin was on his face. The black cat was sitting on his mistress's lap, also reading the book. Yuuta was secretly hiding behind a tree besides them, staring right into the camera again.

"That assistant is staring the camera down in everyone of them!" Lorenzo yelled.

"We need this boy in our group, we do!" Don declared.

BANG!

The goat was suddenly shot in the head.

"Don!" the bag man shouted.

"Hurry up with your report already." said the woman who had fired the gun.

She had medium-length hair, reaching over her shoulders, dark green hair with two light brown streaks, and oval-shaped glasses over her green eyes. She also had a pissed off look on her face.

"Who the hell am I supposed to kill here?" she asked.

"You always go straight for the headshot Gabriella, gracious." Don remarked, leaning against the wall with his blood staining it. "Lorenzo, continue for me." he ordered his right arm.

"Right." Lorenzo said before he read the file he had in his hands. "Inaba Hiroshi, currently employed as a detective. His only family is a younger brother and sister. Bred through artificial insemination and raised as police dogs, they all screamed through the elite police dog course at top speed. While the three were close and they enjoyed fulfilling public and private lives, his sister suddenly disappeared one day three years ago. Then his brother disappeared one day a year later. After that, Inaba quit the police force and has continued searching for his siblings on his own."

"And his height?" Gabriella asked with an intense stare.

"174 cm." the bag man told her.

"Ugh, hell no!" the assassin yelled as she recoiled in disgust. "Someone get rid of that dog! Minions have to be shorter than my eye line! At most 162 cm! They cannot be too tall or short! Lording myself over them requires at least 146 cm!"

"A twisted love, as usual." Don commented. "Wonder why anyone'd want a wolf like that." he thought aloud.

"Secret Dobermans are particularly adept at gathering intelligence." Lorenzo informed. "Rumor has it, that the Secret Dobermans were developed by the government for use in times of need as spies."

"So we might be able to ransom him, then, huh?" the mafia goat remarked, smirking evilly. "How do you contact the government?" he asked.

"Why not try that policeman guardian of his to start?"

"Gabriella! We're taking that wolfman alive, we are! We can kill him after we collect!" Don told the assassin.

"As you wish, Don." Gabriella said as she smirked, smoking on a cigarette. "I do enjoy a paying job."

* * *

_At the Inaba Detective Agency_

"Sensei, there's a tegami (letter) for you." Yuuta informed, holding an envelope in his hands.

"I'd rather get a kegami (hair paper)." Hiroshi retorted while he brushed Kei's hair back. "Brush it all back~ Nothing in the front~" he sang.

"That joke only works if you can read kanji." Kei said. "And what the hell are you singing about?" he questioned.

The detective opened the letter, it read:

_"To our brother,_

_Let's meet at the abandoned site of the Drunkard Factory. Don't worry-it's TOTALLY NOT A TRAP, so be sure to come alone. P.S. Remember-it's not a trap._

_From your brother and sister"_

After the letter was read, everyone just stared at it.

'This is seriously shady!' Kei thought.

"Uwah, I wonder what I should wear!" Hiroshi cried as he frantically ran around the room.

"Shall I lend you one of my dresses?" Yuuta offered, holding up a green frilly dress.

"Umm it's nice that you're so trusting but..." the cat lover stopped as he realized something. "Wait, you've got a brother and sister?!" he asked in disbelief, a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Yep! I'm a big brother." the detective confirmed. "My brother, Haruka, has this soft white hair like a Persian cat's tail. And my sister, Lupa, has smooth, natural born, brown/orange hair." he then held out two pictures.

One showed just someone's white hair, while the other showed brown/orange hair.

"Look! These pictures are proof!"

"How are those proof of anything?" Kei questioned, sweatdropping.

"Lupa is twenty-one, while Haruka's seventeen." Hiroshi informed as he pulled the pictures back and looked at them, grinning at his black haired assistant a moment later. "So that's one year older than you, Kei! Though you're definitely more put together. But they both been missing, Lupa for three years and Haruka for two. I've got no other family, so whether I like it or not, I'm curious."

Kei didn't say anything as him thought about what his boss just said.

"Guess it's my chance to show them both how mature their big bro's gotten!" the redhead stated as Yuuta dressed him in a pink kimono. "I'm counting on you, Yuuta!"

"Leave the coordinating to me!" the blonde assistant replied. "You look every bit like an adult now!"

"Yuuta-kun, at Inaba-san's age, that just makes him look all the more younger." the cat lover told his fellow assistant as he watched him continuing to dress his twenty-three year old boss in the kimono. "Plus, he's in really high spirits right now and will probably end up actually going out in that."

Hiroshi walked to the office door and opened it, now wearing his normal clothes.

"I'm going with you!" Kei declared.

"Me, too!" Yuuta said.

"No way." the young man replied. "It says to come alone. You two stay and watch the office." he told them.

The two young assistants pouted.

"But it's dangerous to go alone!" the black haired assistant told him as he picked up the note and pointed at it. "This is really shady! It's a trap, for sure!"

"I'd never get caught in a trap." Hiroshi said confidently. "Everyone loves me, after all, right?"

"Yup, yup!" Yuuta nodded his head.

"Where in the world are you getting that confidence from?" the sixteen year old asked, sweatdropping. "This might be a revenge plot by someone you helped arrest in the past, though!" he told his boss.

"No! Not a chance!" the detective shot back.

"I'm saying this so you don't get disappointed later on! Your brother and sister will not be there. You can't go!"

"Yeah, but what if it really is them, then? Will you make it up to me by becoming my new little brother?"

"There's no way I'd tolerate such a perverted brother!"

Hiroshi said nothing as just stared at Kei in shock.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." the sixteen year old quickly apologized. "You're a great big brother, Inaba-san!"

"I wouldn't want a little brother like you anyways, you idiot! the detective yelled as he turned around and ran out of the office, using his arm to cover his eyes as tears fell from them. "Drink conditioner and die!"

Kei looked out the office window and saw the red headed detective run down the street, still crying.

"Ugh, he's gone. I'm so worried." he said to himself. 'His being in danger means my lifestyle's in danger. I can't just sit back and watch.' he thought. Then he turned to his fellow assistant. "I'm going to the factory, too." he informed. What about you, Yuuta-kun?" he asked.

"I'm going, of course." the cross dresser replied immediately, now wearing jungle camouflage and holding a rifle in his hands, as he sat against the wall.

"I'll grant that I could stand to learn from the speed at which you make informed decisions." Kei said. "But you'll stand out in a very bad way in the concrete jungle, so hurry up and change, please." then he held up is main finger. "Listen up, this is probably a trap, so if things go sour, get out of there immediately!" he told him.

"I'll be fine! Leave it to me!" Yuuta reassured him as he smiled and removed his helmet. "I don't often get the chance to abandon you, so I'll run away at mach speed!" he declared.

"You think about getting rid if me on a daily basis?!" the black haired boy exclaimed

* * *

_Meanwhile_

In the her apartment's living room, Chikane was sitting at her desk and working on the manuscript for her book while Winslow was napping on the couch. Suddenly, the young woman's cell phone started to ring. Putting down her pencil, Chikane picked up her phone, answered the call, and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chikane-san, it's me." a familiar young male voice said over the other line.

"Oh, hi, Kei-kun." Chikane greeted as she removed her rectangular reading glasses. "How are you?" she asked as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could stretch out the arm she was using to write.

"I'm fine, thank you. But there's something important I need to tell you." the black haired assistant told her.

"Is it about a certain redheaded werewolf detective with a hair fetish?" the young woman questioned in a bored tone, blowing a stray strand of her black hair out of her face, which had a bored expression on it.

"Such great intuition!" Kei exclaimed. "As expected from a famous novelist and inspector's younger sister."

Chikane giggled at the younger boy's response. "So what is it?" she asked as she learned back in her chair.

"Well, you see..." the sixteen year old started to explain everything that had happened at the office, repeating what was written on the note that was delivered.

The novelist just sat quietly after hearing the boy's explanation. Then she quickly stood up.

"Say what!?" she screamed, scaring the black cat from his nap and causing him to jump and latch his claws onto the ceiling, his fur standing up on ends. "That's super shady!"

"I know." Kei agreed, sighing a bit. "Yuuta-kun and I are on our way to the factory now to make sure if it's really safe." he informed.

"Okay, when you guys get there, stay there." Chikane ordered. "Because I'm on my way there right now."

Before the assistant could say anything, the young woman hung up and walked to the front door and put on her shoes.

"Winslow, let's go, now!" she called.

The cat detached his claws from the ceiling and landed on the floor on all fours.

"W-What's up, Chikane?" he asked, still a bit startled from the loud wake up call.

"I'll explain on the way."

The two walked out the door, the novelist quickly locking it, and walked into an elevator.

'That idiot wolf!' Chikane thought as she and Winlsow waited for the elevator to reach the first floor. 'What the hell is he thinking!? Going to a shady place after reading a shady note.' then her face softened. 'Although, I can't really blame him for being curious, his brother and sister have been missing for years. I'm just wondering... ' she paused in her thoughts. 'But way didn't he call and tell me about it himself?' she mentally asked, a slight look of hurt and sadness appearing in her eyes.

When the elevator doors opened, signaling they had reached the first floor, the duo walked out and rushed past the lobby. They exited the apartment building's door and began making their way to the factory.

* * *

_At the Drunkard Factory_

When the two assistants made it to the factory, they looked over the entire place for traps.

"Hmm." Kei 'hmmed' while on the floor to look under an old piece of machinery. "Nothing seems to be rigged." he said as he got up.

"Maybe it really is his brother and sister." Yuuta commented.

"But it's well past the meeting time and no one's here yet." the sixteen year old stated. "Maybe Inaba-san got lost."

"Call him up."

Just as Kei took out his cell phone, it started to ring. He answered it.

"Inaba-san? You got lost, didn't you?" he questioned, knowing it was his boss.

"You're good!" Hiroshi commented over the other end. Then he started to sniffle as comical tears fell from his eyes. "I couldn't figure out where to change my train, or where I was supposed to get off in the first place, and then I realized I didn't even know where the factory was." he sobbed.

"There's a limit to being a loser!" Kei shouted. "Do you have a map?" he asked.

"I've got a globe."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Where are you now?"

"Home." the detective replied, comical tears fell from his eyes once more.

"Don't use your homing instinct!" the assistant yelled, not noticing the person behind him. "Forget the train. I called Chikane-san a while ago and told her what's going on, she's on her way. Call her and meet up with her somewhere, I'm sure she'll help you get here quicker. Both of you get a taxi, and remember to get a receipt."

"Okay." Hiroshi replied.

"Ugh." Kei groaned as he ended the call. "Such a handful." he commented as he turned around, immediately seeing the barrel of a gun being pointed at his forehead.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

'Crap!' the cat lover mentally yelled,feeling like an idiot at the moment. Then he saw saw his fellow assistant outside.

"See ya!" the blonde cross-dresser said, making a peace sign, before running so fast that he broke the sound barrier, the assassin never noticing him.

'He broke the sound barrier?!' Kei thought in disbelief.

"Huh, this guy isn't the wolf, he's not." Don said as he appeared from nowhere.

"Valentino?!" the black haired assistant exclaimed as he turned back around and pointed an accusing finger at the goat. "Playing with someone's brotherly affections, what are you planning to do to Inaba-san?!" he demanded.

"Wait, who might you be?" the mafia boss asked, not recognizing the boy from last time, as he pointed one of his hooves at him.

'Do I seriously stand out that little?' Kei mentally questioned, sweatdropping.

"You're a friend of that wolf's?" Gabriella asked as she wrapped in arm around the young boy's neck and used her thumb and forefinger to lift his chin. "What a nice size you are. And you seem so straight-forward." she remarked.

"Size?!" he repeated, blushing from the sudden contact. "Wait, wait, wait! Who the hell are you?!"

"She's Gabriella, our family's poster girl!" Don answered proudly. "And the crazy popular assassin! All shorter than 162 cm and taller than 146 cm are her minions! She'll slay anyone who doesn't fit in her strike zone in an instant, she will!"

Suddenly, he brought out a TV from no where and inserted a small CD. The screen blinked on.

"_Her kick brought me to my senses!" a boy wearing a dog collar declared, smiling widely._

_"All of the 'Dogs' I've brought from her have been so submissive and refined!" a woman with a mask and feather boa informed._

_"Thanks to being assassinated by her, I'm a star over here!" a ghost said happily. "Everyone's so jealous!"_

"As you can see, she's popular among all of our subjects." Don remarked as he turned off the TV.

"But she killed one of them." Kei pointed out.

Suddenly, the assassin wrapped her arms around the black haired assistant. "Don, I can keep him, can't I?" she asked. "I promise to look after him!"

"Nooo!" the boy screamed, struggling to get free.

"All right, all right." the goat said. "But he's in the way at the moment. Put him away for the time being."

"Indeed." Gabriella agreed as she grinned and held up a length of rope. "Now, try asking me to tie you up." she told the boy in her arms.

"Cut it out!" the assistant yelled as he struggled more, but it was futile. 'Inaba-san and Chikane-san can't come here!' he thought to himself 'Not with an assassin here! But someone please save me!' he mentally begged, comical tears coming down his eyes when the assassin woman had finished tying him up.

Unknown to the others, Yuuta was watching the whole thing from a broken window, grinning with excitement.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the city_

"He's late." Chikane said, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table that was outside the cafe she was at. "We've been waiting for almost an hour. What's keeping him?" she questioned, taking a sip of the tea she had ordered earlier.

Hiroshi had called her and planned to meet her at the cafe they use to go to back when they were still in high school. That had been forty-five minutes ago and the young man still wasn't there yet.

Winslow stopped drinking from his bowl of milk, that Chikane ordered for him, and looked up at his mistress from his spot on the ground. "Maybe he got lost." he suggested.

The young woman groaned. "I'll give him five more minutes, then we're leaving and heading to the factory ourselves." she stated.

"Well, speak of the dog." the black cat commented when he saw a familiar head of red hair running in their direction.

"Hey, Chikane!" Hiroshi called out, waving his arm. "Sorry I'm late." he apologized.

Chikane closed her eyes and got up from her chair, brushing some imagery dust off of her dress. Then speared her legs a bit apart from each other. Next, she pulled back a fist and when the werewolf detective was in distance, she let her fist fly and hit him square in the face. The young man flew back about five feet. Chikane opened her eyes and saw her childhood friend laying on the ground.

"What was that for, Chikane?!" Hiroshi exclaimed, putting a hand on his injured face, as he stood up.

"For making me wait for forty-five freakin minutes, you idiot!" the novelist shouted. "What took you so long?!" she demanded.

"W-Well I sorta forgot where the cafe was." the young man admitted, embarrassed. "I tried to look for it myself, until I decided to ask for the directions."

"Your memory sucks!"

Winslow sweatdropped from the scene. 'Lover's quarrel.' he commented mentally.

Chikane then noticed that some of the other people had stopped what they were doing to watch them. She walked up to her childhood friend and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere less crowed." she said as she pulled him along with her, away from the people's watching eyes, Winslow soon followed them.

After walking a bit away from cafe the two childhood friends where now walking side-by-side, their hands still holding each other's, the black cat walking behind them. They walked in silence for a while, until Chikane broke the ice.

"So, Kei-kun called and told me about the note you got from your brother and sister." she informed. "I, for one, think it's a trap. But I understand why you want to go. Although..." the young woman trailed off as her eyes became downcast "I just wish you were the one to have called and tell me about it yourself." she told him.

"Chikane..." Hiroshi started to say, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely.

Chikane turned her head and looked at the red headed man. She smiled. "It's alright." she told him. "To be honest, that punch made me feel a whole lot better." she said.

"Yeah, I really learned a lesson here today." the detective remarked, chuckling a bit.

Then the novelist suddenly grabbed the dog collar around his neck, pulled him forward, and looked at him seriously. "But don't go and think I was upset because I like you like that or anything." she stated. "It's just cause I would like to know how Haruka-kun and Lupa-chan are doing after so long, got it?"

'She just confessed her feelings a little.' Winslow thought.

"U-Understood." Hiroshi stuttered, surprised and a little bit scared.

"Good, now let's get to the factory."

And the two walked hand-and-hand to the factory with Winslow trailing behind them.

* * *

_Six hours later, at the Drunkard Factory_

"He's late!" Gabriella yelled with an irritated stare, tapping her foot in impatience. "I thought the Japanese people were supposed to arrive five minutes before the agreed upon time!"

"Impatience is a disadvantage, it is." Don told her while reading a book, multiple bullet shots were on his head. "And you're running out of places on my head to shoot." he added. "Gabriella, let me tell you something." he said, this voice turning serious.

The assassin turned to listen.

"The golden ratio for tsunderes is said to be, eight parts tsun to two parts dere."

BANG!

SPLURT!

Gabriella shot Don in the head. "Dammit!" she cursed. "Making us wait around here for six hours!" she yelled, more to herself, as she threw off her long, white and green coat and put on a purple jacket, her hair now in a messy bun as she carried bags of groceries in her hands. "I'm done for the day!" she stated. "I'm heading home to feed my minions! They've only had their water today!"

"Wait right there!" Don tried to stop her. "This might be his plan! You've heard of Miyamaoto Musashi and Sasaki Koujirou, yes? On the day of their battle Musashi arrived late on pur..."

"Haruka! Lupa!" Hiroshi suddenly ran in with Chikane and Winslow.

"How bad is your timing?!" Garbiella yelled, smacking him on the cheek with a green onion, as an irritation mark throbbed on her head.

"Medulla! (part of the make-up of a strand of hair)" the late man exclaimed.

"He got smacked with a green onion?!" both woman and cat shouted.

Chikane rushed toward the fallen detective, who was on the floor and holding his bruised cheek, while the assassin put her long coat back on and let her hair back down. She looked back at Don with a very interested stare.

"So? You were saying?" she asked, referring to the story.

"You really want to hear the rest?" the mafia goat questioned, sweatdropping.

"Valentino?!" Chikane exclaimed, finally noticing the goat.

"Don't tell me _you_ wrote..." Hiroshi trailed off, shocked as he held the letter that was delivered to him earlier that day in his hand.

"Sha Sha Shaaaa!" Don laughed at the redheaded young man. "Surprised, were you? Believing it to be your beloved little brother and sister, only to see it was your archenemy, Don Valentino! You must have plunged from heaven to hell!"

The detective started to sniffle as tears filled up in his eyes. The black haired young woman immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest, the way a mother would comfort a crying child. Hiroshi hugged Chikane back as she gently stroked his head, her and Winslow both glaring at the goat with looks that seemed to say 'Shame on you!'.

"Don't cry." Don said softly, handing the werewolf a tissue. "I'm sure your brother and sister are alive and well somewhere. You'll be reunited with them soon, you will." he reassured him.

"I'm not crying!" he denied, quickly wiped his tears away. "I knew it was a trap!"

"Yes, yes." the novelist said gently as she continued to stroke his head. "There, there, it'll be okay."

"Hang in there." the black cat encouraged, patting his arm with his paw.

Suddenly, a rope wrapped around both the young man and woman, their bodies pushed together and faces inches apart.

"Double capture!" Gabriella shouted as she placed her foot on Hiroshi's head, yanking the rope tighter.

"Who the hell is this chick?!" the childhood friends yelled in unison.

"Can't move a muscle can you?" Don questioned as he grinned, he himself was also tied up.

"Neither can you!" the pair pointed out.

"Chikane!" Winslow yowled. Then he hissed at the assassin and goat.

"No, Winslow, get out of here now!" Chikane ordered.

"But..." the black cat started to say, hesitation in his green eyes.

"Go!"

Not moving for a while at first, Winslow turned around and jumped through one of the broken windows.

"The cat is escaping, he is!" Don yelled.

"Forget about him, he's just a cat." Gabriella told him. Then she looked down at the black haired woman. "More importantly, what are we going to do with the woman?" she questioned. "She wasn't part of the plan."

"Let her go." Hiroshi said. "You just wanted me, right? Chikane doesn't have to be apart of this."

"Sorry, but I'm already apart of this." Chikane stated. "So I'm going to be staying here with you."

"No, you're not." the detective disagreed. "You're going to let them let you go."

"If you think I'm just going to leave you alone with this crazy streak haired lady and goat then you, my friend, are sadly mistaken." the novelist told him.

"You're going!"

"I'm not going!"

By now, the two childhood friend's noses were touching as they both glared and growled lowly at each other.

"You two can have your lover's quarrel later, you can!" Don shouted.

"We are not lovers!" Chikane yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" the goat questioned, doubtful.

"Don, what do we do with her?!" Gabriella asked, annoyed.

Don thought for a moment. "She is that police inspector's younger sister, she is." he finally said. "I'm sure we can get a nice ransom from her brother in government information."

"That's fine with me." the assassin retorted, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Let's get this over with. Get your phone out!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a street in the city_

Ogi was looking at a picture on his cellphone of his daughter while his partner was observing the crime scene they were at. The doting father was shaking from how cute his daughter looked. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He answered.

"Yes?"

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed from the other end. "It was a pleasure meeting you the other day, Inspector Ogino!"

"Valentino?" the black haired man questioned in slight surprise.

"I've got some people very important to you in front of me." Don told him, smirking as he looked at Chikane and Hiroshi, who were both bound and gagged together to two chairs. "If you want them back alive, you'll ready their ransom, you will! Though I doubt one of them is even worth a million yen."

The tied up pair started to struggle to get free, but it was no use.

"Who's there?" Ogi asked.

"You want to know? I'll let you hear their voices!" the mafia goat said as he turned toward the childhood friends, Gabriella removing both their gags. He held the phone out towards Chikane. "Ladies first, you say something, then your wolf boyfriend."

Suddenly, Hiroshi got an idea. Leaning back, he whispered his idea into the young woman's ear. Chikane nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, no whispering your sweet nothings to each other." Gabriella warned, pointing her gun at the other woman's forehead.

The novelist didn't say anything as she glared at the assassin.

"Come on, speak up!" Don ordered.

Chikane learned forward. "Papa." she said into the phone, her voice sounding childish.

"Valentino!" Ogi's angry voice came from the other line, a dark aura coming out of the phone. "You've got my DAUGHTER?!"

"I-I can sense a murderous rage over the line!" the goat exclaimed fearful. "You've got it wrong, you do!"

"I'm gonna beat you till you turn into a sheep." the inspector threatened.

"I'll die first, I will! the goat declared.

We'we in da Drunkard Factowy~" Chikane told her brother, still using the cute, childish voice.

"Good girl, Azusa." Ogi praised and started making his way towards the factory.

"Don't you find this even slightly strange?!" Don exclaimed before he hung up the phone. "Called to threaten him and wound up getting threatened instead." he said more to himself.

Hiroshi and Chikane both chuckled.

"That stupid doting father really will kill you." the detective informed.

The novelist nodded her head in agreement. "Why not make a break for it, while you got the chance?" she suggested.

Then they both saw a gun being pointed at them.

"This is what you get for playing stupid." Gabriella said. "If you two lovebirds have anything to say to each other before you both die, now's the time to say it."

Suddenly, one of the windows broke open. Fireworks fell to the hard, concrete floor and exploded into loud sounds and bright colors.

"What was that?!" Don exclaimed in shock.

"Fireworks?!" the assassin questioned.

Something small, round, and black landed in front of the goat. Then it grew longer. Don just stood and watched it silently.

"Who on earth is..." the streaked haired woman started to say, turning around and saw a trembling Kei behind a wall, wearing a dog costume.

Gabriella pushed her glasses further up her nose and with a strong charge, so strong that it caused a small explosion, she chased after the assistant in the dog costume.

"Gaaaah! Rocket Start!" Kei cried as he ran so fast, comical tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you running away?!" she shouted. "I was going to scold you twenty-four seven!"

"I don't need that messed-up love!" the cat lover stated.

As the assassin was chasing the assistant, Yuuta and Winslow, who had met up with the blonde cross-dresser after his escape, had sneaked up to Hiroshi and Chikane and untied them. Meanwhile, Don found a dog costume on the ground.

"Got you!" Gabriella yelled as she grabbed the tail part of the dog costume. She looked and saw that it was her in the costume.

BANG!

SPLURT!

"Inaba-san! Chikane-san!" Kei cried as he tackled his boss and the young woman.

"Oof!" Hiroshi and Chikane both grunted.

"I told you it was a trap!" the black haired assistant wailed, tears falling from his eyes, as he looked up and focused his tearful gaze on the young man. "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, sorry." the detective apologized. "I'm sure you've seen worse than me or Chikane. But I wanted to come, even if it was a trap. As long as there was..." he paused for a moment, a small, sad smile on his face. "A chance."

'His brother and sister are the only family he has left.' Kei thought.

"Haruka is..." Hiroshi started to say. "An albino." then put his hands to his mouth, his face red, as if to control himself. Then he stretched out one his arms in the air while he placed his other hand on his heart. "And he has snow white god-given completely devoid of color- Hair! And Lupa has natural born, beautiful, brown/orange- Hair! And for those, I'd walk through fire, swim across oceans!"

'I'd run away too if I were a little brother or sister to this guy.' the black haired assistant mentally remarked, looking at his boss with an incredulously expression.

'Typical brother and sister complex.' Chikane thought as her eyebrow twitched a bit from annoyance.

Suddenly, Gabriella kicked at Hiroshi, a sharp spike sprung from her boot. The redheaded man yelped as he dodged it, the spike barley missing his stomach. The assassin jumped back, her gun in both her hands.

"I'll take care of him before the police arrive." she said. "Don, you go on ahead." she told her boss.

But the goat was too busy jumping around with sparklers in his hooves.

"Don..." Gabriella said, stabbing his head with the spike.

"Mm, I'm off to another life now..." Don informed, his blood dripping down his head to the floor.

"You should've made a break for it while you had the chance." a transformed Hiroshi said, a blond strand of hair in his mouth. "You had some nerve valuing me at only a million yen. Not to mention, involving Chikane in this, too." blue electricity crackling around him.

"Electricity?" Gabriella questioned as she slightly backed away. "One of his powers while transformed, huh?"

"Now it's time for payback." the werewolf stated, grinning. "One million volts worth! Cuticle Bo-" he was cut off when the assassin pushed Don, who head was still attached to the spike on her boot, into his face, the goats lips on his face.

Gabriella pulled her leg back. Saliva dribbled from the goat's mouth when he was pulled back, some of that saliva on Hiroshi's face.

"Cuticle Bo-" the redhead was once again cut off with the goat's lips on his face.

The assassin pulled back her leg back again and repeated the process.

"Wait! Stop that!" Hiroshi yelled, trying to cover his face.

'A barrage of sloppy kisses.' Chikane and Kei thought at the same time, both shuddering at the scene in front of them.

Winslow shuddered as well. 'I get the feeling I'll be telling this to a cat therapist one day.' he mentally remarked.

"This is it, Don!" Gabriella shouted as she pulled her leg back once more. "Give him some tongue!"

"Absolutely not!" Don disagreed, horrified.

"Screw you, you highlight-haired freak!" Hiroshi yelled as he grabbed the assassin by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "Cuticle Bolt!" a massive bolt of blue electricity surround them. When the electricity disappeared, the werewolf sighed. "Phew! That chick was..." he stopped and looked down, seeing a trembling Don under him, he was wearing Gabriella's glasses.

"You think you can beat me that easily? How naive."

Everyone looked up and saw the female assassin on one of the factory railings.

"Are you a ninja?!" the redheaded detective exclaimed.

"If you hope to defeat me..." Gabriella started to say, pointing a lighted cigarette at them, her green eyes puffed out comically. "You'll have to use lethal force!"

"Says the chick who looks like some near-sighted anime character from the Showa era!" Chikane and Hiroshi shouted in unison.

The werewolf placed the goat in a choke-hold. "Hmph, well I've caught your Don here." he said. "Don't you want to save him?"

"Who needs him?" the assassin questioned. Then she pointed at Kei. "Gimme your assistant there!" she demanded.

"Hell no!" said assistant yelled.

"Stingy! I'm going home then!" Gabriella announced as she turned and walked away.

"Gabriella, wait! Come back!" Don called out, but the woman was already gone.

"So, you like older women, Kei-kun?" Chikane asked the sixteen year old.

"No! That is most certainly not it!" Kei immediately denied. "She's only interested in me because of my size!"

"Size?" the black haired woman repeated as she put a hand to her mouth and thought about what the assistant said. "When you say size, do you mean your..." she trailed off.

"No! I'm talking about my height!" the black haired assistant told her.

"Hmmm." Chikane 'hmmed', looking doubtful.

"I'm really talking about my height!" Kei tried to convince her.

'Just what kind of things run through that novelist mind of hers?' Hiroshi and Winslow mentally questioned at the same time.

* * *

_Awhile later_

Ogi walked into the factory and was surprised to see Hiroshi, the werewolf's assistants, his little sister, and her cat there. "Hiroshi? Chikane? What are you both doing here? Where's Azusa?"

"Hey, big bro." Chikane greeted him. "Don't worry, Azusa-chan is fine."

"More importantly..." Hiroshi grinned. "I got him! Valentino!" he stepped aside.

The inspector's eyes widened. The detective was holding a lead rope that was around a normal white goat's neck.

Hiroshi..." Ogi started to say, walking up to his ex/ partner and patting his head. "Well done!" he praised.

"Heheh, piece of cake!" Hiroshi laughed.

"That's not..." Kei trailed off. "Or is it?" he questioned.

"When did he..." Yuuta said.

"How did he..." Chikane spoke up.

* * *

_At the Valentino Family home_

"Don't let yourself get caught when you're a Don!" an angry Gabriella yelled as she had the real Don pinned up against the wall with her boot, her arms crossed. "Maybe I should have you sing me a song with that filthy mouth of yours as thanks!"

"Maaaaaa." Don baaed.

"Your breath is freaking disgusting!" the assassin shouted.

"Gabriella!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "Stop dominating your superiors!" he ordered.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to!"

BANG!

SPLURT

"Don!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2. Please read and review. I would really love to know what you guys think about it.**


	3. The Case of the Illegal Casino

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears a simple long sleeved, white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She wears a pair of brown loafers. A yellow headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Case of the Illegal Casino

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

Hiroshi was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, when one of the wolf ears on top of his head twitched. He put the drink down and stood up and walked toward the office door. Kei looked up from his book and saw his boss walk toward the door.

"Inaba-san, are you going out?" he asked.

But Hiroshi ignored him and stood in front of the door. The black haired assistant stared at the detective, confused. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Ogi, Chikane, and Winslow.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi snapped at the taller man.

"Were you waiting for us?" Ogi asked, ignoring the question, and raised his hand to pet the young man's head. "There's a good boy."

Chikane laughed as she too started to pet her childhood friend's head. "Would you like a treat as a reward for being such a good boy?" she asked jokingly, her black cat snickering.

Hiroshi deadpanned at the siblings. "Why would I want that? What the heck do you want? And why are you here, Chikane?"

"Winslow and I were out for a walk when we ran into Ogi. He told us that he had case that you could probably help with, so I decided to come." the tall young woman explained simply, still petting the detective's head.

'My cat will wait for me at the entrance when I get home.' Kei thought. 'But I guess dogs can sense when their owners are returning too, huh.'

Hiroshi smacked Ogi's hand away, yet still allowing Chikane to pet his head, and pointed at the inspector. "Just so you know, I'm not helping you out again! Harbinger of doom! I'll be glad to entertain any conversation not related to work!"

"Not related? What's left to discuss then?" Ogi asked.

The red headed man stared at the inspector. Chikane had stopped petting his head to look at him, waiting to see what his answer was. Then Hiroshi leaned his hand on the wall, his back to the two siblings, he started to fidget a little.

"I-I mean, it's not like I'm saying you can't come if you don't need anything... just... sure, I'm busy, but I can go out for a drink or two now and then."

"I see." Ogi said. "Then let's go out for drinks tonight. Right after we expose the illegal casino operation being run by Valentino."

"I can come too if you want." his little sister offered.

Hiroshi looked at them and starting to think about what would happen when they arrested the goat. He, Chikane, and Ogi are having a drink, celebrating the mafia don's arrest, then the siblings got so drunk that they pasted out and Hiroshi took the chance to touch and ruffle both their hairs, laughing evilly.

"OK!" the detective exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You're not even going to touch on the whole 'Goat running a casino' bit?!" Kei asked.

* * *

Awhile later

"So the old goat's got a casino, huh?" Hiroshi commented as he looked over his shoulder, at his black and blonde haired assistants. "Wanna make a little cash before we shut it down?"

"Oi." Ogi said.

"We can't Inaba-san." Kei replied. "Neither you nor I have very good luck. And being a prudent guy, I don't think I'd be comfortable making large bets."

"You sure do have a handle on yourself, despite your age." Hiroshi said. "It's a casino run by weeaboos. We're probably just talking even-odds."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chikane said, doubtful.

"This guy never gives up when it comes to money." Ogi stated as he, Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow walked down some stairs to the underground. "He'll make sure they can bring in customers."

"It's underground?" Kei observed as he and Yuuta hung back for awhile. "Kinda creepy."

Yuuta nodded in agreement.

"Valentino set up the casino using stolen funds." the police inspector informed. "All to earn even more money, of course. Burrowing underground, holding his breath, he fattens his own coffers."

"Wow, big bro, I have to admit that's a little descriptive." Chikane said.

"Creativeness must run in your family, I guess." Winslow commented from the young woman's arms.

"To think there's evil squirming around where we can't see." Kei said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure that goat would even shudder."

"Don't worry." Hiroshi said/whispered into the assistant's ear. "Can't speak for the cops, but you can trust Ogi. His tenacious hatred for evil-doers is a thing to behold. There's no escaping him once he's set his sights on you, heh"

"Yeah." Chikane agreed, joining the conversation. "My big brother will track you down, no matter where you try to hide."

Kei said nothing as he stared at the back of Ogi, thinking about what the two childhood friends said.

Soon the group of six found themselves standing in the middle of a large room. It had a black and white checkered floor with stone pillars. The Tajima Hall and a medieval castle were painted on the same wall. There were four stone statues. The first was of Don, the second was Lorenzo with his arms crossed, the third was Gabriella with her hands on her hips and foot on the head a person kneeling below her, the last one was of three girls, one younger than the other two and one older than the others, all holding an umbrella in their hands. But the most noticeable thing was a pyramid with the giant head of Don, it's mouth wide open and it's tongue represented a red carpet.

"This place sticks out like a sore thumb!" Kei exclaimed. He pointed at the red carpet-like entrance. "This is the entrance?! We have to go through this?!"

"Yup." Ogi replied calmly.

The black haired assistant turned toward the blonde assistant. "As one living in the seedy underbelly of society, what do you think of this entrance?"

"Why are you asking me how evil people think?" Yuuta asked innocently.

"He probably took inspiration from the sphinx at the pyramid-shaped hotel in Las Vegas." Ogi said.

"May the Pharaoh's wrath rain down upon that goat." Kei stated.

"Look at all of the graffiti!" Yuuta pointed to the collection of graffiti written on the side of the goat's head.

"He's got no dignity." Hiroshi commented.

"Hey, Winslow, do want to write something super insulting about the goat?" Chikane asked, taking out a pencil from her pants pocket.

"Yes, please!" the cat replied excitedly.

"Chikane-san please don't, or you and Winslow might be charged with vandalism." Kei said, trying to convince the woman and cat not to do it.

Then Hiroshi started to sniff. "Does something stink here?"

"Is your halitosis back?" Yuuta asked as he, Chikane, and Winslow followed the detective through the entrance.

'They seem to be having fun complaining.' Kei thought. "They sure did build a huge piece of junk using other people's money." he said aloud this time.

"I suppose this tongue was meant to imitate a red carpet." Ogi commented.

"I really don't need any further commentary."

"Well, shall we check it out?" Hiroshi asked as he and the others walked up to a door. "The goat's casino." he pushed the door open.

"Woah!" both Hiroshi and Chikane exclaimed when they saw the casino.

It was very impressive with roulette tables, poker tables, slot machines, and a bar. And there was a lot of people there.

"It doesn't look so bad." the red headed detective admitted.

"I have to admit, that goat has good taste." the blacked haired woman said.

"This undercover operation might be fun!" Hiroshi said. "Let's go, Yuuta!"

"Kay!" the blonde assistant replied as he and his boss ran off.

"Oi!" Ogi called out, but the two were already gone. The inspector crossed his arms over his chest. "Ugh, I can't believe him."

"Seems you have it rough, Ogi-san." Kei said.

Chikane giggled. "Knowing that this is Hiroshi we're talking about here, you really shouldn't be all that surprised Ogi."

"I guess." Ogi sighed. Then he looked at the woman and assistant. "Listen, we'll be able to catch Valentino red-handed, as he's supposed to be here today. Both of you take care not to get yourselves caught before then, okay? Don't do anything to stand out."

'You're the one who's standing out, Ogi-san!' Kei thought as some people turned to gawk at the police inspector, amazed at how tall he was.

Some people also turned to stare at Chikane, saying stuff like:

"Wow, what a beautiful woman!"

"Is she really a woman? She looks so young!"

"Look at her legs, she's so tall."

"She has such an amazing figure!"

"Is she a model?"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

'Chikane-san is also getting a lot of attention.' Kei thought. 'And the amazing thing is, that most of those comments weren't from guys.' the six-teen year old picked up a small map of the casino. 'So there are six corners, huh? Where should I look for the goat first?' "Guess I'll go for the roulette area, since it's the closest." when he got to the roulette area he froze.

At one of the table sat Yuuta. He was wearing a crown on his head and a long leopard-print shawl was draped over his shoulders and he was holding a fancy glass cup in his hands. There was two large stacks of poker chips on each of his sides, two people were actually fanning him.

"What happened to roulette?" Ogi asked as Kei pushed him and Chikane away from the roulette area.

"Don't look!" the assistant exclaimed. "That worse than the goat!"

"Ho Ho Ho!" Yuuta laughed loudly.

"Slots!" Kei said when the he and the others got to the slot area. "I'll bet even I can handle this."

"Yup." Ogi said.

"You know, these machines were originally set up to entertain the women waiting for the men to finish at the tables." Chikane explained.

"Really?" Kei looked at the older woman, amazed by the interesting facts that she knew. He turned toward the police inspector. "Can I try?"

"Just once." Ogi replied.

Kei walked up to one of the slots and pulled down the lever. The three dials quickly spun around for awhile until they stopped. The first dial showed the face of Don, the one in the middle had a red heart on it, and the last one had Lorenzo on it. Then thousands of coins were pouring out of the machine.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot." Ogi said to the young assistant, who was walking away. "You don't want to stay?"

"No, I feel sick now." Kei replied grimly.

"Hey sis, where's your cat?" Ogi asked.

"Eh?" Chikane looked and just now noticed that she wasn't holding Winslow. She looked and saw the black cat rolling on top of the pile of coins, that were still coming out of the slot machine, meowing happily. She walked up to the cat and picked him up by his armpits. "Come on, you greedy little fur ball."

Winslow yowled, trying to escape his mistress's grasp. "No! Can you at least put some in your pockets?!" but the young woman was already walking away from the slots. The unhappy black cat meowed mournfully as anime tears fell from his green eyes.

"How about we check out the bar for the goat next?" Chikane suggested.

"Good idea." Ogi agreed with his sister.

"The bar, huh? Kei commented. "Does the goat even drink?"

When the four got to the bar, they immediately saw a familiar face.

"Chikane, Kei, you're late!" Hiroshi said as he scrubbed dishes at rapid pace, his sleeves rolled up and a black apron was tied around his waist. "Now both of you get back here and help me wash dishes to pay my debt!"

"No, you're just going too fast!" Kei exclaimed.

"So you've entered the ultimate loser's stage already, huh?" Chikane said simply. "Not surprising."

Hiroshi learned forward against the bar counter and grabbed both of the woman's hands in his. "Chikane, will you please be a dear and help me out?" he asked/begged.

"Forget it. I'm not going to help you this ti-" Chikane stopped her sentence and froze when she saw her childhood friend looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes, his wolf ears were down.

"Chikane-chan, will you pretty please help me?" Hiroshi asked again in a more innocent and somewhat pleading voice.

The two stared at each other for awhile, until Chikane pulled back her hands and grabbed Hiroshi's face and pulled him forward. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Oh, your so darn cute Hiroshi, I'll help you with anything that you want!"

"Thank you so much Chikane!" the red headed man said, grinning widely, as his ears perked up.

"What the heck just happened?" Kei asked, very confused by the scene he just saw.

"My sister is a totally sucker whenever Hiroshi does that face to her." Ogi answered as he, the assistant, and cat watched the young woman jump over the bar counter, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and trying an apron around her waist, and started to help wash the dishes.

"There's a staff room behind the bar, but no sign of the goat there." Hiroshi said as Ogi and Kei sat down on the stools, Winslow jumped up and sat on the counter. "No goat, but I did find something awesome." he held up a bottle of alcohol. "I found some one hundred ninety two proof alcohol!" he held out the bottle towards Ogi. "Have a sip, it's crazy!"

"Oh? What're you tryin' to get me drunk for?" Ogi asked as he waved off the bottle.

Hiroshi then held the bottle out toward his childhood friend. "Chikane?"

"No way, you know I'm terrible when it comes to tolerating alcohol. Don't you remember what happens if I even get a drop of it in my system?"

"Oh, yeah." Hiroshi said finally remember. "You turn into a complete karate-style butt kicking machine."

"But that's only when she's agitated." Ogi stated. "When you're calm sis, you act like a spoiled child and you always flirt with Hiroshi."

Chikane's face went red. "I-I so do not!"

"But it's true. And you flirt with him in a sexual way too." her brother teased.

"Come on, Ogi, you shouldn't tease her so much." the detective said to the inspector.

"Thank you, Hiroshi." the young man's childhood friend said.

Suddenly, Chikane felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, and she was pulled back into a solid chest.

"It's not her fault she's so attracted to me." Hiroshi grinned, placing his chin on the woman's shoulder.

Chikane's face went completely red from anger and embarrassment. She stomped her foot hard on the detective's own foot and elbowed him in the stomach. The young man groaned in pain as he held his stomach.

"As if I'll ever be attracted to an idiotic and perverted hair otaku, like you!"

Chikane stormed off to the other side of the counter to take care of some customers.

"You know better then to tease her like that now." Ogi said to Hiroshi, who was still holding his stomach.

"Here's your drink." Chikane smiled as placed a glass cup in front of a male customer.

"Thanks, sweetheart." the man said, but his eyes were looking at the woman's large chest. Chikane didn't notice his staring, but it was noticed by four others.

"Where the hell does that guy think he's staring?" Ogi asked meancingly while Winslow hissed.

'Ogi-san's big brother instincts are surfacing.' Kei thought fearfully.

CRACK

The six-teen year old turned his head and saw his boss holding a glass cup in his hand, a single crack ran down the glass. Hiroshi was glaring at the man and an aura of jealously and anger seemed to surround him.

'Inaba-san has a dangerous aura of anger and jealously around him.' Kei was shaking a little now.

Then Chikane came back with money and a napkin in her hands. "That guy is a very generous tipper, he let me keep the change." she said, placing the money into the cash register. She held up the napkin. "But I wonder why he gave me his phone number."

CRACK

Everyone flinched as the glass in Hiroshi's hand shattered into a dozen pieces and fell to the floor. He grabbed a broom and dust pan and swept up the broken pieces.

"Hiroshi, are you okay?" Chikane asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, not looking at her. "Go on with what you were saying."

Chikane stared at him for a second longer, then continued. "As I was saying... I have no idea why that guy left me his phone number or why he wrote 'call me' on it."

"Chikane-san, how dense are you when it comes to stuff like this?!" Kei asked.

"So are you going to call him?" Ogi asked.

"Hell no. Why would I?" the young woman asked.

Hiroshi sighed in relief

Winslow also sighed a cat sigh of relief. 'Am I glad she's super naive when men show an interest in her.'

"Now what am I going to do with this?" Chikane gestured to the napkin.

Hiroshi snatched the napkin out of the woman's hand and tore it up, throwing the pieces into a garbage can.

"Well, that will do I guess." Chikane said, surprised by her childhood friend's actions.

"Uh, how about we go look for the goat?" Kei suggested, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

"The dog fights are really... special." Hiroshi commented when he and the others left the bar and came to a large thick glass box.

"They have these at gaming casinos." Chikane informed. "Where BDSM 'pets' fight it out."

"So they fight inside a glass case?" Kei asked, walking closer to the glass. "Won't it shatter?"

Hiroshi tapped the glass. "Nah, probably not."

Suddenly, blood splattered on the glass. Chikane eeped in surprise and grabbed the detective's arm.

"Wha- When did it start?" Hiroshi asked.

Two boys were in the glass case fighting each other.

"Th-That 'Dog' is Gabriella's henchman!" Kei double sweatdropped. "So the 'Pets' are gonna fight?!" the assistant shuddered 'If she'd managed to catch me, I might be in there right now.' he felt someone pat his shoulder. Kei turned around and saw a grinning Gabriella behind him. "Gyaaa!"

"Kei?!"

"Kei-kun?!"

* * *

"Seems there's trouble." Lorenzo commented to Don, while playing poker, when he heard some commotion nearby in the casino.

"Just ignore it" the goat replied. "Enough about that. What kind of amazing hand do you have this time?" he nudged the bag man with his elbow. "You poker-faced rascal!"

"Oh it's nothing special, really." the paper bag man said a little shyly.

"You're quite a strange man." Don said. "There's a flame that blazes deep within your ice-like eyes. I never tire of staring at them."

"Don, with you watching me like that..." Lorenzo turned his cards so Don could see them. They was a ace of hearts, a ten of hearts, a jack of hearts, a queen of hearts, and a king of hearts. The jack, queen, and king cards had the goat's face on them. "All of my cards turned to hearts!"

"That's fricking gross!/ That's so gay!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted at the same time as they both kicked the bag man in the face.

"Lorenzooooo!" Don wailed.

The two childhood friends started to pull on Lorenzo's button eyes, both had irritation marks on their heads. "Are these button's supposed to be his eyes?! We'll yank 'em off! Which one's the button you're supposed to give to the person you like?!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"What's the wolf and his girlfriend doing here?!" Don asked.

"Uh Oh, can't waste time." Hiroshi said as he placed Lorenzo in a choke-hold.

"Hey, streak lady!" Chikane pointed at the assassin, who was putting a spiked collar around a crying black haired assistant's neck. "Unhand Kei-kun! We've got Lorenzo hostage!"

Gabriella scoffed. "Foolish woman and mongrel. You shouldn't underestimate Lorenzo."

"Huh?"

Then Chikane saw the bag man grabbed the detective's wrist. She gasped.

"Hiroshi, look out!"

But it was to late. Lorenzo tossed young man over his shoulder, only to catch him in his arms. "Are you unhurt?" the paper bag man asked in a kind voice.

"How 'bout that?!" Don exclaimed. "Lorenzo's one-armed over-the shoulder gentlemanly toss! You think you're being tossed, only to find yourself wrapped in a warm, masculine embrace! You must be in a positive tizzy over how much of a gentleman he is!"

"Fricking gross!" Hiroshi smacked Lorenzo's cheek.

"So gay!" Chikane karate chopped the bag man's other cheek.

"How?!" the goat asked in disbelief. "A mutt and woman with no understanding of twitterpation. But I've got three hostages now!" he gestured toward the two childhood friends, who both had their arms twisted behind their backs by Lorenzo. Don smirked as he looked up at Ogi. "What now Inspector Ogino? I don't need three hostages, so maybe I'll kill the wolf and his girlfriend!" he laughed evilly while Hiroshi and Chikane gasped.

"Harm anyone of the hostages, and you die." Ogi said calmly the goat.

"You think you can kill me?"

"Try me." the inspector replied in a voice that made both the assassin and bag man shudder.

"Don, just go ahead and take him out." Gabriella said, still holding onto Kei

"Gabriella's right!" Lorenzo agreed with the assassin. "That man is dangerous!"

"You heard 'em Inspector." Don said as he held up a dice. "But this is a casino. Everyone has a chance here, they do!" he settled a gun on a table. "Ever hard of Russian Roulette? Roll the dice and pull the trigger. There's only six chambers, though. So try not to roll a six, 'kay? If you survive I'll free the hostages."

"You had better remember that." Ogi told him.

"Now, wolfie, you're gonna roll the dice, you are!" Don said as Lorenzo slammed Hiroshi onto the table, still keeping a tight hold on Chikane's arms. "Your partner's, and girlfriend's brother's, fate is in your own two paws!"

"Valentino, you bastard!" Hiroshi and Chikane said in unison, both glaring at the goat.

The goat stuck the dice between the young man's teeth. Hiroshi glanced up at Ogi.

"Do it." the inspector said.

Hiroshi, hesitating at first, spit out the dice. Everyone watched as the dice rolled on the table.

'Oh, no!' Kei thought, panicking. 'It's gonna stop on five! I've gotta do something! I'll kick the table!' he kicked his legs out toward the table, but he couldn't reach it. 'Nooo! My legs are too short! Someone do something please!'

Suddenly, a poker chip whirled by and hit the dice. The dice stood and spun on one of it's points, until it landed on six with a 'plop'.

'Plop?' Kei thought as he and Ogi both paled.

The blacked haired assistant turned to the person who threw the poker chip. "Yuuta-kun?"

The blonde cross-dresser didn't say anything at first, then gripped his fists and grinned widely. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"No persuasive power whatsoever!"

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "That's your death sentence, that is!" he slid the gun over to the inspector. "Though I do still have three hostages here, if you kill one of them yourself, I wouldn't mind giving you more chance-"

BANG!

The goat was cut off when Ogi picked up the gun, held it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

"Ogi-san!" Kei yelled.

"It fired once." Ogi said. He had blood running down the side of his head where he fired, but he looked completely fine. "Is that satisfactory?"

No said anything as they stared at the inspector.

"He's made of iron!" Kei, Gabriella, and Lorenzo all exclaimed in shock.

Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow deadpanned, not really surprised.

"Hey, herbivore, don't you have any bigger guns?" Yuuta asked menacingly, while gripped the goat's shoulder.

"Why do you seem the most disappointed here?!" Don exclaimed.

"All right, release the hostages like you promised." Ogi said.

Lorenzo snapped out of his shock as he let go of Hiroshi and Chikane.

"You really should let us go!" Kei warned Gabriella as she released him. "No one can stop Ogi-san!"

The assassin looked at the assistant. "You.." then she softly blushed as she fiddled with her main fingers. "Are you worrying for my safety?"

'Wait, does she like me even MORE now?' Kei thought, worried.

"Now then." Ogi said as he, Hiroshi, and Chikane loomed over Don. "Give up, Valentino. Robbery, kidnapping, attempted murder and now you're in violation of gun laws. Not to mention you're suspected of running an illegal casino, too." the inspector snapped a pair of handcuffs onto the goat's hooves. "You're under arrest!"

"Woohoo!" the black and blonde assistants and black cat cheered, while Hiroshi and Chikane high-fived each other.

"Hey, Lorenzo and Gabriella are gone!" the red headed detective said, just now noticing the absents of the assassin and paper bag man.

"Once again demonstrating how their talents are completely wasted working as this goat's henchmen!" Kei commented while everyone looked around for the two henchmen.

"I've got units at the entrance and exits as well as covering the general area." Ogi said, holding a hand over his earpiece. "It's fine."

"Sha Sha Shaaa..." Don laughed.

"What's so funny goat?" Chikane glared at him, hearing his laughs.

"Those two would never be so stupid as to fall into a cop's trap." Don said. "They're the family's pillars. Ruthless they may be, nut they've got bold techniques. They'll stop at nothing to save me. Maybe a hijacking or blowing up the police station? I foresee many victims, I do! And it's all your fault for capturing me, hah! You'll regret this! I am he who will rain down upon you the worst ending in criminal history! I am Don Valenti-" the handcuffs slid off the goat and fell to the ground. "-no?"

Don looked at his now free hooves, and dashed away at quick speed.

"Get back here!" Hiroshi, Chikane, and Ogi shouted together, but the goat was already gone.

* * *

At a bar somewhere

"I wonder how many inspectors have ever hoof-cuffed someone before." Ogi said, his head now bandaged.

"I've never heard of any, but I'm sure they're out there." Hiroshi commented. "At least the casino's gone now."

"Hey, you sad sacks, cheer up!" a red faced Chikane said cheerful, holding a glass of alcohol in her hand, as she patted the two men on the back. "That stupid goat may have gotten away but there's always next time, right?!"

"It's amazing how cheerful someone can be after drinking one glass of alcohol." Winslow meowed.

The young woman set her mug down and then wrapped her arms around the red headed detective's neck, while purposely undoing the buttons of her shirt so some of her large cleavage was showing. "Oh, Hiroshi, you are so handsome you know that?" she said seductively, looking at him with a loving and lust-filled gaze.

Hiroshi was caught off guard and blushed heavily. "Ch-Chikane, don't do stuff like this in public!" he tried to pry his childhood friend's arms off of his neck.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Chikane whined childishly, tighting her grip on Hiroshi. She learned forward. "For example, I can kiss you right now!" her lips were just milliliters from the detective's until Hiroshi was able to push her back a bit, although her arms were still around his neck.

"No, Chikane! Believe me, I would love to kiss you, but let's do it while your more sober and more conscious of what you're doing!"

"She is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." Ogi and Winslow said in unison as they watched Hiroshi still trying to escape from Chikane's grasp.

* * *

**And there is chapter three. I just want to sat thank you to Ryu Yuki for following my story. Until next chapter, please read and review.**


	4. The Case of the Secret Document Theft

**Time for chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a red long sleeved button up shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leather knee-length boots. She also wears a red headband.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Case of the Secret Document Theft

* * *

_At the Prime Mister's Residence_

Don Valentino was lowered from the ceiling, with a rope tied around him, into the office of the prime mister. He dangled above the office desk and stretched out his hooves to type on the keyboard of the computer that was on the desk.

"Do your best!" Lorenzo cheered/whispered from the hole in the ceiling, banners with the goat's face on them were in his hands.

Don pushed one more key and one of the desk's drawers slid opened. He reached inside and pulled out a rolled up scroll, tied with rope. Don grinned evilly.

* * *

_At the police station_

Everyone stopped what the were doing to look at Ogi, who was walking the hallway with a man with grayish blue eyes and long blond hair, that was a few inches past his shoulder. The sides of his hair were in two separate ponytails with bands near the end of them. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve collar shirt with a white jacket over it, matching white pants, and gray shoes.

"Hey, look." someone said. "It's Inspector Ogino and Detective Ogata."

"Put those two together, with their impressive academic achievements and height, and they come off really intimidating!" a police officer whispered to two other detectives.

"Their dislike for one another is legendary, after all." one of the detectives said. "It's rare to see them together like that!"

"Word is they're teaming up." the police officer said.

"But why?" one of the detectives asked, surprised.

"For the case of the stolen national security secrets. They're gonna head it up, it seems." the second detective replied.

"But it's only a team in name." the police officer said. "They're going to form their own separate investigation teams themselves. That way they can compete as team Ogino and team Ogata now! They're trying to use it as a way to light a fire under them, seeing as they're rivals who both joined the force at the same time." he gestured to a graph chart with Ogi and Yuzuki's last names on it, there was a black bar above their names, the one above Ogi's was slightly higher then Ogata's. "People are even placing bets on who'll win."

"Definitely gonna be Inspector Ogino." one of the detectives said. "Based on pure skill. Plus he has Inaba Hioshi, a hot wife, and an extremely beautiful younger sister."

"No way." the other detective disagreed. "It's officer Ogata for sure! He's light on his feet and in his personality, and he's good at ending things quickly, too. Plus he loves dogs and has an affinity for Inaba Hiroshi."

"I guess in the end, it all depends on who Inaba Hiroshi sides with."

* * *

_At the Inaba Detective Agency_

"Neither one of you!" the red headed detective shouted immediately after hearing the story.

"Hiroshi~!" Yuzuki cried happily as he picked up Hiroshi by the waist and started to kiss his cheek multiple times.

"Ogi! Why did you bring this guy?!" Hiroshi asked angrily.

"I didn't." the inspector replied. "He followed me."

Yuzuki put the young man down and started to rub him all over his body. "Aww, who was a lonely boy? Haha! Happy to see me?"

"How dare you!" Hiroshi exclaimed, looking very uncomfortable from the officer's rubbing. "Now he knows where my office is!"

"Your ears are as perky as ever! I could just eat 'em up!" Yuzuki placed one of the detective's wolf ears in his mouth.

"Uwaaah!" Hiroshi cried as he jumped back and started to hit Yuzuki sixteen times fast. "Sixteen straight strikes!"

"Yuzuki, that's his hair." Chikane, who was asked to come by her older brother, told the police officer.

"Ogi-san, is that your friend?" Kei asked the inspector.

"Hell no." Ogi replied. "That's Ogata, of the security department's bodyguard division. I met him at school."

"Ogi used to be in the security department, and this guy was in the inspector's department." Chikane informed as she pointed at the blonde police officer, who still had a struggling Hiroshi in his grip. "But given how infamous their hatred for one another has become, they've been taking turns in the inspectors's department since Ogi started there."

'Wow, they must really not like each other.' Kei thought.

"If Ogi hadn't come along, then I'd have been Hiroshi's partner!" Yuzuki said as anime tears fell down his eyes.

"He only came when I said I'd take anyone but you!" Hiroshi yelled as he kicked Yuzuki in the face.

'Guess he was really annoying.' the black haired assistant thought.

"His love of dogs is unparalleled." Ogi commented. "The K9 units often went on strike because they couldn't put up with how annoying he was."

"Rein it in, Yuzuki." Chikane said. "Can't you see he doesn't like it?"

"How so?" the officer asked, looking at Hiroshi's face.

"Is he serious?!" the detective exclaimed. He looked at his childhood friend. "Chikane, please, save me!"

"Why me?" the tall woman asked.

"Because deep down this is making you a whole lot jealous, because you love me more than just as a friend!"

Chikane blushed madly from anger, and from the fact that he was right. "Don't just go around and say love so freely, you idiot!" she got an idea and walked up to them.

"Yuzuki." she whispered into the dog lover's ear. "On the back of Hiroshi's neck is a weak spot, that if you put pressure onto it, it makes him lose all feeling in his legs."

"Really?!" Yuzuki asked, excitedly.

"You traitor!" Hiroshi yelled at her. "You swore you never tell anybody about that!"

"Right here?" The police officer placed his fingers on the back of the detective's neck and applied some pressure. The young man soon lost all feeling in his legs, he would have fallen to the floor if the dog lover wasn't holding on to him.

"Now he's at the dog lover's mercy!" Winslow laughed out loud as he watched Yuzuki rub his face against the red headed young man's, grinning happily.

"Chikane, I'll get you for this!" Hiroshi vowed as he glared at the black haired woman, while also trying to push the police officer away.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Chikane waved him off as she smirked.

"By the way, assistant?" Ogi spoke to the blonde assistant, who was clinging onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kei apologized. "Let me just peel him off for you." he grabbed Yuuta and pulled him off of the inspector. "He's pretty shy. He gets like this when he meets a new person." the blacked haired explained as he set the cross dresser down on his feet.

"Well I can't tell if a new person is an ally or an enemy right away." Yuuta explained shyly.

"Are Chikane and I enemies?" Ogi asked him.

"Indeed."

Ogi pointed at Yuzuki. "Then what about that? Ogata Yuzuki."

"Enemy." the blonde cross dresser replied immediately.

"That was fast." Chikane commented.

"Oi, Ogi!" Hiroshi shouted, finally regaining the feeling in his legs, as he kick Yuzuki away from him. "Hurry up and get this thing out of here!"

"Goodness, Hiroshi!" the police officer exclaimed from his spot on the floor. "You have a foul manner for someone who's a such a masochist!"

"Don't underestimate me!" the detective yelled. "I'm a total sadist!"

"Yeah right." Ogi spoke up.

"You are a masochist." Kei remarked.

"A total masochist!" Yuuta grinned.

"One hundred percent masochist." Chikane declared.

"Here, here!" Winslow meowed, sticking a paw in the air.

"Well, whoever you side with, you will be helping." Ogi said.

"I don't want either of you!" Hiroshi exclaimed, an red irritation mark appeared on his head. "Would you two listen to me?!"

"A document concerning national security?" Kei asked the inspector. "What was written on it?"

"Well, I haven't seen it myself, but within a shrine which has been destroyed, was found written on a scroll which had been securely sealed away... a game of sugoroku."

"Is this country going to be okay?" the sixteen year old assistant asked.

"I feel like moving to a different country so I won't be here for Japan's downfall." Chikane stated.

"Well it's obviously no normal sugoroku board." Yuzuki said as he placed both of his hands on Hiroshi's shoulders. He placed his mouth and nose right next to the wolf ears on top of the detective's head. "Here, let me whisper to Hiroshi."

"No whispering." the red headed detective said, very annoyed. "And that's not my ear!"

"Sugoroku itself is a simple game." Ogi remarked as he held up a replica of the document. "As I'm sure you can see on this replica, it has nothing written on it. However as you roll the dice and move your piece forward, words begin to appear. You'll see a year and something that happened in that year. Players then feel as if they have been transported back through time to that point. It's a game that allows one to feel as if they've experienced Japanese history. The goal is blank, but those who reach there safely will be allowed to write their wishes for the future."

"So if I write that next year, Hiroshi and I will be living together in a white house with a fireplace, then it will come true!" Yuzuki said with a completely serious face as he fantasied his wish.

"That fine." Hiroshi said, deadpanning. "I'll just paint it red with your blood."

'Sounds super shady.' Kei thought as he slapped his hand on his face.

"It's been passed down from Prime Minister to Prime Minister, kept under lock and key as a trump card of national defense, and it's now in the hands of criminals!" Yuzuki glared as he bit down on his thumb. "This is no doubt the work of professionals, but we have no hard evidence.

Both Chikane and Kei deadpanned as the same things ran through their minds. 'A professional criminal, a dodgy scroll, and Japanese history.'

The black haired assistant and woman stood up on their tip-toes as they both whispered their idea into the black haired inspector's ear.

"You think this is the work of the Valentino family?" Ogi repeated the idea aloud.

"Ah! You said it out loud!" the young woman and sixteen year old boy exclaimed in unison.

"Huh?! So you know who did this?!" the dog loving officer asked.

"Ogi-san, this is a competition, isn't it?!" Kei said to the inspector. "That was your chance to get the jump on him!"

"Huh? You're siding with me then?"

"Of course I am!"

Ogi smiled and patting the assistant's head. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to win." he reassured him.

'Huh? I kind of like the feeling of Ogi-san patting me on the head.' Kei thought, blushing a bit in embarrassment, when the inspector stopped petting him on the head. 'I wonder of it's something he does as a father. I don't dislike it, though it's a little embarrassing.'

Then the black haired assistant held a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you're a really good boy, Kei-kun, worrying about Ogi like that." Chikane commented, smiling warmly at the boy. "If I had a little brother, I would definitely want him to be like you." she told him.

Kei blushed even harder from the beautiful young woman's smile. 'Chikane-san is always so nice to everyone.' he mentally remarked. 'Plus, she's beautiful, smart, and strong. I can't see anyone not falling in love with her. She's also like a big sister.' he looked at the novelist and his face turned bright red from what he was about to say next. "Uh, Chikane-san..." he started to say.

"What is it?" Chikane asked.

"Um, I was wondering, that is if you don't mind..." the cat-lover trailed off.

"Yes?" the black haired woman urged gently.

"C-C-Could I address you as a big sister'?" Kei requested, his face dark red.

"Eh?" was Chikane's response, blinking in surprise.

"I-It's just that you always act like a big sister to me..." the black haired assistant explained, turning his gaze to the floor. "And well, I just thought it seemed kinda appropriate. I-I'm sorry, you must think I'm being pretty weird, requesting such a thing." he said, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked up at the woman.

Then he blinked in surprise at what he saw. Chikane was staring at him with sparkly eyes, her expression holding looks of amazement and something else that looked like happiness.

"I would honestly love that, Kei-kun!" the novelist declared. "I've always wanted a little brother, you can call me your sister as much as you want." she told him.

"O-Okay..." Kei replied, a bit taken aback from what the young woman just told him. "In that case, let's work hard together, Chikane-nee-san!" he said, grinning.

Chikane felt as if something stabbed her in the heart. "You're so cute, Kei-kun!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around the young boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

'C-Chikane-nee-san is very affectionate when she's happy.' Kei thought to himself, blushing heavily when his noticed that his face was very close to the young woman's large breasts.

Suddenly, the black haired assistant flinched when he felt someone's eyes on him. Then, slowly, Kei glanced over at his boss. He's whole body froze. Hiroshi was glaring at him quite heatedly.

'Uwah! Inaba-san's glaring at me like I'm the enemy!' the cat-lover thought, fear beginning to built up inside him. 'Please realize how jealous your pet is getting, Chikane-nee-san!' he mentally begged the young woman, who was still hugging him happily and totally oblivious to her childhood friend's jealous.

"I think I know where Valentino is hiding out." Ogi spoke up. "If we want to catch them, we should go now."

"Yeah, you're right." Chikane agreed, finally letting go of Kei. "Let's go, Hiroshi." she called the young man.

But Hiroshi just stared at her as a grinning Yuzuki held his hand. Then he pouted and turned away from the young woman.

"Hmph! Who cares about you! Why don't you team up with Kei?" he said, slight anger lacing his tone.

"Hiroshi?" the novelist questioned, once again oblivious to his jealously and anger.

'Ugh.' Kei and Winslow mentally groaned at the same. 'What an annoying dog he is.'

* * *

_At the Valentino Family hideout_

"Don, are you ready?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yup!" the goat replied with a stack of paper next to him and a bunch of paintbrushes in his arms, the scroll was rolled out on the floor. "I wonder if this is enough paper and brushes."

"I'm quite excited!" the bag man remarked excitedly. "I hope to get Yamamoto Kansuke's autograph!"

"It's time to head back into Japan's history, it is!"

"Don, we mustn't forget our true motive."

"Don't you worry!" Don grinned. "I'll win this game, and become ruler of Japan, I will! Maybe make us an isolated nation, even!"

Lorenzo looked at the goat with admiration. "What a lovely dictator you'll make! There's no telling what color ship you'll get."

"Now let's see what I get." Don said as he picked up the large dice. "Here we go!"

"As if I'd allow that!" Yuzuki exclaimed as he opened a cage and released three German Shepherd dogs.

"Gaaah!" Don cried out in pain as all three dogs bit into him.

"They're rather fierce even for police dogs, but how do you like the trio, 'Cerberus'?" the police officer asked as the German Shepherds continued to gnaw, crunch, and munch on the goat.

"That takes me back." Hiroshi commented. "So they're still in business, huh?"

"We did it, Hiroshi!" Yuzuki cheered happily. "We got back the scroll before Ogi!"

"Naive." Ogi said as he held a large bag containing Lorenzo.

"You put a guy made of a bag inside another bag?!" the red headed detective asked.

"Have you no respect for the environment?!" Yuzuki yelled.

"You're under arrest, Valentino!" the inspector announced.

"Hey! I saw him first!" the dog loving officer shouted. "Stay out of this! I'm making this collar!"

"Japan is mine, it is!" Don yelled out, one of the 'Cerberus' trio was still biting his head. "I won't let anyone interfere!"

"Then how about we decide this fairly?" Yuuta suggested as he held the dice in his hands.

No said anything as they all settled on the floor, near the rolled out scroll.

"You're all going along with this?!" Kei exclaimed.

"First, let's prepare your pieces." the blonde cross dresser read from the instruction manual.

'Where did he get an instruction manual?' the black haired assistant questioned mentally, deadpanning.

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "There's no way you can find pieces in the middle of the game." he held up a game piece. It was Don and Lorenzo wearing wedding kimonos, Don wearing the groom kimono and the bag man wearing the bride kimono. "Behold my and Lorenzo's figures, representing us body and soul!"

"But why are you dressed in wedding clothes?!" Kei asked.

Yuzuki chuckled. "To think the day would come when I'd find a use for this figure of me walking Hiroshi." he held up a game piece, that showed the dog lover walking a red dog with glasses that were like Hiroshi's.

"You made absolutely no attempt to make him look human at all!" Chikane yelled.

The blonde police officer turned to the red headed detective. "Check it out, Hiroshi! It's promoting our love!"

"Is this burnable garbage or...?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Yuuta-kun, do you have anything we can use as a pawn?" the black haired assistant asked the blonde assistant.

"You're welcome to use these!" Yuuta smiled and held up two wooden dolls with Kei and Ogi's name on them, they were covered with nails.

"Gah! You've already used them!" Kei exclaimed.

"Hey, big bro." Chikane spoke up as she tugged on her older brother's jacket sleeve.

"What is it, sis?" the inspector asked.

"Can me and Winslow play too? It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Pretty please?" the black cat asked the inspector, even though he knew the man couldn't understand him.

"I guess, if you both want to." Ogi said. "But you'll need a game piece."

"I already have that covered ." the young woman held up a game piece that showed her sitting at a table reading a book, while Winslow was on the ground drinking a bowl of milk. "A peaceful afternoon for a woman and her cat."

"Chikane-nee-san, out of all the game pieces, yours is the only one that makes any sense!" Kei commented.

"I'm first, I am!" Don said as he rolled the dice.

"Hey! Don't just decided that for yourself!" Hiroshi yelled.

The goat moved his game piece, then words appeared on the blank that the piece was moved on.

"Whoa!" the red headed young man exclaimed. "Words really do just appear!"

"Year fifty-seven- King of Nakoku Awarded Golden Seal" the words read.

"A golden seal!" Don said. "How fitting for me!"

Suddenly, he and Lorenzo were pulled into the scroll.

"That's fricking scary!" Kei yelled.

"It's like something out of a horror movie!" Chikane commented.

Everyone started at the spot where the goat and bag man were pulled into.

"What... was that?" Hiroshi asked.

"They were sucked into the scroll?" the black haired assistant said in disbelief.

"Remember? The only ones who can have their futures told are those who reach the end safely." Yuzuki explained.

"No one has ever made it to the end." Ogi said.

"Tell us about dangerous stuff beforehand!" Hiroshi and Chikane yelled in unison.

"I wonder where the two of them went." Kei commented out loud.

"Not that they need to come back." Winslow said.

* * *

_Inside the game_

"Oooh!" Don exclaimed as he looked at the village of Nanokuni. "It's Nanokuni, it is!" he started to bounce up and down. "Nanokuni!"

"Don, please look at this." Lorenzo said as he pointed to a sign.

"In order to return, stamp the seal?" the goat read the sign. "Hm... So to get back, we need to obtain a stamp of the seal?" he held up a piece of paper. "Looks like we made a good decision in bringing along this paper, then."

"It's like a stamp rally." the right arm bag man commented.

"Then let's hurry off to meet the ruler of Nanokuni!" Don said as he turned around and came face-to-face with a man holding a sizzling hot branding iron in his hand.

The man pressed the branding iron on the goat's forehead.

"Yooww!" Don screamed in pain.

"Don!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

* * *

_Back in the room with the others_

"Oh, They're back!" Kei announced as the goat and bag man shot out of the scroll and landed on the floor.

"What a shame." Winslow said, disappointed.

"That's not how you use a stamp!" Don yelled as he stood up with anime tears falling from his eyes, the stamp seal still hot on his forehead.

"Ohh, so it's read 'Kan'nowano Nanokokuou'? News to me." Kei commented as Lorenzo placed an ice-pack on his boss's head.

"It looks like you can't travel back further than previous players have." Yuuta said as he read the instruction manual.

"So you get closer to the present as the game progresses?" Hiroshi thought out loud. He, Chikane, Winslow, Yuzuki, and Don all looked at a chronology paper. "I'd like to avoid years with wars if possible."

"I definitely don't want to be stuck in a place with so much bloodshed." the detective's childhood friend commented.

"Maybe there are some rules here." the dog lover remarked.

"We should take our time and proceed carefully now, we should." the goat said.

Meanwhile, Ogi rolled the dice and moved his and Kei's game piece. When he stopped on a blank, words appeared like last time.

"Year sixteen hundred- the Battle of Sekigahara" the words read.

"Drop dead!" Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuzuki, Winslow, and Don yelled in unison as they all kicked the inspector, an irritation mark on all of their heads.

"He is just the worst!" the red headed detective commented as Ogi and Kei were sucked into the scroll.

"Going on ahead without asking." the police officer complained.

"That jerk brother of mine!" Chikane exclaimed. "Who does he think he is?!"

* * *

_Inside the game_

"In order to return defeat the general in four hours." a wooden sign read.

Kei gaped as he read the sign, while Ogi just stared blankly at it. Suddenly an army of soldiers, followed by a general on horseback, charged at them.

"Is that him?" the inspector asked.

"We're gonna dieee!" Kei wailed as he started to run away.

One of the soldiers came at Ogi with his sword, but the inspector kneed the man in the stomach and took the sword. Then, Ogi used the sword to slice through all of the soldiers. Then he struck the sword into the ground.

"I hit them with the flat of the blade."

"But they aren't moving!" Kei exclaimed, pointing at the pile of motionless soldiers.

* * *

_Back in the room with the others_

"They're back!" Chikane said as her older brother and the black haired assistant came back from the game, both were kneeling.

"Kei, are you okay?" Hiroshi asked.

"We didn't need four hours." the assistant replied simply.

"For what?!"

"Are you alright, Kei-kun?" the black haired young woman asked the cat-lover as she knelt behind him.

"Yeah, I somehow managed to survive that." Kei remarked. "You were worried about me, Chikane-nee-san?" he questioned.

"Of course I was." Chikane replied immediately. "It's a big sister's job to worry about her little brother." she added, hugging the assistant closer to her.

'I guess she's still happy about that whole little brother and big sister thing.' the sixteen year old thought to himself. 'Well, I'm a feeling a bit happy, too.' he smiled to himself. His smile soon fell. 'I can't help but wonder about Inaba-san...' he mentally trailed off as he turned his gaze over to Hiroshi.

He soon froze when he saw his boss glaring at him with the same glare from earlier.

'He glaring at me like I've committed so unforgivable sin!' Kei yelled in his mind, immediately becoming scared as he began to shake a bit in the young woman's arms.

"Kei-kun, are you okay?" Chikane asked when she felt the young boy shake. "Are you getting sick?" she questioned, her face showing a concern expression. "Let me feel your forehead." she demanded as she grabbed both sides of his face, turned him to face her, and placed her forehead against his.

The cat-lover's face turned bright scarlet from their close proximity. "I-I-I'm fine, Chikane-nee-san." he reassured her.

"But your face is bright red." the novelist retorted. "You might have a fever." she said, worry lacing her voice.

"No, it's just a bit hot in here, that's all." Kei told her, trying his best to ignore the death glare a certain red headed detective was giving him.

"Are you sure?" Chikane asked, a look of doubt in her eyes, as she finally pulled her forehead back from his.

"Positive." the black haired assistant insisted.

"Okay..." the young woman said hesitantly before she stood up and went over to her cat.

Kei let out a small sigh of relief when his boss final stopped glaring at him.

"You should be careful." Ogi suddenly said.

"Eh?" the sixteen year old questioned, looking at the inspector.

"Even though Chikane doesn't realize it herself, Hiroshi gets incredibly serious when it comes to her." the black haired man explained. "There's a high possibility that he cares more about her than hair."

"I have heard that wolves are extremely possessive towards something they consider theirs, they do." Don informed.

"He could be thinking that you're trying to steal his woman from him and thinks of you as a possible rival in love." Lorenzo remarked.

'In other words, I'm treading on very dangerous waters.' Kei thought to himself.

"Ooh! This looks like my specialty!" Yuzuki suddenly yelled as he read the words on the blank when he moved his and Hiroshi's game piece.

"Year sixteen hundred eighty five- Issuance of the Creature Compassion Laws." the words read.

"When did he toss the dice?!" Chikane asked.

* * *

_Inside the game_

"In order to return, pet all of the dogs." a wooden sign read.

"See?" the police officer said as he petted a bunch of dogs that were gnawing on him, he was grinning widely.

"Whatever! Just hurry up and pet them, geez!" the red headed detective shouted as he ran away from a group of dogs chasing him.

"That's strange." Yuzuki commented as he continued to pet the dogs. "This should be all of them."

"Does that not hurt?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not a bit!"

Then the dog lover looked over at the younger man and walked up to him and petted his head.

* * *

Back in the room with the others

"Welcome back, Inaba-san." Kei greeted his boss when he came back with Yuzuki.

"Shut up!" the detective yelled at him.

"Wh-What was that for?!"

"I guess it's our turn now, Winslow." Chikane said as she picked up the dice and tossed it. It landed on six.

"Alright, lucky number six!" the woman and the black cat high-fived each other.

"Aren't black cat suppose to bring bad luck?!" Hiroshi asked as his childhood friend moved her and the cat's game piece ahead of the others.

"Year seventeen hundred twenty-five- A priestess needed." the words read as they appeared on the blank.

"Will they be okay?" Kei asked in concern as Chikane and Winslow were sucked into the scroll.

"They'll be fine." Ogi said. "If it has something to do with spirits, my sister can take care of them. She was born with spiritual powers after all."

"Are you serious?!" the assistant asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." Hiroshi said. "And she has really strong spiritual powers too. I remember, back when Chikane and I were still in high school, she got rid of an evil spirit that was haunting a locker."

"Your childhood friend gets more awesome by the day!" Kei exclaimed.

* * *

Inside the game

"In order to return, get rid of the evil spirit inside the jar." Chikane read from the wooden sign.

"So we have to get rid of whatever's in there?" Winslow asked as he gestured to a brown clay jar sitting on the ground.

"Looks like it." his mistress replied as she and the green eyed cat walked up to the jar. "How do we play this out?"

Suddenly the top lid of the jar started to rattle, then something shot out of it. It was a huge black dog spirit with red eyes. The spirit growled at them, it's fangs bared.

"A giant dog!" Winslow yowled in fear.

"It's an Inugami!" Chikane exclaimed.

The Inugami charged at the duo, but stopped in it's track when the young woman held up a red rubber ball. The dog spirit sat down.

"You want the ball?" Chikane asked it.

"Woof!" the Inugami barked in reply as it stood up and wagged it's tail in excitement.

"Then go fetch!" the blacked haired woman threw the ball and the Inugami chased after it.

The spirit came back, with the ball in it's mouth, and stopped in front of the woman. Chikane held out her hand and the Inugami dropped the rubber toy into it.

"Good boy!" Chikane praised the spirit as she scratched under it's chin, the Inugami panted happily and it's tail wagged. Then Chikane suddenly pulled a sutra out of no where and pressed it against the dog spirits forehead. "Evil spirit, disperse!"

Then a purple glow surrounded the Inugami and then it howled as it disappeared into thin air. Chikane walked up to the jar and clasped her hands together to say a quick prayer.

* * *

Back in the room with the others

"Chikane-san, are you alright?" Kei asked when the older woman and cat came from out of the scroll.

Chikane nodded. "Yup! That sure was a lot of fun, huh Winslow?" she turned to her black cat and saw him laying on the floor on his side, his fur now completely white. "Oh! Don't tell me, you were so scared that you turned into a white cat!"

"What exactly did you two do?!" Hiroshi asked.

_And each pair moved their piece forward despite trails and tribulation galore, until the goal was finally in sight!_

* * *

There were only two team's left: Ogi and Kei's team and Yuzuki and Hiroshi's team.

"So the goat pair are out after being brainwashed by Natsume Souseki (a famous Japanese novelist, and one of his works was, "I Am a Cat.")." Yuzuki said as he looked back at Don and Lorenzo, who were both scratching the wall and leaving long scratch marks.

"I am a cat, heh." Don said with swirls in his eyes.

"And Chikane and Winslow can't continue, because they lost to a sumo wrestler in a sushi eating contest." Hiroshi commented as he looked over at his childhood friend and her cat, both laying on the floor.

"Uhhhh..." the young woman groaned, holding her aching stomach. "I never want to eat sushi ever again."

"No more uncooked fish, please." the black cat moaned.

"You aren't looking to good yourself." Ogi said to the dog lover, who had bandages wrapped around his entire torso.

"What are you saying?" Yuzuki asked calmly. "I was only almost dismembered by Sugita Genpaku (translated a book on human anatomy, "Kaitai Shinsho"). We're finishing this, Ogi! And I'm gonna be the winner!"

"I have no plans to lose to anyone." the inspector replied.

'Is it really okay to postpone the goat's arrest?' Kei thought as he looked over a said goat and bag man, who were now hissing at each other. "Ogi-san, we can win if we roll a five or more!"

"Four." Ogi said simply after he tossed the dice and it landed on four.

"I was too late!"

Ogi then moved his and assistant's game piece.

"Year nineteen eight teen- The Rice Riots." the words read as they appeared on the blank.

* * *

Inside the game

"In order to return, eat the rice." the wooden sign read.

Kei and Ogi found themselves standing in the middle of a large group of life-sized rice, the rice having arms and legs.

"It's a bumper crop!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

Suddenly the rice started to pound on the duo with their fists.

"Down with bread!

"Don't put raw egg on us!"

"Happy Rice Day!"

"These are some annoying rice." Ogi remarked calmly as he covered the sixteen year old with his arm. "Are we supposed to eat all of them?"

"No, there must be a boss grain." Kei said.

Then Ogi looked ahead and saw a cooked rice grain, steam coming off of it.

"There's one that is already cooked."

"That's gotta be it!"

"I sure would like some salt." the inspector commented.

"Let's eat it while it's still warm!" the assistant stated.

* * *

Back in the room with the others

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Kei burped as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Are we allowed to leave these?" Ogi asked as he threw a leg onto a pile with two arms and another leg.

'I'm scared to ask what they ate.' Hiroshi and Chikane thought at the same time.

"Hahaha!" Yuzuki laughed. "Not bad for you, Ogi! But I'm heading to the finish line as long as I don't put out a one! I've won!"he tossed the dice and froze when it landed on one. Then he moved his and the detective's game piece.

"Year nineteen seventy two- First Panda arrives in Japan." the words read as they came up on the blank.

"I... do love pandas." the police officer said slowly.

"Ouch, he hates to admit defeat." Winslow remarked.

* * *

Inside the game

"Bearrrr!" a large polar bear roared as it used one of it's huge paws to hit Yuzuki in the head and slam him to the ground.

"Ogata!" Hiroshi yelled. He backed away. "That's a polar bear! Where is the pan-" he saw a wooden sign and froze.

"In order to return, make it a panda." the sign read.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Yuzuki commented as he pulled out a nightstick.

"Get out of the way, Ogata." the detective told the police officer as he pushed up his sleeves. "We're getting out of here. Though this goes against my policy..." he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "I'll dye the bear's fur!"

"Bearrrr!" the polar bear roared as it lifted it's paw to strike Hiroshi, but the young man was too quick and jump in the air and did a backflip, just as the bear's paw slammed onto the ground.

"Hiroshi!" Yuzuki yelled. 'What movements!' he thought as he watched the detective dodge another swipe from the polar bear. 'It's as if he becomes a completely different dog when it comes to hair. So speedy, and orderly, and with little damage as possible! So this is the Cuticle Detective!'

While the dog lover was thinking, Hiroshi was working on the polar bear. He applied black hair dye, then washed the bear, and even used a salon hair dryer while the polar bear read a magazine.

"All done!" the detective announced as he removed a salon cutting cape from the bear's neck. He held up a three-sided mirror. "What do you think?"

"Bearrr!" the polar bear, now looking black and white like a panda bear, exclaimed happily as it held a hand mirror in it's paw.

"Look at that luster!" Yuzuki shouted, amazed. He rushed up to the red headed young man and wrapped his arm around him. "You were great, Hiroshi! You delivered the final blow!"

"Piece of cake!" Hiroshi said proudly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we may be sure to lose the game, but let's work together again some day!" the police officer said.

"Wha-!"

"I'm counting on you, partner!"

"Don't make decisions on your own!" the detective yelled as he tried to push the dog lover's face away, an irritation mark on his head. "This is the only time we're teaming up together! Ogi's my partner!" he kicked Yuzuki away. It took him awhile to realize that they both back in the room with the others.

Hiroshi and Ogi started at each other, then both turned away and blushed.

"You two creep me out!" Kei yelled.

"It's so wrong on so many levels!" Chikane commented.

"Hey there, loser!" Yuuta said to the police officer on the floor.

"So you've come to finish me off?!" Yuzuki shouted to the cross dresser. He stood up. "Well, I've lost my partner and my win. So I suppose I've no choice but to accept my defeat."

'He refuses to be broken even after such a bitter loss.' the black haired assistant commented mentally.

"You've won". Yuzuki said to Ogi. "Now go arrest that goat."

"Right." Ogi said as he took out a pair of handcuffs from inside his suit jacket. "All right, Valen..." the inspector stopped his sentence when saw the goat and bag man.

Don was painted to look like an orange cat with black stripes, his horns still showing, and Lorenzo was wearing gray cloth sewn together to make him look like a gray cat, he still wore his burlap sack over his head ,with gray cloth sewn on the top to look like cat ears, and his tie.

"Cats?" the blonde police officer observed as the two mafia members walked out, on all fours, and went out of the room while meowing. "Where is the goat?!" he started looking around the room in confusion.

"Did they flee?!" Ogi asked, also confused, as he started looking around the room as well.

"Come on now, policemen of Japan!" Chikane and Kei exclaimed in unison.

"We retrieved the scroll, but failed to capture the thief." Yuzuki said. "So that means... it's a draw!" he grinned at the last statement.

"And just how do you figure that?!" Ogi grabbed the dog lover by the collar of his shirt, an irritation mark throbbed on his head.

"Let's get outta here." Hiroshi said as he led his assistants, his childhood friend, and the woman's black cat away from the two policemen.

"Yes, sir." they all replied in unison.

* * *

Later that evening at the Inaba Detective Agency

"I swear!" Chikane sighed while she and Winslow sat on one of the office's couches. "The more we meet that goat, the more weirder our days seem to get."

Hiroshi chuckled as he came and sat down on the couch with the black haired woman and black cat. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get use to it."

The blonde and black haired assistants had already left the office, so it was just the two young adults and cat.

"Well..." Winslow started to say as he jump down from the couch, onto the floor and stretched his furry body. "I'm going to go on home. I'll see you there later, Chiakne?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead." the tall woman replied as she stood up and opened the office door for the cat. "Try not to get caught by animal control or get into any fights with stray cats, okay?"

"Will do." Winslow said as he walked out the door.

Chikane smiled as she closed the door. She turned around and came face-to-face with her childhood friend. She jumped a bit.

"Hiroshi?"

"Finally, I thought that fur ball would never leave." the detective said as he walked toward her a bit more, and was able to make her back pressed up against the office door. Then he lifted his arms and placed his hands on both sides of Chikane's head, perverting her from escaping.

"Hiroshi!" Chikane was surprised by the young man's actions. "What are you doing?"

Hiroshi chuckled as he smiled in a innocent, yet scary, way. "Why, it's pretty obvious Chikane." he learned his face toward the woman's until their noses were almost touching. "Didn't I say I would get you back for telling Ogata about my weak spot?"

Chikane's eyes turned to dots. "Eh? You mean you're still mad about that?"

Her childhood friend nodded. "Yup, and I know just how to get my pay back."

The young woman gasped, knowing what he meant. When Hiroshi pulled his face back a little, Chikane took the opportunity to slip under one of his arms and tried to run for it. But the young man quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning one of her own arms to her side, and wrapped the other one around her shoulders. Chikane struggled to get free and tried to pry his arm, the one around her shoulders, away with her free hand, but his grip was too strong.

"I think you should have a taste of your own medicine." Hiroshi said into her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

She gasped as she felt the detective press his lips onto the crook of her neck. Her legs started to shake and she felt them give out, she would have fallen if Hiroshi wasn't holding onto her.

"O-Okay, I get it, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I swear, I'll never tell anyone about your weak spot ever again!"

"That's better." Hiroshi said as he let go of her and she crumpled to the floor. He laughed.

"You jerk!" Chikane yelled as she punched him in the knee and he fell to the floor as well, groaning in pain. She began to laugh.

"Why you-!" then the young man pounced on her.

Chikane yelped as she felt herself being pushed down to the floor. Before she could do anything, Hiroshi grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. They two of them just started at one another. Then Chikane was taken back when she saw her childhood friend lean forward. Soon, the detective's face was just inches from her's.

'I-Is he going to...' she blushed, to embarrassed to finish her thought.

The young woman squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the next part to come. Hiroshi leaned closer, his eyes half-lidded. Their lips brushed up against each other, until the office door opened.

"Inaba-san, I forgot my-" Kei stopped from the sight he saw.

His boss was hovering over the young woman, his legs straddling her sides and he had both of her wrists pinned on both sides of her head. And their lips were just mere inches from each other. No one said anything as the black haired assistant tried to process what was in front of him. Then he grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" he exclaimed as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"No! It's not what you thing!" the childhood friends called out to the assistant, but the sixteen year old was already done.

Chikane groaned. "Great, how are going to explain this to him?"

"I'll think of something." Hiroshi said.

"Well, while you think, can you let me up now? I should get going home, before Winslow starts worrying."

The red headed detective got off of the black haired woman and help her up. They walked towards the office door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" Chikane said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure." Hiroshi replied.

Then the tall woman leaned forward and placed her lips on her childhood friend's cheek. Hiroshi blushed slightly as he placed his hand on the cheek where she kissed him.

"See ya." Chikane said quickly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

She briefly leaned against the door, her face was a light scarlet. She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was.

'My heart is beating so fast.' she thought as she pushed herself off the door and starting walking to her apartment.

* * *

**And there is chapter 4. Please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. P.S. Pretty please give me some reviews, I would to know what you think about the story so far.**


	5. The Case of the Chinese Zodiac Pillage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears a white turtleneck with yellow at the end of the cuffs. A black sleeveless dress, that reaches down to her calves, is wore over the turtleneck, two thin black straps form an "X" above her chest. She wears black wool shoes. Her outfit is completed with a yellow headband and a necklace with a yellow crescent moon and two yellow star charms attached.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Case of the Pillage of the Head of the Chinese Zodiac

* * *

_At The Inaba Detective Agency in December_

"The whole city's in a Christmas mood, huh?" Kei said.

"The lights are so pretty!" Yuuta commented.

"December just flies by doesn't it, Winslow?" Chikane asked her cat.

"It sure does." the black cat replied. "A little to fast for my taste though."

"I guess we'd better get off our butts and start preparing..." Hiroshi started writing on a card. "The new year's greeting cards."

"Inaba-san, that's neither visually nor contextually interesting." the detective's black haired assistant said.

"Hiroshi, you're the main male character." Chikane said. "You can't afford to be plain and boring."

The red headed young man held up a card. "I spelled Ogino as 'Hagino'."

"Even your mistakes are boring!" Kei yelled.

"Was that card for me or my brother?" the black haired woman asked.

Yuuta walked up to his boss. "What year will it be next year?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, this year was the year of the boar."

"The year of the cat." Kei said very seriously.

Everyone looked at the six-teen year old boy in surprise.

"It's the rat year." Hiroshi said.

"Cat year." Kei corrected him.

The blonde assistant, black haired woman and black cat looked back and forth between the red headed detective and black haired assistant.

"Then how about a compromise." Yuuta suggested. "And say it's the year of the neanderthal man ("Cat = "neko" and "rat = "nezumi", so "neanderthal" is in keeping with the "ne" theme.)?"

"It's the year of the cat!" Kei exclaimed, a cat appeared behind him and it hissed.

"Waaah!" the cross-dresser wailed, anime tears falling from his eyes, as he ran towards his boss and the tall woman and hugged them both at the same time. "Sensei, Chikane-san, that cat idiot is so annoying!"

"Calm down, Kei-kun!" Chikane told the cat lover as she and her childhood friend comforted Yuuta. "There is no cat in the Chinese zodiac!"

"If there was, my life would be a whole lot better." Winslow commented.

"The rat tricked the cat and took it's spot in the zodiac!" Kei said angrily. "You're going to accept such an injustice?!"

"That's how the cookie crumbles in war!" Hiroshi replied. "You have to be ruthless!"

"Then I'll write out the new year's greetings!" the assistant picked up a greeting card and pen. "For the cat!"

"Hey! Gimme that!" the detective demanded. "I've already printed them!"

"Oh, you're right." Kei said as he looked the greeting card, which had the face of a goat on it. "There's no room to write." he looked at the others and saw that they all had a goat's face on them. He shuffled the cards into a small neat stack. Then he turned to his boss and started throwing the cards at him at rapid speed. "Why?!"

"What move is this?!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he tried to dodge the fast greeting cards.

"Why is it a goat?!" the sixteen year old asked after he finished throwing the cards. "Are you pulling a prank right off the bat in the new year?!"

"Wow, you're right!" the detective sounded surprised as he looked at one of the cards. "It is a goat if you look closely!"

"What are those glasses for?!"

"Well, I guess it suits Ogi."

Just as the young man said that, the black haired inspector opened and walked through the office door.

"So it is a prank!" Kei accused.

Hiroshi finally took noticed of his ex. partner's appearance, and the two of them stared at each other for awhile. Then Ogi walked up the hair fetishist and grabbed his shoulders.

"It suits me?"

"Nooo..." Hiroshi spoke quietly as he tried to hide the greeting card in his shirt.

"He, Ogi." Chikane greeted her older brother. "What has that goat done this time?" she asked.

"Do you not watch TV?" the inspector questioned. "I'll explain the details later. We're pressed for time." he looked at Kei. "Assistant, come with me."

"Me?!" said assistant pointed at himself in shock.

"You don't need me?" Hiroshi asked as he tugged on Ogi's jacket sleeve, pointing at himself.

"You can come too, I guess."

* * *

_A while later_

"Where are we?" Kei asked.

"The vehicular support division." Ogi answered."Or, the headquarters of the riot squad's special vehicles."

"Wow, sooo cool!" the black haired assistant commented excitedly as he looked around with sparkly eyes. He pointed at a fire truck. "What kind of car is that?" he asked the inspector.

"Fire truck." the black haired man told him. "Wanna take it for a spin later?" he questioned. "Hey, Hiroshi, being with your assistant makes me want a son." he said to his ex. partner.

"Why not adopt him?" the redheaded detective suggested as he and his blonde assistant gobbled up some onigiri (a Japanese food made from white rice formed into a triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori, an edible seaweed).

"You both look good together!" Yuuta commented

"Oi, you two chew with your mouths closed! Were you guys raised in a barn or something?" Chikane scolded them as if they were little kids. "And I'm so sorry, dear big brother." she apologized to her older brother. "But..." she paused, wrapping her arms around the cat-lover and pulling him into a hug. "Kei-kun is already my cute little brother." she stated, grinning jokingly.

"Chikane-nee-san..." was the only thing Kei could say, blushing slightly. Then he flinched when he saw his boss glaring at him. 'Crap, I forgot, hugging Chikane-nee-san in front of Inaba-san is taboo!' he mentally yelled as he pulled away from the novelist.

* * *

_Later_

"So what do you need my helper for?" Hiroshi asked as everyone walked into a room. "Spit it out!"

"Right." Ogi said as he placed a DVD into the tv that in the room. "At nine am this morning, Don Valentino announced that he'd committed a crime. This is the footage." he turned on the tv.

The screen came to life and revealed a robot Don.

"Good mornin!" the robot goat greeted.

"Something feels off." A question mark appeared above Hiroshi's head. "Did he lose weight?"

"That's obviously a robot!" Chikane yelled, angry by her childhood friend's stupidity. "Do you need new glasses?"

"Maybe contact lenses would be better for him." Winslow commented from his mistress's lap.

"I have an important announcement for the Japanese people regarding the coming year, 2015." robot Don said on the screen. "The rat, which was to be the zodiac animal for the year, is out!"

Everyone, except Ogi, looked at the television in surprised.

"2015 will be the year of the GOAT!" the robot goat continued. "From now on, the goat will be the head of the Chinese Zodiac, it will! New year's cards at stores have changed to the goat! And sales are going splendidly, they are!"

The screen changed to show Hiroshi buying the goat new year's cards, and Lorenzo thanking him.

'Oh Lord, this ridiculous detective is airing on homes around the country.' Kei thought. 'We're gonna have even less work in the next year.'

'If anyone were to ask, I so don't know him.' Chikane commented mentally.

The screen changed again to show the robot goat at the greeting card factory and eating the rat cards.

"And the rat cards we've retrieved are going to be food for the Don Electronips!"

'It's bigger than I thought it'd be!' the black haired assistant and woman thought in unison, shocked. 'And it has an unnecessarily long name!"

The screen changed to show the giant Don Electronips with it's mouth open and a ramp coming out of it. Goats were coming out of the robot's mouth and down the ramp. Then it showed one goat spitting out a potato stamp with Don's face on the end of it.

"And this cute Don stamp will help you churn out your greeting cards, it will!"

'Why'd he waste the effort making a potato stamp?!' Winslow thought.

"Don't forget!" the robot goat ordered. "Next year is the year of the GOAT! The zodiac will start from the GOAT! Because the Don is the first in EVERYTHING!"

"After this, he requests all post offices around the country to incinerate their rat postcards." Ogi explained. "And that any offices found by members of his organization not to have destroyed their share would be subjected to a beam attack." he pushed a button on the remote and the tv's screen changed to show the Don Electronips, with a beam being fired out of his mouth, and a destroyed post office. "It's already on the move and has demolished several post offices in the Tokyo area." then the inspector gestured to a map with Don's face on one spot and Hiroshi's on another. "Don Ero-Nips has moved from Suginami Ward to Nakano Ward . At this rate, it's only a matter of time before he reaches us here in Shijuku."

"Uh, wait." Chikane spoke up. "I'm not too sure about that nickname."

"After Shinjuku, he'll head for Chiyoda Ward." Ogi continued, ignoring his younger sister. "So we must hold Shinjuku at all cost!"

'We?' Kei froze after hearing the pronoun. "But, why go to Chiyoda?"

"The palace." Hiroshi answered.

"Indeed." Ogi agreed. "The post office for the Imperial Palace is located in Chiyoda. He's piloting a weapon of mass destruction and is heading for the Imperial Palace. He's nothing more than a terrorist, threatening the country! We'll stop him even if we have to kill him!

'We?' the black haired assistant started to tremble in his seat.

"Just what are you trying to make Kei do?!" the red headed detective stood up abruptly and kicked the table in the room, causing Kei, Chikane and Winslow to jolt in surprise.

"The police force has a robot that can take on the Don's." the black haired inspector replied calmly. "It was developed by the science labs of the police force. The pride of the mechanics lab in unit zero of the forensic science division." he placed a hand on Kei's shoulder. "And we want you to pilot it. Hiroshi is evidence enough of unit zero's prowess. Their labs are where the Japanese Secret Dobermans were born. You'll be safe as a pilot. Cutting edge technology will protect you. This I swear."

"Don't be fooled." Hiorshi cut in. "I wasn't made in the same lab as the robot."

"You won't pilot it, Ogi-san?" Kei asked.

"No. I'm going right to Valentino myself. You'll stop Don Ero-Nips, and toss me inside!"

"I'm going analog when I'm supposed to have some cutting edge technology?!"

"If that's how it's to be, then leave this whole matter up to me!" Yuuta stated with a thumbs up.

"No way!" Chikane disagreed with the blonde assistant. "You'll probably throw him with some wicked back spin, then!"

"I'll do it!" Kei said with determination in his voice. "I trust you, Ogi-san."

The inspector smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

_Later_

"This is your robot."

No one said anything as they stared at a giant robot of a rat.

'I'm scared!' the black haired assistant thought, now starting to get very worried.

"It's name is an abbreviation of the concepts it embodies." Ogi explained. "Ecological, traditional, and offensive. So it's ETO-1, a two-seater."

"Ogi-san, my heart is shuddering!" Kei exclaimed as he placed both hands over his heart. "I'm losing faith!"

"Why is Kei the pilot though?" Hiroshi questioned as he crossed his arms. "Anyone will do!"

"Due to a design flaw, the cockpit is really small." Ogi said. "Only pilots under 160 cm can fit in it."

"Oh, is THAT all?" the red headed asked as he started patting the inspector on the back, grinning happily. "You should have said so sooner! You made it sound like you didn't need me anymore~!"

"That's what you were most concerned about?" Chikane asked. "You really are a petty guy."

"Suddenly there's a design flaw?!" Kei shouted in disbelief. "What happened to all that talk about cutting edge technology?!"

"I'm shorter than 160 cm too." Yuuta stated.

"The Japanese police aren't so stupid as to give a sleeping lion an injection of stimulant." Ogi replied.

"A-Actually I'd feel better if I had someone there with me, rather than alone." the black haired assistant said as he grabbed ahold of the blonde assistant's coat sleeve.

"All right." then the inspector grabbed Kei by the shoulders and looked at him very seriously. "But your're the pilot, got it? Hang on tight to that leadership, okay?"

"I- I'll try." the assistant promised.

"Aww, it doesn't spit out poison gas?" Yuuta said, disappointed, as he read the robot's instruction manual.

'I might actually end up being the one to bring about the end of Japan.' Kei thought as his heart started to beat very fast.

* * *

_Later, on the streets of Tokyo_

Kei and Yuuta were inside ETO-1 as they stood in front of the Don Ero-Nips. They were carrying Ogi, Chikane, Winslow, and a transformed Hiroshi in the giant mechanical rat's hands.

"I figured you'd show your face, great rat god Eto!" came Don's voice from the robotic goat. "Let us battle!"

'I think he's got the wrong idea.' Kei thought as he sweatdropped. 'Or is he pretending to know me?' he focused on the other robot's mouth. "Throwing a human being into it's mouth is just... dang, it's got some nice chompers, though!" the assistant started to panic. 'I can't fail! But what do I do? I'm scared!'

"What's wrong?" Ogi asked as he and the others felt the ETO-1's hand starting to shake.

"Want me to take over?" Yuuta asked as he started clicking buttons.

"Huh?" was Kei's response.

"Take this!" Don shouted as Don Ero-Nips fired a beam attack.

But the ETO-1 leaped in the air and dodged the beam.

The chest of the robot goat opened and revealed four missiles. "Here we go!"

The missiles fired and flew toward the robotic rat. Then ETO-1's free hand shot out and a force field appeared out of nowhere. The missiles collided with force field. Then the the giant mechanical rat, using the smoke that was created when the missiles collided on the force field as a cover, shot forward and put it's hand, the one with the group of four in it, into the Don Ero-Nips mouth. The giant mechanical coughed as the robotic rat backed up.

"All right! It worked!" Yuuta cheered happily as he removed his hands from the control buttons, which were like the buttons of a video game controller.

"How much talent has heaven blessed you with?!" Kei exclaimed, shocked over just happened.

"Great job, assistant." Ogi complimented over his ear-piece, while inside the Don Ero-Nips.

"Ogi-san are you okay?!" said assistant asked, worried.

"Hiroshi's a little banged up." the inspector replied as he placed two fingers on the red headed werewolf's, who's head was on a worried Chikane's lap, neck. "But he's got a pulse."

"Come back to us, Inaba-san!" Kei cried over the ear-piece.

Then Ogi noticed that the robotic goat was about to fire another beam. "Oh, that? He's firing his beam?" the inspector pulled back a fist and then...

BOOM!

The mouth of the mechanical goat blew up.

"Inaba-saaan!" the black haired assistant wailed inside the ETO-1.

* * *

_Back inside the Don Ero-Nips_

"Damn, my sleeve got burned." Ogi said, looking completely fine.

"Ogi, where'd you buy that suit?" Hiroshi, who was burned up, asked. "I want one too."

"Do you know if they make them into a pantsuit?" Chikane, also burned up, asked.

"And do they sell them in adult cat size?" a burned up Winslow asked.

"There's no telling what kind of high-tech weaponry he has in there." Ogi warned as he and the others came up to a door. "Both of you be careful."

"Same goes for you!" the childhood friends replied in unison.

"Great ready, goat!" Hiroshi called out.

The door slid opened and revealed a control room with over dozens of white goats.

'Looks at all of these goats...' the group of four thought at the same time, their mouths agape.

"Ugh, the're all disgusting." the werewolf detective said in disgust as he and the other observed the goat's faces.

"I can't tell any of them apart." Chikane commented.

"Curse that Valentino." Ogi said. "This is some camouflage he's got here."

"I feel like a black goat." Winslow remarked as he jumped onto one goat's head.

One goat opened it's mouth and fired a goat stamp, hitting Hiroshi in the shoulder.

"Oww!" the young werewolf cried out in pain.

"Hiroshi?!" the Ogino siblings called out at the same time.

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "How do you like the power of the Don stamp?"

"Valentino?!"

"These Don stamps not only eat the rat postcards, they also embed this lovely goat seal as well. Amazing, no? They're cute to look at and have great healing powers, to boot! Every home is required to have one!"

"This goat must be joking!" Hiroshi shouted as he hit the goat, the one that fired the stamp at him, on the head.

"Damn it, where'd he go?!" Ogi said as he tossed some goats in the air.

"We lost him in a sea of goats!" Chikane commented as she karate chopped and kicked the goats.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Winslow said as he scratched a goat in the face with his claws.

"You people and your bad eyes!" Don exclaimed. "Lorenzo! Focus all the stamps on that wolf!"

"Yes sir!" the bag man said as he pushed some buttons on a control panel.

"Gyaa!" the red headed detective cried out as all of the goats started firing stamps at him.

"Hiroshi!" the Ogino siblings yelled in unison.

When the goats pulled back, the young werewolf was covered in goats.

"Don't look!" Hiroshi said as he tried to cover himself, feeling shameful. "Don't see me like this, covered in goats!"

"Oh, suck it up and be a man!" Chikane yelled at her childhood friend.

"She's right." Ogi agreed with his sister. "There's no time for shame! We have to find Valentino!"

"I'm right here!" Don shouted, annoyed.

"Who cares where he is." Hiroshi said as he placed a strand of blonde hair in his mouth. "I won't leave a single one. Ogi, make sure Chikane is protected."

"Got it." the inspector replied as he removed his suit jacket, placed it over of his sister, and pulled her close. Winslow came and jumped into his mistress's arms.

"Eh?" Don started to worry, knowing what the werewolf was about to do. "Wai-" he was cut off.

"Cuticle Bolt!"

* * *

_Back with the two assistants_

"Aah! He shorted out?!" Kei exclaimed as he saw electricity surround the Don Ero-Nips.

The giant robotic goat stood motionless as it crackled and sizzled. Then, it suddenly sprang to life and hit the ETO-1 in the face. Then it destroyed a building close by.

"What's this?!" the black haired assistant asked in shock. "He's going wild!"

"This is bad, the damage is spreading!" Ogi said, still in the Don Ero-Nips with the others, a burnt Don and Lorenzo were behind them. "Assistant, stop him! Don't worry about us!"

"Even is you say that, I don't know what I should..." something caught Kei's eye. "This is...!"

It was a big red button with the words "Last Resort!" above in big bold letters. Then Yuuta suddenly pushed it.

"He pushed it!" the six-teen year old exclaimed. "What if we blow up?!"

"Who cares?" the blonde assistant asked as he smiled and was surrounded by glitter. "I live every day so that when I die, it will be without regrets!"

"So pure he glitters!"

Suddenly, eleven robots of the twelve signs of the Chinese zodiac flying in from the sky.

"What's this?!" Kei asked in surprised. "Friends?! Friends are coming now?!"

When the robot landed on the ground, they combined and became one robot. It had the horse's body, the tail of the dragon, the head and ears of the hare, nose of the boar, the head of the tiger on it's left shoulder, the head of the dog on the right shoulder, the head of the snake was on top of the hare's, the wool of the sheep was on all four of it's ankles, the heart of the ape was on it's chest and backside, the horns of the ox were attached to the heart of the ape, and finally it had the wings of the rooster.

"The twelve signs are assembled!" Kei exclaimed. "Amazing! It looks sooo strong! We can win this!" The combined robot started to wander around as the Don Ero-Nips continued to rage. "I... think."

Then a control panel, with all of the eleven signs name's, appeared in front of the assistant.

"Hm? What's this? Should we push one?"

Which one?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm worried about Inaba-san, Chikane-nee-san, and Winslow, so let's go with one that won't do much damage."

"Yeah."

"Then, rabbit!" Kei pushed the rabbit button.

Then the ears of the hare shot from the robot's head and flew towards the Don Ero-Nips. The ears collided with the giant mechanical goat and it blew up. The two assistants just stared at the the blown up robotic goat.

'I'm sorry.' Kei thought.

The black and blonde assistant climbed out of their robotic rat and ran towards the Don Ero-Nips, which was now scrape metal.

"Ogi-san, Inaba-san, Chikane-nee-san, Winslow! Are you all alive?!" Kei yelled out, very worried.

"Great job, assistant." Ogi complimented him as he pushed up a metal wall from under him.

"You did awesome, Kei-kun, Yuuta-kun!" Chikane, still wearing her brother's jacket over her head, complimented as well as she and her black cat popped out.

"You did good, kid." Winslow said, even though the black haired assistant couldn't understand him.

"What about Inaba-san?" the six-teen year old asked.

"So what if I'm well browned like a fox now?" Hiorshi, now a brown fox, commented as he popped out as well.

"Thank goodness! We managed to stop it!" Kei said happily. Then he remembered Don. "What about the goat? Did he die?"

Suddenly one of the eyes of the destroyed Don Ero-Nips glowed and shot out.

"I'm immortal!" Don exclaimed as he and Lorenzo escaped inside the eye.

"Damn it!" Ogi yelled. "The eyeball was an escape pod?!"

"Crap, he got away!" Hiroshi shouted angrily.

"Come back here and face my wrath, goat!" Chikane yelled out.

'Thank goodness!' Kei thought as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 'I didn't kill anyone.' he sighed again. "So in the end, I still managed to save the year of the rat."

"Aww!" Yuuta patted the six-teen year old on the back. "I'll send you a 'year of the cat' card, Kei-kun!"

_January 1st_

"Dear Lord!" Kei screamed in terror as he held a greeting card with a scary 3D image of a cat. "Give me back the year of the rat!"

* * *

**And there is chapter five. Pretty please tell me what you think about it in your reviews.**


	6. Mother and Child Stalker Case

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a long sleeved black sweater and a knee-length red plaid skirt. She also wears black, knee-length, socks and brown shoes. A plaid red headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mother and Child Stalker Case

* * *

At a park

"Botulinum toxin: a powerful poison that can kill millions with just one gram." Don said. "Said contents are waiting for us in a safe, they are. Our dealer didn't want to meet in person, so the key to the safe is buried far beneath the earth." the goat, carrying a trowel in his hooves, and his right arm carrying a shovel in his hands, stood in front of a small mound of dirt with a popsicle stick, with writing on it, sticking out of it. The writing said, Sabako's grave. "The marker is "Sabako's grave". "Only the best poison for the best Don. Of we use it to produce chemical weapons, it will be very profitable, it will."

Just as the were about go dig up the poison, they saw that the area had been dug up by a little girl, who looked three years old and with brown hair in pigtails, with only a small trowel. A couple of old statues, a T-Rex skeleton, and a hot spring.

"The area has been completely excavated, it has!" Don exclaimed in shock.

When the little girl dug up to a tree, which was behind Sabako's grave, she drove her toy trowel into it and pulled it away with easy.

"She won't even let a tree stand in her way, will she?!" the goat said.

Then the little girl noticed a small, sliver, key in the dirt and took it.

"Egads! The key!"

"Mama!" the little girl called out as she ran over to a woman, with mid-length light brown hair, tied with a yellow ribbon, a content smile on her face as she hummed, sitting on a picnic blanket while knitting.

"Are you done playing in the dirt?" the woman asked kindly.

The little girl nodded.

The woman placed a hand on her daughter's head and rubbed it. "Then let's return the nice dirt to where it belongs, okay?"

An irritation mark throbbed on Don's head, his face turning red. "You brat! How dare you take my precious key!" the goat jumped in the air and was falling towards the little girl. "I will take it back by force, I will!"

What happened next, is that Don's body was buried, his head sticking out, in the dirt by the little girl, a look of shock on his face.

"Don!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Oh,no, Azusa-chan." the woman said as she came, got down on her knees, and pulled the mafia goat out of the dirt and set him down. "It's not nice to bury your friends." she placed her hand on the goat's head and rubbed it gently. "Are you alright, Mr. Goat? There, there."

Don snapped out of his shocked state and looked up at the woman rubbing his head.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the woman asked gently, giving a warm smile.

Don then smiled, a soft pink blush appeared on his cheeks. "Nu uh." he replied.

Lorenzo gasped.

"Good job, Mr. Goat." the woman complimented him. "You didn't cry."

"Yeah. Mr. Goat is a big boy, he is."

Azusa scowled and pulled on Don's tail. Meanwhile, flames of anger surround the bag man.

"I'm sorry you got all dirty." the woman apologized.

"I will go take a bath, I will." Don said, still mesmerized by the kind woman.

Then the woman picked up her daughter and stood up. She waved to the goat. "Bye bye, Mr. Goat. Come play with us again."

"Bye bye." Don said as he waved bye to the leaving woman. "It's a promise, it is." it wasn't until the woman had left that Don remembered that the little girl still had the key he wanted. "Curses! The key! I let myself get caught off by that calming aura, I did!" he turned to his right arm. "Loren...zo?"

The bag man was now wearing a brown suit, a sack was tied around his neck and he looked depressed. "I shall be returning to my family home." he started running away with tear falling from his button eyes. "Farewell, Don!"

"It's a misunderstanding, it is!" Don called out. He ran after the bag man. "Lorenzo! If you're not in my life, I... I..." the goat tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground.

Lorenzo stopped running. He was soon at the mafia goat's side and helped him sit up. Don started to cry. The bag rubbed his head to comfort him.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

A wide smiling Ogi, carrying Azusa, was standing outside the office. Hiroshi stared at him and slammed the door shut.

Ogi opened the door, still smiling. "Don't be so mean, Hiroshi."

"Get out of here." the detective said as he tried to close the door. "You're gross."

"Azusa-chan?" Kei said when he saw the little girl. "She's so cute!"

"Isn't she?" Ogi said. "Want to hold her?"

"Gross." Hiroshi commented as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. "Look, I'm getting goosebumps."

"And I've actually turned into a chicken." Yuuta said, now wearing a chicken suit, as he clucked.

"My wife and sister are here too." Ogi said as he turned to the office door. "Chikane, Wakaba."

Chikane came through the door with Winslow and a beautiful woman with mid-length light brown hair, tied at the end with a yellow ribbon, and warm violet eyes and smile.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Chikane greeted them.

"Hello." Wakaba greeted as she bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ogino Wakaba. Thank you so much for always taking good care of my husband and sister-in-law."

Kei stared at the beautiful woman in shock for a while, then turned to the inspector. "Your wife is as gorgeous as your sister!"

"Nah." Ogi disagreed as he held up his daughter. "Azusa is even more beautiful."

'Wow.' the black haired assistant thought. 'Doting father.'

"Hiroshi, come here for a sec." the inspector said to the red headed detective, who was trying to sneak away, as he handed Azusa to Kei.

"No way." Hiroshi replied. "You're so gross on your days off."

"It's about work." Ogi said, looking and sounding completely serious.

"Ogi-san is a completely different person when he's away from Azsua-chan." Kei commented as he watched the detective, who was whistling happily, and inspector walk into the office kitchen, Chikane followed in after them.

"Stalker?" Hiroshi said as he poured some tea into a cup.

"They're after Wakaba or Azsua." Ogi said.

"Well, I'm sure that'd be a lot more fun then stalking you." Chikane commented, sitting on the counter.

"I would tell Wakaba to be careful, but she doesn't have any sense of danger."

"I'm surprised that such a trusting creature didn't get claimed by natural selection." Hiroshi said.

"What else would you expect from my sister-in-law?" the young woman asked as she sighed.

"So I'm asking you two to be their bodyguards for awhile." the inspector told them.

"Don't worry, Ogi." Chikane reassured her older brother as she hopped of the counter. "If that stalker comes within ten feet of my cute little niece and sister, I'll just..." then, in a blink of an eye, the black haired woman karate chopped the teapot in half, both halves having clean cuts on them. "Do that to him." she grinned.

"Hey, you're buying me a new one!" the red headed young man shouted at his childhood friend.

"Alright, I'll leave them both in your care while I'm at work." Ogi said as he turned to walk out.

"Is it the goat again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he made a huge purchase recently. So we're tracking that."

"Are you going to work?" Wakaba asked her husband.

"Yeah." the inspector replied. "I'll come get you after I'm done. See you later, Azusa." he kissed his daughter, who was sitting on Kei's shoulders.

Wakaba tugged on his coat sleeve, closed her eyes and puckered up her lips for a kiss. Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuuta, and Winslow all snickered at the inspector.

"See you later." Ogi said as he turned around and opened the office door.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" the detective laughed at him.

"Yeah, big bro." the inspector's younger sister teased. "Show your wife some love!"

"You want a kiss?" the blonde assistant asked Wakaba, who still had her eyes closed and lips puckered. "Octopus, I chose you!" he placed a live, red, octopus on the woman's head.

"Oh, my." Wakaba said.

"Yuuta-kun, that's too much!" Kei exclaimed.

Before Ogi left. "Hiroshi."

"Yeah?"

The inspector looked over his shoulder and stared at the detective very seriously, a very intimidating and scary aura surrounded him. "If anything happens to Azusa..."

The red headed detective shook in fear as he hid behind his childhood friend, who wasn't as afraid of her brother but was still scared.

Ogi turned his head away. "I don't need to finish my sentence, do I?"

"Y-Yes." the young man replied as the inspector walked out the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

At a park

"And so, while Papa Ogino is at work, we will be guarding his wife and child." Hiroshi, carrying Azusa, said to the group very seriously.

"Failure is not an option." Chikane said just as seriously. "If we are to fail this mission, it will result in death!"

"Do we make ourselves clear?!" the childhood friends shouted in unison.

"Yes, sir! Yes, ma'am!" the black and blonde assistants and black cat replied together, all saluting.

"We can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir! Yes, ma'am!" the assistants and cat yelled louder this time.

"It will be fine." Wakaba said, smiling. "Kuniharu-san is a very kind person."

"Everyone ignore that idiot pacifist sister-in-law of mine!" Chikane commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the assistants and cat saluted again.

"Kei, you, Chikane, and I will watch over Azusa." Hiroshi said. "If we are to die, we die together."

"This isn't the first dangerous bridge we've crossed." Kei replied.

"Winslow, you and Yuuta-kun will keep an eye on Wakaba." Chikane told the black cat as she handed him to the blonde assistant. "Make sure she's safe."

"If any strange people come within five feet, I'll scratch his eyes out." Winslow said, showing his claws.

"Listen up." the detective said. "That stalker has a lot of guts going after Ogi's family. Let's find him and take care of business, before he can take care of us."

"Yeah!" the novelist, assistants, and cat replied.

* * *

"Shashasha." Don laughed as he and Lorenzo hid behind some bushes. "The wolf, his girlfriend, and civilians are full of holes, they are. We will grab our chance to take the key and child, we will!"

"The child as well?" the bag man asked in surprise.

The goat grinned evilly. "If we were take the child, then the inspector will kill the wolf."

"Nothing less from you, Don. Truly underhanded."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the childhood friends and assistant.

"Now, what are we gonna with the pipsqueak?" Hiroshi said. A second later, the detective was holding a leash that was connected to a spiked collar around Azusa's neck. "This might be the safest."

"Inaba-san, let's talk about human rights." Kei said.

"The law considers this child abuse, you know." Chikane commented.

The detective turned to his childhood friend, a black leash was tied to his own collar. "And if you hold on to this one, Chikane, I'll feel even safer." he giggled.

"Just what are you getting at?" the black haired assistant asked.

"I'll admit, I am tempted." the black haired woman said. "But I immediately decline!"

Hiroshi looked down at the three year old. "Sorry for the wait. Play all you want."

Azusa nodded and started to run, pulling the detective along with her. The woman and assistant gasped.

"Azusa-chan, wait!" Chikane and Kei called out as they chased after the little girl. "Stop, Azusa-chan!"

* * *

"It would appear, even in this day and age, Japanese children still like to fly kites." Don said as he and his right arm watched the scene from the bushes.

"How charming." Lorenzo commented.

* * *

After getting the three year old to finally stop running, Hiroshi and Kei panted heavily while Chikane was breathing fine.

"It just occurred to me..." the assistant said. "But wouldn't putting a leash on her, make it easier for the stalker to catch us?"

"Yeah." the detective agreed with the assistant. "This plan is no good."

"Why are you guys panting?" the black haired woman asked. "That run was nothing."

"Chikane-san, how come you're not out of breath?" Kei asked.

"No woman alive can have that much amount of stamina." Hiroshi commented.

Suddenly Azusa jumped into a bush.

"Azusa!"

"No! Come back!"

The three year girl popped out of the bushes, a hairy tarantula in her hand. "Ug! Ug!"

Both Hiroshi and Kei screamed in fear as they ran away, the detective quickly picked up Chikane, who wasn't afraid of the arachnid, bridal-style before running away.

"Swimy! Swimy!" Azusa said as she had a boa constrictor wrapped around her.

"Chirp! Chirp!" she held up a vulture.

"Hou! Hou!" she held a full grown gorilla over her head.

"Azusa, you need to stop!" Hiroshi said. "Or else the circle of life will get messed up here, too!"

"What's the deal with this park?!" Kei exclaimed.

"It's more like zoo than a park!" Chikane commented.

"At this rate, we're not going to last." the assistant said to his boss.

The detective crossed his arms over his chest, nodding solomly. "I guess we have no choice."

* * *

Awhile later, the two childhood friends and assistant were sitting on a picnic blanket with different types of blocks.

"Look, Azusa-chan." Kei said.

"Let's play with blocks." Hiroshi said.

"Bwocks!" Azusa said excitedly.

"Whenever I babysit her sometimes, she loves to play with blocks." Chikane informed.

"We can finally relax." the assistant sighed.

Suddenly, Azusa started up a chainsaw and cut down a tree. Then hammered in some nails, sandpapered down some trees, tossed some in the air, all landing perfectly on top of each other, then hammered some nails into the roof. Azusa gave a quick look at her work, then gave a thumbs up and grinned widely. She had built an amazing log cabin.

"It's done!" Hiroshi exclaimed in shock. "She somehow built an amazing log cabin!"

"I know!" Chikane said as she clasped her hands together and looked proudly at her niece. "My niece is so talented!"

"Is this what you and your family consider blocks?!" Kei asked her.

"We need to thing of something more girly." the red headed detective said.

* * *

Awhile later, the trio was sitting on the picnic blanket again with two toy cups.

"Azusa-chan." Kei and Chikane called out in unison.

"Let's play house." Hiroshi said.

Azusa nodded her head and went over to them.

"What part do you want to play, Azusa?" the detective asked the three year old when she walked up to them.

"Papa!" Azusa replied.

Chikane held up a necktie. "Then let's get this necktie on you."

"Papa Azusa looks so cool!" Hiroshi commented when the young woman finished putting the necktie around the little girl's neck.

"And you look so cute too, Papa Azusa!" Chikane said as she quickly took a picture of her niece with her phone.

Azusa smiled widely.

Chikane bent down closer to the three year old. "If you're the Papa, then I'll be the daughter. Have a great day at work Papa."

Azusa placed a hand on her aunt's head and kissed the her forehead.

"Okay, then I'll be the mommy." Hiroshi said as he placed a hand on Azusa's head. "Do you're best at work, darling..." the little girl suddenly jumped on the detective and pushed him to the ground.

Chikane and Kei gasped as they watched the three year old kiss the heck out of young man. They both turned their heads away, blushing. Hiroshi moaned as he lifted an arm in the air. When Azusa was done with the kissing, she held up a hand and marched off with a serious look on her face.

"Is it wrong that I want to ask my niece for advice?" the black haired woman asked as she and the assistant watched the little girl walk off.

"Are you okay, Mama Inaba?" Kei asked as his boss sat up.

"Yes, how was it, Mama Hiroshi?" Chikane asked.

"Papa Azusa already has some skills at this age." the detective remarked, looking shy with a soft pink blush on his face. "I saw a glimpse of a whole new world."

The trio sighed.

"What were you thinking, letting her go off on her own?!" Kei exclaimed, realizing the little girl wandered on her own.

"Come back, Papa Azusa!" Hiroshi and Chikane called out in unison.

They saw Azusa, holding a rope, with Don Valentino and Lorenzo, both having rope tied around their wrists.

"She's more efficient than Papa Ogi!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

"My niece is so cool!" the black haired woman said.

"What the heck?!" the red headed detective shouted. "Are you the stalker, you stupid goat?!"

Wakaba, who was sitting on a park bench with Yuuta and Winslow, teaching the blonde assistant to knit while the black cat had the yarn wrapped around his paws, heard the commotion.

"Hello again, Mr. Goat." the woman said as she walked over to the goat with Yuuta and Winslow, who was being carried by the assistant. "Did you come to play with Azusa-chan again? Thank you."

"No, it's a misunderstanding, it is!" Don said. "This brat took my precious key, she did! I just wanted it back, I did!"

Azusa glared at the goat for calling her a brat.

"Oh, that's not good, Azusa-chan." Wakaba told her daughter. "Please return the key."

"You can't trust this goat." Hiroshi said, pointing at said goat. "He is a bad goat."

"That's right." Chikane agreed, hands on her hips. "He is Ogi's enemy."

"I'm sure the key is probably to some safe with some botulinum toxin." Yuuta said. "We can't give it to him."

"How sharp are you?!" Don exclaimed.

"So you're a bad goat?" Wakaba said, looking sad.

The mafia goat pouted. "Well, you might say that, you might."

"Make up your mind, you bad goat!" the two childhood friends yelled at him in unison.

"Shut up, stupid wolf and his girlfriend!" Don yelled.

"Quit calling me his girlfriend!" Chikane shouted.

"And stop calling me 'goat'!" Don continued. "I am the ruthless villain, Don Valentino!"

"Well said, Don!" Lorenzo said, tears flowing from his button eyes, as he broke the rope around his wrist and grabbed Azusa. He and Don, who was free of the rope as well, ran away.

"Azusa!"

"Azusa-chan!"

The detective, black haired woman, and assistant chased after them.

"Come back!" Hiroshi called out.

"Please!" Chikane yelled. "Cause if you don't, then..." she and her childhood friend and the assistant started to become very worried when they started to think about what would happen to them if her older brother found out about his daughter being taken away.

Then Azusa started to cry loudly, so loud that it caused everyone to stop and cover their ears.

"Lorenzo, silence the infant!" Don commanded.

"Yes, sir!" when the right arm moved his hand closer to cover the crying girls mouth, the three year old stopped crying and opened her mouth, showing very sharp fang-looking teeth. "I have never seen such baby teeth!" the bag man exclaimed as he and Don stared in shock.

Then Azusa bit down on Lorenzo's hand. The goat screamed as the bag man, who had tears of pain coming from his button eyes, tried to shake the little girl off of his hand.

"Alright, Azusa-chan!" Chikane called out. "Wait just a moment!"

The three year old let go of the henchmen's hand and went flying in the air. She did a backflip then threw the key. "Mama!"

The key flew towards Wakaba, and it hit her right in the forehead.

"Ma'am!" Hiroshi and Kei yelled in unison as the woman fell to the ground.

"Wakaba!" Chikane shouted, placing her hands to her mouth.

"Once again, retreat!" Lorenzo said as he and Don ran away with Azusa.

"Wait, the key's right here!" the detective shouted.

"What do we do?!" the assistant asked as he and the black haired woman knelt down on the ground, Chikane picking up her sister-in-law in her arms. "S-Should we pull it out?! W-Will she be okay if we pull it out?!"

"So this is the key Mr. Goat is looking for." Wakaba said, looking up at the key in her forehead, being completely fine.

"Wow! She tough!" Kei commented.

"Has expected from my brother's wife." Chikane said.

"Looks like we have no choice." Don said as he and Lorenzo came back. "We will trade the key for the child. Everyone, other then the mother, stay back! Or else you can all say good-bye to the little squirt! Shashasha!"

Hiroshi, Chikane, and Kei glared at the laughing goat while Wakaba, who was now holding the key in her hand, frowned. She walked up to him and tap him on the head with her hand.

"Bad!" she said.

Don stopped his laughing and gaped at this action.

"I don't like mean Mr. Goat's." the woman told him, still frowning. "If you don't tell Azusa-chan that you're sorry, then I won't give you your key back."

"W-Wakaba, he's not a little kid, he's a goat!" Chikane said to her sister-in-law.

Don stared at the scolding woman for awhile, then smiled and blushed. He turned to the three year old girl, who was on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Azusa-chan." he apologized sincerely.

Azusa stared at him, then smiled. She walked up to him and petted his head.

"Good boy." Wakaba smiled at him. "You were able to say you were sorry."

'What the hell was that?' Hiroshi and Chikane thought at the same time, sweatdropping. 'Gross.'

Don felt an angry aura behind. He turned around and saw Lorenzo with a mad aura around, tears of blood flowing form his button eyes.

"Lorenzo! I only did that to get the key back, I did!"

"The one at fault..." the bag man grabbed Wakaba by the shoulders. "Is this sow!"

Don jumped onto Lorenzo's arm. "Calm down, you will, Lorenzo!"

"Be ruined, Japanese beauty!" Lorenzo ran away with Don behind him.

"Um... What about the key?" Wakaba said as she and the others watched the duo run off.

"I think you might be able to destroy the Valentino family, ma'am." Kei said.

"I think they're collapsing from the inside." Hiroshi commented.

"Bye bye!" Azusa said as she waved.

* * *

Awhile later, everyone was sitting on a picnic blanket.

"After what happened today, I think it's time for lunch." Chikane said as she pulled a picnic basket out of nowhere.

"Where were you keeping that?" Kei asked.

"This all looks so good." Wakaba commented when all the food was spread out.

"Can we really eat this?" Hiroshi asked his childhood friend.

The young woman nodded. "Yup. Eat as much as you want."

"Chikane-nee-san, you're so great!" Kei said as he and the others started to eat the food.

"Mm. This is so delicious, Chikane-chan." Wakaba complimented her sister-in-law. "Isn't it, Azusa-chan?"

The three year old nodded her head.

"As always, your such an awesome cook." the detective said.

"You would really make a great wife one day." the black haired assistant commented.

Chikane blushed as she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Me? A wife?" Don't be silly."

"Auntie!" Azusa tugged on the woman's sweater.

"Yes, Azusa-chan?"

"Play!"

"You wanna play?" the young woman picked up her niece and stood up. "How about we go play on the swings?"

The little girl cheered.

"Alright!" Chikane grinned as she pumped a fist in the air. "To the swings!" she ran towards the swings with her niece, Winslow following them.

"She's so good with kids." Yuuta commented as he and the others watched the young woman run off.

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah. She's always been good with children. She just seems to have this aura around her that makes them love her." he stood up and walked to where his childhood friend was.

When he got to the swings, Hiroshi smiled at the scene he saw. Chikane was lightly pushing Azusa on the swings, both smiling widely, Winslow was sitting with the three year on the swing.

"Higher!" Azusa said.

"Any higher, and you'll be flying." Chikane giggled.

"You make it look so easy." the detective commented as he walked closer.

"Eh?" was the young woman's response. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I know I couldn't do what you do."

"That's not true. I think your good with kids, Hiroshi. I mean, you raised your brother and sister yourself."

"I guess when you think of it that way, then yeah."

Chikane smiled and winked at him. "And you never know, one day, you'll probably come here with your own wife and kids."

Hiroshi stared at her. "My own wife... and kids?" he started to fantasize.

Him and Chikane getting married to each other and the both of them playing with their own children. The red headed detective grinned widely at the fantasies.

"What's with that look?" Chikane asked, noticing his grin. "Weird." she looked at her cat. "Winlsow, snap him out of it, will you?"

"With pleasure." the black cat replied.

He jumped down from the swings and walked towards the detective. Then, with a meow, the cat jumped in the air and clawed the detective's face. The young man screamed in pain.

"What the hell, you devil cat?!" he yelled.

"I told him to do it." Chikane said.

"Why?!"

"Because you had this weird look on your face, you werido."

"You're one to talk about being weird. You talk with your own cat."

"That's because I understand him, stupid."

"You're the one who's stupid, stupid!"

"You want to run that by me again, wolf boy?!"

The two childhood friends finally noticed, while they were arguing, that their faces were just inches from each other. They just stared at one another.

"Kiss." Azusa said suddenly.

"Eh?" the two young adults looked down at the three year old.

"Kiss."

"W-We weren't about to kiss, Azusa-chan!" Chikane said, both her and Hiroshi's faces bright red.

"Kiss." the little girl said again.

The young woman picked up her niece from the swings and set her on the ground. "Please, go to your mother, Azusa-chan."

Azusa nodded and took off to her mother. Chikane sighed.

"I can't believe she said."

"I don't blame her." Hiroshi said. "It did look we were going to kiss."

"M-Maybe." the young woman blushed again as she scratched the back of her head. "Of course, I would never do something like that with you, Hiroshi."

"Yeah, right." the young man said as he poked his childhood friend's cheek. "Admit it, Chikane, you love me!"

Chikane glared at him, her face going a darker red. "As if!" she then shot out her foot to kick him in the face.

Hiroshi yelped as he ducked down to dodge the woman's kick, giving him a chance to look up under her skirt.

"Black." the detective said when he looked up her skirt.

Chikane gasped as she quickly put her leg back down and put both her hands on her skirt to hold it down. The young woman glared down at her childhood friend, her face bright red. Hiroshi chuckled nervously from the woman's glare, starting to become very scared.

Chikane took a deep breath. "You pervert wolf!" she held up one of her hands and a ball of spiritual energy formed in it.

"I didn't see anything!" the red headed young man exclaimed as he stood up and ran away.

The young woman chased after him, throwing spiritual balls at him. "Hold still!"

"Have I ever told you, that you're so cute when your mad?" Hiroshi grinned as he looked over shoulder, still running.

"Shut up!"

"Their at it again." Yuuta said as he and rest of the group watched the two childhood friends.

"This is getting old."Kei sighed.

Wakaba giggled. "Those two would make such a cute couple."

"A cute and stupid couple." Winslow meowed.

Azusa giggled.

"Stop running!" Chikane yelled as she threw another spiritual ball.

"Not until you admit you love me!" Hiroshi replied as he dodge the ball, running faster.

And so, the day ends with the detective being chased by his angry childhood friend.


	7. The Chocolate Enchantment Case

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white jacket over it. She wears light blue jeans with white shoes. She has a pink purse strapped over her shoulder and a white headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Chocolate Enchantment Case

* * *

_February the Fourteenth, at the Inaba Detective Agency_

"Yuuta-kun, what do you have there?" Kei asked the blonde assistant, who was smiling at a wrapped up ball of chocolate in his hands.

"It's homemade Valentine's Day chocolate!" Yuuta replied.

"Chocolate? Is there any for me?"

"Of course there is." the cross-dresser replied. "There's white chocolate in the bathroom."

"Oh, I get it." the black haired assistant said. "It's the soap isn't it?"

"Yep."

Kei pouted as he returned to sweeping the office floor.

Then the office door opened and walked in Chikane and Winslow.

"Hey, guys." the young woman greeted the two assistants, while the black cat meowed his greetings.

"Chikane-nee-san, hi." Kei greeted her.

"You have some nerve coming here uninvited." Yuuta commented, smiling with sparkles around him.

"Yuuta-kun!" the black haired assistant shouted.

Chikane giggled. "It's alright, Kei-kun. I actually came here to bring you guys somethings." she opened up her purse and pulled out three bags, all having chocolate in them.

"It's chocolate!" Kei exclaimed.

"That's right." the tall woman said. "I made chocolate for all of you." she handed a bag to the sixteen year old. "This is for you, Kei-kun."

Kei opened the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. It was in the shape of a cat. "Cat shaped chocolate!"

"Since your such a cat lover, I figured you would like the chocolate this way." Chikane said. "I even used Winslow for the model."

"I had to sit, while she made the chocolate, for nearly five hours." the black cat complained.

"Don't whine." the black haired woman ordered as she bent down and tapped the cat on the head.

"Thank you so much, Chikane-nee-san." Kei thanked the older woman as he put a chocolate cat in his mouth and munched on it happily.

"I'm glad you like, Kei-kun." Chikane said. She turned to the blonde assistant. "This one is for you, Yuuta-kun."

"Thank you, Chikane-san." Yuuta said as he took the bag, smiling. "I'll be sure to eat a few of them before I burn the rest."

"I would appreciate it if you did, Yuuta-kun."

Both cross-dresser and woman laughed at the same time.

"Chikane-nee-san." Kei said. "Is that last chocolate for Inaba-san?" he pointed at the last bag of chocolate, which was in the shape of a medium sized heart.

The young woman blushed a soft pink as she smiled and held up the bag. "Yeah, it is. It's nothing special though."

"Are you kidding?" Winslow spoke up. "You spent nearly the whole night making that for him, wanting to make sure it was perfect.

"Shut up!" Chikane shouted, her face going a dark red.

"You're a total tsundere, you know that?" the black cat remarked.

"You must like Inaba-san a whole lot." Kei commented.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?! Hiroshi and I are only childhood friend! I've always given him chocolate on Valentine's Day, ever since we were kids, but only as a sign of friendship." the young woman smiled at the memory of giving her childhood friend chocolate ever Valentine's Day. She then noticed the chocolate in the blonde assistant's hand.

"Hey, Yuuta-kun, is that chocolate you made for Hiroshi?" the black haired woman asked, pointing at said chocolate.

The cross-dresser nodded. "It is. I even added a secret ingredient to it."

"Really? I added a secret ingredient to mine as well. Hey, how about, I'll tell mine if you tell me yours?"

Yuuta was hesitate at first. But he started to think that the detective might like the young woman's chocolate more than his own. If he knew her secret ingredient, then he could probably find a way to make his chocolate better.

"Alright." the assistant leaned forward and whispered the secret ingredient in Chikane's ear.

"What a coincidence." Chikane said as she pulled away from the blonde cross-dresser. "I used the same thing as well."

"Really?" Yuuta smiled. "What kind did you use?"

"Oh, I used some of my own."

"Aww." the blonde assistant pouted. "Sensei will definitely love your's more than mine for sure then."

"Don't worry." Chikane reassured the assistant as she patted his head. "I'm sure Hiroshi will like both of ours the same."

"Those two are really friendly when it comes to Inaba-san, huh Winslow?" Kei said to the black cat as they both watched the woman and assistant chat with each other.

"You can say that again." Winslow replied as he licked one of his paws clean.

"I wonder if Sensei is back yet." Yuuta said.

Suddenly, there was a large shake, followed by a loud rumbling sound. The office door slammed opened to reveal Hiroshi, complete terror was on his face. He slammed the door shut and started to place sutras all over the door.

The assistants, young woman, and black cat all stared at the scared looking young man.

"Are you two sure you want to give him the chocolates right now?" Kei, sweatdropping, asked the cross-dresser and tall woman as they all continued to watch the detective cover the office door with sutras.

"Yeah." Yuuta said. "I can overlook stuff like this."

"Me too." Chikane agreed.

When he was done placing the sutras on the door, Hiroshi started to chant. "Rin Hyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Rei! Owww!" he cried out in pain when his fingers got messed up while he was chanting.

"Don't cast spells you don't even know!" Kei shouted at him. "Your fingers are all messed up now!"

"If you want to seal the door from evil spirits, ask me next time!" Chikane yelled.

"Chikane!" Hiroshi flung himself at his childhood friend.

The young woman yelped as she tried to regain her balance after the detective jumped on her. She looked down and saw that the red headed young man was on his knees and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head in her chest.

"Chikane, please, protect me!" Hiroshi begged as he looked up at the black haired woman with a fearful look.

"Just what has gotten you so scared?!" Chikane asked as she placed her hands on the detective's head and shoulder. "Aren't you a man?!"

Suddenly the office door burst into flames, burning all the sutras. The door slammed opened to reveal Ogi, flames of what seemed to be anger surrounded him.

"No!" Hiroshi screamed in fear, releasing his hold on his childhood friend.

"Oh, now I understand!" the black haired young woman yelled, now beginning to feel very scared herself, as her childhood friend held onto her tighter.

"There's no reason to run, Hiroshi." Ogi said.

Chikane stood as tall as she could in front of her very angry brother, Hiroshi, Kei, and Winslow were all cowering behind her.

"I've come all this all to deliver this chocolate to you." the inspector said as he held up a small bag of chocolate. "Now, battle me and try to take it from me."

"There's no way!" the black haired assistant shouted. "Your on some level that no human should try to pass!"

"Chocolate that my cute, adorable daughter prepared for you..." Ogi continued, his eyes seemed to turned bright red. "If you say that you don't want it, I will kill you! If you do want it, you will have to kill me!"

"Either way, Ogi-san, someone is going to die!" Kei exclaimed.

"And in either situation, the one who will die is obviously Hiroshi!" Chikane yelled. "Calm down, big bro. It's nothing more then obligatory chocolate."

"That's right." Kei agreed. "It's nothing more then a token of gratitude. Right?"

The flames of anger surrounding the black haired inspector went out. Then he looked at the bag of chocolate with a sad face. "She didn't make any for me."

The childhood friends, assistant, and black cat all nervously backed away from the inspector. Then they all screamed.

* * *

_At the Valentino Family home_

Don and Lorenzo were sitting on the porch outside with cups of cocoa in their hands, the goat's cup being bigger than the bag man's.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Lorenzo commented. "Enjoying cocoa on the porch."

"The mismatch of a Japanese garden and cocoa will produce a completely new taste, it will." Don said. "You should have some, too, Gabriella"

"No, thanks." the streaked haired assassin, who's hair was in a bun, replied from the inside.

"Oh, don't be like that." the goat said as he slid the door open, revealing that the assassin was eating an orange slice. This will bring the family closer together, it will."

SLAP

"Don't open the door without permission." Gabriella said to Don, who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Do you want to get shot?"

Awhile later, all three of them were sitting at a small table with chocolate all over it.

"What's with all this chocolate?" Gabriella, her hair now back down, asked.

"In Japan, girls give the boys that they like chocolate on Valentine's Day, they do." Don answered.

"What the heck?" the assassin said. "I don't understand Japanese men. Do they like chocolate that much?" she took a sip of her drink.

"What we really want is the emotion." Lorenzo remarked. Even if it's obligatory, that kindness makes a man feel at peace. There are no words for the pain of a man who does not receive any chocolate."

"I always spread kindness, as well." Gabriella said. "I always hit with a single shot to the head or to the heart."

"That kindness may not be felt by those living." the bag man replied.

"Well, enough of that." Don said as he sat down his drink. "I've got something interesting to show you." he pulled a pink box with medium sized heart made of chocolate, the right side was made of dark chocolate while the left side was made of white chocolate. "The latest creation from our family's medical department! Chocolate with a love potion inside, it is!"

"Don!" Lorenzo exclaimed, grabbing the goat by the shoulders. "Are you saying that there's someone you want to use the love potion on?!"

"Calm down, you love-obsessed fool!" the goat shouted. "This is still a prototype, but once it's complete, it will make us a lot of money, it will. We'll make the wolf eat it and watch the results, we will."

"You totally like the wolf!" Gabriella pointed a accusing finger at Don.

"Please tell us the truth, Don!" the right arm man demanded.

"No!" Don yelled, dark lines running down his forehead. "Do not misunderstand me! I hate that wolf, I do! Listen carefully. The heart of the one who eats the dark chocolate will pound when he's near the one who eats the white chocolate. However, the feelings of the dark chocolate eater will be completely one-sided. Meaning, his love can be manipulated by the white chocolate eater. We will have the wolf fall in love and destroy him by dumping him. Watching the wolf in agony over a broken heart will delightful, it will! Also, the wolf's girlfriend's heart will also be broken when she see's him in love with someone else. It will be like killing two birds with one stone, it will! Sha Sha Sha!" he laughed evilly.

The assassin and bag man stared at the laughing goat in shock.

"What a terrible man." Gabriella said. "Even I'm taken aback at times by the extant of the Don's evil."

"Nothing less from the Don, the man with endless ideas." Lorenzo said, dark lines running down his head.

"Lorenzo!" Don said. "Since you are a man of a thousand bags, I will leave it to you to deliver the chocolate to the wolf."

"It appears the time has finally come for me to steal the spot of the cross-dresser." the bag man said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"The only problem is the cop, it is." Don said. "He always shows up when we don't want him to, he does.

"There isn't any time we want him there." Lorenzo said.

"I will take care of the cop myself." Gabriella remarked. She gripped her fist. "I have my pride as an assassin. I will kill anyone."

The goat and bag man clapped at the streaked haired woman's determination.

"And if the minion is watching, I will kill him mercifully." the assassin said, smiling.

"This is what I mean by your kindness being hard to comprehend." Lorenzo commented.

"Now, let us go!" Don said.

"Yes!" the two henchmen replied in unison.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the streets of Tokyo_

Hiroshi, Chikane, Kei, and Winslow were all running away from Ogi, who was only walking but was still keeping the same distance with them, a red menacing aura was around him.

"How?!" the black haired assistant exclaimed in disbelief. "We run and run, but we're getting no distance from Ogi-san, who's walking! Could that be a mirage?!"

"There's a monster in the Tokyo desert." Hiroshi commented.

"If he gets us, I'm going to lose all of my nine lives!" Winslow yowled.

"Everyone stop talking and keep running!" Chikane ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the detective, assistant, and cat all responded in unison.

Suddenly, their was someone in the front of them. It was Lorenzo wearing a pink kimono and a reddish-brown wig. He was holding the love potion chocolate in his hands.

"Mr. Wolf, please accept this chocolate." the bag man said in a feminine voice.

Suddenly, when they ran closer to him, Kei and Chikane both jumped in the air and kicked Lorenzo in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Kei, I know she had a wig on, but you just kicked a woman in the face." Hiroshi said, completely oblivious to who it really was, as they all continued running from the inspector.

"How could you not tell who that was, Inaba-san?!" the black haired assistant asked, sweatdropping.

"And there's no reason for you to be jealous, Chikane." the detective said to his childhood friend. "You know that the only woman I'll accept chocolate from is you."

"How dense are you?!" the young woman shouted, an irritation mark formed on her head. "Exactly how do you usually identify Lorenzo?!"

"To think that the assistant and wolf's girlfriend were able to see through Lorenzo's disguise in an instant." Don said as he and Gabriella hid behind a wall.

"I want that assistant even more now." the assassin commented as she picked up a bazooka and came out of hiding.

"Streaked Hair!" the two childhood friends shouted together when they saw the woman a few feet in front of them.

"Take this!" Gabriella exclaimed as she aimed her bazooka and fired.

The detective, young woman, assistant, and cat moved out of the way of the missile. Then, they all jumped in the air and covered their ears when the missile came in contact with Ogi and exploded. A smoke cloud surround the area where the inspector was.

"Thank you, thank you just this once, goddess of war." Kei said as he got on his knees and held the assassin's hand.

"You saved us, Lady Streaked Hair." Hiroshi, also in the same position as the assistant, commented.

"Thank you so so so much, almighty assassin." Chikane, also on her knees, thanked the other woman as she hugged her around the waist.

"You saved all of my nine lives." Winslow meowed as he rubbed himself against the streaked haired assassin's leg.

"What the heck?" Gabriella said. "I don't mind the groveling, but none of you touch me."

Meanwhile, a shocked Ogi, who was completely fine after being shot at with the missile, was on his knees and staring at a small pile of brunt chocolate.

'Azusa's... Chocolate...' he thought. He turned around with a very angry glare.

The two childhood friends, assistant, and black cat yelped in fear.

"What?!" the streaked haired assassin exclaimed in shock. "He's still alive?!"

"How dare you." the inspector said in a very scary tone of voice, a very intimidating and angry aura surrounding him.

"That bazooka out of nowhere was a bit over the top, wasn't it?" Hiroshi said as he suddenly went over to Ogi's side. "Do it. Do it. You should totally arrest the Streaked Hair." he pointed at the assassin.

"You switch sides so easily!" Kei exclaimed.

"Hiroshi, after what she just did, Ogi looks like he wants to do more than arrest the Streaked Hair!" Chikane stated.

"It's almost admirable how easily you switch sides." the black haired assistant commented. Then he yelped when he felt the streaked haired assassin touch his shoulder.

"Stand back, or I'll kill you." Gabriella told the assistant as she removed her glasses, showing her comically puffed out eyes, and put on a pair of dark shades. "Since the assistant is here, I'll kill you merciful." she said confidently, pointing at the inspector.

"Such a carefree declaration!" Kei said.

"You like that kind of woman, right?" the assassin said.

'Says the lady, who shot a bazooka out of nowhere.' Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow all thought at the same time.

"Should we help her?" Lorenzo asked while he and Don hide in a tree.

"No." the goat said. "Gabriella is serious, she is. We will put our trust into the Valentino family's top assassin."

Suddenly, the streaked haired assassin pulled out a flash grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the inspector and detective.

"Hiroshi, get down!" Ogi said as he placed a hand on the young man's head and pushed him down.

The grenade went off and there was a bright light. Everyone, except Gabriella, covered and closed their eyes. Then, the assassin took the chance to shoot the inspector with her gun.

"Ogi!" Chikane yelled when she saw her older brother get hit in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chikane-nee-san." Kei reassured her. "Ogi-san is made of iron. A bullet can't hurt him."

Then they saw the inspector fall to the ground.

"He's down?!" Winslow exclaimed in disbelief.

"So, you're not completely made of iron." a smirking Gabriella said. "Good to know."

"Ah! Help!" the black haired assistant called out. "Is there an engineer among the doctors?!"

"Ogi, are you okay?!" Chikane asked as she quickly rushed over and knelt down beside her brother.

"Come on, Ogi!" Hiroshi shouted. "Pull yourself together!"

"Hiroshi..." the inspector saw that the detective's entire body was in the ground, only his head was sticking out. "What happened?" he asked.

"That's a good question." the young man commented. "When you told me to get down, this was the result of you pushing me down."

Ogi closed his eyes and groaned in pain. Chikane gasped.

"Could it be poison?"

"Poison?!" the assistant, detective, and cat exclaimed in unison.

"Then, if Hiroshi's transforms and bites down on a white hair, he can cure Ogi." the black haired woman said.

"But we need you Yuuta-kun to transform him" Kei spoke up. "And there's no way he would come to help save Ogi-san."

Chikane deadpanned.

"Yuuta-kun!" the young woman and assistant called out together. "Please come out! We need you!"

"Yuuta!" Hiroshi called out as well.

While they were all calling out for the assistant, Yuuta was hiding behind a wall nearby with his hands over his excited heart. Then, Chikane stopped her shouts to grab the streaked haired assassin by her coat collar.

"Gabriella! Do you have an antidote?! If you let my brother die, I swear...!"

"Calm yourself, woman." the assassin said. "I only gave him a tranquilizer. He won't die."

"He won't?" Kei said as he sighed in relief. "What a relief."

Suddenly, the assistant flinched when he felt an aura of anger. He turned around and saw the blonde assistant behind the wall, his teeth gritted together in anger.

"Found Yuuta-kun." Kei said.

Then Chikane heard a yelp. She turned around and saw Don Valentino near the trapped detective, the goat having the love potion chocolate in his hooves.

"Goat!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the ground. "Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Goat, you better get away from him right now!" Chikane ordered. She tried to run to them to stop the goat, but was stopped when Gabriella wrapped her arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Don! Do it now!" the streaked haired assassin called out, trying to keep her hold on the struggling woman.

"Right!" Don broke the love potion chocolate into two pieces and stuffed the dark chocolate into the red headed young man's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hiroshi asked, his mouth full of chocolate. He swallowed the chocolate.

"Shashasha!" the goat laughed. He held up the white chocolate. "Once I eat this, you will fall head over heels in lo-"

He was suddenly cut off when the detective screamed, causing the goat to scream and throwing the white chocolate, and broke free from the hole in the ground. Hiroshi rolled on the ground, clutching his heart.

"Heartburn! I have terrible heartburn all of a sudden!"

"It must be a reaction to the dark chocolate!" Winslow commented.

"How dare you scare me." Don said as he panted. Then, he noticed that the white chocolate was out of his hooves. "Where is the white chocolate?" he looked around and saw that the it had landed in the black haired assistant's mouth when he let it go.

Then Kei swallowed the chocolate with a loud gulp. The mafia goat broke out in cold sweat.

"Ah! The love potion!" Don exclaimed.

"Love potion?!" Winslow and Kei said in unison.

"Don." Gabriella said in a voice that made the goat flinched. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oi, goat." Chikane, who was finally free from the assassin's grip, spoke in a tone of voice that made the goat shake. "What exactly do you mean by love potion, huh?"

'T-They are both angry, but for different reason's, they are!' Don commented mentally, being very scared of both women.

"Love potion?!" Hiroshi questioned as he sat up. "How stupid."

"Inaba-san." Kei said as he rushed over to his boss. "Are you okay?"

The detective turned to the assistant, looking at him with a loving stare. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"You have the eyes of a girl in love!" Kei exclaimed.

"Goat/Don!" both Chikane and Gabriella growled in unison, through gritted teeth, as they both strangled the goat with both their hands, red irritation marks throbbed on their heads.

"C-Calm down." the talking goat choked out.

"Kei." the now in love detective said to the assistant as he held his hand. "That talking goat is scary. Please hold my hand."

"That's the most stupidest reason to hold hands!" Kei commented as he tried to pull his hand back.

"What did you do to Hiroshi, goat?!" Chikane yelled, still strangling the mafia goat with the streaked haired assassin.

"T-This is not how I planned it." Don choked out again. "But the sensible young man is surely to reject the wolf, he is. The wolf will be broken hearted, he will."

"I don't want Hiroshi in love with Kei-kun." the black haired woman said. "But I don't want his heart broken either!"

"Listen, Inaba-san!" the black haired assistant said, finally taking back his hand. "I'm really sorry about this, but you see..."

"What is it, nyaa?" Hiroshi asked as he licked the back of his hand and ran it over his hair, just like a cat grooming itself.

Kei stared at the werewolf acting like a cat. Then, he gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Nothing at all, meow."

Suddenly, Don's horns were stuck in the assistant's head.

"There's a goat stabbing my head!" the sixteen year old screamed as he ran back and forth.

"You cat loving idiot!" Chikane and Gabriella shouted in unison after the assassin threw the mafia goat.

Gabriella cursed as she turned to the red headed detective. "I'll be taking him. You can just die right here." she said, pointing her gun at him.

"You want a piece of me, Streaked Hair?!" Hiroshi said as he held out his arms. "We're transforming, Yuuta!" when the detective didn't feel his back being poked he turned around. "Yuuta?"

The young man saw the blonde assistant just standing there, a piece of paper that said rage was covering his entire face.

"It's written on his face!" Hiroshi exclaimed, feeling scared.

"He's in so much rage, that's it written on his face!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison, also feeling scared.

"My fur in standing on ends!" Winslow yowled fearfully.

Then, when the paper fell from his face, Yuuta started jabbing various spots on his body. Then a yellow light surrounded him.

"That level of power isn't good!" the black haired woman exclaimed.

"Yuuta!" the red headed detective shouted. "Don't give yourself such obvious power-ups!"

"Your fine as a dog." the cross-dresser said. "Your fine as a cat. But just how can I fawn over Sensei, if he doesn't have a hair fetish?!"

"Just what exactly do you fawn over?!" Kei yelled.

"Hamusenryuu Ougi... Scorching Red Jealousy!" the blonde assistant shot out his hands and a large yellow beam came out.

The black haired assistant screamed as the yellow beam came towards him.

"Look out!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he jumped in front of the sixteen year old and held out a still unconscious Ogi. "K.O Shield!" the beam came in contact with the inspector, being blocked.

"Kuniharu Ogino!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison.

Yuuta was panting heavily when he stopped firing the yellow beam.

"Thank goodness that there was an ultimate shield laying around." Hiroshi commented as he threw away the inspector. He got down on his hands and knees and started rubbing his face against the black haired assistant's, who was now sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Hiroshi, calm down, just don't throw away an ultimate shield." Chikane said.

"That's right." Kei agreed with the tall woman. "If it were an RPG game, it would be a non-buyable item."

Then Yuuta noticed that the black haired inspector had been throw near him. He started jabbing various parts on Ogi's body. Everyone turned and saw the blonde assistant hold up the unconscious inspector, holding out his arm.

"Secret Ougi: Scorching Red Jealousy... With My Dad Version!" a massive yellow beam shot out of Ogi's hand and went hurling towards everyone else.

'The ultimate shield can also be an ultimate spear.' Kei thought with a peaceful face, some tears escaping his eyes, as the beam collided with everyone.

There was a huge explosion, which caused a mushroom cloud, that wiped out nearby buildings.

Ogi grunted as he opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by seven pieces of charcoal. "Why I am surrounded by charcoal?"

"We're using it to get rid of your old man stench." a charcoal Hiroshi replied.

"The power of charcoal is amazing." Kei, also charcoal, commented.

"God bless the people who created it." a charcoal Chikane said.

Kei rolled over and noticed two familiar wrapped up chocolate, one shaped like a ball and the other shaped like a medium sized heart, laying on the ground. He picked them up, stood up, and walked to the red headed detective.

"Inaba-san?"

Hiroshi turned to the assistant with a loving gaze. "Yesh, Kei?"

Ogi flinched at this.

"Chikane-san and Yuuta-kun made these chocolates for you." he held the chocolates.

"All right!" the detective cheered as he took the chocolate from the sixteen year old. "Let's eat!" he took the chocolates out of their wrappings and munched on both of them at the same time.

"You might want the one made by the assistant analyzed by forensic." Ogi said as he and Kei watched the young man eat the chocolate.

Hiroshi munched on the chocolates a few more times until he slurped on something. He pulled the chocolates back and saw that there was hair in both of them. Kei and Ogi both gaped.

"Hair!" the detective cried happily as he held the chocolates in the air.

An image of both Chikane and Yuuta appeared in the sky, both grinning widely and giving a thumbs up.

_After eating the hair chocolates, Inaba-san's love for hair returned and he turned back to normal._

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at the Inaba Private Detective Agency_

Chikane groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a ceiling.

"Oh, you're awake." Hiroshi said as his face suddenly appeared above her. "Thank goodness, I was starting to worry."

It took the young woman awhile to realize that her head was laying on the young man's lap.

"Hiroshi, what happened? Last thing I remember, everyone was charcoal." she sat up.

"Chikane." Winslow meowed as he jumped in his mistress's lap when she sat up.

"Hey Winslow." the black haired woman greeted the black cat as she petted his head. "How are you?"

"Terrible. I'm going to be smelling like charcoal for a week."

Chikane giggled at the cat's whinnying. She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Kei, Ogi, and Yuuta went to bring something back for lunch." the detective answered.

"What about the goat and his henchmen?"

"Unfortunately, they all escaped."

"Oh well, we'll get them next time."

"I guess." Hiroshi remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for the chocolate."

Chikane blushed a little. "Y-You ate my chocolate?"

"Yeah." the detective grinned. "It was really good, I liked it a whole lot, especially since it had your hair in it."

The young woman blushed a light scarlet. She turned her head away, trying to hide her smile. "W-Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"I guess this means that you like me more than just as a friend, huh?"

Chikane quickly turned her head to stared at her childhood friend. "What the hell are you talking?"

"Well, don't girls only give chocolate to the guys that they really like on Valentine's Day?" Hiroshi asked.

"But I've always given you chocolate on Valentine's Day, ever since we were kids."

"That just proves you've loved since we were kids."

"It was a sign of friendship, idiot!"

She shot out her fist to punch the detective, but he quickly caught it by her wrist. Then, to Chikane's surprise, Hiroshi pulled her into his lap, causing the black cat in the woman's lap to fall to the floor.

"W-What the hell are you doing, you pervert wolf?!" Chikane exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Instead of answering her, Hiroshi wrapped an arm around her waist and used his hand to hold up some of her hair. He lifted her hair close to his nose and sniffed it. Then he placed it in his mouth.

"Your hair is as beautiful as ever." the detective said, taking the woman's hair out of his mouth. He looked at his childhood friend. "Just like you."

Chikane blushed ten shades of red. She turned her head away. "W-Why are you saying such things like that?" she asked shyly.

'First, she's angry, now she's all shy and embarrassed.' Hiroshi thought. 'She's totally a tsundere.' he chuckled.

The young woman turned her head after hearing the young man's chuckles. "What's so funny?"

Hiroshi stopped his chuckles and looked at the black haired woman. "I was just thinking about how cute you are." he placed his hand on top of her head and kissed her forehead.

Steam came out of Chikane's head and her face went completely red. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned down and rested her head on the detective's shoulder. Hiroshi buried his nose in her hair. The young man then noticed that his childhood friend's breathing soon became steady.

"Chikane?" Hiroshi looked and saw that the young woman had fallen asleep. The detective smiled. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' he thought.

Then Chikane mumbled something in her sleep. "H-Hiroshi, I love you." she smiled while her cheeks turned a light pink.

The detective's face took on a look of shock, then he smiled. 'Chikane.' he tucked some of her black hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then, he slowly learned down and softly placed his lips on the sleeping woman's. After awhile, Hiroshi pulled away and looked at his childhood friend. 'If she found out about what I just did, she would totally kill me.' then he placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep himself.

'I was completely forgotten.' Winslow, sweatdropping, thought after he watched the whole scene in front of him while he sat on the coffee table.

* * *

Awhile later, the office door opened to reveal Kei, Yuuta, and Ogi.

"Inaba-san." the black haired assistant called out. "We brought back lunch."

The trio then noticed the two childhood friends sleeping on one of the office couch, Chikane sitting on Hiroshi's lap while the detective had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist and his head on top of her's.

"W-What exactly happened while we were gone." Kei asked, surprised from what he was looking at. "Should we wake them up?"

"Not yet." Ogi said as he took out his phone. "I want to get a picture of this so I can show Wakaba later." he took a picture. "I think it might better for them to rest up. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, let's go." Kei said as he dragged Yuuta, who was glaring evilly at the black haired woman, out the door.

They closed the door, leaving the two childhood friends sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

**And there is chapter seven. Be sure to tell me what you think about it in your reviews.**


	8. The Wolf Girl Assassination Case

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in the first chapter: A light purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a long brown skirt that goes a few inches past her knees. She wears fuchsia loafers with light lavender straps with bows of the same color attached. Her outfit in completed with a fuchsia headband.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wolf Girl Assassination Case

* * *

At the Valentino Family home

Don was sitting on the floor, watching tv and eating a bowl of yen bills. Suddenly, Lorenzo slid the door to the living room open.

"There's trouble, boss!" the bag man announced.

"What's the matter, Oshichi?" the goat asked.

"So close! It's Hachi!" the right arm man got on his knees. "It appears that a another wolf in coming to Japan." he informed.

"Ah! Another Secret Doberman!?" Don yelled in horror. "I will not allow another wolf to come to Japan, I will not! Assassination confirmed!" he grabbed a paper cup, with a string attached to the end and yelled into it. "Hello! Gabriella! There is work for you to do, there is!"

"Shut up!" the streaked haired assassin, also holding a paper cup with sting on it, shouted as she slid one of the doors open. "I can hear you!"

Don turned to Lorenzo. "Is there a picture?" he asked.

"Yes." the bag man replied as he reached inside his clothes and took out a picture. "She comes from a Secret Doberman Headquarters all the way from France. And her name is... Stella." he held up the picture.

The picture showed a cute little girl, around ten years old, with slightly wavy chin-length brown hair, her hair forming two beagle ears on the top of her head, and green eyes.

Don took the picture and looked at it closely.

"We can totally beat her, we can."

* * *

At the Police Headquarters

"Stel-la!" Yuzuki called out as he rushed forward.

"Calm down." Ogi said as he raised his arm up, hitting the dog lover and causing him to fall to the floor. "She's already naturally timid. Don't make things worse by trying to attack her."

Yuzuki stood up and saw the young wolf girl cowering behind a police shield, a police helmet on her head. "She on high alert!" he exclaimed. He walked towards her and got down on his knees. "Special Defense Officer, Ogata Yuzuki." he introduced himself. " I'm the SP in charge of taking care of you and being your partner, Secret Doberman Stella." he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Here, shake hands."

Then the police officer picked the young girl. "I'll protect you, Stella. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"I'm counting on you." Ogi told him. "First, go to Chiba today."

"What are you talking about?" Yuzuki qustioned. "She has to greet her senpai first. We're going to Hiroshi's. Be sure to invite Chikane-chan, too, she would love to meet Stella." he held the wolf girl out. "We need to have a welcoming party for you. Do you like cake, Stella?"

"Yes!" Stella replied, smiling widely.

"Ogata!" Ogi spoke in a tone of voice that made the little girl flinch and hide her face in the dog lover's shoulder.

"It's okay." Yuzuki said as he comforted Stella. "I know that old man is scary."

Ogi sweatdropped.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Wow, she's so tiny." Hiroshi commented as he and his assistants formed around Stella in an odd formation, causing the young girl to tremble in fear.

"It looks like she's trembling a bit." Kei observed.

"It could be because we have her surrounded in some odd formation." the detective said.

"Not a very brave dog, is she?'' Yuuta remarked.

Then the assistants and detective grabbed hands and started spinning in circle while singing, making the little girl to become even more scared.

"Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage..."

"Take this!" Hiroshi said. "The Japanese game of Kagome Kagome!"

"I wonder what kind of ritual this looks like to a foreigner?" Kei questioned.

"All of your love is rather warped." Chikane commented.

"Come on, Chikane, join us." the woman's childhood friend invited.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to help you scare the poor girl even more."

When the detective and assistants were done with the game, Hiroshi picked up a still scared Stella from under her arms.

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe you can do something about that. Since your so good with kids." he stated.

"I'm sure you'll be able to calm her down a bit, Chikane-san." Kei said.

Chikane sighed. "Alright, I'll try." she walked towards them and bent down to Stella's eyesight. "Hi there." she said softly. "Your name is Stella, right?"

The little wolf girl nodded her head shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Stella. I'm Chikane." the black haired woman held up her black cat. "And this is my cat, Winslow."

"Nice to meet you, kiddo." Winslow greeted as he licked his rough tongue on Stella's face, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Hey, is it okay if I call you Stella-chan?" Chikane asked.

Stella thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Uh huh."

"Great. Hey, I heard that you're from France. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so cool, I've never met a french person before. Is it also true that you're a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that makes you even more cool, Stella-chan. And I have to say, that you are the most cutest werewolf I have ever seen!"

Stella cheeks turned red from the older woman's compliments.

Then Chikane gently took the little girl's hand hers. "Let's try our best to be friends and get to know each other, okay Stella-chan?" she said, smiling warmly.

'S-Such a perfect, gentle, and warm smile!' Stella thought as she felt her heart being stabbed from the young woman's smile, her beagle ears twitching. Then the young girl used her other hand to grab Chikane's, stars were in her green eyes. "Onee-sama." she said.

"Eh?" Chikane sweatdropped. "I get the 'Onee' part, but what's with the 'Sama'?" she asked.

"Hey, Stella." Yuzuki spoke up as the red headed detective handed the young wolf girl to his childhood friend, the little girl wrapping her arms around the young woman's neck. "Believe it or not, Chikane-chan is Ogi's younger sister."

"Really?" Stella questioned as she looked closely at the woman's face. "But they don't look anything alike." she remarked.

"Thank goodness for that." Hiroshi mumbled.

Chikane giggled. "Speaking of Ogi..." she started to say as she turned to her older brother, who was standing alone in a corner of the office. "What are you doing over there alone, big bro? I don't remember you ever being such a wallflower."

"He's over there because Stella is afraid of him." the dog lover explained.

"Is that so?" Chikane, still holding Stella, questioned as she walked over to her older brother. Then she grabbed the young girl's hand and put it in Ogi's, making them shake hands. "I know he looks scary, but my big brother is actually a nice person." she stated.

"It's true." Hiroshi agreed as he walked over to them. "He looks all tall and pointy, but you can trust Ogi. He's my former partner."

Stella looked at the detective, then at the inspector. "How come your not friends anymore?" she asked. "Do you not like each other anymore?"

The two ex. partners looked at the little girl, then at each other. They smiled as they looked back at Stella again.

"No, we're still friends, Stella." Ogi told the young girl.

"Yeah." Chikane said as she petted the wolf girl's head. "Adults have their reasons."

"Say..." the red headed detective spoke up as he grinned in a scary way, a dark aura surrounded him. "Did you come here to tell me that Stella is going to be your new partner and is going to help you solve cases and chase after goats? You probably forgot all about me, huh?"

Stella shook in fear from the young man's dark aura and hid her face in Chikane's chest.

"Calm your cuticles, you're scaring poor Stella-chan again!" the young woman scolded her childhood friend as she comforted the little girl.

"Actually, she's partnering up with Ogata." Ogi told him.

"Oh, then I really don't care then." Hiroshi remarked, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Wow, such a peaceful expression." Chikane and Kei said in unison.

"Hiroshi!" Yuzuki called out as he ran towards the detective.

"You're an SP aren't you?" the detective questioned as he held the dog lover back with his hand. "Set your dog free already."

"Not a chance." the police officer replied. Yuzuki got behind Stella, who was now standing on the floor, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And it's because I'm an SP that I'm the perfect match. A current SP with experience in the investigation department. Who else is more suited for nurturing a Secret Doberman? Not to mention, she totally loves me!"

"So you finally got a dog to like, Ogata." Hiroshi commented.

"Wonder how long that will last." Chikane said.

"I love Yuzuki!" Stella declared. "I recommend!"

"You don't have to recommend anything." the red headed detective told her. "For the sake of all the dogs in the world, be sure to keep him in line."

The young wolf girl tilted her head to the side, not understanding the meaning of that statement.

"So they all start working as police dogs this young?" Kei asked.

"Nah. Even I was training until I was thirteen." Hiroshi said.

"Stella is going to continue her police dog training here in Japan and become a Japanese police dog." Yuzuki informed.

Stella nodded. "I'll work vewy hard!" she declared cutely.

Yuzuki rocked back and forth on his heels, his face red as he laughed slightly from the little girl's cuteness.

"Ogata-san is slowly losing his mind." Kei commented.

"Same goes for her." Hiroshi said as he gestured to his childhood friend, who was in the same state as the dog lover.

"She is just so adorable!" Chikane declared.

"Well, make sure you don't lose her." the detective said to the police officer.

"Don't worry." Yuzuki reassured. "I'm not like Ogi. I won't let Stella run away from me."

"Hiroshi didn't run away from me..." Ogi spoke up, dark lines running down his head.

"Today is Stella's welcoming party." the dog lover said. "I'll treat you guys to delicious a cake, so you should come, too."

"Cake?!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Treat?!" Kei said excitedly.

"And instantly, you're popularly goes up." Hiroshi commented.

"If you're paying for it, then I could definitely go for some cake." Chikane said.

"I would most certainly love to have some tuna fish cake." Winslow stated.

"Winslow, I keep telling you, they are never going to make a cake like that." the black haired woman told him.

"Why must you stomp on my dreams, Chikane?!" the black cat yelled.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Yuzuki and Stella started to chant, while dancing, as they headed to the office door.

The police officer turned to everyone else. "All right, follow Stella for the cake parade!"

The blonde and black haired assistants soon joined the two, also chanting cake.

"Come on, you too, Ogi!" Hiroshi said as he, Chikane, and Winslow joined the cake parade.

"Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud, big bro!" the young woman said.

"To the cake!" the black cat meowed.

The black haired inspector just stood and blinked as he watched the group dance out of the office, still chanting cake.

* * *

Awhile later, everyone was at a place called Cake Ichigoya Cafe.

Chikane, Yuuta, Stella, and Winslow were all looking at all of the different cakes in the display case with wide smiles and shining eyes, the young wolf girl's beagle ears were twitching.

"What am I going to do?" the blonde assistant asked. "I don't which one to get."

"I know." the black haired woman agreed. "Everything looks so good."

"Did you decide yet, Stella?" Yuzuki asked the young girl. "The sun is going down soon."

Stella flinched as she whimpered and wrapped her arms around the dog lover's waist.

"Just choose."

"It looks like it's going to take a little while longer." Kei said as he, Chikane, and Winslow came over to the booth that Ogi and Hiroshi were sitting at.

"Talk about carefree." the detective commented. "Even though it only temporary, she has an SP guarding her. It sounds like a handful before she's even acquires her skills."

"Well, three Secret Dobermans did quit." Ogi said. "If something were to happen to her now that France has entrusted her to us, it could result in a secret investigation of the Japanese department. It's true that Stella's ability to gather data hasn't awaken yet, but there are mafias in Japan that view wolves as enemies."

"So, apparently, the Secret Doberman abilities aren't from birth?" Chikane questioned.

"The data gathering ability is determined by the medium you gather it from first." Hiroshi explained.

"Oh, really?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, so the first time is really important. The happy feeling that is felt by the brain when it gathers the data is extremely high. The fist medium I gathered data from was hair, so I happily became a hair fetishist. However, if I had accidentally gathered information initially from blood or flesh, I would crave blood like a vampire even if it meant I would be committing crimes. And they'd have had to get rid of me."

The black haired assistant stared at his boss, tears falling down his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" the red headed detective asked, sweatdropping.

"Because you said that they'd get rid of you." Kei replied. his voice cracking slightly.

"Chikane, you're crying." Winslow meowed to his mistress, who had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm not crying." the young woman denied, lifting her arm to wipe her eyes. "I just have something in my eyes."

"Since when did a tough woman like you start crying so easily?" Hiroshi teased his childhood friend.

"Stupid jerk!" Chikane shouted at the young man, causing him to flinch.

She raised her head to look at him. Hiroshi was taken aback when he saw tears flowing from her eyes, her lips were pressed together.

"So I'm crying." the black haired woman said. "So what? You got a problem with that?!" she yelled.

"N-No." the detective replied.

"Besides, it's your fault, what you said got me thinking. You and I have known each other for so long, I just can't imagine my life without you. But, then I thought, what if you suddenly weren't in my life anymore. I don't think I would know what to do if you were no longer in my life, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi stared at the young woman, shocked by her words. "Chikane..." was all he was able to say. Then he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away with his finger. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he promised as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hiroshi..." was all Chikane said. She smiled as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Thank you." she said gratefully.

"No problem." the detective replied. Then he wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "So, are you finally admitting that you're totally and madly in love with me?" he asked.

The novelist deadpanned. She took a deep breath, raised her arm, and elbowed her childhood friend on the cheek. "Like always, your idiocy has ruined the mood." she commented as the detective rubbed his injured cheek.

"You guys sound like your having fun." Yuzuki said as he and Stella walked over to their booth.

"What a dangerous job." Kei said, still having some tears in his eyes. "Make sure you don't get a blood fetish, okay?" he said to the young wolf girl.

"And make sure you don't get a hair fetish, either." Chikane said.

Stella titled her head to the side, not knowing what the two of them were talking about.

The black haired woman and assistant got up from their seats and both petted the little girl's head.

"Thank you for waiting." a man said as he came over, carrying a tray of cakes.

"Come on, let's eat cake." the sixteen year old and young woman said together.

They both looked and saw the man carrying the trays was Lorenzo dressed as a patissier.

"Stella backup chop!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison as they both karate chopped the bag man in the face.

"Chikane, Kei, what's wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

"To think that you both saw though my patissier costume." Lorenzo said. "Logical people are incredible."

"It's incredible to think we wouldn't figure it out!" the assistant and woman exclaimed in unison again, iticks marks throbbing on their heads.

Suddenly, everyone saw metal bars come down, blocking the entrance.

"They're trying to lock us in?!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed as he jumped up on the counter, pie in both of his hooves. "We have taken over this café, we have!"

"It's the goat!" the red headed detective exclaimed.

"As long as I'm alive, I will not allow another wolf to join, I will not!" the goat threw one of the pies.

Chikane held up a tray to block the pie from hitting her childhood friend. When the pie came in contact with the tray, it sizzled and the middle of the tray melted. Both childhood friends paled and yelped.

"An acid pie?!" the black haired woman shouted in shock.

"Die! Die! Die!" Don chanted as he threw more acid pies.

"Run away!" Hiroshi yelled as he and the others ran to avoid getting hit by the deadly pies. "That pie's dangerous!"

"Is it just me, or does the goat seem crazier than usual?!" Chikane asked.

"It's probably because he's pissed about another Secret Doberman coming to Japan!"

"We need to take cover." Ogi said as he stopped a pie, with his suit coat, from hitting the detective and young woman.

Yuzuki, who was carrying Stella, ran to another side of the café with Kei and Winslow. Don grinned as a metal door came down, splitting them up from the others.

"They split us up." the police officer stated

"It'll be okay." the sixteen year old said. "Ogi-san is on the other side."

Suddenly, they all heard chuckling behind them. The group turned around and saw a scary grinning Gabriella with a gun in her hands. The idiot dog lover, scaredy cat wolf girl, black cat, and commoner assistant all started blankly at the assassin.

'We're gonna die!' Kei exclaimed mentally.

Winslow yowled loudly as he leaped at the assassin, fangs bared. Gabriella cried out in pain when she felt the cat's sharp fangs sink into her arm.

"All right!" the black haired assistant cheered. "As expected from Chikane-san's cat!"

"Attaboy, Winslow!" Yuzuki called out.

"Go, Winslow, go!" Stella cheered the feline on.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, fleabag!" the streaked haired assassin shouted as she tried to shake the cat off her arm.

Gabriella then rammed her arm, the one that Winslow was biting on, into the wall. The black cat let go of the assassin's arm and fell to the floor. Winslow quickly got back on his feet. He hissed as he jumped at Gabriella, scratching her cheek with his sharp claws. The assassin moaned in pain as she held her bleeding cheek, which had five claw marks on it. When the black cat leaped at the woman again, Gabriella pistol whipped him in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Oh no!" Kei exclaimed. "Winslow!"

"No, Winlsow!" Stella yelled.

The black cat meowed in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Prepare to lose all of your nine lives, furball." a smirking Gabriella said as she pointed her gun at the feline.

"I don't think so!" Yuzuki suddenly came at the assassin with his nightstick.

Gabriella quickly blocked the attack with her gun. "He's fast." she commented as she jumped back.

"You did really well." the police officer told Winslow as he gently picked him up with one arm. "But you can rest now, I'll deal with her."

"Thanks, dog lover." Winslow mumbled, even though said dog lover couldn't understand him, as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Yuzuki turned to the assistant and young wolf girl. "Stella, take care of Winslow." he said as he knelt down and handed the black cat to his partner.

The police officer stood upright, turned to the assassin and charged at her, swinging his nightstick. Gabriella grunted as she barely managed to dodge the swings.

'So it's really true that he's Ogi-san's rival.' Kei thought as he watched, with amazement, the dog lover fight the assassin.

Then Yuzuki had made Gabriella back up into a wall.

"Go to sleep!" he yelled as he lifted his nightstick to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, the the streaked haired assassin held up an I.D badge. It had the picture of a Siberian Husky with the status of Senior Inspector.

Yuzuki froze as he stared at the badge. 'A dog policeman!' he thought, grinning widely. 'And he's even a higher rank than me!'

BANG!

Gabriella shot the dog lover in the heart.

"Don't lose! You're our last offensive force!" Kei exclaimed, anime tears coming out of his and Stella's eyes, as the police officer fell to the floor. He glared at the assassin. "Dammit! How dare you?!" he grabbed a small pot of sugar from a nearby table. "Take this!" he threw it.

Gabriella lifted her arm to block the attack, the pot shattering when it came in contact with her arm. She cursed when the sugar started to fog up her glasses. "My glasses are getting fogged up." she aimed her gun, in the opposite direction of the assistant, black cat, and wolf girl. "Like that matters! A pro can just sense were you are!"

'Wow.' Kei thought, sweatdropping. 'I wonder what exactly she's sensing.'

Suddenly, Yuzuki got up from the floor, quickly rushed towards the assassin, and hit her in the back of the head with his nightstick. The streaked haired woman fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ogata-san!" the sixteen year old boy called out as he, Stella, and Winlsow, who had awoken up, rushed to the police officer. "Are you alright?"

"Yuzuki!" the young wolf girl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the dog lover, who was now kneeling on the floor.

"I'm fine." Yuzuki reassured the assistant. He noticed the wide awake black cat on the floor. "And I see your going fine yourself, Winslow."

"Luckily, I have a very thick skull." Winslow said proudly, patting his head with one of his paws. "So I'll only get a slight bump on the head."

"I thought that was a direct hit." Kei spoke up, referring to the shot to the heart.

"The "Dogs of the World Encyclopedia" saved by life." Yuzuki remarked as he pulled a large encyclopedia about dogs from his jacket pocket, a bullet in the book.

"A 4D pocket!" the black haired assistant and black cat exclaimed in shock.

"Now, now. Don't cry." the police officer said to the little girl who was crying on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Stella removed her arms from his neck. "I'll kill that goat." she said suddenly.

Kei, Winslow, and Yuzuki ran in cold sweat.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others

Don was still laughing as he threw pies all over the place. Then, he noticed all the pie were gone.

"Don, we're out of pies!" Lorenzo told his boss.

"Alright! He's out of ammo!" Hiroshi, who was wearing Ogi's suit coat over his head along with Chikane, exclaimed.

"If we are out of pie, then we shall throw cake, we shall!" Don said, now wearing an old fashioned Victorian style dress and holding a fan in his hooves.

"He's losing his sense of character!" Chikane exclaimed.

"The assistant has already eaten all of the cake!" the bag man said as he pointed at Yuuta, who had finished eaten the last of the cakes.

"Curses, you growing child!" the goat yelled.

"All right, let's do this." Hiroshi, Chikane, and Ogi said in unison.

Suddenly, the metal door to the other side opened, revealing an angry looking Stella.

"C-Could it be that Gabriella was defeated...?" Don said in shock.

"I'm mad." the young girl said, glaring at the goat. "I won't forgive you." she held up two knives. "I'll eat you!"

"Just you saying that is enough!" the detective, young woman, and black haired assistant shouted in unison.

The young wolf girl started chasing after the goat.

"Don't Stella!" Hiroshi yelled. "If you learn the taste of blood now, they'll have to get rid of you!"

"Not to mention, that goat will definitely not be tasty!" Chikane commented.

Then Stella grabbed Don, bit his face, and stretched out his cheek.

"Hooray for elasticity!" the two childhood friends cheered together, both giving a thumbs up.

"That was way too close." Hiroshi commented as he and Chikane held Stella back.

"Come on, Stella-chan, heel girl." the black haired woman said to the young girl.

"Curse you, you violent wolf!" Don said from his place on the floor.

"You don't get it, do you goat?" the detective said. "She's a Secret Doberman from the home of the Secret Dobermans: France. If you can't beat me, you don't stand a chance against her. If you going to attack Stella, try it after you beat me!"

Don sat up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You don't have to tell me!" he shouted. "I'll kill you first, I will! Who cares about France?! The "V" in Versailles is the "V" in veneer! Might as well as be called the Palace of Veneer!"

"Power to the people!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted in unison as they both, along with Stella, shook their fists at the goat, who was being carried out of the cafe by the bag man and streaked haired assassin. "Get outta here!"

"Don't let them get away!" Ogi and Yuzuki yelled at the same time, handcuffs in their hands and tick marks throbbing on their heads.

"Oh." the trio froze when they realized what they did.

* * *

Later that evening, at the Inaba Detective Agency

"Do you see something?" Hiroshi asked Stella, who was happily stretching out his cheek, while he read a newspaper.

_It appears that since then, Stella's become obsessed with elasticity._

"Hey, Stella-chan." Chikane called out as she walked out of the office kitchen, holding a plate in her hand. "I made these for you." she held out the plate to the wolf girl.

"Cookies!" Stella cheered happily when she saw what was on the plate. Her beagle ears twitched as she took the treat, put in her mouth, and munched on it happily.

"Wow, those look delicious." the red headed detective commented as he reached over to take one.

"I didn't say they were for you." the young woman said as she smacked his hand away.

"No fair!" Hiroshi pouted, rubbing his injured hand. "You're cruel, Chikane!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chikane waved him off. She knelt down to wipe some cookie crumbs off of Stella's mouth with a napkin. "So, Stella-chan, did you see anything interesting while you were stretching Hiroshi's cheek?"

"Well..." the young girl thought for a moment. "I did see something that looked like he was kissing someone."

Both childhood friends froze.

'Oh no!' Hiroshi thought, panicking. 'She must have seen the memory of me kissing Chikane, while she was asleep, on Valentine's Day!'

"Is that so?" Chikane said in a calm voice as she stood up and looked at the detective, a very scary and intimidating aura surrounding her. "So tell me, Hiroshi, just who is this person that you kissed, huh?" she asked, a too sweet smile on her face.

The red headed young man shook in fear as he hide behind the newspaper. 'W-W-What do I do?!' he thought. 'If I don't tell her the truth, then she'll kill me! But if I do tell her, she'll still kill me! Either way, I'm gonna die!'

"Hey." the black haired woman yanked the newspaper and threw away. She leaned closer to the scared detective's face. "Answer the question. Or do I have to force it out of you?"

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The detective cried out in pain.

"Chikane-san, please, stop!" Kei begged as he and the everyone else watched the young woman twist the young man's other arm behind his back. "Or else you'll turn Inaba-san into a pretzel!"

"She's being more violent than usual." Ogi commented.

"A woman's anger and jealousy is a scary and dangerous thing." Yuzuki remarked.

"Wow!" Stella said as she clasped her hands together and stared at the older woman in totally admiration, her beagle ears were twitching and hearts were in her eyes. "She's so cool!"

"Stella, you have hearts in your eyes!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

"I'll talk to you about this whole matter later." Chikane said after she finished twisting her childhood friend's arms, said childhood friend was laying on the floor and moaning in pain. "Right now, I'm going home. See you guys later. Come on, Winslow."

"Yes ma'am." the black cat meowed as he followed his mistress.

"Ah! Wait!" Stella called out when she saw the young woman and her cat walking to the office door. She rushed towards her. "Please be my big sister!" suddenly, the young girl tripped over her own feet.

Stella yelped as she shot her hand to grab something to keep from falling, that something just happened to be Chikane's skirt. The young woman gasped as she felt skirt being pulled down, revealing her black and lacy underwear.

"Oh my." Yuuta said.

"An unexpected fanservice?!" Kei exclaimed as his face went bright red from seeing the older woman's underwear, blood flowing from his nose.

"An unexpected and totally awesome fanservice." Hiroshi remarked as he finally got up from the floor.

"Chikane-chan, you have such nice legs." Yuzuki commented.

"Make another comment like that again, and I'll kill you." Ogi threatened as he glared at the dog lover.

"Oh, it looks like you've gone into protective older brother mode."

Chikane's face went completely red, one of her eyebrows twitched. She gave a short and small scream. "Ah! Everyone don't look at me!"

* * *

**And there is chapter eight. In case your wondering, I got the scene at the end from Rio Rainbow Gate. And I got Winslow off of Transistor Venus. Well, until next chapter. P.S. I own nothing that is written here.**


	9. Uniformed Police Officer Raid Incident

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in chapter five : a white turtleneck with yellow at the end of the cuffs. A black sleeveless dress, that reaches down to her calves, is wore over the turtleneck, two thin black straps form an "X" above her chest. She also wears black wool shoes. Her outfit is completed with a yellow headband and a necklace with a yellow crescent moon and two yellow star charms attached.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Uniformed Police Officer Raid Incident

* * *

At Chikane's apartment

"And that's the last of them." the young woman said aloud as the last flier was printed out.

"They turned out good." Winslow remarked as he looked at the papers on the coffee table.

"I just hope these will work." Chikane said as she separated the fliers into two different piles.

One pile of fliers had on it:

We Are Looking For This Person!

Age at Disappearance: 15, Currently 17.

Missing Since 2 Years Ago

Distinct Features:

-White Hair

-Red Eyes

Name: Inaba Haruka

At the bottom of the flier was a picture of a young boy, who looked fifteen, with white hair and red eyes. Two strands of his hair were sticking out of the top of his head.

On the another pile of fliers:

We Are Looking For This Person!

Age at Disappearance: 18, Currently 21.

Missing Since 3 Years Ago

Distinct Features:

-Brown/Orange Hair

-Light Brown Eyes

Name: Inaba Lupa

At the bottom of the flier was a picture of a pretty young girl, about eighteen, with long brown/orange hair and light brown eyes. Her hair formed two small fox-like ears at the top of her head.

"I'm sure they'll work just fine." Winslow meowed.

"I hope so." Chikane sighed.

The young woman then noticed a photo album on the coffee table. She picked it up as she sat on the couch. She opened the album and flipped through a few pages until a certain picture caught her eye. She took the photo out of the album and looked at it.

It was a picture of her and Hiroshi when they were still in high school, when they were sixteen. Chikane was standing behind her childhood friend and had her arms wrapped around his neck, both were smiling widely, and the brown/orange haired girl and white haired boy were both clinging onto the red headed young man's arms. The girl, looking fourteen in the picture and wearing a middle school uniform, was grinning and making a peace sign into the camera while the boy, looking ten years old, was holding a stuffed rabbit and was slightly hiding behind the older boy.

Chikane smiled sadly as she looked at picture.

'I can't believe it's already been three and two years since they both disappeared.' she thought as she put the photo back in the album. She sighed.

Then she smacked her cheeks a few times before standing up.

"I can't act like this!" she exclaimed. "There's important work that needs to be done! Come on, Winlsow!"

She picked up the fliers and walked out of the apartment with her black cat.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"I've made fliers." Chikane said simply as she placed the fliers on the desk her childhood friend was sitting at.

Hiroshi looked at the two stacks of fliers and up at the tall woman.

"I heard from Ogi." Chikane continued. "He said, apparently, that you were secretly trying to search for your brother and sister on your own."

"Well, it's not like I was trying to hide it or anything." the detective said.

"You're distant!" the young woman shouted.

"That's right." Kei agreed with the older woman. "You're being distant, Inaba-san!"

"I can smell the pungent order of wet sewage." Yuuta and Winslow remarked in unison.

"You stink, Inaba-san!" the black haired assistant also remarked.

"You lie!" the young man shouted. "It's floral!"

"Not to mention, your investigation probably consist of this!" Chikane smacked her hand on a board, that was being held up by the blonde assistant.

On the board was a picture of the red headed detective holding two pictures, one showing white hair while the other showed brown/orange hair. There was also writing on the board:

"Have you seen my white-haired brother and brown/orange-haired sister?"

"My white-haired younger brother and brown/orange-haired younger sister..."

"White hair and brown/orange hair."

"Is there something wrong with that method?" Hiroshi asked.

"It sucks, is what's wrong with it!" Chikane exclaimed. "You'll never find them that way! We will help you out."

"But, I've been working on this after we close the agency, so it'd be pretty late."

"The agency closes at six!" Kei said. "There'll plenty of time to help out!"

The red headed detective sweatdropped as his childhood friend and assistant stared at him sternly.

"Okay, help me, then." he said.

The woman and sixteen year old smiled and nodded their heads.

"Oh, and another thing." Chikane said as she walked up to the young man, raised her hand, and smacked him hard on the head.

"Ow!" Hiroshi yelped in pain as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"

"For not telling me about your search for your siblings!" the young woman shouted, hands on her hips. "If you just told me sooner, rather then keeping it a secret, I would have happily helped you!"

"I guess your right, sorry." the detective apologized. He picked up a flier of his brother and sister and looked at them. "You did a really good job on making these fliers." he complimented.

"I can't take all of the credit." the young woman admitted. "Kei-kun helped me out a bit."

"I went ahead and used a couple of pictures that were on the computer." the black haired assistant said. "But aren't there anymore recent photos?"

"Well, it's been three and two years, so I'm sure they both have gotten bigger." Hiroshi, smiling, said as he closed his eyes and imagined slightly older versions of his brother and sister.

"Your brother has white hair and red eyes." Kei remarked. "And your sister has brown/orange hair and light brown eyes. So I'm sure we'll find them quickly."

"Your brother almost looks like a rabbit." Yuuta commented as he looked at the fliers. "And your sister almost looks like a fox. Why don't you buy a white rabbit and brown/orange fox and call them your younger brother and sister?"

"That was my last resort." Hiroshi said.

"I should be proud of you for even thinking about making that a last resort." Kei said, sweatdropping.

"Besides, wouldn't the fox eat the rabbit?" Chikane remarked. She sighed. "Well, let's get going. The sooner we find your siblings, the sooner you can spoil them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the red headed detective asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you always spoil and dote on your brother and sister. Also you don't scold them enough whenever they do something wrong. And not to mention, you act way too loving towards them." the young woman crossed her arms under her chest as she looked away. "You never acted that way towards me." she mumbled.

The detective, assistants, and black cat all stared at the woman, surprised by her words. Chikane's face turned bright red as she realized what she just said out loud.

"N-Never mind!" she stammered as she quickly turned around, her back to the others. "Forget everything I just said!"

"Chikane..." Hiroshi said as he walked up to her. When he reached her, the young man wrapped both his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of Haruka and Lupa, Chikane." he said, grinning. "You know that I love you just as much as them!"

Chikane's face turned a darker red. An irritation mark throbbed on her head. "Who said I was jealous?" she asked through gritted teeth. "And haven't I told you before, not to say love so freely?!"

She turned around, and gave her childhood friend a roundhouse kick to the face. The detective flew across the office, hitting a wall. The young woman turned to the assistants and cat and smiled.

"Well, let's get busy gathering info and handing out fliers."

"Y-Yes." Kei stammered, being very scared of the woman in front of him.

* * *

Later that evening, on the other side of Tokyo

Don Valentino was having dinner with a young man, who was about seventeen, with white hair, two strands of his hair were sticking up.

"I've been wanting to meet you, Don Valentino." the young man said as he clinked his glass with the mafia goat's.

"I've been wondering what my terrorist clients looked like, I have." Don said.

"We only reveal ourselves to those we trust." the young man remarked.

Don picked up a yen bill with his chopsticks and munched on it. "So, as you promised, let's hear it." he said, mouth full of yen. "What is your name, and what is your motive?"

"Haruka." the young man answered. "My name is Haruka." he held up his and to show a small white, stuffed, sheep with yellow curled horns, black eyes, and wearing a blue vest. "And this is Soumei-san."

"Moko." the sheep said. He jumped down from the seventeen year old's hand and started cut up a steak with a knife.

"You see..." Haruka spoke up. "We want to eliminate the police. "We want to eliminate the incompetent, depraved, authoritarian, organization. And then, when the Japan is in disarray due to the lack of police, we will arrive as a public security force. Just like heroes."

Don set down his chopsticks and wiped his moth with a napkin. "Well then, that would make you our future enemy."

"Of course not." the white haired boy disagreed. "If there are rules, we can coexist. Light and darkness are meant to respect each other. I mean, no matter how great a hero may be, they're completely wasted if there isn't a villain. The greater the villain, the more the masses will long for a hero. To have the masses believe, we need a charismatic villain to threaten their peace. The only one capable of that is you, Don."

Soumei jumped in the air, fork in his tiny hooves, and stared falling to the cake on the mafia goat's plate. But, Don moved it out of the way. The white sheep tried to get the dessert again, but Don held it up out of his reach. Soumei frowned, an irritation mark throbbed on his fluffy head. Then, he started fighting the goat with his fork, Don fighting with his chopsticks. The two kept this up for awhile, until Don sent Soumei flying across the table.

"We will work together, with my group on the outside and you behind the scenes, to control public security." Haruka continued as he held hand, allowing an unhappy Soumai to climb onto it, he stroked the sheep's head with his finger. "We can't become the villains who publicly confront the police. Until the police are overthrown, you can have control over my group and use it as you'd like. Also, don't refer to us as terrorists. Call us NORA, Don Valentino."

Don hopped down from his seat. "We are not yet so close as to share the same ambitions, we are not." he remarked. "We shall promise work worthy of the reward, we shall."

"See you again, Don." Haruka said as he watched the goat leave the room.

* * *

In another building close by

"The Don as left the room." Lorenzo said into a walkie-talkie. "Send a car to pick him up."

"There weren't any signs of suspicious movement." Gabriella remarked as she watched the white haired boy through the scope of a sniper rifle, the rifle aimed at his head.

Then Haruka moved his head to look up where the gun was being aimed. The streaked haired assassin gasped in shock.

"Bang." the seventeen year old said as he made a gun with his fingers and pretended to fire.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" the bag man asked.

The assassin chuckled slightly as she put her rifle down. "I guess that kid's not all talk when wanting to take down the police."

"It is the Don's decision whether or not we make that dream come true. Our job is just getting started."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the side of Tokyo

"Please let us know if you know anything." Chikane said as she handed out a flier.

"Thank you for you help." Hiroshi said as he too handed out a flier.

"Thank you." Kei and Yuuta said as they passed out fliers.

"I'm back." Winslow meowed as he came out of no where, the fliers of the detective's siblings were in his mouth.

"Hey, Winslow." the black haired woman greeted the cat. "Any luck?"

"Sadly, no." the feline sighed as he jumped onto his mistress's shoulder. "I asked ever stray cat I could find, and not a single one of them knew anything."

"Thanks for trying though." Chikane said as she scratched under the cat's chin.

"There sure are a lot of police out." Hiroshi commented.

"You're right." the tall woman agreed. "I wonder what happened."

"Look, those people are bringing someone out of that police station on a stretcher." Kei said as he pointed at some people, coming out of a police station, loading a sheet-covered body into an ambulance.

Suddenly, the red headed detective felt someone behind him. What happened next, the young man was being carried, by the collar of his shirt, into a police station by a police officer.

"Hey! Hey! You can't prove the bad thing that I did!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Hiroshi, you just confessed a little!" Chikane pointed out.

"Hiroshi, it's me." the police officer, revealing to be Ogi, said.

"Ogi?" the detective and young woman said in unison.

Both childhood friends laughed.

"What the hell are you wearing, big bro?" Chikane asked her older brother, tears were falling from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, are you cosplaying or something?" Hiroshi asked, tears of laughter were also falling from his eyes.

"There's a lot going on." the inspector told them. Then he handed the detective some folded up clothes. "Perfect timing. Put this on."

Hiroshi unfolded up clothes and saw that it was a police officer uniform.

"Just because your into some new weird role play, don't drag me into it!" the young man exclaimed as he tried to give back the uniform.

"It's work, you idiot!" Ogi said as he pushed the uniform back to the detective. "Don't try to attribute everything to role play!"

"From the way you two are acting, I have to ask what kind of role play is going on..." Kei commented.

* * *

Awhile later

"For the pass two hours now, there have been a growing number of cases of uniformed polices officers being attacked. And's happening all over Japan." the black haired inspector explained to everyone when the red headed detective finished changing into the police uniform.

'Irritation.' Yuuta thought, dragging his nails down a glass window and made scratch marks, when he saw the black haired woman help her childhood friend adjust the police hat on his head, causing her to stand close to him.

Chikane stepped back to get a full view of the young man in the uniform.

"Chikane?" Winslow meowed, from the young woman's shoulder, when he noticed her staring. When she didn't give a response, the black cat waved a paw in front of her face. "Hello, Chikane? Anyone home?"

But Chikane was to busy looking at her childhood friend to listen to the feline. 'Hiroshi in a police uniform, Hiroshi in a police uniform, Hiroshi in a police uniform, Hiroshi in a police uniform...' she repeated in her mind over and over, staring at the detective with sparkly eyes.

Then, Hiroshi noticed the young woman's sparkly stare. He smirked at her. "Why don't you take a picture, Chikane?" he teased. "It'll last longer."

"Good idea." Chikane replied as she took out her cell phone and took a picture.

"I didn't except that kind of response!" the young man exclaimed in slight surprise.

"As I was saying." Ogi spoke up, getting back on the topic at hand. "The police officers are all being attacked whether their on patrol or in police boxes. The number of victims keep growing. Officers who believe they can hold their own are acting as bait. The suspects are also stealing the officer's guns. We're going." he grabbed the detective's shoulder and dragged him out of the police station.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Hiroshi shouted, struggling. "This sound's, like, dangerous!"

"It's a possibility that Valentino is behind this, but's hard to believe he would be behind something that he wouldn't get any profit from. " the inspector said, ignoring the young man's shouts.

"Chikane, give me a hand will you?!" the detective shouted to his childhood friend.

"Okay." the young woman replied as she started to clap her hands. "This good?"

"Not that kind of hand, you jerk!"

* * *

Awhile later all six of them were walking down a path that had signs that said:

"Area Frequently Patrolled by Police"

"Even though your in uniform, would they really come after someone as big as you?" Hiroshi remarked, arms behind his head.

"Who knows?" Ogi replied. "What are you and Chikane doing with your assistants at this hour, anyway?"

"We're looking for Haruka and Lupa."

"I see."

The black haired woman, black cat, and assistants stopped walking when the detective and inspector walked into a large cardboard house that said: "Roach Motel. Big Size"

"Woah! What the hell is this?!" they heard the red headed young man shout.

"Is it a trap?!" the black haired inspector also shouted.

"I guess something really compelled him to patrol here..." Kei commented.

"Yeah." Chikane agreed.

"Sha Sha Sha! We got them! We got them!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

The group of four looked up and saw Don Valentino standing in a second story window, wearing a pink leotard.

"It's the goat!" the black haired woman exclaimed.

"And he's wearing a leotard." Winslow stated. "Which looks terrible on him, by the way."

Then Don jumped from the window. Lorenzo appeared out of nowhere and pushed a trampoline in the spot the goat jumped. Don landed on the trampoline and bounced upward. Then, the bag man appeared by the large cardboard house and pushed some stairs under the cardboard window. Don landed on the stairs.

"Now, lets see what fools fell for it..."

The goat opened the window to reveal a scary looking Hiroshi and Ogi. Don jumped and baaed in fear.

"I hope your prepared." the inspector told the goat, an irritation mark throbbing on his head.

"Maybe we should make you the eighth kid." the red headed detective said, an irritation mark also throbbed on his head.

"Shut up!" Don yelled at the trapped duo. "Like you can talk! You have the intellect of an insect!"

"So it was you who's been attacking police officers!"

"Nii-Ni?" a male voice suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked up to see a smiling young boy, looking seventeen, with longish white hair, two strand of his hair were sticking up, and his eyes were closed. "It's been a while, Nii-Ni."

"Haruka!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Haruka-kun?!" Chikane also exclaimed.

"Haruka? You mean your younger brother, Haruka?" Kei asked.

"Yeah." the white haired boy replied.

"What?!" Don shouted. "That means... you are a wolf, you are!" he pointed at the seventeen year old, who walked out a door to the outside.

"Huh? But I'm a bunny rabbit." Haruka said innocently, talking about his red eyes, white hair, and the two strands of hair sticking out on the top of his head.

"Oh, that's okay then." the goat said.

The rabbit looking boy stared at Don with wide, teary eyes. Sparkles were around him.

"Since I'm a rabbit and Soumei-san is a sheep, the wolf is our natural enemy. He'll eat us!"

"Oh, comrades!" the mafia goat exclaimed. "How cruel can the wolf be?"

Kei and Chikane both sweatdropped as they watched the scene in front of them.

'I have to admit, his acting skills have gotten a whole lot better.' the black haired woman thought.

"Hey, Haruka!" Hiroshi yelled out. "Stop being so friendly with that goat!"

The seventeen year old turned to his older brother. "No way." then he picked up Don and hugged him. "Mr. Goat is my friend."

"Sha Sha Sha!" a grinning Don laughed. "To bad. The wolf is being left out, he is."

The red headed detective felt something break inside him as he stared at his younger brother in shock. He stared to cry.

"Aw, he's crying." Haruka stated as he and the mafia goat watched the young man cry, Chikane and Ogi were both rubbing his head, trying to comfort him.

"Serves him right, it does." the white goat said.

"Let's rub it in even more." the seventeen year rubbed his cheek against Don's.

"Look at how lovey-dovey we are." the goat remarked.

Hiroshi gritted his teeth together as he watched the two.

"It's even working on him." Kei commented as he gestured to Lorenzo, who had a dark aura around him and had tears of blood falling from his button eyes.

"Tears of blood." Winslow meowed.

"Haruka!" the detective shouted. "He's a bad goat. If you get too friendly with him, Nii-Ni's going to get angry!" he yelled with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Weak Inaba-san." the black haired assistant remarked.

"His brother complex, plus seeing his younger brother act like this, is crushing him." Chikane commented.

"I don't care if you cry, laugh, or get mad." Haruka said as he put Don down. "All I care about is your mind being filled with thoughts of me."

"Eh?"

"I asked you to play with me, didn't I?" the seventeen year old continued. "Over, and over, and over again. You always chose your work over me. I don't know how many times I thought of killing you." he learned closer to his older brother's face. "The attack on the police officers was my idea. "I'll eliminate the work that was more important to you than I was." he pulled back. "Of course there was another reason why I left."

"Another reason?" Hiroshi repeated.

"Yes. Something, or I should say someone, caused me to leave." He turned to the others and stared at a certain black haired woman. "Wouldn't you agree with me, Chikane-nee-san?"

"Eh?" the young woman's eyes widened a bit. "W-What are you talking about, Haruka-kun?"

"I'm talking about the other reason that I left, is because of you."

"Because of...me?"

Haruka nodded his head, smiling. "That's right. Ever since you were both younger, you and Nii-Ni always played with each other. Whenever I saw you getting along so well with him, it made the hatred I felt towards you grow. I even thought of hundreds of ways to kill you, just so I didn't have to see your face anymore. Back then, I always thought you were trying to steal Nii-ni away from me."

"That's not true!" Chikane exclaimed. "Haruka-kun, I'm sorry I never thought about how you felt. But I swear, that I would never ever think about stealing Hiroshi away from you, knowing how attached you are to him."

"I know you would never actually do something like that, Onee-san." the white haired boy remarked. "Because that's the type of person you are." he started to walk towards her. "However, deep down in your heart, you really want Nii-Ni all to yourself."

The young woman stared at the younger boy in wide-eyed shock as his face was just inches from her's.

"Am I right, you temptress?"

Suddenly, without warning, Hiroshi came and punched his younger brother.

"You idiot!" the detective shouted angrily. "I don't remember raising you like that!"

"Inaba-san, you're talking like an angry mother!" Kei commented.

"Was that punch really necessary?!" Chikane yelled.

"Hiroshi, how did you get out?!" Ogi asked.

"I took off my shoes." the young man replied.

The inspector looked down and saw the detective shoes. "I never thought of that..." he took off his shoes and climb out of the cardbord house.

"I gave up being a police dog because I wanted time to look for you and Lupa..." Hiroshi said to his younger brother. "I got fed up with my job a number of times. I only had regrets about being born a police dog. But I was able to get through it because I had both you and Lupa by my side. Like I would have been able to do that job by myself!"

'Hiroshi...' was all Chikane thought.

"And also..." the detective continued. "I always knew you never liked Chikane. But she never said anything about it and tried to her hardest to be friends with you for my sake. But you always gave her the cold shoulder!"

"But you're going back to that job even if me or Nee-Ne aren't here, right?" Haruka asked as he stood up from the ground.

"I'm going home with you." the red headed young man said. "Therefore..." he pointed at his younger brother. "I'll be the one to arrest you!" he pulled out a nightstick and rushed towards the white haired boy. "You need to pick a side, Haruka!"

"You're finally going to play with me!" the seventeen year old said, smiling widely. "To think that I get to play a life-or-death game of tag with Nii-Ni..." he closed his eyes and a tear of happiness fell from one of them. "I'm glad I became a villain."

A second later, the older brother was chasing the younger brother, a sunset beach was in the background.

"Come get me!" Haruka called out to his brother.

"Wait!" Hiroshi also called out.

"Why am I seeing a beach?" Kei asked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"I'm just glad someone else is seeing it, as well." Chikane commented.

"Why is there a sunset, too?" Winslow meowed.

"Gotcha!" the detective exclaimed as he grabbed his younger brother by his jacket.

The white haired boy was on the ground and breathing heavily.

"Oh, you troublemaker." Hiroshi said as he helped the seventeen sit up and held a mini oxygen tank to his mouth.

"Isn't your spoiling him like that the cause of all of this?!" Chikane exclaimed.

"Hiroshi! Grab him now!" Ogi said.

"Oh, right." the young man said, remembering what he was suppose to do.

"Soumei-san!" Haruka flung out his arm and the small sheep jump in the air.

Chikane gasped. "Hiroshi, watch out, I sense a spiritual presence coming from that sheep!"

Suddenly the sheep split opened, causing the red headed detective to scream in fear. Then a black wolf, with glowing yellow eyes, came out of the sheep. I pounced on the young man, knocking him to the ground.

"It's a wolf!" Hiroshi exclaimed, trying to get the wolf off of him. "It's a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Hiroshi, try to hold him still, I'll send that wolf to the afterlife!" Chikane said, holding several sutras on her hand.

"What? A wolf?!" Don spoke up.

Haruka quickly pulled out a needle and thread. A second later, he was holding up a newly sewn up Soumei, an innocent look on his face. Don stared at them for awhile, then turned to the red headed detective and black haired woman.

"It is only a rabbit and a sheep." the goat told them.

An irritation mark throbbed on both the young adult's heads. Then they saw the black wolf behind the mafia goat, mocking them.

"Behind you!" the childhood friends shouted in unison, pointing behind Don.

"So, you still think you can beat me in a fight, Nii-Ni?" Haruka asked his older brother, smirking slightly.

"You're not the only one who's changed in two years." Hiroshi told him. He spread his arms out. "Watch this! Yuuta!"

The blonde assistant was behind his boss in a second. He poked the detective's back with both his index fingers. The young man suddenly fell yo his knees.

"Yuuta-kun, I don't seem to have any strength left..." Hiroshi said weakly.

"That's because if you catch your brother, you're going to go back to being a police dog." Yuuta remarked, his face dark, as he stroked one side of his boss's face.

"A lover's quarrel between a wolf and a tiger?!" Kei exclaimed.

"So scary." Winslow commented.

"Sha Sha sha!" Don laughed as he and Lorenzo ran forwards. "They're breaking up! This is our chance, it is!" the goat slid to the stop when he saw Chikane and Ogi standing in front of the detective. "I forgot!" he and his right arm turned around and ran away. "Bad idea! We are retreating for today, we are!"

"Aw, but we're at a the good part." Haruka said, disappointed, as he turned around and followed Don and Lorenzo.

"Don't move!" Hiroshi called out.

The white haired boy turned around and saw his older brother holding a gun in his hands, both his hands were shaking.

"If you move, I'll shoot!" the detective said.

"There's no way you can shoot, Nii-Ni." Haruka grinned slightly.

"Inaba-san, calm down!" Kei told his boss.

"Hiroshi, don't do something so rash!" Chikane exclaimed.

'Do it, do it, do it...' Yuuta repeated over and over in his mind, his face filled with excitement.

"Bye." the seventeen year old said, without turning, as he waved good-bye as he walked away from with Don and Lorenzo, Soumei sitting on his shoulder.

"Haruka!" Hiroshi fired the gun. The only thing that came out of it was confetti and a small banner that said 'police'.

Everyone, except Ogi, just stared in surprise.

"Since the suspects were stealing guns from the officers, the bait officers were only had fake guns." the black haired inspector said.

"Give me back my life's worth of courage!" the detective yelled.

* * *

At the Valentino Family home

"It's the first time I've exercised in a while, so I got a fever." Haruka said, laying in a futon, as Lorenzo placed an ice pack on his forehead.

"Such a frail child, you are." Don commented as he tried to feed the weak boy an apple on a toothpick.

"Are we really going to be able use him?" Gabriella asked, doubt in her voice and on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others

"Oh, I still can't believe that Haruka joined forces with that goat." Hiroshi groaned.

"At least you know he's alive and well." Kei told him, trying to be positive.

"I guess that's true." the detective looked over and saw that his childhood friend was really quiet, a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong, Chikane?" he asked her. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Oh, it's nothing." the young woman lied.

"Don't lie." Hiroshi said as he walked closer to her. "I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. So, what is it?"

Chikane stared at him for a while, then spoke up. "It's what Haruka-kun said."

"What he said?"

"Yeah, he said that one of the reason's way he left is because of me."

"That's whats bothering you?" the young man smiled. He raised his hand, placed it on the woman's head, and stared to rub her head. "Don't worry about it."

"But, what if he's right?" Chikane said.

"Eh?"

"What if I really did make Haruka-kun run away. Maybe if I just understood his feelings more, than maybe he wouldn't be partners with that goat."

Hiroshi just stared at her, shocked by what she was saying.

Tear started to fill up in the black haired woman's eyes. "And who knows, maybe I'm the reason Lupa-chan ran away too. I understand if you're angry at me, Hiroshi. I also understand if you hate me and-"

SLAP

"Inaba-san!" Kei exclaimed, not believing what he and everyone else just saw.

Chikane had a look of shock on face as she raised her hand to her cheek, where her childhood friend had slapped her.

"Idiot!" Hiroshi shouted at her. "What makes you think I would ever hate you?!"

"Hiroshi..." was all the young woman said.

"Haruka ran away on his own, you didn't tell him to run away or anything! I don't know about Lupa, or what her reasons are for leaving, but I know she wouldn't leave because of you. She really loved you and thought of you as an older sister. You should know by now that I can never bring myself to hate you, no matter what you did."

Chikane just stared at him. Then she smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, I guess I needed that."

"No problem." Hiroshi smiled as he rubbed her head again.

"Well, I'm glad you two got that resolved." Ogi commented as he walked up to the couple. "However..." the inspector grabbed the detective by his shirt collar, pulled him forwards, and glared at him menacingly. "What right did you have to go and slap my little sister, Hiroshi?"

The young man shook in fear from the inspector's glare. "I-I'm so sorry." he apologized fearfully.

"Ogi, calm down!" Chikane shouted at her older brother, trying to get him to let down of her childhood friend. "Let him go!"

"Well, it's looks like everythings back to normal for now, huh?" Kei commented.

"You can say that again." Winslow said as he and the assistants watched the trio.

* * *

The next day, at the Inaba Detective Agency

"Chikane-san, what are you doing?" the black haired assistant asked the young woman in the office kitchen.

"Oh, just making a little snack for everyone." Chikane replied, smiling.

The black haired woman opened the oven in kitchen and the pulled out a pan with cookies on it.

"Cookies!" Kei exclaimed, his mouth starting to water as he smelled the snack.

"Did someone say cookies?" Hiroshi asked from one of the office couches.

"Yep. There's enough for everyone." Chikane told him as she placed the cookies on a plate.

She walked out of the kitchen and placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Everyone dig in." the young woman said.

"Thanks a lot Chikane!" the detective thanked his childhood friends as he, his assistants, and Winslow all grabbed a cookie from the plate and started to eat them.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Kei commented.

"I'm glad you guys like them." the tall woman remarked. "Hey, Hiroshi."

"Yeah?"

"I know this will seem weird to you, but can I brush your hair for you?"

Everyone froze and stared at the black haired woman in surprise and confusion.

"What?" Chikane asked, noticing the stares.

"Nothing." Hiroshi replied. "We're just surprised is all."

"I see. So, is it okay if I brush your hair?"

"I guess. Are you sure you want to?"

The young woman nodded her head as she smiled and held up a comb in her hands.

'I guess that answers that question.' Winslow thought.

The assistants and black cat just stood were they were as they watched Chikane comb her childhood friends hair, humming slightly to herself.

"Chikane." Hiroshi spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I have to be honest, I'm starting to become a little bit scared."

"How come?"

"Well, you don't usually act this way towards me."

"What are you talking about?" the young woman asked as she stopped combing the detective's hair. "I can act nice to you."

"I know, but you're not usually this nice to me." he looked up at her. "It's like your trying to make something up to me."

Chikane said nothing as she looked away.

Hiroshi stood up from the couch. "Are you still worrying about what Haruka said last night?"

"M-Maybe."

"I thought we cleared that whole matter up."

"I know. But still, I can't help but wanting to make sure that you're doing okay after what happened with Haruka-kun."

The red headed young man smiled at her as he lifted his hand and rubbed her head. "Don't worry." he reassured her. "I'm doing okay. I promise."

'Is that suppose to be a smile?!' Chikane asked mentally as she watched her childhood friend stop rubbing her head and went over to talk to Kei about something. 'True smiles are more like... like...' she mentally groaned. Then she got an idea. She gripped her fists. 'Okay, here's goes nothing."

She walked over to the detective and his assistant.

"Hiroshi!"

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked as he turned around to look at his childhood friend.

Chikane grabbed the two strands of her hair on her chest and held them up to her upper lip. "Mustache!" she exclaimed.

Everyone just stood and stared the young woman in shock and surprise.

'Oh no. Did I mess it up?' Chikane, slightly panicking, thought as she put down the strands of her hair down.

"Hehhehheh..." the red headed detective laughed slightly. Then he started to laugh loudly, he also laughed so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Wh-Where did you get that idea from?!" he asked, still laughing loudly. After he calmed down a bit, Hiroshi looked the young woman. He held up one of his fingers. "Do it again! C'mon, one more time!"

"Mustache..." Chikane said as she held up the strands of her hair up to her upper lip.

The detective started to laugh loudly again, more tears of laughter falling from his eyes. "Oh man!" he held his stomach. "My sides are splitting! I'm laughing so hard!"

"Hiroshi..." was all the black haired woman said.

"Why in the world did you do something like that, Chikane?" Hiroshi asked after he finished laughing and wiped away his tears.

Instead of answering him, Chikane just smiled and hugged her childhood friend. The red headed detective was a bit surprised and confused from the young woman's actions. But he soon smiled himself and hugged her back.

'Because I wanted to see you smile for real, Hiroshi.' Chikane thought as she kept hugging the young man.

"I guess those two made some more progress in their relationship." Kei commented.

"I want to kill Chikane-san even more now." Yuuta said, smiling so innocently that sparkles were around him.

"Yuuta-kun!"

"Looks like things turned out okay in the end." Winslow meowed as he continued to watch the two childhood friends continue to hug each other, a cat-like smile on his lips.

* * *

**And that ends that chapter. I case your wondering, I got that mustache scene from the manga Dance In The Vampire Bund, it's not shown in the anime. Well, I better go, until next chapter. P.S. I'll be adding a new character to the story in the next chapter.**


	10. Cat Lover Enchantment Case

**A new chapter, hooray! Now, in this chapter I will be adding a new character. The character is from the anime and manga Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai. Okay, time for chapter ten. P.S. I own nothing that is written in here.**

* * *

**Character Info: **

**Name: Yukie**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 167 cm**

**Bust: 88 cm**

**Waist: 56 cm**

**Hips: 87 cm**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Birthday: October 26**

**Bio: **

**Yukie is a member NORA. She is childhood friends with Natsuki and Yataro. She is a werewolf. Yukie is also, later into the series, Kei's love interest.**

**Appearance: **

**Yukie is a beautiful and cute young girl in her adolescents. Yukie as long, deep forest green, hair that goes past her waist and blue eyes. She uses two white ribbons to tie her hair into two lower pigtails. Her bangs cover her forehead and she has bangs framing either side of her face. It is said that she has soft, white, skin. She is fairly tall and has a voluptuous figure. It is said that she give off a yamato nadeshiko ( a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman") aura. She wears the female NORA uniform. She also wears casual clothes.**

**Personality:**

** Yukie is a bit of an overly kind, calm, and humble girl. She is a bit shy when meeting new people, but is quite confident in herself. Like Natsuki, Yukie worries about Haruka's health and his weak body. Yukie is quite modest and gets embarrassed whenever someone compliments her. She is responsible and quite mature. **

**Yukie cares deeply about her friends and is protective of the people she loves and becomes hostile towards anyone who threatens them. Although she can be shy at times, whenever she fights, Yukie loses her shyness and turns quite serious. She also as a fierce look in her eyes whenever she fights. Like Kei, Yukie has a love for cats. She and Natsuki are both big fans of Yupina's, aka Chikane's, books. She is quite shy around Kei, since she developed a crush on him. **

**Yuki also becomes good friends with Chikane and sometimes goes to her for advice about her feelings for Kei. Even though she is sweet tempered, Yukie can be a bit violent towards Soumei whenever he tries to do something perverted to her or Natsuki. She only fights whenever she feels it is necessary. **

**Even though she is young and innocent, Yukie is very perverted, possibly because of being around Soumei for a long time. She has a large collection of ecchi manga and often looks up erotic material online. She is also a bit of masochist. **

**Like Chikane, Yukie loves children and is quite good with them. She is also outgoing and cheerful. Like all of the other girls, Yukie admires Chikane and views her as an older sister.**

**Skills and Abilities: **

**Like Natsuki, Yukie fights with a katana sword, but is shown to be much more skillful. Her skill with the sword is described as elegant and beautiful. Yukie's sword speed is so fast that she is able to slash in several directions multiple times in an instant. Yukie as a lot of stamina and energy. She also has great reflexes and is able to dodge fast incoming attacks. Yukie is also quite skilled at martial arts. She also has a large amount of physical strength, being able to carry two full grown adult without any trouble. She can also knock out a person out with a single punch or kick.**

**As well as being strong, Yukie is also highly intelligent, being able to solve very hard problems with ease. She also as an eidetic memory, being able to remember everything she hears, sees, and reads. Yukie is also good at speaking English and is fluent in several different languages, such as French, German, and Italian. **

**As well as being a skilled fighter, Yukie also has a great house etiquette. She is a very tidy person and sometimes does chores around the Valentino family household. Like Chikane, Yukie has great cooking skills. She also is very good at singing.**

**Since she is a werewolf, Yukie has the ability to gather data. She gathers data about a person when she stares into their eyes for a short period of time. She is also able to tell when people lie. Yukie also has a sixth sense and can sense spirits like Chikane.**

**Trivia:**

**Yukie means 'eternal happiness.'**

**Her favorite colors are green and yellow.**

**Her favorite animals are cats.**

**Yukie's favorite flowers are lilies.**

**Her favorite food is cake.**

**Her favorite movie is romantic comedy.**

**Yukie's favorite books are romance and fantasy.**

**Her astrology sign is the Scorpio, and her Chinese sign is the Rabbit.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in chapter two: A knee-length and sleeveless white dress. A white belt, with a round silver hoop, is wrapped around her waist. She was white strapped sandals. Her outfit is completed with a white headband and a pink seashell necklace.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cat Lover Enchantment Case

* * *

_At the Valentino family home_

Don held out a rabbit-shaped apple, on a toothpick, to the white haired boy sitting in a chair. Haruka leaned forward and bit into the apple.

"You actually hooked up an IV on me." the seventeen year said gesturing to the IV, filled with nourishment, in his arm. "Your treatment is rather overbearing, Don."

"A villain's body is vital, it is." the goat remarked as he peeled an apple.

One of the doors opened to reveal Gabriella.

"Hey, White One, your ride is here." she told the younger boy.

"Oh, Death is here?" Haruka asked calmly.

"A bit grim, no?" Don said.

Then three people came through the door, two girls and a boy, all of them looking sixteen. The boy had dark blue hair and sharp golden eyes. He had a blank expression on his face. He also wore black-framed glasses. The first girl had long, mid-length, black hair, in a low ponytail held by a pink ribbon, and brown eyes. Her hair also formed two dog-like ears on the top of her head. The second girl was quite tall and had long, deep forest green hair, that pasted her waist. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails with two white ribbons. She also had blue eyes. The boy was wearing a white and blue uniform, the two girl were also wearing a white and blue uniform but their had skirts.

"Nice to meet you, Don Valentino!" the black haired girl greeted as she and her companions saluting. "Thank you so much for taking care of our precious comrade!"

"I'll introduce you, Don." Haruka said. "They're my backdrops, my extras."

"Could you at least consider us as supporting roles?" the black haired girl asked. "I am Natsuki." she introduced herself with a smile. She gestured to the dark blue haired boy. "The lanky one is Yataro."

The boy said nothing, still keeping his blank expression, and just nodded.

"And the last one is Yukie-chan." Natsuki gestured to the deep forest green haired girl. "We shall protect you along with Haruka-san, Don."

Suddenly, Yukie got down on her knees and bowed deeply, so deeply that her forehead was touching the floor.

"Don, thank you again for looking after Haruka-san." she said to the goat. "And I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused you while in your care."

"Don't apologize for me." the seventeen year old told her.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, please, don't hesitant to ask." Yukie continued, ignoring the older boy.

"Yukie-chan, you don't have to bow down that far!" Natsuki exclaimed as she knelt down, placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, and pulled her up.

"She is an overly kind girl, she is." Don commented.

"Lovely, isn't she?" the white haired boy said. "They're like my arms and legs. They take care of things I'm not into, like fighting and errands."

"You pretty much live off of other's kindness." the goat said, sitting between the boy's legs. He looked up at him. "So, are you in charge?"

"Yes." Haruka replied. "But I'm a bit stuck. Lend me your wisdom, Don."

Awhile later, the goat and boy were standing outside the house on the porch.

"How to change a cat lover into a dog lover?" Don repeated Haruka's question.

"Yes." the white haired boy said. "I want to know exactly how much it's possible to control the hearts of people." he turned to the mafia leader, smiling. "Dogs and cats have many similarities, so I thought that may be easy. If we can put this knowledge to use, it won't be long before we can make all of Japan love goats. You'll be a national icon."

Don started to fantasize. People were chanting 'Goat!' over and over. He also imaged himself releasing CDs, and they all quickly all sold out.

"Maybe I'll release a CD." the goat said. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at the seventeen year old. "All right, it's a prototype, but I have the perfect machine, I do. Take it!"

"Thanks!" Haruka said as he pumped both his fist in the air.

"Now we have to find a cat lover for the experiment..."

* * *

_At the Inaba Detective Agency_

"What's wrong, Inaba-san?" Kei asked his boss, who was in the corner with a blanket wrapped around him and was shaking.

"Kei, you idiot!" Hiroshi shouted at the assistant. "I hate you!"

"What'd you do?" Yuuta asked the sixteen year old.

"Well, I was late because the train stopped." Kei explained. "But I did send a text."

"It's that text!" the detective exclaimed, an irritation mark formed on his head. "Just what in the heck was that picture attachment?!"

"It's my idol, Luna." the assistant answered, a happy expression on his face. "Luna is a Sphynx cat that has no hair and is kind to me since I have a cat allergy."

"Stop making that face like this is your only chance to look good!" Hiroshi pulled out his phone, opened it, and showed a picture of a hairless cat.

It was laying down and had it's mouth wide opened, showing a row of sharp teeth. It looked quite scary.

"But she's so cute!" Kei declared.

"It's scary as hell!" the young man disagreed. "If it shows up in my dreams, I don't care what time it is, I'm calling you to complain! And I'll be coming over to stay at your place, Chikane!"

"Why me?" the black haired woman asked as she walked out of the office kitchen with Winslow, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Because I'll be safer with you."

"What am I, your life insurance policy?"

"Chikane-san, what are you doing here?" Kei asked.

"Hiroshi called and told me about the picture. I came over to calm him down a bit." Chikane knelt down beside her childhood friend and held out the cup of tea. "Here, this tea will send your nerves packing."

"You really are an angel, Chikane." Hiroshi told her as he took the cup.

"Yes, yes." the young woman said as she rubbed the detective's head. "Drink your tea."

While the young man took a sip of the tea, Chikane took his phone and looked at the picture of the scary looking hairless cat.

"I have to admit, I think she is kinda cute." the tall woman remarked. She showed the picture to her own cat. "What do you think, Winslow?"

The black cat looked closely at the picture. "I think I would like to meet her." he replied, a soft pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Really now?" Chikane stood up and turned to black haired assistant. "Guess what, Kei-kun, Winslow said he like to meet Luna."

"Really, he did?" Kei asked.

"Uh huh. How about, one day, we meet up and introduce them to one another?" the tall woman suggested.

"We can have a kitty play date!" the sixteen exclaimed excitedly, stars appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, and you never know, the two of them might become very close, if you know what I mean."

Hiroshi shivered when he heard what his childhood friend said. 'I definitely don't want to see their kittens.'

"Kei-kun, you're allergic to cats, but you love cats?" Yuuta asked.

"That's pretty ironic." Chikane commented.

The sixteen year old blushed, smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I tend to totally overreact when it comes to cats. Cats are great! They're soft, fickle, and silly. You should come over sometime to see my baby."

"You're actually inviting me to your cardboard house?" the blonde cross-dresser asked, his face blue with fear.

Kei sweatdropped. "I'm not that poor."

"You said you totally overreact when it comes to cats, right Kei-kun?" Chikane asked.

"Yeah."

"But, I've noticed, you seem fine whenever you're around Winslow."

"You're right. For some reason, Winslow seems to be the only cat I act fine around. I wonder way."

"Maybe because he's not a cat, but a devil in disguise." Hiroshi commented.

"Shut up, dog!" Winslow hissed at the red headed young man.

"If he was a devil, I would have purified him a long time around." Chikane said jokingly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the office door.

"Oh, someone's here." Kei stated the obvious. "Coming." he walked to the door and opened it, revealing two human-sized cats standing on two legs.

One of the cats was white while the other was orange, with brown stripes and white underbelly.

"Meow." the cats said in unison as they both raised their paws in greeting.

No one said anything as they all stared at the human-sized felines.

"Inaba-san!" Kei exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the detective shouted, ready for action.

"I'm going to prepare some warm milk!" the assistant turned around, grinning widely and giving a thumbs up.

"Don't show them hospitality!"

"Is your love for cats so strong that it blocks your judgement?!" Chikane yelled.

Suddenly, the orange cat, with brown stripes and white underbelly, picked up Kei in it's arms. The sixteen year old did nothing but grin even more widely. Then the two cats started to run away with the cat loving assistant.

"What the hell?!" Hiroshi exclaimed in shock. "They're kidnapping him!"

"Cats are kidnapping a cat lover!" the tall black haired woman exclaimed as well.

"Inaba-san! Chikane-san!" Kei called out as he was being carried away.

"Kei!"

"Kei-kun!"

"The day has come for me to go to the cat kingdom. I'll be leaving work early today, kay?" the assistant smiled as he winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Such a fantasy kingdom doesn't exist!" the two childhood friends shouted back in unison.

"It's no use!" Hiroshi yelled. "He really worthless when cats are involved."

"What are we going to do!?" Chikane shouted.

"I don't see why we can't just ignore this..." Yuuta remarked, not really worried about the situation at hand.

"It's not really kidnapping when the person goes along willingly, isn't it?" Winslow asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at an old two story house with a couple of cats in the front lawn_

"Huh?" was all Kei said as he blankly around the run down house, not paying any attention to the two cats carrying boxes of equipment behind him. "This isn't the cat kingdom. Since it's a deserted house... Could be..." he grinned widely. "The cat mansion?!"

"You're really stupid, aren't you?" a familiar male voice asked.

Kei turned and saw the source of the voice. "Huh? Haruka-san?"

The white haired boy said nothing as he held up a hand. He walked over to the assistant and sat on a chair. "Do you still not get it? You were kidnapped. We're not going to return until your a dog lover instead of a cat lover."

"Wha?" the assistant stared at the seventeen year old. He stood up from his chair. "What are you talking about?! You tricked me! I'm going home!" he started walking to the door.

"Yukie." Haruka spoke up.

Just when Kei was reaching for the doorknob, someone got in front of him.

"Eh?!" the sixteen exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"I'm afraid I can not let you leave." Yukie said as she blocked the door, her arms stretched out.

Kei stared at the girl in front of him. She was a taller than him so he had to tilt his head up to see her face.

'S-She's the most beautiful and cutest girl I've ever seen!' the black haired assistant mentally remarked.

'He's the cutest boy I've ever seen!' the deep forest green haired girl thought as she stared at the shorter boy in front of her.

"E-Excuse me?" Kei spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I know this will sound a bit weird, but can you tell me your name?"

Yukie was surprised by the request, but decided to answer. "My name is Yukie."

'Even her name is cute!' the cat loving assistant thought. "I'm Nozaki Kei."

'What a nice name.' the young girl commented mentally. "May I call you, Kei-kun?" she asked him.

"Yes, that's okay with me."

"How old are you, Kei-kun?"

"I'm sixteen."

"So am I."

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Yukie-chan."

'No boy has ever called me 'Yukie-chan' before.' the sixteen year old girl thought. 'But I liked it when he called me that.'

"Yukie, don't flirt with the prisoner." Haruka said.

"H-Haruka-san, I wasn't flirting!" Yukie shouted, her face going bright red.

"Mmhmm." the seventeen year old looked doubtful.

The young girl sighed. Then, she looked at Kei. To the assistant's surprise, she bowed deeply.

"I am very sorry that you were kidnapped, Kei-kun." Yukie apologized. "If there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable here, please left me know."

"Th-That's very kind of you, Yukie-chan." the black haired assistant told the girl. "But there's no need for any of that. I do wish, however, there were more cats around."

Yukie stood up right and looked at the other teenager, stars were in her blue eyes and she was smiling widely. "I know! I wish I surrounded by a bunch of cats right now!"

"You like cats?" Kei asked.

"I love them! Cats are the best! They're soft, fickle, and so silly."

"That's what I said! Cats really are great! I have a Sphynx cat named Luna."

"Really?!" Yukie's eyes shined. "I'm so jealous, I wish I had a cat of my own. Aren't Sphyx cats hairless though?"

"Yeah, I'm allergic to cats, so Luna's kind to me."

"That's ironic."

"That's the second time I've heard that today." Kei said. Then, the assistant grabbed the young girl's hands in his. "I'm really glad I've met someone who shares the same level of love for cats that I do."

Yukie blushed when the other sixteen year old grabbed her hands, and she felt her heart beating rapidly.

'W-Why is my heart beating so fast?' she asked herself mentally.

"Yukie, stop with the flirting already." Haruka said. "Besides he won't be a cat lover for much longer." he looked at Kei. "You're not going back while you're still a cat lover."

'His is really planning on not letting me go?' Kei thought. 'I guess I could just pretend to be a dog lover...'

"It'd be futile." the white haired boy remarked suddenly. "Lies don't work on me."

"What?" the sixteen year old turned to the older boy.

"You seem to be underestimating my abilities. Conscious thoughts are plainly audible to me. I can hear the sounds of the heart. There are many emotions within the heart. With every move the heart makes, they bump into each other and make sounds. My ears can hear as far as the depth of one's subconscious." he got up from the chair, walked over to Kei, and placed his hand over his heart. "I can hear the part of your heart that you're not even aware of."

"So you can read hearts?" Kei asked.

"Indeed. The conflicted the heart, the more beautiful sound it creates. Right now, Nii-Ni's is wonderful. Lies create noise within the heart, so they're easy to detect. It's impossible to trick me."

"All right, I'll tell you truthfully." the assistant said. "You have a terrible personality! You suck! I wasted my time adding "san" to your name you weakling!"

"Oh, such a great voice with no noise." Haruka said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Keep talking."

"Are both brothers masochists?!" Kei exclaimed.

"Kei-kun, you're so straightforward." Yukie commented.

"Haruka-san!" the human-sized white cat called out, saluting, in female voice. "The brainwashing machine is ready!"

"Brainwashing machine?!" the sixteen year old boy yelled.

Suddenly, the human-sized cat, with brown stripes and white underbelly, came and picked up the black haired assistant.

"Oh, let me go, Mr. Cat." Kei said, but he was smiling widely and clinging onto the human-sized feline.

"You're the one who's clinging." Haruka commented as the cat lover was carried into the next room.

Inside the other room was a large yellow and orange chair with a helmet above it and a beam was on either side of it.

'The danger is ridiculously obvious!' Kei exclaimed mentally.

The assistant was put into the chair, his wrists were strapped down and the helmet was placed in his head.

"And they just keep going! Stop!" the sixteen year old boy shouted.

"It's alright." the white cat reassured him. "We're just going to hijack the brain's electrical signals and rewrite your memory. It'll be okay."

"How is any of this okay?!"

"We're going to rewrite all of your feelings towards cats, and make them towards dogs." Haruka explained while he sat in a chair and read the manual for the brainwashing machine. "We're just going to take the love you've shown towards cats thus far and make it into a love for dogs instead. If you're a success, we're going to proceed and make other cat lovers into dog lovers, too."

"What do you plan to do after making all of those dog lovers?" Kei asked.

The white haired boy closed the manual and stood up. "We're going to create a new police force with Secret Dobermans as the central pillar. I want to increase our supporters."

"I got that feeling, but aren't you a rabbit?" the sixteen year old boy asked.

"You really are stupid. Did you really think Nii-Ni was the first werewolf in Japan? The history of the Secret Dobermans is an old one. They had already turned their backs on the Japanese police and had been making preparations of their own in the shadows. Because I knew the truth, I want to alleviate my dilemma of keeping it a secret for so long. The goal NORA is to realize an ideal state without misrepresentation and doubts." he gestured to the two human-sized felines, who were setting up the brainwashing machine. "Those two there are wolves, too."

"What? They aren't cats?" Kei said, disappointed.

"That's right." Haruka then gestured his hand to the sixteen year old girl beside him. "Yukie here is also a wolf."

"A wolf that loves cats?" the black haired assistant asked.

Yukie blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" she said.

"But you're on the goat's side aren't you?" Kei asked the seventeen year old. "Do you really think the goat will let you get away with that?"

Haruka grinned slightly. "I can just dump the goat once I'm done using him, can't I?"

'He and Yuuta-kun kindred spirits' the sixteen year old boy thought as he saw an image of the blonde assistant appear above the white haired boy saying, 'We like using people.'

"Haruka-san, will this hurt Kei-kun?" Yukie asked the older boy, concerned for the other cat lover.

"I'm not sure, let's see." the seventeen year said as he held an on and off switch in his hand. "Now, let's have you reborn."

"S-Stop!" Kei shouted as Haruka flipped the switch to on.

* * *

_Awhile later_

Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuuta, and Winslow stood in front of the old two-story deserted house.

"So this is the place..." the detective said. He, his childhood friend, assistant, and young woman's black cat tipped-toed to the door. "According to eyewitnesses, they went inside."

"Maybe he's dead already." Yuuta commented.

"Don't say that, Yuuta-kun." Chikane told him.

"It could be true though." Winslow said.

When they got to the door, they cracked it opened a bit and peeked inside.

"Kei!" Hiroshi's eyes widened at the scene he saw inside.

The black haired assistant was licking the head a eighteen year old boy's head.

"Aw, there, there." Kei said to the boy. "You're such a good boy, Yataro-chan. Would you like some beef jerky? There you go." he offered the boy some beef jerky that was in mouth.

The two childhood friends, blonde assistant, and cat all watched the dark blue haired boy eat the beef jerky.

"We maybe distributing something." Hiroshi stated.

"He looks pretty busy." Chikane remarked.

"Let's go home right now." Yuuta said.

"Inaba-san!" everyone heard the sixteen year old boy shout. Suddenly, he burst through the door and tackled his boss. "Oh, there, there. Were you wonewy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kei?!" Hiroshi asked as he tried to get the assistant off of him. "I'm not a cat!"

"Nii-Ni." the young man heard the voice of his younger brother.

"Haruka!" he looked and saw the white haired boy with a black haired girl and deep forest green haired girl, they were skin and bones and holding canes in their hands.

"Woah, your totally skin and bones! Don't make me worry so much, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry..." Haruka apologized. "I wanted to create more werewolf supporters, so I thought about increasing dog lovers... But when I made the cat lovers into a dog lover, he hit a while new level of annoying..."

"He's just as bad as Ogata now!" Hiroshi declared, still trying to get the now dog lover off of him. "Give me back my harmless Kei!"

"This just proves that you should never mess with the balance of the universe!" Chikane commented as she pulled her childhood friend away from the sixteen year old boy.

"So many friends have gathered here." Kei stated. "Let's play nicely together, 'kay?"

"How do we turn him back?" the red headed detective asked.

"I'm not sure." Haruka admitted.

"I'll try running the electrical signal again!" Natsuki said.

"If it's electricity that you need, leave it to me!" Hiroshi said as he placed a strand of blonde hair in his mouth.

Yuuta started jabbing his fingers repeatedly on the young man's back. Hiroshi glowed briefly and he stood in his wolf form. He shot his hand in the direction of the black haired assistant.

"Cuticle Bolt!"

The beam of blue electricity shot out of the werewolf's hand and was hurling towards Kei. Then, the electricity took the shape of a dog and a spiked red collar was placed around it's neck by the sixteen year old boy.

"My ultimate attack has been conquered by Kei!" Hiroshi exclaimed in shock.

Kei threw a Frisbee in the air, and the electrical dog jumped in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"It's impressive that even your electricity looks like a dog, Nii-Ni." Haruka complimented his older brother as he give him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, that's really cool, Hiroshi." Chikane also complimented her childhood friend, who had comical tears falling from his eyes, and rubbed his head in a comforting manner.

"Let me transform, too, Nii-Ni." the seventeen year old boy said. "Let's both stop him."

The detective cursed. "Go, Yuuta."

The blonde cross-dresser then starting jabbing his fingers on the white haired boy's back. Haruka glowed briefly. Then, his hair grew down to his hips and he grew a white wolf tail and a pair of white wolf ears, his eyes where still red. Suddenly, the seventeen year old fell to the ground.

"Don't lose all of your energy transforming!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"You really are a weakling, Haruka-kun." Chikane commented.

"I used up all of my calories." Haruka remarked as he older brother picked him up.

"How does it look, Haruka?" the red headed werewolf asked his younger brother.

"His love for cats is still in his subconsciousness." the white haired werewolf replied. "It might be harsh, be we can stop him from moving." he gestured to the three sixteen year olds.

"Haruka..." Hiroshi stared at the seventeen year old with teary eyes. "You've actually made some friends." he started to cry tears of joy.

"They are my arms and legs." Haruka told him. "They're just my puppets. Before transforming, I can only receive thoughts. However, now I can broadcast thoughts, as well." he pointed at the two girls and boy, their eyes were glowing red. "They all move as I want them to with my thoughts."

Suddenly, the girls and boy charged forward. Natsuki pulled out a katana sword and slashed it at Kei, cutting his arm a bit.

"Hey, Haruka, that's too much!" Hiroshi told his younger brother. "Stop!"

But the white haired boy ignored him. "Cut him, Natsuki!"

The black haired girl raised her sword above her head. She brought it down to cut the sixteen year old. But, her sword was caught mid-way by a nail cutter for dogs.

"Your nails are too long!" Kei said as cut the sword in two with the nail cutter.

Both Chikane and Hiroshi sweatdropped.

Then, Yataro pulled out two guns, pulled the trigger and fired. The second he fired, Kei put beef jerky in both the holes of the guns. The weapons exploded, senting the sixteen year old boy flying in the air.

"So much beef jerky, yay!" the black haired assistant cheered.

'Damn, he's too strong...' the werewolf detective commented mentally.

'They both were defeated easily by Kei-kun.' the tall black haired woman thought.

'Are dog lovers really this powerful?' Winslow asked mentally.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Haruka commented. "Yukie!"

The deep forest green haired girl pulled out a katana sword. She, with amazing speed, charged at the sixteen year old. She slashed her sword at him, cutting a large line in the boy's shirt.

"She so fast!" Chikane commented, amazed by the girl's speed.

"Yukie, finish him!" Haruka ordered.

Yukie slashed her sword at Kei again. But she suddenly stopped, the blade of the katana just mere inches from the assistants neck.

"She stopped?" Winslow stated the obvious.

"Why did you stop, Yukie?" the white haired werewolf asked.

The sixteen year old girl blinked, her eyes reverting back to blue.

'W-What am I doing?' she asked herself mentally. She noticed that her sword's blade was just inches from the sixteen year old's neck. 'Oh my gosh!' She pulled back her sword.

"I'm so sorry, Kei-kun!" the young girl shouted. "I almost killed you!" she got down on her knees and bowed so deeply that her forehead was touching the ground. "I am so so sorry! You can punish me if you want to! Please punish me!"

"What the hell?!" Chikane yelled. "She sounds like a masochist!"

"Aww! Yukie-chan is so adorable!" Kei exclaimed as he knelt down and rubbed the other sixteen year old's head.

Yukie blushed heavily from his compliment. "T-That's not true! I'm not cute at all!"

"She has a low self-esteem." Winslow meowed.

"My arms and legs are gone..." a teary eyed Haruka said.

"I'm still here!" Hiroshi said. "Read Kei's thoughts and tell them to me."

The seventeen year old nodded. His eyes glowed red. 'He's coming, Nii-Ni... with a carrier.'

Kei suddenly came, with a dog carrier, and leapt at the white haired werewolf.

"Don't say things backwards at a time like this!" the red headed werewolf shouted.

The detective looked and saw his younger brother locked in the dog carrier. 'Curse you, my cute little brother.' he thought. He saw the black haired assistant stalking over to him.

'I've got to do something before Kei-kun gets Hiroshi.' Chikane thought. She got an idea. 'I got it! I just hope it works.' she called out to the younger boy. "Kei-kun!"

The sixteen stopped and turned around to look at the older woman.

"Check it out, Kei-kun!" the tall black haired woman said as she pointed to her head, which now had a pair of fake, black dog ears on top. She also had a fake black dog tail tied behind her belt. "I'm a dog, too, see? Woof! Woof!"

No one said anything as they all stared at the young woman.

"So cute!" Kei exclaimed as he flung himself at Chikane, making them both fall to the ground. "Chikane-san is so cute as a dog!" he started to rub his cheek against her's.

'It worked!' the black haired woman cheered mentally as she grinned.

"He actually fell for it." Winslow remarked.

Suddenly, the black cat flinched when he felt an aura of anger. He looked and saw that the red headed detective had a dark aura of both anger and jealously surrounding him, he was also glaring at the assistant.

"A dangerous aura of anger and jealously!" the cat yowled in fear.

"Nii-Ni, remember, you're trying to help your assistant, not kill him." Haruka, still in the dog carrier, told his older brother.

"Thank you for reminding me, Haruka..." Hiroshi said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Chikane ran up to him and hid behind him, she was panting. "His now love for dogs is more intense then I thought. I'm glad I was able to escape."

"You looked pretty happy with him hugging you like that." the detective commented, still feeling jealous.

"I only did that so he wouldn't get you, you imbecile!"

The two childhood friends then saw the sixteen year walking towards them.

"Snap out of it, Kei!" Hiroshi yelled as he and Chikane backed away. "You like cats! Oh, what the hell was that hairless thing called?"

'Luna.' Haruka told his older brother mentally.

"That's right, Luna!"

Kei froze when he heard the cat's name. But he then jumped in the air and was falling towards the childhood friends.

'His subconscious is responding.' the white haired werewolf said to the detective mentally. 'Nii-Ni, use the picture.'

Hiroshi quickly took out his phone, flipped it open, and showed the picture of the hairless feline. Kei froze and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. His heart started to beat faster. He screamed and there was a flash of electricity.

* * *

_Awhile later_

"He was such a good person..." Yuuta, now wearing a black dress, commented as he wiped his eyes.

There was an alter with white flowers, a coffin, and a picture of the black haired assistant.

"Uh, he's still alive!" Chikane exclaimed.

"Say something, Kei!" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah whatever." the sixteen year old said as he sat up in the coffin. "The enemy you brothers defeated has come back to life."

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

_At the Valentino Family home_

"We're home, Don." Haruka announced, still in the dog carrier, which was being carried by his arms and legs.

"What in the world were you doing?" the goat asked.

* * *

_At the Inaba Private Detective_

"Are you feeling any better, Kei-kun?" Chikane asked the assistant, who laying on one of the office couches.

"A little, thank you for asking, Chikane-san." Kei thanked the older woman.

"That's good. Here, let me readjust your pillow for you." the young woman adjusted the pillow under the young boy's head.

"How come Kei's getting all of the attention?!" Hiroshi asked, feeling jealous that his childhood friend was giving all of her attention to the assistant.

"Because he need's it more than you!" Chikane shouted back at him. She then smiled at the black haired assistant. "You stay right where you are, Kei-kun. I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you, Chikane-san, you're so kind." Kei said as the young woman went in the office kitchen.

Suddenly, the assistant's cellphone dinged, signaling he got a text message. He opened his phone to see the message.

"Hi Kei-kun, it's me, Yukie. How are you feeling?" the message read.

'I don't remember giving her my number.' Kei thought, confused, as he sat up.

He decided to text her back.

* * *

_At the Valentino Family home_

Yukie smiled when she received a reply from the other sixteen year old.

"I'm doing better, thank you for asking, Yukie-chan. But, I have to ask, how did you get my phone number?" the message read.

The young girl giggled.

"I'm glad to here your feeling okay. And about the number, let's just say, I have my ways." she added a winking symbol at the end of her message before sending it.

It didn't take long for the assistant to reply.

"I don't think I want to know." the message read.

'He is so cute!' Yukie commented mentally.

She received another message from Kei.

"Since you loves cats, I thought I would send you a picture of my cat, Luna." the message read, there was a picture attached to it.

The sixteen year old girl opened the picture attachment. It was a picture of a hairless cat laying down and it's mouth wide open, showing it's fangs. Yukie stared at the picture, then grinned widely and mentally squealed.

"She's so adorable! I want to meet her in person!" she quickly wrote and sent the text message.

"Yukie-chan, who are you texting?" Natsuki asked her childhood friend.

"N-No one, Natsuki-chan." the deep forest green haired girl stammered.

The black haired girl gave a small gasp. "Could it be a boy?!" Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

"N-No!" Yukie shouted, her face going bright red. "He's just a new friend that I made."

"So it is a boy!"

"You found yourself a man, Yukie?" Haruka asked.

"I said no, didn't?!" the young girl said.

"Is he cute?" Natsuki asked. "How old is he?"

"Well, he's my age, and he's really cute."

"Well, this guy better treat you right, or else he'll have to deal with me and Yataro."

The dark blue haired boy nodded in agreement with the black haired girl.

"I keep telling you guys, he's just a friend!" Yukie said.

"Ah, the joys of youth." Don commented.

* * *

_At the Inaba Detective Agency_

'She's so cute' Kei thought when he read the young girl's text message.

"Who are texting, Kei?" Hiroshi asked the assistant.

"Oh, just a friend." the sixteen year old replied.

"A friend?" the detective repeated. He grinned. "Could it be girl?"

"M-Maybe." Kei stammered, blushing a soft pink.

"I knew it! Chikane, Yuuta, Kei's got a girlfriend!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Eh?!" the young woman and assistant exclaimed in unison.

"I-Inaba-san!" the assistant said, his face going completely red.

"You have a girlfriend, Kei-kun?" Chikane asked.

"Does she know you're poor?" Yuuta asked.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Kei told them. "She's just a new friend that I made."

"Is she cute?" the black haired woman asked. "How old is she?"

"Well, she's my age, and she's really cute."

"Well, I hope you two get along very well in the future. I should start making some red bean rice."

"Your misunderstanding entirely!" Kei told her.

"Ah, the joys of youth." Winslow meowed.

* * *

**And there's chapter ten, I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to give Kei a love interest, make things more interesting. All right, just so you know, I'll be adding new characters in the next chapter. Until next chapter, please read and review, bye.**


	11. The Genius Tag Team Case

**Hello, I'm back and with a new chapter. Alright, I'm going to had some new characters, two of them are from the manga and anime Highschool of The Dead and the other one is one I came up with. Alright, here is chapter eleven, enjoy. P.S. I own nothing written in here.**

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Name Alice**

**Age: 10**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 133 cm**

**Birthday: January 21st**

**Bio: **

**Alice is the younger sister of Noah and the younger cousin of Saeko. She is also the mad scientists for the Valentino family. Alice always carries a stuffed bear, that was given to her by her sister and cousin, named Choco with her.**

**Appearance: **

**Alice is a cute young girl with purple hair and matching eyes. Her hair in tied in a high, braided, ponytail with a black ribbon holding it in place. Like her sister, Alice as a red symbol on her forehead, but her's is in the shape of a star. She is viewed as the younger version of Noah.**

**Alice's outfit consist of a black shirt with a thin red bow, a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a white lab coat like her sister, but her's is too big for her and it sometimes covers her hands and the end drags across the floor.**

**Personality:**

** Even though she is young, Alice is a genius like her sister and helps make all of the inventions, creatures, and potions for the Valentino Family. Because she is young, Alice is naive to things like romance. Although she is still mature for her age and responsible. Alice loves her older sister very much and respects her, wishing that she can become just like her someday, much to Noah's joy. She also loves and respects her older cousin. Like her sister and cousin, Alice is not completely loyal to Don. **

**Even though she is intelligent and mature, Alice is still a child and often acts that way. She is cheerful and active, and always wants to play. She cares for everyone in the Valentino Family and sees them all like her real family. **

**Although she can be childish, Alice takes her work very serious and always tries her best. It is said that she is the most innocent member of the Valentino Family. Alice loves her stuffed bear, Choco, and carries him everywhere she goes. She also respects Chikane and views her as an older sister.**

**Skills and Abilities:**

**Since she is still young, Alice does not have that many skills except for her intelligence. She is, however, very skilled at making dolls. Alice is also very skilled with computers. Despite her young age, Alice is also skilled at cooking.**

**Trivia:**

**In a America, Alice means 'noble.'**

**Alice's favorite color is pink.**

**Her favorite flowers are tulips.**

**Alice's favorite animals are bears.**

**Her favorite food is strawberries.**

**Alice is the youngest member in the Valentino Family.**

**Her favorite movies are comedy.**

**Her favorite books are science fiction.**

**Her astrology sign is Aquarius, and her Chinese sign is the Rooster.**

**Character Info:**

**Name: Saeko**

**Age: 18**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 174 cm**

**Bust: 83 cm**

**Waist: 56 cm**

**Hips: 86 cm**

**Birthday: May 19th**

**Bio:**

** Saeko is the older cousin of Noah and Alice. She is half-Japanese (from her father's side) and half-Italian (from her mother's side). She is the Valentino family's ninja. Saeko is also a lesbian.**

**Appearance: **

**Saeko is a beautiful and pretty young woman in her late-teens. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she also as blue eyes. She has two long bangs that are over her shoulders and reach down to her hips. She is quite tall and has an athletic, yet curvaceous and well-endowed figure. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful swords swings. Saeko also has shiny pink lips. It is said that she has a dominant older sister aura emitting from her.**

**Saeko's outfit consist of a white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the collar sticking up. A few buttons of her shirt are undone, showing some of her cleavage. She wears black, skinny jeans that are tucked into a pair of knee-length black leather, high-heeled combat boots with long laces. She wears a belt around her hips and wears another one around her left thigh, which has a katana sword strapped to it. She also has a black whip strapped to the right side of her waist.**

**Personality: **

**When people first look at Saeko, they think of her as a lady-like and well-mannered young woman. However, she is actually a sadistic, violent, and somewhat tomboyish, lesbian. Like her cousins, Saeko is not completely loyal to Don and often hits him whenever he annoys her. She dislikes men, for reason unknown, and very few have been able to gain her trust. **

**She enjoys inflicting pain onto others and gets sexual aroused whenever she does. However, it is said that Saeko is a kind sadist and often asks people if she can torture them. Despite her sadistic personality, Saeko is actually a kind, caring, strong, and very reliable person. She is strict and always gets a job gone. **

**She has a cousin complex towards Noah and Alice and often spoils and dotes on them, causing the latter to fear her slightly. She is very protective of her cousins and will lash out at anyone who dares try to hurt them. Saeko vowed to never kill in front of Alice and always tries to protect her innocence, and will punish anyone who dares try to ruin it. ****She has a soft spot for children, even if they are boys.**

**Saeko is also quite flirtatious and is able to seduce almost any woman. She also has a hobby of making Yukie dress up in a maid costume. Saeko also owns a large collection of yuri manga. Saeko often competes with Gabriella over who's the better assassin and sometimes flirts with her to usual mess with her. **

**When Saeko first met Chikane, she immediately developed intimate feelings towards her and often flirts with her, hoping to win her heart. She views Hiroshi as an obstacle to Chikane and often tries to kill him. Saeko also has an interest in Koi fish and cherry blossom trees. She also does not like fancy and expensive things.**

**Skills and Abilities:**

**Since Saeko is a ninja, she uses a variety of ninja weapons and techniques. She mostly uses a katana sword. Her other weapons consist of: neko-te (strong iron fingernails that resemble claws and were dipped in poison, is mostly used by female ninjas), nunchakus (also know as "nunchucks"), shuriken (flat pieces of metal with sharpened points that are thrown at enemies), kusari-gama (a sickle and a long chain with a weight attached to the end of it), a tessen (a folding fan with an iron frame and, when folded, is used to club enemies, a metal kakute (a metal or tempered wooden ring that is wore by females ninjas and is dipped in poison, they are stuck in the neck of enemies to quietly strangled), and several kunais (a small dagger-type tool that served primarily as a utility knife). The heels of her combat boots have retractable spikes which she uses as weapons or a way to climb the side of buildings. She is also a whip specialist. Saeko also has a large amount of physical strength, speed, and stamina. She is also skilled in marital arts.**

**As well as being a skilled ninja, Saeko is clever and resourceful, being able to make almost anything into a weapon. **

**Saeko is also good at household chores and cooking. She can also sing well.**

**Trivia:**

**In kanji, Saeko means 'skill child.'**

**Saeko's favorite flower is violets.**

**Her favorite colors are blue and purple.**

**Her favorite animal is panthers.**

**Saeko's favorite food is pocky.**

**She is the second tallest female character.**

**Saeko drools in her sleep.**

**Her favorite movies are action and horror.**

**Her favorite books are horror and romance.**

**Her astrology sign is the Taurus, and her Chinese sign is the Ox.**

**Character Info: **

**Name: Zero**

**Species: Dog**

**Bio: Zero is Saeko's pet dog.**

**Appearance: Zero is a small puppy with a white fur coat and black ear flaps, he also has brown eyes. He wears a red dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at the front.**

**Personality: Zero is brave and energetic. He is loyal to Saeko and acts as a bodyguard to Alice. Since he is a dog, Zero loves to play. He also seems to be on good terms with Winslow, despite the known hatred between cats and dogs.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in chapter three: a simple white button-up shirt with a pair of blue jean pants. She also wears a pair of brown loafers. A yellow headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Genius Tag Team Case

* * *

A young woman, around eighteen, was walking down a dark hallway.

"No matter how many times I come here, this place is still creepy." she commented. "Don't you think so, Yukie-chan?"

"Yes, it is creepy." the deep forest green hair girl agreed.

The two arrived at a door. Yukie opened it and allowed the other girl to walk through it first.

"So, how's your latest creation going girls?" the young woman asked.

"It's all done." a young girl, around fourteen and wearing a lab coat, answered as she and another girl, around ten years old and also wearing a lab coat, closed the door to one of the dozens of cages containing different types of animal.

"It is complete." the ten year old girl said.

Both girls cheered as they gave a short leap into the air.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the two girl said in unison. They kept this up for a while longer until they noticed a dark blue haired boy, wearing glasses, standing behind them, he was trying a tray that had a cup of tea and can of soda on it.

"Say something if you're standing there!" the fourteen year old girl shouted as she hit the boy, now identified as Yataro, on the head with a large fake hammer.

"You startled me, big brother." the ten year old girl commented.

The fourteen year old girl took the cup of tea, while the ten year old took the can of soda.

"Take a look at our latest elite life-form." the fourteen year old said as she took a sip of the tea.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the younger girl said as she sipped her soda.

"It is impressive." the eighteen year old girl told them. She walked up to them and wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. "Well then, what will you two make next, my cute little cousins?"

"We have something in mind, don't we big sister?" the ten year old girl said, turning to Noah.

"We sure do." the fourteen year replied, her face breaking into a grin.

All three of them laughed slightly.

"Those three sure are scary, huh Yataro-kun?" Yukie asked the sixteen year old boy, who just nodded silently, his face still blank as they watched the trio.

* * *

_At the Inaba Detective Agency_

"Noah, Alice, and Saeko?" the red headed detective asked the inspector sitting across from him and the others.

Ogi came over to the office, with Chikane and Winslow, and told them about his latest case. Right now, the young man was sitting on the other couch with his assistants, childhood friend, and the young woman's black cat, they were all eating chocolate balls that Chikane made.

"Noah and Alice are the heads of the Valentino Family's Medical Department." Ogi said. "They're back-ally doctors. Noah is a fourteen year old girl, and her sister, Alice, is ten years old, but their both unmistakably geniuses. Their specialty is inventions, and they're also called witches and alchemists. It can be said that they're the ones supporting the Valentino family from the shadows."

"That goat seems to produce a lot of things." Hiroshi commented.

"Is all of that their doing?" Chikane asked.

"Yes." the inspector replied. "They are terrifying young girls who are able to bring all of Valentino's delusions to life. If they are going to take over Japan, they both would be indispensable. Actually, if both Noah and Alice weren't present, the Family's threat would be reduced to half. They'd be reduced to a mere goat adoration group."

"That's a pretty drastic drop!" Hiroshi commented.

"Should we be saying that about our arch-nemesis?!" Kei asked.

"You might consider them some adoration group, but they're still rather extreme." Chikane stated. "Aren't you tried, big bro?"

"So, what can you tell us about this Saeko girl?" the red headed detective asked.

"From what we've gathered, we can say that she's the Valentino Family's ninja." Ogi answered.

"Ninja, seriously?" the black haired woman said. "I've got to hand to that goat, he's quite resourceful."

"Yeah." Winslow agreed.

Chikane picked up a chocolate ball and was about to put it in her mouth, when her childhood friend caught her wrist. Hiroshi pulled her wrist towards him and took the chocolate ball from her hand with his mouth. Chikane started blankly at him, then elbowed him in the cheek.

"What else can you tell us Saeko?" the young woman asked her brother, while the young man beside her rubbed his injured cheek.

"Well, like I said, she's a ninja so she uses weapons and techniques that any other ninja would use." Ogi answered her. "She's eighteen, is half-Japanese and half-Italian, and is the older cousin of Noah and Alice. She does assassinations and delivers secret messages for the Family."

"She sure sounds like someone you don't want to meet in a dark ally." Chikane commented. "Speaking of Noah and Alice, do you know where they are?"

"Yeah. Apparently, whenever they invent something, they hide out there by themselves with Saeko. I'd like to apprehend them before they unleash another dangerous threat from the Valentino Family." Ogi stood up from the couch. "Let's go, Hiroshi."

"Right." the young man stood as well and followed the inspector.

The inspector stopped walking and turned to the detective, a look of shock on his face.

"W-What?" Hiroshi asked.

"I expected you to turn me down like always." Ogi told him.

"Inaba-san is finally being true to himself." Kei commented.

"Are you going soft?" Yuuta asked.

"Sure looks that way." Chikane said.

"No, I'm not, and I'm always true to myself and act accordingly!" the young man yelled at them. "I really don't want anything to do with that goat, but I don't know how else to find Haruka, so I don't have choice."

"I'm glad your being cooperative." Ogi said to him.

"Yeah, but there are definitely some mixed feelings." Chikane commented.

Hiroshi chuckled. "Oh, you two." he then attached two leashes to one of the hooks on his dog collar, he handed the leashes to the two siblings. "Would you guys rather drag me along by force, kicking and screaming? You both have good taste. I'll resist with all my might today, just for you two."

"We were just trying to be sympathetic to your situation, but if that's how you want to be, I'll put of all might into this, as well." Ogi said as he snapped the leash he was holding.

"I'll put all of the strength I have into pulling you, you masochistic childhood friend of mine." Chikane told him as she snapped the leash she was holding onto as well.

"Inaba-san, your head's gonna be tore off by their combined strength!" Kei exclaimed.

"This might be immature since we're dealing with a fourteen year old and ten year old, but I'm going to show them the real Cuticle Detective." the red headed detective said with determination in his voice. He started to get fired up.

"The 'let us get rid of weaklings' declaration." Yuuta stated when his boss got fired up.

"So, where are Noah and Alice, exactly?" the black haired assistant asked the inspector.

"Well, they are back-ally doctors, so obviously..."

* * *

_Awhile later, at night time, everyone was standing in front of an old hospital_

"They're at a hospital." Ogi said.

Hiroshi, who was shaking with fear, was clinging to his childhood friend. He had his legs wrapped around her waist, his arms around her neck, and his head in her chest.

"There, there." Chikane said as she rubbed the scared young man's head. "Don't be afraid. Go and show us what you're made of, Hiroshi."

"Hell no!" the detective shouted as he looked up at her. "I'm not going into a hospital at night! We'd be disturbing the patients!"

"Not to worry." Ogi said. "It is a completely abandoned hospital."

"That's even worse!"

"It'll be fine." Yuuta reassured him. He was holding a pole with a blue greenish will-o-wisp hanging from a string. "I brought a light."

"What you guys consider fine doesn't help me at all!" Hiroshi yelled.

"If you're that scared, I'll hold your hand." Kei offered his boss.

"Kei... you're scared, too, aren't you?" the red headed young man asked his assistant, who's legs were shaking along with his own.

"Yes." the sixteen year old admitted.

"If you guys want, I'll hold both of your hands." Chikane offered, holding out both of her hands.

The detective and assistant immediately grabbed the young woman's hands. They were both on their knees and stared up at her with respectable eyes.

"Yes, please, hold our hands, Chikane-sama." Kei said to the older woman with respect.

"Protect us from any evil spirits with your almighty spiritual powers, Chikane-chan." Hiroshi pleaded.

"What the hell?" the black haired woman sweatdropped from their behavior. "And you guys call yourselves men?"

"They're more like a couple scaredy-cats." Winslow commented.

"We're going." Ogi called out as he and Yuuta walked ahead into the hospital.

* * *

Awhile later, the group was walking down a dark hallway. Ogi and Yuuta, who was lighting the way with the will-o-wisp, were leading the way while Chikane, who was holding the hands of a shaking in fear Hiroshi and Kei, was behind with Winslow.

"Be quiet." the inspector said to a whimping detective and assistant.

Then there was a sudden loud crash, causing Hiroshi and Kei to yelp in fear and cling onto the tall woman.

"It's a trap to scare off people who come in here on a dare." Ogi told them. "They're probably set up all over the place. Be careful."

"W-Wait!" Hiroshi called out when the inspector walked ahead of them.

Suddenly, the pipe beside them burst and steam surrounded them. The young man and assistant screamed while Chikane and Winslow yelped in surprise. They all coughed from the steam.

"It is, it is, indeed it is." a familiar voice sang.

The group looked and saw Don Valentino walking through a door, he was carrying a basket of fruit in his hooves.

"Goat!" Hiroshi and Chikane exclaimed.

"The wolf and his girlfriend!" Don also exclaimed when he saw everyone.

"Why do you always show up when we're not looking for you?" the detective asked.

"I'm getting tired of seeing your face all the time." the young woman commented.

"It is getting boring." Winslow meowed.

"We're looking for Noah, Alice, and Saeko today." Kei said.

"If you're unable to read the air, then you shouldn't be breathing it." Yuuta told the goat.

"Should I arrest you?" Ogi asked, holding a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"Shut up!" Don yelled at them. "Like I care about why you're here! Get out already! This is Noah, Alice, and Saeko's private space! You will not disturb Noah or Alice while their working, you will not!"

"So this is the genius girl's studio, of sort?" Hiroshi asked as he and his childhood friend stepped towards the mafia goat, looming over him, both were grinning in a very scary way. "If you're here by yourself, that's even better for us."

"I don't see Lorenzo or Streaked Hair anywhere." Chikane said as she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. "Which means that arresting you should be a piece of cake, right?" she questioned, smacking her fist into her palm.

Don stared up at the duo in fear. Then he turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

"Capturing the goat!" the two childhood friends yelled in unison as they chased after the mafia boss.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yataro came and kicked the red headed detective in the face. Chiakne stopped running to make sure her childhood friend was okay.

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed as he rode on the dark blue haired boy's shoulders, Yataro was also carrying the basket of fruit on his head as he ran away. "Well done! Over there! Head towards the security robots, you shall!"

"Ow..." Hiroshi groaned as he got up.

"Hiroshi, are you okay?" Chikane asked in deep concern.

"Inaba-san, are you alright?" Kei asked his boss.

"If Glasses is here, then that means..." the young man stood up and ran after the goat and eighteen year old boy, Ogi and Chikane quickly followed him. "Hold it right there!" he yelled out.

"Hey, you guys!" the black haired assistant called out.

The detective, young woman, and inspector ran after the escaping duo, when they were suddenly cut off by a giant robot.

"That security robot is super scary!" Kei exclaimed.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." the security robot said as two smaller robot appeared from behind it. "Transport immediately for emergency surgery!"

Suddenly a metal band wrapped around Hiroshi, pinning his arms to his sides. He was placed on a metal table and his writs and ankles were restrained with metal bands. The detective screamed as he was quickly wheeled away by the robots.

"Hiroshi! Ogi yelled.

"Scary!" Kei commented.

"Hiroshi!" Chikane shouted as she ran after them, Winslow quickly following her.

"Wait, sis!" the inspector called out to his little sister.

"Chikane-san, just don't chase after security robots by yourself!" the black haired assistant yelled, but the young woman was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the security robots wheeled the red headed detective into a room. They released him from the metal restraints and threw onto an old operating table. Lights suddenly turned on from above. Hiroshi covered his eyes from the sudden bright light. He looked at saw that one robot was holding a large pair of scissors while the other was holding something that looked like a chainsaw.

"Don't..." Hiroshi said as the robots moved closer to him.

* * *

Outside the door of the operating room, the detective screamed.

"Prev robots! Prev robots!"

* * *

Back inside the operating room.

Hiroshi, who's shirt was torn to shreds, laid on the operating table as the robots back away from him.

"Now Chikane can never marry me..." he whimpered.

Lights soon filled the entire room. Hiroshi then noticed a girl, about fourteen, with purple hair done into two braided pigtails held by two black ribbons. She had purple eyes and had a strange red mark on her forehead, the mark looking like a plus sign. She was wearing a white lab coat and had a stethoscope in her ears.

"Well, you're healthy." the girl said as she placed the stethoscope over the detective's heart, hearing his rapid beating heart. "Did you get excited? Your heart rate is through the roof!" she suddenly jumped on the young man, her legs straddling his waist, and ran her hands over his naked chest. She drooled. "Look at this color, this shine, the firmness... Young bodies are fabulous."

"What the hell is up with this sexual harassment girl?!" Hiroshi exclaimed, not liking being man-handled by a little girl.

"Big sister, you're enjoying this too much." the voice of a little girl commented.

The detective looked down and stared into the eyes of a stuffed brown bear.

"What the...?"

Then a little girl's face appeared from behind the stuff animal. She looked about ten years old and looked just like the girl on top of Hiorshi, except her purple hair was in a high braided ponytail, which was held in place by a black ribbon, and the red mark on her forehead was in the shape of a star. She was also wearing a white lab coat like the other girl, but her's was too big for her.

"Hi there, I'm Alice." the little girl introduced herself. "The girl on top of you is my big sister, Noah." She held up her stuffed bear. "And this is my friend, Choco. Nice to meet you."

"You too?" Hiroshi said, surprised at how polite the little girl was.

Alice looked at the young man closely. "So, you're a werewolf, huh?" she looked at her stuffed bear. "I excepted him to be a little bit more hairy, didn't you, Choco?"

"Life lesson number one." Noah said sternly as poked her little sister on the forehead, right in the middle of her star mark. "Never belittle reality with things you see in movies."

"Yes, big sister, sorry." the ten year old apologized.

"It's alright." the fourteen year patted the little girl's head. "You're still young."

Suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal Chikane and Winslow.

"Who's she?" the sisters asked at the same time.

"Chikane!" Hiroshi exclaimed, happy to see his childhood friend.

"Hiroshi, are you...?!" the young woman froze when she saw the fourteen year old scientist on top of the half-naked young man.

CRASH!

Chikane punched the wall next to her. When she removed her fist, there was a fist-shaped imprint in it and a numerous numbers of large cracks, a murderous and dark aura was surrounding her, her head was down and her bangs were covering her face. The detective, two young scientist, and black cat stared at the woman with shock and fear on their faces.

"A murderous aura!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Security robots!" Noah yelled.

The three robots came out of nowhere and were moving towards the black haired woman.

"That's not such a good idea." Hiroshi commented.

When one of the robots tried to grab Chikane, she just kicked it in the face, creating a hole in it's face. The robot fell to the floor. Then, Chikane kicked the other robot in the face, it fell to the floor like the other robot. When the larger robot moved towards her, Chikane pulled back a fist and easily punched through it's face. When she removed her fist, the security robot fell to the floor.

"Is she a demon?!" Noah exclaimed, shocked that her security robots were beaten so easily.

"She's way worse than any demon!" Hiroshi told her.

"Big sister, I'm scared!" Alice shouted as she held onto her stuffed bear tighter.

Chikane, who's head was still down, stalked over to them. The detective and young scientist whimpered and shook in fear as the young woman walked over to them. When she reached them, Chikane raised her head and stared at them with angry eyes. She directed her stare on Noah, causing her to flinch and yelp in fear. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Chikane smiled brightly at the young scientist.

"Excuse me, but can you please get off of him for me?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone stared at the young woman, shocked by her sudden change in character.

"S-Sure, no problem." the fourteen year old girl said as she quickly got off of the red headed detective.

"Thank you very much." Chikane smiled warmly.

Both Noah and Alice blushed as they felt their hearts being stabbed when the young woman smiled at them.

"Hiroshi." Chikane said sweetly as she turned her attention to her childhood friend.

"Y-Yes?" Hiroshi stammered, feeling very afraid.

Suddenly, the young woman placed both her hands on the young man's neck and started to strangle him.

"What the hell do you think your doing with a fourteen year old on top of your half-naked self, huh?" Chikane asked in a dark tone of voice, her murderous aura surrounding her again. "Don't tell me you're that kind of pervert."

'Such a quick change in character.' Winslow mentally commented.

"I-It's a misunderstanding, Chikane." Hiroshi choked out, trying to pry his childhood friend's hand off his neck. "My-My heart only belongs to you."

"Don't start feeding me that garbage." the young woman told him as she strangled him harder.

"Wow, she's scary, but she's really pretty." Alice commented as she and her sister watched the duo. She looked at her stuffed bear. "Don't you think so, Choco?" She looked at her older sister. "What do you think, big sister?"

"She has such a warm, gentle, and perfect smile." Noah said, not hearing her little sister, as she stared at the older woman. "180 cm tall. Even if she's wearing pants, you can tell she has such long and lovely legs. Long, elegant arms, even with a shirt on, you can see her slight muscles. Skin so pale, it rivals the moon. A complexion so beautiful, that it doesn't even need make-up." her eyes traveled down to the young woman's figure. "And from top to bottom: 99, 53, and 95. Such a..." Noah clasped her hands together, hearts appearing in her eyes and steam coming out of her head. "Such a healthy and sexy female body!"

"Big sister is all excited now." Alice stated.

The fourteen year old scientist went over to Chikane, who was still strangling her childhood friend angrily.

"Beautiful goddess!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?" the black haired woman turned her attention to the young girl, finally deciding to stop choking the red headed detective. "Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yes, you!" Noah clasped her hands over the older woman's. "Please, tell me your name."

"Uh, I'm Chikane."

"Chikane..." the purple haired scientist repeated the name. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." she nodded. "It's decided..." she then pointed at the young woman. "I'm gonna call you Sissy!"

Chikane sweatdropped. "Why...?"

"Because, I've always wanted a beautiful, cool, and curvy older sister!" Noah then wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist and placed her head in her large chest.

"Hey, what the hell's with you?!" the black haired woman exclaimed as she placed her hand on Noah's head and pushed her away from her.

"Wow, you're so strong, Sissy!" the fourteen year old scientist stated as she tried to push past the young woman's hand.

"Like always, you're so popular with girls." Hiroshi commented.

"Don't just sit there and make comments!" Chikane said to him. "Help me, will ya?!"

Suddenly another door burst opened.

"What is with all of this racket?!" a tall young woman, looking eighteen, asked as she walked into the room with a sixteen year old girl in a maid costume. A small white puppy, with black ear flaps, brown eyes, and a red collar with a bone ornament hanging in the front was beside her.

The young woman had long and straight purple hair and blue eyes. She also had a katana sword strapped to her left thigh. A black whip was strapped to her right thigh.

"Oh, Saeko, hi." Alice greeted the young woman. "Hi, big sister Yukie."

"Hello, Alice-chan." the deep forest green haired girl greeted the younger girl with a warm smile.

"Hi, Zero." the ten year looked down and greeted the small puppy, who barked in reply.

"Alice, what is going on?" Saeko asked. "Why is it so loud in here?"

"Look over there." the little girl pointed, with one of her stuffed bear's long arms, to her big sister and young adults.

"Eh?" the eighteen year old turned to look at the direction the ten year old was pointing. She felt her breath hitched. "W-Who is she?" she asked as she pointed to the black haired woman, who was still struggling with the fourteen year old scientist. "So beautiful..."

"Saeko?" Alice looked up at the young woman.

"I think I'm in love!" Saeko exclaimed, hearts in her blue eyes.

"Oh boy." the ten year old sighed.

The young woman quickly walked over to the others and pushed the purple haired scientist away.

"What was that for, Saeko?!" Noah asked.

"Nice to meet." Saeko said coolly to Chikane, ignoring the younger girl. "My name is Saeko, what is your name?"

"Uh, Chikane?" the black haired woman answered.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." the eighteen year old commented.

'I'm having a sense of deja vu.' Chikane thought.

"I apologize for Noah's actions." Saeko pulled a purple rose from out of nowhere and held it out to the older woman. "She can be quite straightforward."

"I-It's okay..." Chikane said, taking the flower from the purple haired girl politely.

"What the hell is with this girl?" Hiroshi and Winslow asked a the same time.

"That's Saeko." Noah replied in monotone. "She's mine and Alice's older cousin. She's a ninja, as well as a lesbian."

Alice nodded. "She likes girls." she said, also in monotone.

"Talk about monotone!" the red headed detective and black cat exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal Don and Yataro.

"Noah, Alice, Saeko!" the goat called out.

"Goat!" Chikane and Hiroshi yelled in unison.

"Oh, Don." Noah said.

"Hi there." Alice greeted.

"What do you want?" Saeko asked curtly.

"That's the wolf and his girlfriend!" Don told them. "Hurry and kill them!"

"Nope." the three purple haired girls replied at the same time.

"Eh?!" the goat exclaimed.

The two scientists and ninja all rushed over to Don and stared him in the face.

"Werewolves are rare animal." Noah told him. "Of course I'm going to skin him, observe him, research him, and experiment on him! There's no way I'd so wasteful and kill him!"

"And do you actually expect me to get rid of this natural born Japanese beauty?!" Saeko asked. "Not to mention to kill in front of Alice and ruin her innocence? If so, your horns aren't screwed on just right!"

"And I don't want to kill them." Alice said. "I like them, they seem like nice people."

'First time I've ever seen any of the minions defy the goat...' Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow thought at the same time as they watched the two scientists and ninja yell at the goat.

"Not to mention, the wolf's eyes are tired." Noah commented as she walked back over to the operating table and used her fingers to widened one of the detective's eyes. "He's not getting enough sleep. This is no good. He has to be in perfect condition..." she clasped her hands together, stars appearing in her eyes. "A healthy body and soul... The vitality to live through the ice age..." Noah smacked her hand on the table. "It's best if something that great dies young! You just don't understand the allure of such contrast obsession, Don!"

"And you just understand the importance of a natural born Japanese beauty either!" Saeko exclaimed.

"Take that ultimate contrast obsession and lesbianism elsewhere!" Don yelled at the two cousins. "Anyway, kill the wolf and his girlfriend, you will!"

"No!" the purple haired girls shouted in unison. "We don't wanna!"

"Excuse me." Chikane said to Yataro and Yukie while the goat argued with the ninja and scientist. "Your names are Yataro-kun and Yukie-chan, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Yukie replied while the boy beside her nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chikane."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, Haruka's with you guys, right?" Hiroshi asked. "Where is he?"

Instead of answering him, Yataro removed his jacket and placed it over the shirt-less detective.

"Oh, thanks..." Hiroshi said.

"You're a nice boy, Yataro-kun." Chikane commented.

"Wait a sec!" the red headed young man shouted.

"The weakling rabbit passed out from heat stroke and is at death's door." Noah spoke up after she and her cousin finished arguing with the goat. "While we're treating him at my place, I've made Glasses there mine and Alice's assistant."

"He's a good assistant who lacks any presence and doesn't get distracted." Alice commented.

"I also made the cute Yukie-chan my maid as well." Saeko said. "Which is the reason why she's dressed like that. She's also very neat and tidy and is quite good at cooking."

"Also, I came by to visit them." Don said.

"I'm so sorry my brother has caused so much trouble." Hiroshi apologized.

"I wondered a couple times if I should call you since you're his family." the goat remarked.

"You should have called me!" the detective exclaimed.

"Actually, just give him back!" Chikane said.

"Of course me and Alice will return him good as new and healthy." Noah remarked confidently.

"You can count on us, big brother." Alice reassured the detective.

"Thank you, Doctors!" Hiroshi said gratefully as he grabbed both of the scientist's hands.

Suddenly, the door burst open, again, to reveal Ogi, Kei, and Yuuta.

"Hiroshi! Chikane!" the inspector shouted. He froze when he saw the detective holding the two scientist's hands. He walked up to Hiroshi, placed his hand on his head and squeezed it. "What are you doing?" he asked, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You siblings have bad timing!" Hiroshi shouted, trying to pry the inspectors hand off of his head.

"Just what exactly happened?" Kei asked.

"Kei-kun?" Yukie spoke up when she saw the assistant.

"Yukie-chan, you're here too?" the sixteen year old asked.

"Yeah." the deep forest green haired girl smiled widely as she walked over to him. "It's so good to see again."

"Same here. I didn't except to see you here..." Kei finally noticed what the young girl was wearing. "And I didn't except to see you in a maid costume."

Yukie blushed. "Yeah, Saeko-san is making me wear this. I look pretty weird, don't I?"

"To be honest, I think you good in that..." the black haired assistant admitted, blushing himself. "Really good, actually."

The sixteen year old girl looked away from him, her face turning a brighter red.

"Uh, I didn't mean anything weird by it!" Kei exclaimed, his own face also going a dark red.

Yukie smiled sheepishly and held up her hands. "Hey, it's cool, we're friends and friends compliment each other, right?"

"Yeah..." the assistant chuckled awkwardly.

"What's with this awkward scene?" Winslow asked.

"Don't worry... my heart is the heart of justice..." Hiroshi said to Ogi, who was still squeezing his head.

"Just what kind of things are you saying exactly?" Chikane asked.

"That old man sure is scary." Alice commented. She looked up at her older sister. "What do you think, big sister?"

"Long arms and legs to go along with his tall stature..." Noah, ignoring her younger sister, mumbled to herself as she stared at the inspector. "Defined muscles that are obvious even with his clothes on... That bone structure... That complexion..." she clasped her hands together, stars appearing in her purple eyes. "Such a healthy body!" she then gripped her fist, a look of determination on her face and flames surrounding her. "I totally want to kill him!" she declared.

"And Noah's flame has been lit, it has!" Don remarked.

"She's cooking now." Saeko and Alice commented in unison.

"I totally want to help!" Yuuta exclaimed, the same look of determination on his face and similar flames surrounding him.

"Oh no!" Kei shouted. "The flame's been ignited in our genius, too!"

"I can barely stand it!" Noah exclaimed. "I wonder if he'll let me take an MRI of him?"

"You should draw his blood, too." the blonder cross-dresser suggested. "About five liters of it."

"Assistant..." Ogi spoke up.

"Yuuta-kun, come back." Kei said.

"That's the enemy's side..." Chikane commented.

Yuuta looked at the two. His mouth formed into an 'o' as he held a hand to his ear, signaling that he didn't hear them.

"You totally heard us!" the assistant and woman yelled in unison. "Don't conveniently put us on mute!"

"I thought I would be satisfied arresting Noah, Alice, and Saeko, but it appears the day has come that I can arrest the assistant, too." Ogi said, grinning widely as dark aura surrounding him, he was also holding a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

'He's on fire, too...' Kei thought as he shook in fear from the inspector's aura.

Noah suddenly moaned as she fell backwards. She would have fallen to the floor if Yuuta didn't catch her.

"Noah/Big sister, are you alright?" Saeko and Alice asked at the same time, both concerned for the fourteen year old.

"I'm fine." Noah answered as she panted, her face slightly red. "It's that, he's getting so hot... Thinking about him getting under 27 degrees just gets me..."

"This is hard..." Ogi said, sweatdropping.

"I've heard about the strong police man." the fourteen year old scientist remarked, regaining her composure. She looked down at her little sister. "Looks like it's time you and I bring out our newest creation, Chimera, Alice."

"Indeed." the ten year old nodded her head in agreement.

"Chimera?!" Hiroshi, Chikane, and Kei exclaimed in unison.

"It's only natural that creating a new life-form comes after creating new medicines and building new machines." Noah said.

"They're said to have the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake." Alice informed.

"But this Chimera is mine and Alice's own original creation." the fourteen year old scientist turned to Yataro, who was holding onto a cage. "Behold!"

The sixteen year old boy opened the cage. Hiroshi, Chikane, Kei, and Winslow all gasped at what they saw in the cage.

"The body of a goat!" the black haired assistant exclaimed. "The tail of a goat! The head of a goat!"

"Oh no! It's just a normal goat!" the detective, young woman, sixteen year old, and black cat yelled at the same time as the looked at the normal-looking herbivore.

The goat baaed.

"It has the stomach of a cow, the heart of a pig, and the intestines of a sheep." Noah and Alice said in unison, red irritation marks throbbing on both of their head.

"We can't see any of that!" Hiroshi remarked.

"It doesn't contain any part of a carnivore anywhere!" Chikane yelled.

"And way no cat representation?!" Kei asked.

"Even I can beat this goat!" the red headed detective commented as he walked up to the goat and patted it's nose.

Suddenly, the goat stood up on both of it's hind legs and started to beat the young man with it's front hooves.

"Damn, it's strong!" the black assistant exclaimed in shock. "That goat should be the Don!"

After the strong goat finished beating up the detective, Chikane knelt down and held her childhood friend in her arms.

"Hiroshi, say something!" she shouted.

"His hooves were hard..." was all Hiroshi said before he went limp in the young woman's arms.

"Those are the lamest last words ever..." Chikane, Kei, and Winslow commented at the same time.

"There's no way that Ogi-san should lose, but..." the assistant said as he looked up at the inspector, who cracked his knuckles while fire surrounded him.

Soon, Ogi and the goat started fighting each other, both blocking the other's punches.

"Kill him! Kill him! Soak your hooves with his blood!" Yuuta, Noah, and Saeko, who was covering Alice's eyes with one of her hands so she couldn't watch the scene that was happening, chanted together while the inspector fought with the herbivore, all three of them pumping their fist in the air.

The goat opened it's mouth, showing two rows of sharp fangs and a long, forked tongue. Ogi held the goat's mouth open with his hands when it lunged at him.

"I forgot to mention this, but the inside of his mouth is a poisonous snake." Noah informed.

"Really?" Yuuta asked. "Is is a neurotoxin or a hemorrhagin?"

"We were torn between the two, but between a pit viper and a cobra, it's gotta be a cobra." Alice answered.

"The one that causes difficulty breathing, eh?"

"It's such a girly picture, but your conversation is literally poison." Kei commented.

Suddenly, the blonde cross-dresser shot a blow dart and it hit the inspector in the forehead.

"Ooh, what kind of poison was that?" Noah and Alice asked excitedly.

"I only have sleeping medicine..." Yuuta admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it." the purple haired sisters told him in unison.

"You'll pay for this, assistant." Ogi vowed, a red tick mark throbbing on his head.

Then the blow dart started to take it's affect on the inspector. He began to feel a bit weaker.

"Ogi!" Hiroshi shouted as he pushed past the inspector, allowing the goat to bite him in the head.

Chikane, Kei, Yuuta, and Winslow gaped in shock at the scene that just happened in front of them. Then the goat started to pound the detective with his hooves.

"Inaba-san!" the black haired assistant yelled as he watched his boss get beaten to a pulp.

"Maybe it's because Alice and I put a bit of your blood in it, Don, but it's hatred toward the wolf is powerful." Noah commented.

"When did you two get that?!" Don asked, shocked.

"Hiroshi/Sensei!" Chikane and Yuuta yelled in unison as the rushed over to the detective.

When they reached the goat, Yuuta poked the goat in it's neck and Chikane kicked it across the room.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sensei!" the blonde assistant told his boss, who was laying on the floor.

"Hang in there, Hiroshi!" the black haired woman said to her childhood friend as she knelt down and held him in her arms.

"Yuuta..." Hiroshi called out weakly as he turned his head to look at the assistant.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei." Yuuta apologized, his eyes filling up with tears. "I got so caught up in trying to kill Ogi-san!"

The detective smiled weakly at the crying cross-dresser. "To see you getting along with someone on the first meeting, when you're usually so shy..." he raised his hand and placed on the assistant's cheek. "I guess she was sorta of your soulmate. Good for you."

"Sensei!" Yuuta grabbed the detective's hand.

"Listen to me, Hiroshi." Chikane said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "If you die, I won't ever forgive you, ya hear me?!"

"Come on, don't try to act all tough with me, Chikane." Hiroshi remarked.

"You idiot!" the young woman shouted, gritting her teeth together. "Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon?" tears were now flowing down her face, some of them landing on the red headed young man's face. "Hiroshi, you liar, why didn't you let Ogi get bitten by that goat instead of you?!"

"She cares more about her childhood friend than her own flesh and blood older brother...?" Ogi asked, feeling crushed by his little sister's words.

"Ogi-san has been crushed." Kei commented. He looked behind him and saw that the Chimera that Noah and Alice made turned into gel. 'The Chimera that was poked by Yuuta-kun, and kicked by Chikane-san, as turned into a gelatinous-form...' he looked back at the trio on the floor, sweatdropping. 'I don't think I should bring that up right now.'

"You have an antidote, right, Noah, Alice?" Yuuta asked the two young scientist as he put the detective's hand down.

"But if we save the wolf, then Don will start complaining." Noah said.

"Yeah, he'll whine and complain." Alice commented.

"And I'll probably get a migraine." Saeko remarked, holding a hand to her forehead.

"I think it'd be fun to be friends with you." Yuuta said to the fourteen year old girl. " "But I can't go over to that side." he grabbed the gelatin goat around the neck and held up a hand up to it. "Heal Sensei now, or the Don gets it!"

"That's the gelatin Chimera!" Kei exclaimed.

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed at the blonde assistant. "Too bad, it is! I'm right here! The wolf will die, he will!"

Noah grunted as she looked at her little sister. "If the Don is a hostage, we have no choice, Alice."

"We must give him the antidote." Alice remarked.

"Noah?! Alice?!" Don yelled as he stared at the two sisters in shock.

"Wait one sec, we'll have it right up." Noah said to Yuuta as she and Alice walked to the door.

"Noah! Alice! I'm right here!" the mafia goat called out, trying to get the two young scientist's attention. "What's precious to you both is always right beside y-"

"You're in the way, Don." the purple haired scientists cut off the goat as they kicked him at the same time.

"You both said 'Don'!" Don exclaimed. "You both totally did! Noah! Alice! You two totally know that I am right here, you do!"

As she opened the door, Noah quickly turned around and gave a quick wink to Yuuta. The blonde assistant smiled at that.

"Saeko, come with us." the fourteen year old girl called the ninja as she and her younger sister walked out the door. "The antidote is on a high shelf and we need your height."

"Coming." Saeko replied as she followed her cousins.

"Saeko, you know I am right here, you do!" Don shouted.

"Shut up!" the purple haired ninja yelled, hitting the goat with her sheathed katana sword. "You're so annoying, Don."

"You said my name, you did!" the goat exclaimed.

Before she went out the door, Saeko looked over her shoulder and winked at Chikane.

"I'll see you later, Chikane." she said to the young woman as she walked out the door, her small puppy following her.

Chikane just chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah, wait!" Don called out to the two scientist and ninja. "Look over here! Noah! Alice! Saeko!

* * *

Awhile later, in the morning.

Both Hiroshi and Ogi were sleeping on to two couches, pieces of cloth were covering their faces.

"Poor Hiroshi." Chikane commented to the sleeping detective, who's head was on her lap.

"You really care about him more than your brother, don't you?" Winslow, who was sitting on the sleeping inspector's chest, meowed.

"They got away." Kei, leaning against a wall, remarked.

"Yeah." Yuuta replied, sitting on the floor while texting on his phone.

"But it's a good thing you and Noah didn't join forces, for the sake of Japan's future."

"Don't worry." the blonde cross-dresser reassured the fellow assistant. "We're just going to be texting buddies."

"You guy's exchanged numbers?!" Kei exclaimed in shock.

'I'm starting to fear for Japan's future...' Chikane thought as she watched the cross-dresser happily type away on his phone.

* * *

At the Valentino Family home

"What's this, Noah?" Gabriella asked the young scientist, who was texting on her phone. "You're suddenly texting? Did you find yourself a man?"

Noah blushed as she tried to hide her phone from the assassin's view. "Don't look, Sis!"

"You should put in more emoticons, you should." Don suggested.

"My, my, have you finally reached that age, Noah?" Lorenzo asked.

"My little cousin is growing up." Saeko commented.

Zero barked in agreement.

"Can Choco and I expect to have a big brother in the future?" Alice asked innocently.

"Not you, too, Alice!" Noah said, blushing even more. "Everyone, leave me alone!"

* * *

**And done, finally! This has got to be my longest chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been quite busy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And please tell me what you guys think of it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	12. The Pleasure Trip Paradise Case

Chapter 12: The Pleasure Trip Paradise Case

* * *

In Hakone, in autumn.

"The sky is clear!" Don declared. "The season is autumn! The perfect travel weather! Thus, "mafia and terrorist group joint pleasure trip in Hakone", it is!"

"This is great!" Natsuki commented about the food she was eating.

"It's delicious!" Yukie agreed with her childhood friend.

"Try this onigiri, Alice." Noah said as she handed the wrapped up ball of rice to her little sister.

"If you eat a black egg, your life will stretch another seven years, it will." Don informed. He held out a black egg to Haruka. "You should eat one, too, you should."

"More importantly... give me oxygen... please..." the white haired boy begged, panting a great deal.

"You can't handle the elevation of Oowakudani, either?"

"I didn't hear anything about mountain climbing." Haruka turned to the Natsuki and Yukie. "Carry me, Natsuki, Yukie..."

"Your ghost is coming out, Haraku-san!" the two girls shouted in unison when the ghost of a rabbit come out of the seventeen year old boy.

"Ooh! A paranormal picture!" Don exclaimed as he snapped a picture of the ghost with his camera.

"Paranormal pictures are best when discovered a few days after the the trip." Lorenzo informed.

"I only came because you said we'd be looking at the autumn leaves..." Haruka, holding a mini oxygen tank to his mouth, remarked.

"To think that you'd come just because of the autumn leaves." the mafia goat said. "I am impressed, I am."

"Well, red things in general look like Nii-Ni to me. While brown and orange things look like Nee-Ne as well. Nii-Ni and Nee-Ne spread across the mountains is fantastic."

"That's a terrible "brother and sister complex" filter, it is."

"The weakling rabbit as reached his limit, so let's head back to the inn." Gabriella said.

"Okay!" Natsuki said as she and Yataro placed the weakling boy's arms over their shoulders and carried him to the inn, Yukie following behind them.

"There are four young bodies today." Noah commented, her face slightly red as she drooled a bit.

"And two of them are cute girls." Saeko remarked, her face was also red as she drooled a little too.

"I can't wait to go to the hot springs." the purple haired cousins said in unison.

The terrorist group, hearing the comments, flinched and froze.

"Oh, so you two are treating me like an ugly old hag?" the streaked haired assassin asked, a menacing aura surrounding her.

* * *

At the Hakone Inn

"What a wonderful room!" Natsuki commented when everyone arrived at their room.

"Wow! The view is great, too!" Yukie exclaimed as she and her childhood friends took a look outside.

"This is great!" the black haired and deep forest green haired girls said at the same time.

"Is this to your liking?" Lorenzo asked the white haired boy.

"It is." Haruka replied, laying on the floor with the white sheep while shining brightly. "The feeling of not having anything to do is great. I'm a pro at relaxing."

"You shine so brightly indoors." the bag man commented.

"Hey, Yukie-chan, Natsuki-chan." Saeko called the two young girls from another room.

"The girl's room is over here." Gabriella told them.

"We're changing. Hurry up." Noah and Alice said in unison while Zero barked.

"Okay!" the sixteen year old girls replied as they went over to the girl's room.

* * *

Inside the girl's room

"Wow! It's a yukata!" Natsuki exclaimed as she held up the pink fabric.

"That would really cute on you, Natsuki-chan." Yukie complimented.

While the two childhood friends were talking, the fourteen year old scientist, ninja woman, and assassin were whispering to each other while the ten year old scientist played with her stuffed bear and Zero. Then, after finished with their whispering, Noah and Gabriella placed their hands on Natsuki's shoulders while Saeko placed her hands on Yukie's.

"So, which one are you two after?" the streaked haired assassin asked.

"Huh?" was the two childhood friend's response.

"Don't play dumb." the purple haired scientist told them.

"Which one of you is after the Weakling, and which one is going for Glasses?" the eighteen year ninja old asked.

"What?!"

"Though both choices sort of suck." Noah, Saeko, and Gabriella remarked in unison.

"You're the last three we need to hear that form." Yukie and Natsuki said at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked as she took a sit in her older sister's lap.

"Nothing, Alice, just play with Choco." the fourteen year old girl told her.

"So, which one is going for who?" Saeko asked.

"They're both our dear friends." Natsuki remarked.

"Yeah, we've never thought of either of them in that way." Yukie added.

"One of you should totally go for Glasses." Noah said. "He has a better body."

"The Weakling is better in size." Gabriella commented. "I think he's about 166 centimeters."

"If you ask me, I think you should both go for girls." Saeko said.

"You're just going by your own types!" the deep forest girl haired girl exclaimed.

"Both of them are pretty shady, though." the fourteen year old scientist remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked. "One's a gentleman and the other's a child."

"Be more honest to yourself." the lesbian ninja said.

"We can totally hear them." Don commented from the other room, hearing the women's comment.

"You say gentleman..." Gabriella remarked. "So, do his hopes and dreams shine through his despair?" she started to think about a certain bag man, dressed in a pink dress while holding a stuffed animal that looked just like a certain mafia goat.

"What the heck is that image of a gentleman?!" Natsuki asked. "He's just a standard gentleman who carries heavy things, lends me his coat when it's cold, and always walks on the other side of the sidewalk." she turned to the other sixteen year old girl beside her. "If I remember correctly, Yukie-chan already has a boyfriend."

"N-Natsuki-chan!" Yukie exclaimed, blushing a bright red.

"Really?" the young scientist, ninja girl, and assassin stared at the deep forest green haired girl.

"H-He's not my boyfriend, he's just a boy who's a friend!" she looked at the black haired girl. "An-Anyway, you totally like Yataro-kun, Natsuki-chan."

"That's not true!" the young girl disagreed, blushing herself. She then smiled. "Yataro is a childhood friend. He's always taken good care of me, and he's sort of like my big brother."

Suddenly, the door to the girl's room slid open, revealing a smiling Haruka.

"Big brother? What a wonderful thing. Big sisters are great, as well."

"Don't come in looking so proud, you brother and sister complex weakling." Saeko and Gabriella said in unison.

Natsuki noticed Yataro waving her over. She crawled over to him. When she did, he gave her a karate chop on the forehead. He then slid the door close.

"The gentleman just hit you." the streaked haired assassin stated.

"He's shy." Natsuki replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"Big brother is rather hard to understand." Alice commented.

* * *

Back with the guys

"Now for the main event of this trip." Don said after putting on his blue yukata. "Let us go to the hot springs."

"I've already gone to bed." Haruka remarked, becoming one with the floor. "Have fun!"

"Stop becoming one with the tatami." the mafia goat told him.

"But.. hot springs are so... hot."

"Curse you, Mr. Delicate!"

Lorenzo started to pull the refusing white haired boy from the floor.

"You will go to the hot springs, you will!" Don yelled. "You will wash off the smell of blood and gunpower, you will."

"I don't get my hands dirty, so I'm already clean!" Haruka shouted.

"Your spirit is completely black, it is."

Hot springs! Hot springs!" Natsuki and Yukie, now wearing pink yukatas with the other girls, chanted happily.

"We're heading over." Gabriella said to the men as she and others left for the hot springs.

* * *

In the men's section of the hot springs

"Did Mr. Goat and the others already head in?" Haruka asked the glasses wearing boy after he drank a bottle of water. "I'm surprised they're okay without hydrating first." he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "Let's just head back to the room now." he stared to walk away with Yataro following behind him. "Don't worry about me. Why don't you and Soumei-san go ahead?"

As the two young boy walked past the basket where people put their clothes, they noticed that one basket was holding a certain bag man's burlap sack. A second later, both Haruka and Yataro went into the hot springs with towels around their waists.

"The water's great." Lorenzo commented, a towel with two holes for eyes was wrapped around his head.

"Total letdown!" the white haired boy exclaimed.

"They allow you to wear a bath towel at the resort." the bag man informed.

"I don't think that's what they meant."

"Oh, just have a drink." Don said, pouring the seventeen year a cup of white liquid.

"But we're underage."

"That's why there's goat's milk for children like you."

Haruka's face turned blue. "Mr. Goat's milk...?"

"You just thought of something innappropriate, didn't you?" Lorenzo pointed an accusing finger at the seventeen year old boy.

"Lorenzo, calm down." Don told his right arm.

"Yata! Have a drink!" the white haired boy handed the dark blue haired boy the cup with goat's milk.

"Wow, so it's a mixed bath!" Natsuki commented, arriving at the hot springs with the others, all wearing towels around them.

Yataro spitted out the milk he was drinking. He started to cough.

"Since it's an outdoor bath, it is a mixed bath, it is." Don informed as the girls got into the water with the men.

"I'm happy we're all together." Yukie commented.

"Speak for yourself." Saeko spoke up, sounding annoyed. "I would like it better if I could only bath with cute girls instead of ugly guys."

"Looks like it was a bit too intense for Yataro." Haruka commented to the still coughing boy.

"He's a closet pervert, he is." the mafia goat remarked.

"We do this every year to strengthen our bond." Gabriella said as she walked over to them. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so her eyes were puffed out comically. "You're kind of cute for getting nervous." she said to the dark blue haired blue.

Yataro said nothing as he stared blankly at the streaked haired assassin.

"Why don't you... tell me why... you have no reaction to me?!" Gabriella yelled as she starting on the poor boy with her fist, his blood began to turn the water red.

"Yata!" Natsuki shouted.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked.

"Come on, stop." Don ordered. "You're disturbing the other guests." he turned to the source of the voice, holding out the jar of goat's milk. "I apologize for the ones with me. Please, have a drink."

"Oh, well thank y-" Hiroshi stopped as he realized who he was talking to.

"Wolf!" Don yelled.

"Curse you, goat!" the detective also yelled.

The two glared at each other. An autumn breeze blew, causing both of them to shiver. They quickly jumped back into the now red hot spring.

"Let's warm first." Hiroshi suggested.

"It cannot be helped." Don remarked.

"Woah, everyone's here!" Kei exclaimed in surprise as he came over.

"So your assistants are here, as well." the goat commented.

"There's a goat that resembles the Legionella bacterium in there." Yuuta, who was wearing his towel like a girl, said.

"No matter how you look at it, it should be a Don that looks like a goat!" Don yelled.

Yataro blushed from seeing the blonde cross-dresser in a towel and turned his head away.

"That... is... a... guy... you... punk..." Gabriella said as she started to pound on the dark haired boy again.

"So that's why it's red." Hiroshi remarked.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy." Saeko said, washing her face with a towel.

"It's been awhile since I took a bath with you, Nii-Ni." Haruka commented.

"Can you get in without your shampoo hat now?" the detective asked his younger brother.

"He had one of those?" the ninja girl asked.

"Saeko! Big sister!" Alice called out from a few feet away from the hot spring. "Watch this! I'm going to jump into the water."

"Alice, be careful, you should." Don told the ten year old girl as she stared running. "Or else you might-"

The young scientist suddenly slipped and fell face-first on the ground.

"Slip and fall." the goat finished his sentence.

Alice pulled herself onto her knees. She placed a hand on her injured forehead. She started to whimper as tears filled up in her eyes.

"Hang in there, Alice!" Noah shouted. "Your big sister will come and comfort you!"

"As well as your big cousin!" Saeko called out.

Before the two cousins could get out of the water, a hand placed itself on the ten year old's head.

"There, there." a gentle and female voice said. "Don't cry now. If you cry, then you won't be able to enjoy the hot spring with everyone else."

Alice stopped whimpering as she looked at the owner of the voice. "Big sister."

"Are you all better now?" Chikane asked.

"It's Chikane." Saeko said happily.

"Sissy's wearing nothing but a towel." Noah commented as she drooled from seeing the young woman in a towel.

"What a coincidence that everyone is here, too." the tall woman remarked as she tucked a strand of her hair, which was in a bun, behind her ear.

Yataro's face turned bright red from seeing the curvaceous, and buxom, young woman in a towel. He even got nosebleed.

"You.. punk!" Gabriella again started to punch the young boy.

"What did Yataro-kun do to her?" Chikane asked, now in the hot spring with the others.

"I think it's more about what you did, Chikane." Hiroshi told her.

"Eh?" a question mark appeared above the woman's head.

"By the way, why are you so far away?" the detective asked, noticing the distance between him and his childhood friend.

"It's because Onee-san is embarrassed about being close to Nii-Ni like this." Haraku remarked.

"T-That's not it!" Chikane stammered, her face turning red.

"No need to be embarrassed, Chikane." Hiroshi told her. "You and I used to take baths together all the time."

"That's when we were six, you idiot!"

"She is shy, she is." Don commented.

"How cute." Saeko remarked.

"Hey, Goat." the red headed young man whispered to the goat. "Let's call a truce for today. Let me settle things with Haruka."

"Today is a pleasure trip, it is. There will be no blood and guts today."

The goat and detective sighed as they slipped deeper into the red water.

"Since we want to avoid blood and guts, how about we do that one thing that is done at hot springs?" Lorenzo suggested.

"What thing?" everyone asked in unison.

* * *

Awhile later, everyone, now wearing yukatas, was in a room with a ping-pong table.

"Let's do this, Chikane!" Hiroshi, holding a ping-pong paddle in his handle, said to his childhood friend.

"Me?!" the young woman exclaimed.

"If we win, you'll hand over Haruka." the detective declared, pointing his paddle at Yataro and Natsuki, who were playing against them.

"Sure." the black haired girl replied.

"What are you going to do if you lose?" Haruka asked his older brother. "Of course, you'll listen to my request, right?" a black aura surrounded the white haired weakling. "We'll be sleeping in the same futon tonight."

"Oh, you're still a sweet little child." Hiroshi commented, smiling as he gave a thumbs-up. "Of course I will."

"Exactly where was the sweetness in that face?!" Chikane and Kei exclaimed in unison.

"The two of you had better win." Haruka said to his arms and legs.

"The pressure is a bit frighting, Haruka-san." Natsuki said, feeling a bit scared of the seventeen year old's pressuring aura.

"Don't lose, Chikane-san." Yuuta said to the young woman, a frighting aura, that was in the form of a what seemed to be a dragon, was also emitting from him as well. "But don't win, either."

"Don't complain like that until you've lost all hope." Chikane told him, trying to ignore the cross-dresser's frighting aura.

"All right, start the match." Noah, holding the score board, said.

Yataro was the first one who served the ball. Hiroshi hit the ball as it came over to his and Chikane's side. When it went other to the other side, Yataro hit the again, sending past the childhood friends. He did the same thing again each time the ping-pong ball came over to his and Natsuki's side. The score was now zero to six.

"You totally have experience in this!" Hiroshi said, panting heavily. "No fair!"

"We're amateurs!" Chikane, who wasn't out of breath, remarked. "Don't we get a handicap?!"

"Nice job, Yataro." Haruka complimented the dark boy haired boy.

"Yataro?!" Lorenzo exclaimed in shock. "The guy who appeared like a comet conquered the National Japanese Junior Table Tennis Tournament, then disappeared into oblivion, the Ping-Pong, Oh Yataro?! I heard that he was in China, but could it be that you're..."

Yataro shook his head at the bag man.

"He's saying not a chance." Haruka said.

"Oh." Lorenzo rubbed the back of his head, or bag.

"Very interesting, Oh Yataro." Chikane said as she shot the ping-pong past Natsuki and Yataro, finally earning a point for her side. She just noticed what she did. "Alright, I did it." she cheered to herself.

'It's the retort.' Hiroshi thought. "When she retorts, more of her power comes out.' he looked over his shoulder. "Yuuta! Would you please play the funny man? At this rate, we're going to lose miserably."

The blonde assistant pointed at himself. He placed a hand on his cheek. "I can't. I usually play the straight man."

"First I've heard of that!" Ckikane shouted as she hit the ping-pong ball across the table and pass the other team.

"The sea of blood was beautiful, wasn't it?" Yuuta asked. "Looked just like autumn leaves."

"I don't like the opposite, either, but I'll take the opposite!" the young woman shot the ball past the other team again, earning her side another point.

"You totally went to an art gallery, didn't you? Even though you're Chikane-san."

"I can be rather broad minded, sometimes, you know!"

Haruka's face turned blue as he stared at the scene happening.

"Add two more letters to Hakone and you get "hakoneko" (box cat)."

"That joke would work better for Kei-kun!"

Hiroshi and Kei, their faces blue, shivered, feeling scared of the young woman.

"Hakone read backwards is "Nekoha" (cat lover)."

"Again, would work better for Kei-kun!"

While all of that was happening, Don and Lorenzo were relaxing in massage chairs.

"Chikane-san, the black egg I got you as a gift... just hatched." the black egg in the blonde assistant's hands cracked open, revealing a gross mass of red skin.

"Mysterious egg skin!" Chikane yelled as she shot the ball past the other team again.

"Wow, Sissy's amazing!" Noah exclaimed as she saw that both teams were tied, the score being ten to ten. "Both teams only need one more point!"

Natsuki and Yataro were panting heavily. Hiroshi looked over at his childhood friend and saw she was panting just little. He started to pant himself, even though he didn't do anything.

"Just a little more!" the detective said as he looked over his shoulder, at the cross-dresser. "It's up to you, Yuuta!"

But the assistant was leaning against the wall, a sullen look on his face.

"You ran out of jokes?!" Hiroshi yelled.

'I'm a bit conflicted...' Chikane thought to herself while her childhood friend pleaded with Yuuta to tell more jokes. 'If Haruka-kun comes back, Hiroshi will return to being a police dog. Even if we lose, Haruka-kun will disobey Hiroshi. Neither scenario will work for Yuuta-kun. I want Haruka-kun to come back to Hiroshi, but.. Well there's no real harm if we lose and it'll make the brother complex brothers happy.'

Unknown to her, Haruka had heard all of the young woman's thoughts. He smirked.

Hiroshi looked at his childhood friend. 'This isn't good.' he thought. 'Chikane's lost her spark.'

"Now Yataro!" the white haired boy ordered the dark blue haired blue.

'We need just one more point!' the detective thought as Yataro was about to serve the ball. 'Someone! Someone give Chikane some strength! Someone say something stupid that Chikane won't be able to ignore!'

"Everyone be quiet for a while." Haruka said to everyone, holding a finger to his lips. "It wouldn't be good if Onee-san started retorting again."

"We have absolutely no relation with jokes." Lorenzo remarked.

"So there's nothing for her to retort." Don said.

Chikane's eyes widened. "Not only is your very existence a joke, but it also makes me angry!" she yelled as she hit the ping-pong ball with all the strength she could muster, sending it hurling at the mafia goat at rapid speed.

There was a loud explosion. The ping-pong ball shot through the wall and flew to the outside. It made contact with the water outside, causing a giant wave. Everyone stared in shock, except Chikane, who was panting slightly.

"Out of bounds." Noah, getting over her shock, said as she looked at the score, which was now ten to eleven. "The terrorist team wins."

"It wasn't on purpose!' the black haired woman shouted to Yuuta as she tried to hold his angry dragon-like aura back.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered happily as he looked at his older brother, holding a book in his hands. "Read me a book before bedtime!"

"What?" a burned up Don asked. "The Wolf is coming to our room?"

"I'm going over there?" Hiroshi asked.

"That means you guys are coming, too, right?" Gabriella asked as wrapped her arms around Kei and slid her hand down his yukata, causing the young boy to blush.

Yukie, feeling jealous, suddenly grabbed the black haired assistant's arm and pulled him towards her, away from the streaked haired assassin. "Yeah, come over, Kei-kun. You can me all about your cat, Luna."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Noah said as she grabbed Yuuta's hand. "Today is a truce!"

"That's right." Saeko agreed as she wrapped her arms around one Chikane's and placed her head on her shoulder. "You have to come over."

Haruka just stared blankly at everyone with the book in his hands.

* * *

Later that night

Hiroshi, Chikane, Kei, Natsuki, and Yukie were having a pillow fight against Don, Lorenzo, Gabriella, and Saeko.

"Next time, I'm thinking about killing the cop with poisonous gas." Noah said to Yuuta.

"Why is everyone so energetic at this hour?" Haruka, trying to sleep asked while Yataro, Alice, Zero sat beside him, reading the book the seventeen year old was holding awhile ago.

"You'll pay for that!" the red headed detective yelled.

"That is my line, it is!" the mafia goat shouted back.

* * *

Hours later, in the morning

Chikane groaned as she felt the early morning rays of the sun hit her face.

'It's morning...' she thought to herself. She propped herself up with her arms and look around her. She saw that all of the others were still asleep. 'I guess I'm the first one up.'

Suddenly, Chikane felt two masculine arms wrap around her. She gave a small yelp when the arms pulled her down, pressing her back against a solid chest.

'W-Who the...?' she looked behind her and saw the face of her childhood friend. 'What is this?!' Chikane exclaimed mentally, shocked. 'I could have swore that Hiroshi went to bed with Haruka-kun last night. How in the world did he end up in my futon?!'

She tried to get out of the detective's arms, but he tightened his grip on her.

"Hiroshi, wake up." Chikane whispered to him.

The young man stirred, but he didn't wake up. The young woman gave a low grow, an irritation tick throbbing on her head. She raised her fist to hit him on the head.

"Chikane..." Hiroshi mumbled.

Chikane stared at him, surprised that he called out her name in his sleep. Her face softened as she put her fist back down. She took a good look at the detective's sleeping face and smiled. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' she thought.

Suddenly, the young woman felt something on her chest. She looked down and saw that her childhood friend's hand was slightly squeezing one of her breasts. One of Chikane's eyebrows twitched. She took a deep breath.

"Are you even asleep, you pervert wolf?!" she yelled so loudly that anyone in a five mile radius could hear it.

The sound of a certain red headed detective screaming could also be heard.

"What's going on?!" Don shouted, waking up with the others.

"This pervert wolf is going to die, that's what's going on!" Chikane exclaimed.

"Wait! What did I even do?!" Hiroshi asked, not knowing what he did to make his childhood friend angry.

"You know exactly what you did!"

"Chikane-san, please calm down!" Kei yelled. "Don't kill Inaba-san!"

And so, everyone spent the morning trying to calm down the young woman and trying to keep her from killing her childhood friend.

* * *

**And there is chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you guys think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	13. The Pleasure Trip Paradise Case Part Two

**A continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy;) Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a light purple shirt under a blue jacket with black pants. She wears a brown belt and blue shoes. A light purple headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Pleasure Trip Paradise Case (Part Two)

* * *

_At the Hakone Inn_

"Listen to this." Saeko said to everyone while reading a newspaper. "It says here, that there's going to be an autumn festival tonight."

"A festival?" Kei repeated.

"Yeah. There's even going to be a fireworks show."

"A fireworks show?!" Alice asked excitedly. "Choco and I want to go see the fireworks."

"Have you never seen a fireworks show, Alice-chan?" Natsuki asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nope. That's why I want to go."

"What do you say, Don?" Saeko asked the mafia goat. "Can we go?"

"Well..." Don thought about it.

Suddenly, the young ninja's face was in front of his.

"If you disappoint Alice by not letting her see the fireworks, I'll kill you." Saeko whispered to him, a sweet, yet scary, smile on her face.

"W-W-We will all go to the festival, we will!" the goat declared, being very scared of the young woman.

"Yay!" Alice cheered happily.

"I want to go to the festival with Nii-Ni." Haruka said, clinging onto his older brother's arm.

"Yuuta-kun, please calm down." Kei said to the cross-dresser, who had a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Sounds like fun." Hiroshi commented. He turned to his childhood friend. "What do you think, Chikane?" he asked her.

The young woman just hmped and turned away from him.

'Is she still mad at me?' the detective asked mentally. 'I still don't even know what I did.'

'I have nothing to say to him.' Chikane thought to herself. 'A bit of the silent treatment should serve him right for what he did this morning.'

"Trouble in paradise for the two love birds?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

"Shut it, Streaked Hair!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Hey." Saeko spoke up. "Let's not argue. We have plenty of time to kill before the festival starts. So about we go and take in the sights of Hakone?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Yukie agreed. "We can go and look at the leaves."

"Then let's go."

* * *

_A while later_

"Wow!" Natsuki exclaimed while she and the others took in the sights of the red, brown, and orange trees. "The trees are so pretty!"

"The brown and orange trees remind me of Nee-Ne." Haruka commented, smiling as he saw the face of his older sister in the trees.

"I see a bit of Lupa, too." Hiroshi agreed.

"Don't go and show off your sister complex in a place like this, you idiot brothers." Saeko told them.

"Saeko, let's take a picture together." Alice and Noah called to their older cousin.

"Okay."

"If you want, I can take the picture for you guys." Chikane offered, holding a camera in her hands.

"Cool, thanks, Chikane."

"Okay, you guys just stand in front of the trees." the black haired woman ordered as she adjusted the camera in front of her face.

Though the lens of the camera, Chikane saw Saeko with her arms around her cousins, Alice was holding her stuffed bear while Noah was holding onto Zero with one of her arms since she was busy holding an umbrella with her other hand, all three of them smiling.

"Perfect." the young woman said as she took the picture. "That was a good picture."

"Thanks again for taking it, Sissy." the fourteen year old girl thanked the older woman.

"No problem."

"Kei-kun, would you like to take a picture with me?" Yukie asked the other cat lover shyly, blushing slightly while holding a camera.

"Sure, I would love to, Yukie-chan." Kei replied, blushing a bit himself.

"Great." the deep forest haired girl said happily as she grabbed the assistant's arm, held up the camera with her other hand, and took a picture.

"Chikane, how about you and I take a picture with each other, too?" Hiroshi suggested.

Chikane said nothing as she turned around and walked away from her childhood friend.

"Are you still mad at me?" the detective asked as he followed the young woman. "Come on, Chikane, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Chikane replied, not looking at him as she continued to walk ahead. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

'Does she mean forever?!' Hiroshi thought, panicking. When he finally caught up with her, the detective placed a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "You don't really mean that, do you Chikane?" he asked.

SLAP!

Hiroshi stared at the young woman in shock, holding his injured hand.

"Don't touch me." Chikane told him, giving him a cold stare. "I hate you right now, you idiot."

The red headed young man said nothing, feeling something break inside him, as the black haired woman walked away from him again. He suddenly fell face-first into the ground.

"I think Inaba-san just died!" Kei yelled when he saw his boss lying lifelessly on the ground, there was even some blood underneath him. "Does anyone have an emergency kit?!"

"I do!" Alice replied, holding an emergency kit in her hands.

Suddenly, something came out of the young man.

"He's spirit is coming out!" Yukie shouted as the spirit of a dog came out of the detective.

Then the spirit floated over to the Chikane, who had stopped walking to take picture of the trees. When the young man's spirit reached the young woman, he grabbed the young woman's shoulder.

"Chikane-chan..." Hiroshi's spirit started to say, tears in his eyes. "I'm really sorry for whatever it is I did. Please, don't hate me."

The young novelist just stared at him blankly. Then, out of no where, she pulled out a sutra and placed it on the spirits forehead.

"Spirit, return to your body." was all Chikane said.

Soon, the young man's spirit was back in his body.

"Chikane..." Hiroshi said weakly as his childhood friend walked away once again.

* * *

_A while later_

"It must hurt, hearing the woman you love say she hates you, it must." Don commented to the red headed detective, who was laying motionlessly on a park bench.

"There are no words to describe the pain one feels from hearing those three horrid words." Lorenzo remarked.

"I actually feel sorry for you, wolf." Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling, Inaba-san?" Kei asked.

"Dead." was all Hiroshi said.

"Poor big brother." Alice said, feeling sorry for the young man as well.

"I wonder what you did to make Sissy so angry at you." Noah thought aloud.

"I have no idea, she won't tell me." the detective replied.

"If Chikane hates you now, then I probably have a better chance of getting her." Saeko commented, grinning widely.

"No way!" Hiroshi shouted, sitting upright as he glared at the purple haired young woman. "Back off, Ninja! Chikane is mine!"

"But, Onee-san hates you now, remember Nii-Ni?" Haruka told him.

"You don't have to remind me..." the detective said, feeling depressed again.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gabriella said as she walked off.

The streaked haired assassin walked over to where to a certain black haired woman was.

"Oi, woman." she called out.

"Can I help you with something, Streaked Hair?" Chikane asked.

"Come with me for a bit, let's take a walk." Gabriella told her.

"Eh?" the young woman stared at the other woman, confused.

* * *

_A while later_

"So, I haven't seen that furball of you'rs anywhere." the assassin commented as she and the other woman strolled under the autumn trees.

"Well, the inn doesn't allow cats, so Winslow is being watched by my brother and his family." Chikane explained.

"I see..."

"Is there a reason for you wanting to take this stroll with me?" the young novelist asked, eyeing Gabriella suspiciously. She gave a small gasp. "Are you planning on killing me?!" she exclaimed.

"No, idiot." the streaked haired woman replied. "We all agreed to a truce while we're here. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About why you're so mad at your boyfriend."

"If you're talking about Hiroshi, first of all, he's not my boyfriend. And second of all..." Chikane paused for a moment, crossing her arms under her chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, just spill it already." Gabriella said.

"Forget it." the young woman refused as she turned her head away.

The assassin sighed. "I see, so that's how it's going to be. And I thought we would do this the easy way."

Suddenly, Gabriella grabbed both of Chikane's cheeks and started to stretch them out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the young novelist cried out in pain. "Stop it!"

"Tell me why you're mad, and I will!" the streaked haired assassin shouted.

After a few more cheek stretches

"Alright, I'll tell you, just stop already!" Chikane yelled.

"That's better." Gabriella said as she released the other woman's cheeks.

"Did you really have to stretch them out so hard?" the black haired woman asked as she rubbed her abused cheeks.

"Just start talking."

"Alright. Well, what happened was..."

* * *

_One explanation later_

"T-That's the reason you're mad at him?!" Gabriella managed to asked as she laughed hardly and loudly, holding her stomach.

"It's not funny!" Chikane yelled, blushing furiously as she watched the assassin.

"N-No, it's hilarious!" the assassin laughed some more, tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop laughing already!"

After a few more minutes of laughing, Gabriella was finally able to regain her composure.

"To be honest, I don't see what the big deal is."

"The deal is, he molested me in his sleep."

"But, he doesn't know that, does he?" the assassin asked.

"Well, I guess not." the black haired woman replied.

"So, don't you think you're being a bit unfair by saying that you hate him, when he doesn't even know why you do?"

"I guess..."

"I think you owe someone an apology." Gabriella said.

"I guess you're right." Chikane sighed.

* * *

_Back with the others_

"Cheer up, Inaba-san." Kei said to his boss, who was still laying motionlessly on the park bench. "I'm sure Chikane-san doesn't really hate you."

The detective made no reply. Suddenly, there was someone standing over him.

"Hey." Chikane greeted.

"Chikane!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he sat up. He then wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" he repeatedly apologized as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please, don't hate me!"

The young woman smiled gently at her childhood friend. She placed a hand on his head and rubbed between his wolf ears. "There's no reason to apologize. I should be the one who should be apologizing." she told him. "I was mad at you when you didn't even know why. I was being unfair. I'm sorry."

"So, you don't hate me?" the young man asked with hope in his eyes.

"Nope."

"Ah, Chikane." Hiroshi said happily as he hugged his childhood friend more.

"I'm glad those two made up." Kei commented.

"I totally want to kill Chikane-san/Onee-san." Yuuta and Haruka said in unison.

"I totally want to kill the Wolf." Saeko remarked.

"So, if you don't hate me..." Hiroshi started to say as he looked up at the young woman. "Does that mean you love me?" he asked.

"Don't push your luck." Chikane told him, stretching out one of his cheeks.

* * *

_Back at the inn_

"The festival starts in an hour." Saeko told everyone. "So everyone get dressed and we'll meet up later, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." everyone replied in unison.

* * *

_In the girl's room_

"I think I'm ready." the purple haired young woman said after she finished getting changedready.

"Wow, Saeko-san, you look beautiful in that kimono." Yukie compliment the older girl.

The eighteen year old ninja was wearing a dark blue kimono that had purple, yellow, and light blue design on it. She also had a red sash tied around her waist.

"This old thing?" Saeko questioned. "It's just something I've had for awhile. You look quite cute in your kimono yourself, Yukie-chan."

"Do I really?"

The sixteen year old girl was wearing a bright green kimono that had long sleeves and ended at her thighs. It had a yellow flower design with white petals. She also had light purple sash wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, yeah." the lesbian confirmed. "I'm sure that black headed assistant of the Wolf's won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Yukie blushed ten shades of red from that comment.

"Natsuki-chan also looks very cute." Saeko said to the black headed girl.

Natsuki was wearing a thigh-length pink kimono with a small white flower design. She also had a dark pink sash, a yellow ribbon attached to it, tied around her waist. There were also white frills at the end of her kimono and around her sash.

"Thank you, Saeko-san." Natsuki responded.

"Why do I have to wear this thing again?" Gabriella asked.

The streaked haired assassin, who's hair was in a messy bun, was wearing a white kimono with a green pattern design. She also had a green sash tied around her waist.

"It's a Japanese festival." Saeko answered the older woman's question. "So, it's only natural one wears a kimono. Besides..." the young ninja paused for a moment as she wrapped an arm around the assassin. "Gabriella actually looks cute for once." she complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Do that again, and I'll kill you!" the streaked haired assassin, blushing bright red, threatened as she pushed away from the lesbian.

"Ho Ho Ho." the ninja laughed.

"Saeko, stop messing with Sis." Noah and Alice scolded their older cousin.

"Ah, Noah, Alice, you both look so cute." Saeko gushed, staring at the young girls with adoration.

The fourteen year old scientist was wearing a black kimono with a purple design. A purple sash was tied around her waist. Her pigtails were also unbraided and were straightened out.

The ten year old scientist was also wearing a black kimono, but her's had a white design. A red sash tied around her waist. Her ponytail was also unbraided and straightened out as well.

"I've never wore a kimono before." Noah admitted. "But it feels nice."

"I like mine, as well." Alice remarked.

"Is everyone ready?" Chikane asked. "The guys are probably already done changing."

"Hang on." Saeko said. "Why are you still wearing the clothes you wore today, Chikane?" she questioned.

"Oh, I didn't feel like changing my clothes." the young novelist replied.

"I won't accept this." the ninja woman declared. "It wouldn't be right if you don't wear a kimono to a festival."

"You've got to be kidding me." Chikane sighed.

"I would actually like to see Chikane-chan in a kimono." Yukie spoke up.

"Me, too." Natsuki agreed.

"I bet Sissy is really beautiful in a kimono." Noah remarked.

"You hear that?" Saeko asked. "You've got no other choice, Chikane."

Chikane groaned in annoyance. "Fine, I'll wear a stupid kimono."

"Hooray!" everyone, expect Gabriella, cheered.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the festival_

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" Hiroshi asked as he and the others waited for girls, all of them wearing kimono.

"Women usually take their time to get ready because they want to look good for men they like, they do." Don remarked.

"I really don't care that much for the others, but I would love to see Chikane in a kimono." the detective sighed dreamily as he imaged his childhood friend in a kimono.

"You most certainly have it bad for your childhood friend." Lorenzo commented.

"I think I see them coming now." Kei said.

"Hey!" Yukie called out as she and the others come over to the guys. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long." she apologized.

"It's not a problem." the black haired assistant told her. He soon noticed what the other sixteen year old was wearing and blushed. "Wow, Yukie-chan, you look really great in that kimono." he complimented.

The deep forest green haired girl blushed herself. "Th-Thank you, Kei-kun. Y-You look very nice yourself."

"Yata, you look good." Natsuki complimented the dark blue haired boy, who blushed a bit.

"They say that the clothes make the man." Saeko remarked. "But, just looking at you proves that statement completely wrong."

"You look good yourself, Ninja." Hiroshi commented sarcastically. He looked around. "Where's Chikane?" he asked.

"Sissy was with us a moment ago." Noah said.

"She's probably being shy and hiding." Gabriella sighed. "I'll go get her."

The assassin walked off. A few moments later, the sound of a voices arguing could be heard.

"Put me down, Streaked Hair!" everyone heard Chikane shout.

"No way, you'll just run off again." Gabriella's remark was heard.

A moment later, everyone saw the streaked haired assassin carrying the young novelist over her shoulder.

"Here she is." Gabriella said as she placed Chikane on the ground.

"Wow." the guys, except Yataro, all said in unison when they saw the young woman.

The black haired young woman was wearing a reddish-pink kimono with white, red, blue, pink, and orange flowers all over it. A multicolored sash, with a thin red ribbon around it, was tied around her waist. Her hair was in a bun with a two strands reaching down to her chest. She also had reddish-pink flower hairpieces on the left side of her head.

"Wow, Chikane-nee-san looks so pretty." Kei commented.

"I admit, Onee-san looks really nice." Haruka admitted.

"Isn't she lovely?" Saeko asked.

"Chikane, you look amazing." Hiroshi complimented.

The young woman blushed heavily. "I-It's not like I wanted to wear this thing in the first place." she stammered, looking away shyly.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're shy." the detective remarked.

"Shut up!"

"Come, let's not fight." Yukie said. "Let's go and enjoy the festival."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the fireworks." Alice spoke up.

"Well, let's not stand here and chat." Saeko said. "To the festival."

* * *

_Awhile later_

"What should we do first?" Kei asked as he and the others walked about the festival.

"How about we try one of the games?" Chikane suggested.

"I want to try the goldfish catching game." Yuuta said.

"How do you play that?" Alice asked.

"It's simply, Alice-chan." Yukie told her. "If you're able to get a goldfish into the bowl, then you can keep it."

"The game requires care and speed since the scooper, called a poi, you have to use is made of paper." Saeko informed. "If the poi breaks, then you don't get anything."

"Sounds tough." the ten year old scientist commented.

Soon, everyone was standing in front of a goldfish catching stand.

"Look at all of the goldfish, Choco." Alice said to her stuffed bear.

"Would you like to try, little miss?" the vendor asked the little girl.

"Yes, please."

The vendor handed her a poi.

"Do your best, Alice!" Noah cheered on her little girl.

The ten year old scientist carefully lowered the paper scooper to the tank. Then, before it even touched the water, the poi broke.

"Aw, it broke." Alice said sadly.

"But, it didn't even touch the water." Gabriella said.

"This game is fixed, it is." Don commented.

"How about I give it a try?" Chikane offered as she knelt down by the fish tank.

"Here you are, miss." the vendor said as he handed her a poi.

The young woman just sat and stared at the goldfish tank. She closed her eyes.

"Is she going to go, or not?" the streaked assassin asked.

"Shh." Hiroshi shushed the woman, holding a finger to his lips. "She's concentrating."

Chikane inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She opened her eyes and stared at the fish tank, a look of determination on her face. Then, with amazing speed, the young woman started to scoop her poi in and out of the water. Everyone stared in amazement.

"There, done." Chikane said, putting down her now broken poi.

"Woah!" Kei exclaimed in amazement. "Chikane-san, you got twelve goldfish with only one poi!"

In the bowl she used, the young novelist had exactly twelve goldfish.

"Sissy, you're so cool!" Noah commented, staring at the older woman with admiration.

"Aw, it was nothing, really." Chikane said modestly, rubbing the back of her head. She handed the bowl to ten year old. "Here you go, Alice-chan."

"Thank you so much, big sister." the purple haired girl said, taking the bowl.

"Let's go check out the other games." Saeko spoke up.

* * *

_Awhile later_

"Look, they have a cork shooting game." Yukie said.

"How do you play this?" Gabriella asked.

"The goal of the game is to shoot the prize you want with a rifle that shoots cork bullets." Lorenzo answered.

"Sounds like my kind of game." the assassin commented. "I'll give it a try."

After paying the vendor, Gabriella grabbed the rifle and aimed it. Then, in one shot, hit one of the prizes.

"Wow, in just one shot." Chikane said, impressed. "Nice job, Streaked Hair."

"As expected from our family's top assassin." Don said proudly.

"Why don't give it a try, Yataro?" Natsuki asked her childhood friend.

Not saying anything, the dark blue haired boy played the game. In one shot, Yataro shot a mini statue of a panda.

"Wow, not bad, Glasses." Saeko complimented the boy.

When the vendor gave the prize to the glasses wearing boy, Yataro gave it to Natsuki.

"Thank you, Yataro." the black haired girl thanked her childhood friend.

"I think I'll give a try, too" Kei said.

Picking up the rifle, the assistant aimed at one of the prizes. He shot it, but missed it. He shot again, missed again. But, on the third try, the cork hit it's target.

"Way to go, Kei-kun." Yukie congratulated the sixteen year old boy.

"Here, it's for you, Yukie-chan." Kei said, handing the prize to the young girl.

"For me?" the deep forest green questioned as she took the prize.

It was a small black horse cell phone strap.

Yukie smiled. "Thank you, Kei-kun." she leaned forward and kissed the assistant's cheek.

"I-I-It was nothing." Kei stammered, blushing a bright red.

"Alright, my turn." Hiroshi spoke up, picking up the rifle.

The detective aimed and fired.

"Wow, two prizes in one shot." Chikane remarked, amazed. "Good work, Hiroshi."

"I got upstaged by the Wolf?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Here, this one is for you, Haruka." the detective said, handing one of the prizes to his younger brother.

"Thank you, Nii-Ni." the white haired boy thanked his older brother as he took the prize.

The prize was a small statue of a white rabbit.

"This one is for you, Chikane." Hiroshi handed the second prize to his childhood friend.

The prize was a small statue of a black cat.

"Oh, thanks, Hiroshi." Chikane said, taking the prize. She leaned forward and kissed the young man's cheek. She quickly pulled away, her face bright red. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, okay?" she told him.

The detective just slightly laughed happily, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Enough with the romance for now." Saeko spoke up. "Let's get some food, I'm getting a bit hungry."

* * *

_Awhile later_

"This is delicious." Natsuki commented as everyone ate some chocolate bananas.

"These are definitely the number one festival food." the purple haired ninja remarked.

"It's been awhile since I've had a chocolate banana." Chikane said more to herself.

Suddenly, much to the young woman's surprise, her childhood friend leaned forward and took a bite out her food. She had already taken a bit out of it, making it an indirect kiss.

'A-A-An indirect kiss!' Chikane thought, blushing heavily. She scowled at the detective. "Don't you already have your own, you idiot?!" she yelled as she smacked him on the head.

"Oww!" Hiroshi cried out in pain, holding his head.

"Another lover's quarrel, huh?" Gabriella questioned.

"They say the more two people fight, the more the care for each other, they do." Don commented.

"Hey, we still a bit more time before the fireworks show." Saeko informed. "How about we do one more thing before it starts?"

"What thing?" Noah asked her older cousin.

"A test of courage."

* * *

Soon, everyone was standing in front of the entrance to a dark and scary looking forest. There was a sign that read: "Test Of Courage"

"This looks like fun." the purple haired ninja commented.

"Are you serious?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared."

The detective said nothing.

"And here I thought wolves were fearless creature."

"Shut up!"

"Kei-kun, are you scared?" Yukie asked the other sixteen year old.

"A little bit, yeah." Kei admitted.

"If you want, I can hold your hand." the deep forest green haired offered, blushing a little as she offered her hand.

"Yukie-chan..." was all the assistant said, touched by her kindness. He smiled as he grabbed her hand, blushing a bit himself.

"Chikane, if you're scared, you can hold my hand, too." Saeko said, holding up her hand to the young woman.

"Forget it, Ninja." Hiroshi told her. "Chikane isn't easy to scary. She's got nerves of steel."

"Come on, if we waste anymore time, then we won't have time to see the fireworks." Chikane said.

* * *

Soon, everyone was walking through the dark forest.

"It's so creepy in here." Alice commented, holding her older sister's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Alice." Saeko told her younger cousin.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping, causing everyone, except Chikane and Yataro, to yelp.

"It was probably just a branch." the black haired woman told them.

"Sissy really does have nerves of steel." Noah remarked.

"That startled me." Yukie commented, clinging tightly to Kei's arm.

"Come on, let's continue." Chikane said. She looked and saw her childhood was clinging onto to her arm. "Hiroshi."

"Yeah?"

The young woman held up her hand. "You wanna hold my hand?" she asked.

"Chikane..." was all Hiroshi said, smiling, as he grabbed his childhood friend's hand.

"That lucky dog." Saeko grumbled angrily, glaring at the back of the detective's head.

Yuuta was also glaring at the back of the young woman's head.

"Your jealously is showing." Gabriella commented.

* * *

Soon, everyone continued walking through the forest again.

"It's not so bad once you get use to it." Natsuki, who was holding onto Yataro's arm, commented.

"Yeah." Yukie agreed. "It's actually kinda peace-"

"What is it, Yukie-chan?" Kei asked the young girl when she stopped mid-sentence and ceased walking.

"I sense a presence." the deep forest green haired girl replied.

"A presence?" the assistant repeated.

"I sense it, too" Chikane said. She turned her head to the left. "And it's coming from over there."

Suddenly, something shot through trees.

"It is a ghost, it is!" Don shouted fearfully.

"Everyone, stay behind me!" the young novelist ordered.

Then, out of no where, Chikane pulled out a sutra and threw it at the ghost. However, the ghost was able dodge the thin piece of paper. It soon charged at the young woman.

"Chikane, look out!" Hiroshi shouted.

As the ghost advanced toward her, Chikane pulled a black club from her kimono sleeve. The club started to glow. When the ghost was close enough, the novelist smacked it hard with her club, sending flying.

"Time to end this." Chikane said as she pulled out another sutra. "Go to heaven!"

She threw the piece of paper at the ghost. This time, the sutra had hit it's target. A purple glow surrounded the ghost as it howled and disappeared.

"It's gone now." the black haired woman sighed in relief. She turned to everyone. "You guys okay?" she asked.

No one said anything as they stared at the young woman in shock.

"Wow!" Noah was the first one to break the silence. "Sissy, you were totally awesome!" she ran up to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"The way you handled that ghost was amazing!" Saeko said grabbing one of the young woman's arm.

"Big sister was totally cool!" Alice commented, grabbing the woman's other arm.

"You were incredible out there, Chikane-chan!" Natsuki complimented the young novelist.

"You were so brave, too." Yukie remarked.

"I have to admit, I'm really impressed with you." Gabriella admitted.

"It's almost like Onee-san has her own harem." Haruka commented, talking about how the black haired woman was surrounded was the other girl's.

"I can't help but feel a bit jealous of her." Kei said.

* * *

Awhile later, after that ghost incident, everyone was out of the forest

"Finally, we made it out." Hiroshi sighed in relief.

"And just in time, too." Chikane said. "The fireworks show is about to start."

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go." Saeko told everyone.

* * *

Soon, the group was gathered with a huge coward, waiting for the fireworks show to start.

"Can you see from up there, Alice?" the purple haired ninja asked her younger cousin, who was sitting on her shoulders.

"Yeah." Alice replied. "The view is perfect."

A few moments later, the fireworks show had begun. Everyone stood and watched the fireworks explode into different shapes and colors.

"Wow!" the ten year old scientist exclaimed. "So pretty!"

Saeko giggled from her cousin's excitement. "I'm glad you like, Alice."

"I just love fireworks." Yukie remarked as she wrapped her arms around one of Kei's, also placing her head on his shoulder. "Don't you, Kei-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." the assistant replied, blushing from having the other sixteen year old so close to him.

'It's so beautiful.' Chikane thought to herself, smiling, as she watched the fireworks.

Suddenly, the young woman felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She was soon pulled onto a solid chest. Chikane looked and saw the face of her childhood friend. Hiroshi wasn't looking at her, he was just watching the fireworks above with a smile on his face.

'Hiroshi.' the young novelist thought. She soon smiled herself, placing her her head on his shoulder and continued to watched the fireworks.

* * *

_Back at the inn_

'Everyone's gone out to eat dinner.' Chikane thought to herself as she laid on her futon in the hotel room, a book in her hand. 'I didn't go with them because I feel like going out tonight.' setting the book down, the young woman picked up her cell phone. 'I think I'll call Ogi and say goodnight to him and his family.' just as she was about to dial her brother's number, novelist heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's me, Chikane." a familiar male voice called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hiroshi?" the young woman said. Looking down, she noticed that her yukata had opened a bit, showing some of her cleavage. "J-Just a minute." Chikane stammered, blushing slightly, as she quickly fixed the piece of fabric. After fixing the yukata, the young novelist slapped her cheeks a few times and tried to clam down the blush on her face. "C-Come in."

The door slid and the red headed detective walked in. "Hey." he greeted.

"Yo." the young woman greeted back. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought to went out to eat with the others."

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright since you didn't want to go." Hiroshi replied as he sat down on the futon with his childhood friend.

"Oh, that was sweet of you. But, I'm fine, I just didn't feel like going out tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Well, don't let me keep you, go and eat with everyone."

"Actually, there's something else I want to talk to you about." Hiroshi told her.

"Something else?" Chikane repeated.

"Yeah, I want to know why you were so mad at me this morning."

The black haired woman sighed. "You're still on this? Didn't we clear this whole matter up?"

"I know. But, still, I would like to know."

"Well, too bad, I'm not telling." Chikane said stubbornly, crossing her arms under her chest.

Suddenly, the young woman saw her childhood friend looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes, his wolf ears bent down.

"But, we're best friends." Hiroshi said. "And I thought best friends told each other everything."

'Curse him for being so cute!' Chikane mentally exclaimed as she stared at the young man.

After a few more moments of staring at one another, the young novelist groaned in frustration.

"Alright!" she shouted. "I'll tell you! Just, please, stop looking at me like that!"

"Whoo!" the young man cheered, his wolf ears immediately perking up.

* * *

_One explanation later_

"So, the reason you were mad, was because I accidentally touched your..." Hiroshi, his face slightly red, trailed off as he stared at his childhood friend.

"Y-Yeah." Chikane stammered, a light red blush on her own cheeks.

"Well, that explains why I've had this amazing feeling on my hand all day." the detective remarked, looking at his hand.

"Don't call it amazing!" the novelist yelled as she hit him with her pillow.

"Sorry." the young man apologized.

"Honestly, you're as much of a pervert as you are an idiot."

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean!" Hiroshi shouted as he hit the young woman with another pillow.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Chikane said as she hit him with her pillow again.

Soon, the two childhood friends were having an all out pillow fight, throwing insults at one another.

"Stupid, brother and sister complex hair otaku!" the young woman exclaimed.

"Stubborn, two-bit novelist!" the young man yelled.

Awhile later, the two were laying on the futon, both panting a bit.

"Geez, I don't remember you being this feisty when you were a kid." Hiroshi commented.

"I blame you." Chikane remarked as she sat up.

"How can that be my fault?" the detective questioned, sitting up as well.

"It just is." the novelist said simply.

"Women really are confusing." the young man commented. He noticed something on the woman's shoulder. "You got some thread on your shoulder."

"Eh?"

"Here, let me get it." Hiroshi told her as he leaned forward and grabbed the thread. When he leaned toward her, the red headed detective looked down and saw that the young woman's yukata had opened up a bit during their pillow fight, showing off the cleavage of her large bust. 'W-Woah...' was all the young man thought as he stared at his childhood friend's cleavage.

When she finally noticed where he was staring, Chikane blushed heavily and quickly turned around, her back to the young man.

"Ah, I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Hiroshi quickly apologized. 'I'll get scolded this time.' he thought. 'She'll hit me for sure!'

'W-What should I do?' Chikane asked herself mentally. 'For some reason, I've suddenly became so... shy.' turning around, the young woman looked at her childhood friend with a bright red and shy face. "No... No way." she said quietly.

The detective's eyes widened as he felt his heart starting to beat rapidly. He suddenly turned around, a hand on his red face. 'So cute!' he mentally exclaimed. 'How is it possible for one twenty-three year old woman to be so adorable?! She has the skills of a tsundere and shy girl combined.'

The two childhood friends just sat in silence. After what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, the silence was broken when the young novelist suddenly yawned.

"Are you tired?" Hiroshi asked as he turned around to look at the young woman.

"Yeah." Chikane replied, rubbing one of her eyes slightly. "I guess fighting that ghost earlier, plus the pillow fight we just had, as worn me out a bit."

Not saying anything, the red headed detective moved closer to his childhood friend. Placing a hand on her head, Hiroshi pulled down Chikane with him to lay down on futon.

"W-What the big idea?!" the black haired woman exclaimed, blushing heavily from being so close to the young man.

"Well, you're tried aren't you?" the detective questioned. "I figured this would be more comfortable for you."

"What gave you that idea?" the novelist asked. "Let me up." as she just about to sit up, the young woman was pulled down again by her shoulder.

"Don't be so stubborn for once and sleep." Hiroshi ordered.

"Fine." Chikane grumbled. "But, if you do anything, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah." the young man waved the threat off.

When the young novelist closed her eyes, she instantly fell asleep.

'She must have been really tried to fall asleep so fast.' the young man commented mentally.

He felt the young woman move closer into his chest.

"Hiroshi..." Chikane mumbled, smiling.

The red headed man was slightly surprised when she called his name in her sleep. He then smiled. Leaning down, Hiroshi placed his lips on Chikane's. After awhile, he pulled back. "Good-night, Chikane." the young man said before he placed his head on her's and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Awhile later, the door to the room slid opened.

"Chikane, we're back." Saeko announced as she walked into the room. "Were you lonely?"

Soon, everyone noticed the two childhood sleeping together.

"Aw, how cute." Yukie commented.

"This seems to be happening quite often." Kei remarked, remembering the first time he saw the two young adults sleeping with each other.

"To be honest, I don't know what she sees in him." Gabriella said.

"Let's just go and let them sleep." Don told them.

"Alright." the assassin replied as she dragged an angry and jealous ninja girl out the room.

Kei did the same with Yuuta, who was glaring at the young woman with red malice in his eyes. Natsuki and Yataro also dragged out an angry Haruka, who was also glaring at the novelist.

And so, everyone left the two childhood friends sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

**And there is chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	14. The Mastermind Black Fang Arrival Case

**Hi, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy on vacation on spring break. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears a outfit she wore in chapter one. A light purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, that is tucked into a long brown skirt that goes a few inches past her knees. She wears fuchsia loafers with light lavender straps with bows of the same color attached. Her outfit is completed with a fuchsia headband.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Mastermind Black Fang Arrival Case**

* * *

At the household of NORA

Both Natsuki and Yukie were making breakfast in the kitchen, the two young girls were both humming to themselves. Meanwhile, in Yataro's room, a certain small white sheep walked up to the sixteen year old boy who was changing into his clothes. As Yataro changed, Soumei tried to get his attention. But the young boy didn't notice him.

"Wool! Wool! Wool! Wool!" the small sheep baaed.

"Soumei-san?" Yataro, finally noticing him, said as he turned to the sheep, who was staring at him with teary eyes, on the floor. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly, the small sheep split apart. A black wolf, with yellow eyes, came out of the sheep.

"You want to go for a walk?" Yataro asked as he knelt down in front of the wolf.

The large black canine lolled it's tongue out as he stared at the dark blue haired boy in front of him.

"Go ahead." Yataro told him.

The wolf walked closer to the sixteen year old boy and went inside his body. There was brief blue glow around Yataro, then it disappeared. The young boy looked at his hand and grinned.

"Yata!" Natsuki called her childhood from outside the terrace, she and Yukie hanging up the laundry on the clothesline. "Could you get the humidifier?"

"Yeah, Haruka-san is starting to crack." the deep forest green haired girl giggled.

The sixteen year old boy placed a humidifier next to a dried up Haruka. He then walked outside. Yataro leaned on the doorway and stared at the girl young girls.

"Nacchan! Yukie-chan!" the dark boy haired boy exclaimed at her pulled both girl into a hug.

"No sexual harassment via Yataro's body allowed!" both Natsuki and Yukie yelled in unison, surprised from the sudden hug.

"Oh, it's fine." Yataro told them.

"Stop it!"

"Yataro loves you, too, Nacchan!"

"It's not fine!" the black haired girl shouted.

"Oh, it's you, Soumei-san." Haruka said, sitting up in his bed. "I thought it was noisy."

"I see you've come back to life, Haruka." Soumei said as he turned to the white haired weakling, both sixteen year old girls were biting his arm.

"I feel sick." the seventeen year old remarked, dark lines coming out of his head and his hands over is ears. "Soumei-san's sound is mixing in with Yata's sound, and it's really disgusting."

"Get a hold of yourself, Haruka-san!" Natsuki and Yukie exclaimed at the same time.

"I guess being brilliant comes with its hardships." Soumei commented as he sniffed both girl's hair. "You both smell so good..."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Soumei, in Yataro's body, turned and saw Haruka holding a round glass container of brownish liquid in his hands. The seventeen year old pushed a button and sprayed the liquid in the young boy's face. Soumei feel to the ground, holding his nose, and rolled on the floor, anime tears coming out of his eyes.

"I told you both to hold on to this since that smell fetishist hates the smell of garlic." Haruka said as he handed the container to Natsuki.

"He's totally Dracula..." Yukie commented.

The white haired boy turned to the younger boy on the floor, holding a sewn up sheep. "Hey, Perv. Stop messing around in Yata's body and get back into the sheep."

"Not okay with a sexual harassment loving boss!" Natsuki remarked, hiding behind Haruka with Yukie.

"Why are you so cold to me?!" Soumei asked, an irritation mark throbbing on his head. "This guy is obsessed with lolis, a smell fetishist and a total weirdo!"

"Don't compare him to you!" the white haired weakling, a irritation tick on his head, yelled as he threw the sheep at Yataro's face.

"Yeah, Yataro-kun is a closet perv!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Perverted kids with no self-control need to go away!" Natsuki remarked as she sprayed the young boy with more liquid garlic.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not a bug!" Soumei yelled as he tried to cover his noise. "This body may be temporary, but I'm your boss! I'm special!"

"You mean you're a perv." Haruka commented.

Soumei, in Yataro's body, walked away from them and put on his shoes. "That's the problem with kids these days." he said. "They don't know real work."

"Where are you going?" Yukie asked.

Soumei turned to them and grinned. "The Inaba Detective Agency."

The trio just stared at him as he walked out the door. They all looked up at the clock above.

"Why's he going so early?" Natsuki asked.

"It's still only 7 AM." the other sixteen year old girl said.

"Old-timers sure have a lot of energy so early in the morning." Haruka commented.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

Hiroshi, Chikane, Kei, Yuuta, and Winslow all blinked and stared at Yataro, who was sleeping on one of the offices couches with his glasses on.

"He's sleeping with his glasses on!" the black haired assistant stated the obvious.

"I do that at times, as well." the red headed said. "Accidentally."

"Oh, really?"

The young man nodded.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny, really." Chikane commented.

Everyone returned to stare at the sleeping young boy on the couch.

"Wait! I mean, why's he sleeping here?!" Kei asked, pointing at the other sixteen year old.

"Uh, yeah, that!" the two childhood friends said in unison.

"He's trespassing." Yuuta and Winslow remarked at the same time.

"But something's different about him." the blonde assistant commented as he stared at the sleeping boy. "It's like he's someone else."

"You say that, but we have no idea what you're talking about." Hiroshi said.

"I think I know what you mean, Yuuta-kun." Chikane spoke up. "I can sense a spiritual coming from him."

"Spiritual?" the detective repeated.

"Yeah." the young woman walked over to the sleeping boy. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a thin slip of paper. "I'll give him a sutra." she placed the sutra on the dark blue haired boy's chest.

Suddenly, something shot out of him.

"Something came out?!" Kei exclaimed.

Yataro's eyes shot open as he sat up. He stood up from the couch, his guns draw, and looked around him, question marks above his head.

"I don't think he has any idea what's going on." Yuuta said.

"I'll give you some beef jerky, so put those dangerous things away." Hiroshi told the young boy, a piece of beef jerky in his hand.

"You don't need to be scared." Kei said, a cat toy in his hand.

The dark boy haired boy stared at them. A second later, Yataro was sitting on the couch as the red headed detective fed him the beef jerky.

"What's the matter?" Hiroshi asked. "Are you lost?"

"I wonder if he'll drink milk." Yuuta said, a carton of milk in his hands.

"Yuuta-kun, he isn't a cat." Chikane told the assistant as she rubbed the dark boy haired boy's head.

"I'll take that milk." Winslow said.

'It's like they picked up a stray dog...' Kei thought as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Don't you talk?" the detective asked the sixteen year old boy.

"Seems he's not allowed to speak out of turn, since he's a vessel." a familiar male voice commented.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"Haruka!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"If you're back to normal, then come home, you idiot." the white haired boy said to Yataro. "You're too quick to take food from strangers."

"Thanks for taking care of Yataro." Natsuki said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry for any trouble he may have caused you." Yukie apologized.

"All because of the annoying old man." Haruka said to himself.

"Old man?" Chikane repeated.

"Where are you, Soumei-san?" the black haired girl called out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." the deep forest green haired girl called out as well.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kei asked, confused.

The spirit of Soumei, who was laying on the floor, got up and went back inside the body of the dark blue haired boy.

"That startled me." the young boy said. "I thought I was going to pass on to the next world."

"You totally should." Haruka remarked, covering his ears with his hands.

"So that's what he sounds like." Chikane spoke up.

"He's not very cute when he speaks." Hiroshi commented.

"The one speaking is Soumei-san." the detective's younger brother told them. "He's possessing Yataro."

"Stop referring to me like I'm some evil ghost." Soumei said.

"But you basically are." the weakling boy remarked.

"Haruka, what's going on?" Hiroshi asked.

Suddenly, Natsuki clapped two wooden blocks together.

"Long, long ago, specifically about thirty years ago, there were many Secret Dobermans in the Japanese police force." Yukie informed. "But one particular police dog surpassed the squad in investigative skill and cohesive power, and was even regarded as dangerous to the public. That charismatic leader was our boss, Soumei-san."

"Boss?" Hiroshi repeated, sitting on the other office couch with Haruka, who had his head on his older brother's shoulder.

Yuuta, who was standing with the others, had a dark and menacing aura around.

"Unlike the others, he was able to use special powers when the moon was full." Natsuki said, holding a picture of a man with the full moon above him.

"Isn't that normal?" the detective asked. "You mean not everyone can?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Haruka asked. "Apparently, not everyone can. Only us." pink hearts came out of the seventeen year old's head.

"Oh."

Behind them, a certain blonde assistant was digging for something in a draw, the dark and menacing aura still surrounding him.

"So, on nights of the full moon, Soumei-san can leave his body in spirit form and become a free black wolf." Yukie explained. "However, he has to return to his body on another full moon night, or he can't rejoin his body and his spirit energy is slowly depleted." she smacked away Yataro's hand when Soumei tried to touch her chest.

Kei and Winslow both gasped when they saw Yuuta holding a blow dart in his hands, the weapon aimed at a certain white haired weakling.

"That's why Soumei-san's currently surviving by using other people's bodies." Natsuki told them. She quickly smacked the dark blue haired boy when he tried to touch her.

"So he's still alive in spirit form?" Chikane asked. "So all he has to do is return to his own body, right?"

Beside her, the black haired assistant and black cat tried to keep the blonde assistant from shooting the seventeen year old boy with the blow dart. Yuuta fired the blow dart and hit one of the hearts coming out of Haruka's head.

"Where's his body?" Hiroshi asked.

"That's right!" Natsuki exclaimed. "There's a reason he can't return to his own body! He's been imprisoned for a crime he did not commit!"

"A crime he didn't commit?" the red headed young man repeated.

"Yes." Yukie said. "A police inspector he didn't get along with mysteriously committed suicide on a night with a full moon."

* * *

_Re-enactment_

_Video Purveyor: Valentino Family_

_Police Inspector: Lorenzo _

_So it was suspected that Soumei-san possessed him and made him do it._

_Soumei: Gabriella_

_Cop: Don Valentino_

_"Confess, you will. You did it, didn't you?"_

_The ones who were enraged by this were the Secret Dobermans who looked up to him._

_Special Guests Stars! Secret Dobermans: Noah, Alice, Saeko, Zero, and Dobermans (real ones)_

_They all decided they would leave. It couldn't be helped, considering the police cut off Soumei-san so easily despite how hard he had worked for them._

_"Get'em!" the two scientist and ninja yelled in unison as the dobermans and small white puppy chased after the cop, Don, and attacked him. __(In reality, they all just left the police force peacefully)_

_On the night with a full moon, as Soemei-san left his body, the Secret Dobermans left the police._

_End of re-enactment_

* * *

"And that eventually led to the formation of NORA." Yukie finished explaining, elbowing Soumei, in Yataro's body, when he tried to touch her chest again.

"Now, let's get down to business." Soumei, who was on the floor with a bloody nose, spoke up. "Hiroshi, I have a job for you as a detective." he stood up. "Look for my body that the police are holding somewhere."

"They probably got rid of it by now, don't you think?" the young man said.

"I assume that, if my body were gone, my spirit form wouldn't last this long. Though I can't be sure since I've never died. But you happen to be proof of what my body is worth. Those jerks thought they could do as they pleased with an empty shell."

While they were all talking, Kei and Winslow tried to keep Yuuta from cutting off the strands on top of Haruka's head with a pair of scissors.

"Hiroshi, you were born through artificial insemination, right?" Soumei continued.

"What of it?" the detective asked.

The seventeen year old on the young man's shoulder smirked a bit.

"No matter how you look at it, they used my DNA." Soumei told him.

Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"Hiroshi, you're my son." Soumei grinned.

The others stared at him in shock.

"That can't be..." the red headed young man said in disbelief.

"As proof of that, you can use special powers on nights with a full moon, right? You, me, and Haruka."

The young man looked at his younger brother.

"Aren't you happy, Nii-ni?" Haruka asked as he looked at his older brother. "Weren't you always curious about that?"

"What's the matter, Hiroshi?" Soumei asked, pointing at himself. "I'm your father. Your father!"

"Who are you calling my father?" Hiroshi asked.

"I told you, it's me."

"If Soumei is Hiroshi's and Haruka-kun's father..." Chikane thought aloud. "That also means he's Lupa-chan's father, too."

"That's right." Soumei said. "That cute daughter of mine can also use special powers on nights with a full moon, as well. In fact, I think her powers surpass my own."

"Do you know where she is?" the young woman asked.

"Unfortunately, I have have no idea where she could be."

"Well, congratulations, Nii-ni." Haruka said. "Your dream..."

* * *

Hiroshi's dream

"How's this, Hiroshi?" Soumei asked as he rubbed face against his son's.

"Your stubble tickles." the young man replied.

End dream

* * *

"... can come true now." the white haired boy finished.

"That was when I was a kid!" a red faced Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Really?!" Kei yelled in disbelief. "That's all you want from your father?!"

"What kid thinks about his father like that anyway?!" Chikane asked.

"So, I'm counting on you to find my body." Soumei said.

"As if I'd accept a job from you!" the detective shouted, pointing at the dark blue haired boy. "Of course, I'm arresting you!"

Soumei sighed. "Apparently, you're in your rebellious stage... Well whatever." he grinned. "Come at me. I'll show you why they called me the Black Fang."

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "The Black Fang." then, he deadpanned. "Sounds like a plain ol' cavity to me."

"Brush you teeth, Pops." Haruka, also deadpanning, remarked.

"You could probably use some mouth wash, too." Chikane commented, deadpanning as well.

"Show your charismatic father some respect, you idiot sons!" Soumei yelled at the two brother. "Same goes for you, beautiful future daughter-in-law!" he yelled at the young woman.

"Who the hell are you calling your future daughter-in-law?!" Chikane asked.

"You don't have a choice in this!" Soumei exclaimed as he pulled out a gun.

"Right." Yuuta said as he poked his boss in the back.

Hiroshi placed a strand of blond hair in his mouth. "Cuticle Blot!"

"I should have seen that coming!" Soumei screamed as the attack hit him.

"Yata!" Natsuki wailed as she held a crispy Yataro in her arms.

"I'm sure you were old thirty years ago." the red headed werewolf commented, his arms crossed over his chest. "You've got some energy for an old man."

"You're so cool, Nii-Ni." Haruka said as he stared at his older brother with sparkly eyes.

"No kidding. You look as cool as I do when you transform."

Everyone turned to look at a grinning Kei.

"Kei!"

"It's your papa!" the assistant said.

"What's going on, Haruka?" the detective asked his younger brother.

"Hm? I told you that Yataro was just a vessel." the weakling boy replied.

"I can't talk without borrowing someone else's body." Soumei explained. "However, to avoid any more confusion from my comrades, I usually only borrow Yataro." he was handed a gun by a recovered dark blue haired boy. "If there are humans who allow me in like Yataro, I can recover some of my energy while inside them. Plus, I won't die if the body I'm in is harmed."

"Wh-What?" Hiroshi questioned.

"I'm saying that this is possible, too." Soumei grinned as he placed the gun to the assistant's head.

"Don't!"

"S-Soumei-san, please, don't hurt Kei-kun!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Is it because he's the famous boyfriend that I've heard about?"

The young girl blushed heavily. "T-That's not it. H-He's just a friend."

Soumei turned his attention back to his son. "Well, hurry up and find my body already. I'll be borrowing this body until the-" he stopped when he saw the red headed werewolf holding a stuffed white Persian cat with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck. Soumei sweatdropped. "What do you think you're doing, pe-" he suddenly froze. "Pe? Pe... Pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe...

"Persian!" Kei cried happily as he leaped at the stuffed cat and hugged it.

"Welcome back, Kei." Hiroshi greeted the assistant.

"Good to have you back, Kei-kun." Chikane said.

'Huh? What?!' the spirit of Soumei thought in shock.

"I was finally able to find one with fur worthy of my hair fetish." the red headed detective told the sixteen year old boy. "I was going to give it to you as a bonus."

"Isn't it cute?" the black haired woman asked.

"Look. The fur is just like a real one!" Yuuta informed.

"Oh, it's so light and fluffy, almost as if it were silk!" Kei commented as he rubbed his face against the stuffed cat's. "Yukie-chan, do you want to hold it?"

"Can I?" the sixteen year girl asked.

'What kind of mental power does that kid have to be able to kick me out?' Soumei thought. 'I underestimated him. Then...' he lunged at the blonde assistant. 'I'll just have to take this assistant hostage!' he thought as he went into Yuuta's body.

Everyone just stood and stared at the young cross-dresser. Then, Yuuta chewed on something that was in his mouth. Suddenly, he spit out Soumei.

'I was kicked out again?!' the wolf spirit thought in disbelief. His eyes landed on a certain black haired woman. 'Looks like I will have to take the woman hostage now!'

"No! Don't!" Hiroshi shouted when he saw Soumei lunge at his childhood friend.

"That old man must have a second death wish." Haruka commented.

Just as the spirit reached her, Chikane quickly pulled out her black club.

"Jintsu Kon Whack!" the young woman shouted as she smacked Soumei hard with her weapon.

'How could I forget that she has spiritual powers?!' Soumei asked himself mentally as he felt the woman's spiritual power damage him.

"That's what he get for messing with Onee-san." Haruka said.

"Well, Chikane does come from a long line of spiritualists." Hiroshi informed.

'His energy depleted to the size of a chihuahua.' Kei, sweatdropping, thought as he saw the wolf spirit the size of a small dog.

The weak Soumei walked over to Yataro, who picked him up and allowed him to possess his body. He looked at the others.

"So that's the deal." he said. "I'm counting on you!" suddenly, he and the rest of the terrorist group were out the office and running away. "See ya!"

"Hey! Don't run away!" Hiroshi yelled out as he chased after them.

Chikane sighed. "I think better go with him, to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." she started to run after her childhood friend, her black cat quickly following her.

"Do you think your brother will find the body for us?" Yukie asked Haruka, who was being carried on Natsuki's back.

"He probably will." the white haired boy said. "I'm sure he's curious."

Natsuki smiled. "I'd like to free Yataro as soon as possible."

"Don't be fooled, Nacchan!" Soumei told her. "He's a wolf, too!"

"Shut up." Haruka said. "Brush your teeth, Black Fang."

"I'll be mad if you give Yataro cavities!" Natsuki informed.

"And I'm telling you it's not a cavity!" Soumei yelled. "Think of it as a banana in the refriger-"

"Wait!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Soumei said as he looked over his shoulder. "Hiroshi! Chikane-chan!" he called out to the childhood friends.

"Eh?"

"My first grandchild should be a girl!"

"Eh?!" both Hiroshi and Chikane's faces turned dark red.

"You pervert spirit!" the young woman shouted. "I'm gonna send you to hell!"

"Oh, Chikane-chan sure is scary." Soumei commented as he ran faster.

"That's onee-san for you." Haruka said.

"Come back here!"

And so, the two childhood friends continued to chase after the terrorist group.

* * *

**And there is chapter fourteen. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Until next chapter.**


	15. Extra

**Hello, it's time for another chapter. I just want to thank all of the people who have given me such kind reviews, I love you all, I'm really happy!**

* * *

Chapter 14.5: Extra

* * *

At the police headquarters

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to go home tonight." Ogi said into his phone. "Thanks. Goodnight." he ended the call. He looked out the window of the room he was in. 'Not that I'm at an age to celebrate it, but it'd be nice to be able to go home on my birthday.' he thought to himself. 'I had to work when I turned twenty seven, too. Though Hiroshi was still with me at that time. Chikane came over, too.'

Then, images of the detective and young woman appeared in the window.

'Ogi! Chikane made a cake for you!' the red headed young man said, holding a cake in his hands. 'Let's eat it!'

'Happy birthday, big bro!' the black haired woman said.

Suddenly, the inspector was pulled from his thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hiroshi? Chikane?" Ogi said as he walked to the door. "Yes?" he opened it.

Standing there, was a certain dog loving police officer.

"Happy birthday, Kuniharu Big Three-O-gino!" Yuzuki laughed.

"Don't give me a weird middle name." the black haired inspector said, an irritation mark throbbing on his head. "You're close to my age. What do you want?"

"Don't ask things you already know the answer to." the twenty nine year old police officer remarked. "This young and fresh man in his twenties came to laugh at the old man in his thirties."

"Go home." the thirty year old man told him, his eyebrow twitching.

"You may be working, but you have time to eat cake." Yuzuki said as he held up the box he was carrying.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Ogi sighed as he turned around to sit down at the table that was in the room.

"I'm pretty diligent, aren't I? That's why I'm popular."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You're thirty, so I got three big candles for your cake."

"You even prepared candles?" Ogi asked, slightly surprised.

Then, Yuzuki lit three sticks of dynamite after he placed them on the cake.

"Happy birthday, dear Thirty..." he sang.

"What the hell did you just light?" the inspector asked.

"Hurry and blow it out or you'll die!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

However, Ogi just casually leaned back in his chair. "I'm pretty sure hat I'll live through a dynamite blast." he said, smirking slightly. "What about you?"

Realization took over the dog lover's face. "Oh, crap! I'm the only one in trouble!" he looked at his rival, anime tears flowing down his face. "This may be too much to ask, but would you pwease blow these out?" he begged.

The inspector sweatdropped.

After the dynamite scene, the two men were sitting at the table, eating the cake that Yuzuki brought.

"Since you're thirty now, it means that we met twelve years ago." the dirty blonde police officer commented. "A baby born twelve years ago would be in middle school now. A lot can happen in that time."

"Yeah, a lot did happen." Ogi said.

"You should head back to your family once in awhile. Your mom said that she wanted to take pictures of her granddaughter. Sounds like your dad's liver isn't in good condition, either."

"Why do you know more about my parents than I do?"

"Your mom still sends me pictures of Goro-chan every once in awhile." Yuzuki said, ignoring the question that was asked.

"Now that I think about it, you used to hang out at my house all the time because of my dog." Ogi remarked.

"On top of that, she sends me rice, pickles, and beer." the police officer said.

"She's treating you better than her own son!" the inspector exclaimed. "Why are you so close with my parents?"

The dog lover kicked the man's leg under the table. "Because you never brought any other friends to their place. You know, I didn't always come to play with Goro-chan. I also came to play with Chikane-chan, too."

"Why are you so close with my little sister, as well?"

Then, Yuzuki remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." he reached down and lifted up a box and placed it on the table. "These are from Chikane-chan." he opened the box.

"Cupcakes." Ogi said when he saw what was in the box.

"Yeah, she baked them for your birthday. She asked me to give them to you. She also wrote you a note." he handed the inspector a note.

Ogi took the note and read it.

"Dear Ogi,

Fist of all, Happy birthday! And second of all, I'm so sorry I couldn't come with Yuzuki to celebrate with you. I have to go some dumb meeting about my next book. I refused to go. However, since I could probably get fired, I had no choice. So, the least I could do is make you some cupcakes, I hope you like them. Again, Happy birthday, big bro! I love you very much.

Love Chikane"

Chuckling a bit, Ogi put the letter down. "She really has changed much at all." he commented.

"I know." Yuzuki said, smiling. "I remember when I first saw Chikane-chan. I found it really hard to believe she was your little sister. She was just so little and cute. It's almost hard to believe that such a cute little girl grew up to become such a beautiful young woman."

"Yeah, Chikane has grown up a lot." the inspector agreed, smiling as well.

"You know, some of the guys in my department have talked to me about asking her out on a date."

"You tell those guys, if they want to keep their heads on their shoulders, they won't even think about doing that." Ogi said, his eyebrow twitched as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Ah, your sister complex is showing." Yuzuki remarked. "Also, Chikane-chan and your parents told me about your weakness."

The inspector suddenly felt a little nervous.

The police officer grinned. "Apparently, you completely suck at the game 'look over there'!" he stood up from his chair. "How about we go a round?" he asked.

"What are we, children?" Ogi asked as he stood up as well. "All right, let's do this."

The two men started at one another.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" they yelled in unison as they threw out their hands.

Yuzuki has rock while Ogi had paper.

"Look over there!" the inspector said as he pointed, causing the police officer to look where he was pointing.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" the two men yelled again as the did the same thing again.

Yuzuki had paper while Ogi had scissors.

"Look over there!" the inspector said as he pointed again, police officer looking where he was pointing.

Then, the two men did the same thing multiple times. And each turn ended up with the the black haired inspector winning.

"Win, already!" Ogi yelled as he pointed at the dog lover.

"Shut up! You need to lose!" Yuzuki shouted.

"This is stupid." the thirty year old man said as he sat back down.

"Wow, it's so late already." the twenty nine year old man remarked. "I'm gonna go home." he stood up. "Before I go, here's your gift." he pulled out a phone.

"Don't worry about." Ogi told him. "You've done enough."

Suddenly, the inspector's phone started to ring.

'This is Yuzu King telling you that you've received a text. Hurry up and reply, thrity year oldie Kuniharumba.'

Yuzuki grinned. "Hear my voice every time you get a text."

"What the hell is that annoyance?!" Ogi exclaimed as he snatched back his phone. "Damn it. Where do I change this?" he asked as he asked as he tried to get rid of the voice notice.

Then, he received a text, causing the message to play again.

"Don't send me a text!" he yelled at the police officer, who had sent the text. "Let me change the settings!"

Then, Yuzuki ran out of the room, sending text after text. "Farewell, Thirty!" he called out as he ran away.

"Hey! Don't run away!" the inspector yelled after the dog lover.

"You'll get the Yuzuki surprise in ten years!" Yuzuki called out.

"Change the settings before you go, damn it!" Ogi shouted. Then, he glared at his phone when he read the voice message again. "Stop texting me!" then he realized something. 'In ten years?' he thought. "Come to think of it, he visited me on my twentieth birthday, too."

Flashback

"Hey, new adult!" Yuzuki said. "I'll celebrate until you're a hundred!"

End Flashback

"Is that idiot going to repeat this harassment every ten years?" Ogi asked himself, a look of annoyance on his face.

Then, his phone received another text, causing the voice message to play again.

"Damn it, not again!" the inspector exclaimed. Then, he sighed and smiled a bit. "Well, whatever." he walked back into the room to finish his work.

The next day, at the Inaba Detective Agency

"Look over... there." Hiroshi said as he pointed his finger to the right, causing Ogi to look that way. Then, the detective started to laugh. "You totally suck at this!"

"You still can't win, big bro!" Chikane commented as she laughed, too.

"I wanna play, too!" Yuuta said.

"Let me have a turn, too!" Kei said.

"I want to go, too!" Winslow meowed.

"Why..." was all the inspector said.

* * *

**There, it's finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews.**


	16. Extra: Acceptance Into Cuticle Academy

**The second extra. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Extra Chapter: Acceptance Into Hair Cuticle Academy

* * *

At the Hair Cuticle Academy

"All right, everyone settle down." Hiroshi, the science teacher, said to all of the students in his classroom. "I'm going to introduce the transfer student. It's written as 'Nonisaku Ke,' but pronounced 'Nosaki Kei-kun'."

"It's Nozaki Kei, and it's written this way!" Kei exclaimed as he fixed his name on the chalkboard.

"Let's see, for your seat..." the red headed teacher looked around for a seat. "Is the seat open next to you, Natsuki?" he asked.

"No." the black haired girl replied as she pointed to the seat next to her, which was occupied by a panting black wolf spirit. "Soumei-kun is still occupying the seat."

"What? He's still there?" Hiroshi asked as he laughed. "He's been there since the school was established thirty years ago and still won't pass onto the next world. What a troublesome ghost."

"You handle ghost rather lightly here." Kei commented.

"Guess there's no other choice but to put you next to Yuuta, the boy wearing the girl's uniform." the science teacher said as he pointed to a blonde boy, who was squirming a bit in his seat and wearing a girl's uniform.

"A bit much for a new student, isn't it?!" the black haired boy exclaimed. He walked over to the seat and sat down. "Nice to meet you, Yuuta-kun." he greeted the cross-dresser.

Yuuta said nothing as he looked away shyly.

'I wonder if he's shy.' Kei thought.

"Make sure you look after Kei, Yuuta." Hiroshi told the blonde student. Then, he handed him an animal collar with a chain leash. "Make sure you lead him along."

"Yes, Sensei." Yuuta said as he smiled.

"You're not expecting me to wear that are you?" Kei asked, looking at the two nervously.

* * *

The time in class dragged by until the bell, which was the sound of a goat baaing, rang.

"That's a rather irritating chime, isn't it?" Kei commented.

"Yeah." Yuuta nodded in agreement. "The bags issued by the school are ugly, too."

The bags were brown with two sewn on buttons that made them look like eyes. There was also a mouth-like stitch sewn on. It also had a pink and yellow flower attached with a strap.

"It's almost like they're trying to bully us." the black haired student remarked. "I wonder if they have something against the students."

Soon, the two classmates were walking down the hall, both wearing track suits, to their next period.

"At least, the track suits are somewhat decent." Yuuta commented.

"All right, time for gym!" Kei said.

* * *

Later, outside, at gym class

A baseball was flying through the air and landed behind Stella, who was holding up a gloved hand in the air.

"Keep your eye on the ball!" Gabriella, the gym teacher, ordered. "Next!"

"She seems like a scary teacher." Kei commented.

"She's actually being pretty nice today." Yuuta said, smiling.

"Here comes the next one!" the streaked haired teacher called out as she tossed another baseball in the air and hit it hard with a bat.

However, the ball was headed straight for Kei.

"Dodge it!" Gabriella yelled.

The sixteen year old boy turned around and saw the ball hurling towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming hit. Before the ball had hit him, a hand had caught it.

"That was a bit dangerous." Yuzuki remarked. "Are you alright?" he asked the student.

Kei opened his eyes and looked at the man. "Yes. Thank you very much."

The blonde man smiled. "No problem. See you later."

The black haired boy said nothing as he watched the older man walk off. Then, he turned to Yuuta. "He's amazing!" he exclaimed. "He caught that with so much ease!"

"Nothing less from a guy who's usually an SP!" the blonde cross-dresser remarked.

"This is an extra story, so don't say usually!"

"He's Mr. Ogata who teaches foreign languages."

"He's good-looking, sporty, and he's fluent in foreign languages?!" Kei exclaimed. "Look at how long his legs are! He's entirely too cool! That's not fair!"

"You think so?" Yuuta asked. "I can't say I ever thought he looked cool." he gestured to the blonde haired teacher, who was talking to a small heard of goats.

"Never mind." the black haired student said, sweatdropping. "His second language isn't human."

"Soumei!" an angry feminine voice suddenly yelled. "How many times have I told you to stop peeping in on the girls when their changing in the locker rooms?!"

Suddenly, the black wolf spirit shot past Kei. Then he felt someone bump into him, quickly losing his balance and unable to regain his footing as he crashed onto the ground, along with the person who ran into him.

"Damn it! He got away again!" the woman, who had bumped into the sixteen year old, yelled angrily. "Why can't he go to hell already?!"

"Sensei." Yuuta said to the woman. "I thing you better get off of Kei-kun before you suffocate him."

"Eh?" the woman looked down and saw that the black haired boy's face was buried in her large breasts. "Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized as she got up and helped the boy up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yes." Kei stammered, his face bright red. After he calmed down a bit, the sixteen year old got a good look of the woman who was on top of him.

She was a young, tall, and very gorgeous woman with knee-length black hair and matching black eyes. She was wearing a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt with two buttons left unbuttoned, exposing some of her cleavage. She also had on a black mini skirt that ended at her thighs and small slits on either side. She also wore thigh-length black socks with lace at the end and red flats. A red headband was in her hair.

"I'm really sorry about that." the beautiful woman apologized again. "I was catching after Soumei and didn't see you."

"It's okay." Kei told her. "It was an accident."

"I'm just glad you're alright." the woman said as she smiled brightly and warmly at the student, causing him to blush heavily. "I should go now. I'll see you both in class." and with that, the woman walked away.

"Bye Sensei." Yuuta waved good-bye to the beautiful teacher.

"Who was that ultra beautiful, goddess-like, teacher?!" Kei asked after the young woman left.

"That was Chikane-sensei." the blonde student answered. "She's the literature teacher. She's also the instructor for the girl's karate and archery teams. Not only that, she's also a novelist and the school's spiritualist, she gets rid of any ghost that comes to haunt the school. She's also very popular with the students."

"She's extremely beautiful, smart, strong mentally and physical, and is super nice!" Kei exclaimed. "I thought teachers like her only existed in anime and manga! Anything else I should know about her?"

"Well, she's Inaba-sensei's childhood friend and love interest."

"Seriously?!"

Yuuta giggled. "Yeah. However, Chikane-sensei is a tsundere and doesn't admit her true feelings for him."

* * *

In Literature class

"Alright, who can tell me three of Shakespeare's greatest plays?" Chikane asked the students in her class, rectangular glasses were on her face.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the classroom slid open.

"Chikane! Let's go get lunch!" Hiroshi said as he walked in.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing?" the black haired teacher asked as she took off her glasses. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"It's my free period. Come on, let's go." the red headed teacher draped his arms around his childhood friend's shoulder and began leading her toward the door.

Chikane sighed. "I know you aren't going to give up. And, I am getting a bit hungry."

"Great, it's date!" Hiroshi cheered happily.

"I-It's so not date!" the literature teacher stuttered, her face going bright red. Then, she turned to students in her class. "Anyone who says it's a date will get double homework tonight!"

The students said nothing, they were all to afraid of angering the young woman.

"Winslow, take over for me." Chikane called out as she walked out the classroom with her childhood friend, who's arm was still around her shoulder.

When the classroom door slid close, a black cat hopped on the desk and started to teach the class, though most of the students couldn't understand his meowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway

"That was quite the workout." an exhausted Kei said. "A bit hard for a PE class, isn't it?"

"Looks like Ms. Gabby took a liking to you." Yuuta commented.

"I think I can do without this favoritism..." then, the sixteen year old fell to the floor. "That's it. Can't move anymore."

"Are you planning on becoming Soumei No.2?" the blonde cross-dresser asked.

"What's the matter?" a man with spiky black hair asked as he came over to the students.

"Sorry. I can't move." Kei replied.

"That's Mr. Ogino from social studies." Yuuta introduced the teacher. "He's also Chikane-sensei's older brother."

A second later, the teacher was taking pictures of the teenager on the floor, a chalk outline was around him.

"What might you be doing?" Kei asked.

"Habit." Ogi replied simply.

* * *

Later

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." Ogi, who was carrying Kei on his back, said.

"Papa's back is so broad." the black haired teen mumbled.

"You should go back to class." the black haired teacher said to the blonde haired student.

"Aww." Yuuta pouted.

* * *

At the nurse's office

"He's all flimsy." Noah and Alice, who were the nurses, said in unison when they saw the sixteen year old student. "Go rest on an open bed."

"Okay." Kei said as he walked over to where the beds were.

He opened one curtain saw the bed was occupied with a boy with dark blue hair, his glasses were on his face. Kei opened another curtain and saw a dried up boy with white hair.

"The beds seem to be occupied by a dried-out weakling and someone who forgot to take off their glasses before sleeping." the sixteen year old said to the two sister nurses.

"The one with the glasses is just a body pillow." Noah told him.

"Don't mind him." Alice said.

After taking off his school jacket and his shoes, Kei climbed into bed with the dark blue haired boy. Then, he pulled him close to him.

"He's human!" Kei yelled as he stood, Yataro still in his arms.

"We didn't think you would actually hug him." Alice stated.

"But he's pretty close to one, no?" Noah asked.

"Yes! No resistance at all!" the sixteen year old exclaimed.

* * *

Later

A still tired Kei trudged through the school's hallway.

'I'm still tired.' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." a female voice apologized.

Opening his eyes, the sixteen year old saw a young girl, about his age, with deep forest green hair and blue eyes.

'Wow, she's really pretty.' Kei thought, blushing slightly.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." the black haired teen replied.

"That's good. Nice to meet you. I'm Yukie." the girl introduced herself with a bright smile. "You're that new transfer student, Nozaki Kei, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you, Yukie-chan." Kei said as he smiled at her.

Yukie felt her face heat up when the other sixteen year old smiled at her. 'W-Why am I blushing?' she asked herself mentally.

"Yukie-chan!" a female voice called. "Come on, it's time for practice."

"Oh, coming!" the sixteen year old girl called back. "It was nice meeting you, Kei-kun. See you later!" then, she turned around and rushed over to a tall girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. A small white puppy was with her.

"I see you met, Yukie-chan."

"Chikane-sensei, Inaba-sensei." Kei said when he saw the two teachers walking towards him, a black cat was in the young woman's arms.

"Yukie-chan is a really cutie, isn't she?" Chikane asked, winking at the black haired teen.

"A-Ah, she is really cute." Kei admitted, rubbing the back of head as he blushed a bit.

"You should be careful, though." Hiroshi told him. "Even she's your age, Yukie is the co-captain of the girl's kendo team."

"And she's really good, too. Thanks to her and Saeko, our school wins nearly every competition." Chikane said proudly, while Winslow meowed in agreement.

"Was Saeko that tall girl with the purple hair?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, that's her." the red headed teacher said. "She's eighteen and is the captain of the girl's kendo team. The dog that was with her was Zero, the team's mascot."

"She's really pretty." the sixteen year old said aloud.

"Don't get any ideas, Kei." Hiroshi said. "Saeko doesn't go for guys. She's a lesbian, as well as a ninja."

"This school is just full of weird people!" Kei exclaimed.

Chikane giggled. Then, she looked at the younger boy. "I wanted to ask you something, Kei-kun." she said. "How's your first day of school been going?"

"To be honest, it's been really tiring." the sixteen year old admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get use to it." the black haired woman reassured him.

'It's just that everyone's so weird at this school.' Kei thought. 'Well, at least, they all seem to be nice. Everyone is so warm here. I'll like this school in no time. The problems here won't seem so bad as soon as I'm used to them. Even though... the principal is a goat. The school statue is also a goat. Even the composers in the music room are goats. Even the school song is in Goat.'

* * *

In the music room

"Beh, beh, beh, beh..." all of the students sang, expect Kei was singing baa, baa, baa, baa.

"Kei-kun, that's Sheep." Yuuta told him.

"Sheep!" Stella said.

"Yep, Sheep." Natsuki remarked.

"Total Sheep." Yukie said.

"That's definitely Sheep." Saeko said.

"This is beyond my ability to adept!" the black haired teen wailed.

FIN

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, tell me what you think about it in your reviews.**


	17. The Idiot Sons and Greedy Daughter

**Another extra story, enjoy. P.S I own nothing.**

* * *

Cuticle Life: The Idiot Sons and Greedy Daughter

* * *

13 Years Ago

A man with dark purple hair was walking under the cherry blossom trees in the park when he heard the sound of a young boy crying. Turning his head to the side, the man saw a four year old boy with white hair crying, his hands were over his ears. Another boy, who looked around ten, with red hair and a young girl, who looked about eight, with orange/brown hair were trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" the boy with red hair asked. "Did you not want to see the cherry blossoms?"

"Haruka, tell Nii-Ni and Nee-Ne what's bothering you." the girl with orange/brown hair said.

'That couldn't be...' the man thought in shock. 'It's impossible... He's way too young to have awaken his powers.' he walked over to the young children.

Haruka was still crying when the man came over and picked him up, surprising the white haired boy and his siblings.

"We're going to make a run for it." the man told them as he ran away.

"Who are you?!" Hiroshi asked as he and his sister ran after the mysterious man who was making off with their little brother.

"Where are we going?!" Lupa asked.

"Some place where there aren't any people." the man replied.

Later

"Human ears can't really hear unnecessary things." the dark purple haired man said to the white haired boy in his arms. "If you think about something else, the unnecessary sounds won't bug you as much."

"Am I really that white and disturbing?" Haruka asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah." the man smiled. "You're disturbingly cute and you smell good."

The young boy opened his eyes and looked at the man holding him. "Hey, Mister. Why do I hear two different voices from you?" he asked.

The man grinned. "It's a secret."

Haruka said nothing as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, your brother and sister are back." the man said when he saw the young boy, who was carrying drinks in his arms, and girl coming their way.

"Did Haruka fall asleep?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah. If he doesn't wake up, I'll carry him home for you."

"Here." the red headed boy said as he held out a can of unsweetened black coffee.

"I told you that you could keep the change." the man told him. "Instead you bought one for me?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"You're a good kid." the man commented as he patted the young boy's head.

"I wanted to use the change to buy an apple." Lupa said bluntly.

"Lupa, don't be so rude!" Hiroshi scolded his little sister.

The man chuckled. "You're a greedy one, aren't you?" he asked. Then, he rubbed the little girl's head, too. "But, you're a real cutie. I can tell you're a good girl, you care very much for your brothers.

Lupa said nothing as she pouted cutely and turned her head to the side to hide the small blush on her face.

"You're a good person, too, Mister." Hiroshi said to the man. "I sort of want to give you a thank-you letter."

"I used to be a super hero, so I can't help but help those in need of help." the man remarked. "Is anyone bullying you guys? If anyone is giving you a hard time, I'll help you out."

"Nah, we're fine." the red headed boy said, smiling. "Everyone's really nice."

The man smiled as well. "I see. That's good, then. Do you have any friends, too?"

Hiroshi blushed a bit. "Yeah, I do have one, she's my best friend."

"She, huh?"

Later

"Are you not a super hero anymore, Mister?" Lupa asked the man as she, him, and her brother sat down on a bench.

"Well, a super hero is a lonely soldier." the man replied. "So, now I'm in a villainous group, and I have lots of friends."

Hiroshi frowned. "You're a bad guy?!" he asked.

"Yup. I was supposed to do a kidnapping today."

Both brother and sister gasped. "Give Haruka back!" they demanded in unison.

"He's really heavy, though." the man told them when Hiroshi took back his little brother.

"You don't seem like a bad guy, Mister." Lupa remarked as she helped her older brother hold up her little brother.

"You should be able to get away by the time I'm an adults." Hiroshi said, grinning. "Before you get arrested by me."

The man chuckled. "Like you'd be able to catch me, idiot."

"I'd be able to catch you easily, Mister." the red headed boy also chuckled.

"Just try it."

"You shouldn't underestimate my Nii-Ni." Lupa said as she yawned cutely and rested her head on her older brother's shoulder.

"She fell asleep." the man stated the obvious.

"Apples... Apples..." the orange/brown haired girl mumbled in her sleep.

"She sure loves her apples." Hiroshi commented as he laughed from his little sister's cuteness.

"So, tell me about this friend of yours." the man said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"O-Of course not!" the ten year old stammered, his face as red as his hair. "She's just my friend."

"Whatever you say." the man chuckled. "Why don't tell me a bit about her."

"Well, first of all, she's really nice. She's smart, funny, strong, always speaks her mind, stands up for other, and she's really pretty and cute."

"She most certainly sounds like a great girl."

"Yeah." Hiroshi smiled.

"You must like her a lot." the man said.

The young boy blushed, but still smiled. "Yeah, I really do." then, his face saddened. "But, she doesn't feel that way about me."

"You never know." the man gave the ten year old a reassuring smile. "One day, she'll probably feel the same way about you."

Hiroshi immediately perked up after hearing that. "You think so?"

"Definitely." the man said.

The young boy smiled widely.

* * *

Present Day, at the Inaba Detective Agency

"I wonder if that guy has been caught..." Hiroshi said aloud as he watched cherry blossom petals flow through the open window and into the office.

**FIN**


	18. Kujou Group Boss Assassination

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a long sleeved, black sweater and a knee-length red plaid skirt. She also wears black, knee-length socks and brown shoes. A plaid red headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chpater 15: Kujou Group Boss Assassination Case

* * *

"The current boss of the Kujou group, Baba Toukicki." a man said as he slid a picture of a middle-aged man on the table. "I'd like you to get rid of him for me."

"The current Japanese mafia has to actually outsource it's hits?" Gabriella, who was leaning against the doorway, asked.

"Why you..." the man started to say, looking at her angrily.

"Oh, stop it, Gabriella." Lorenzo told the female assassin.

"What do you want to do, Don?" the streaked haired woman asked the mafia goat.

After he finished chewing the yen bills he was eating, Don put down his chopsticks. "All right." he said. "We shall accept this job, we shall."

* * *

Later, in the car

"To think, yakuza asking the mafia to take out another yakuza group..." Lorenzo remarked. "At least it's good that we will do anything if the money is right."

"Lorenzo." Don spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Are there no more samurais in this country anymore?" the goat asked.

* * *

The next day, at Inaba Detective Agency

"Long, straight, black hair." Hiroshi said as he held some of the hair of a man in his hand. "Truly beautiful hair. Conditioned to the tips. The young head of the Kujou group, Kurami Torayasu."

"How the hell does he know about the young mast-" the bodyguard that was with the man was cut off by said young master.

"Wait, Tesu. Let him do as he wants."

"If you didn't have such nice hair, I'd immediately throw you out for being yakuza." Hiroshi said as stroked the young man's hair.

"You can find out anything just with hair." Kurami remarked. "Are the rumors true?"

"Don't believe me?" the detective asked. "I could tell you even more if you'd like." he put some of the other man's hair in his mouth. "For example, the boss is currently in the hospital awaiting difficult surgery."

Kurami's eyes widened in surprise. "How troublesome." he said as he held up a hand to his bodyguard as he was about to take out his gun. "That's was supposed to be a secret. Only my uncle and I know about that."

"Seems so." Hiroshi said as he took some of the young man's strands of hair. "I also know exactly why you've come here, as well."

"This should be fast then." Kurami said. "I want to know all the information you have on the mafia that is after the boss's life, the Valentino Family."

"He isn't human." the red headed young man informed as he put the strand of black hair in a bottle. "You shouldn't get involved."

"There are a lot of demons and dragons in this world." the black haired man remarked. "I'm also a tiger..."

"That's not what I mean." the detective cut him off. "He's a real... goat."

"A goat?" Kurami repeated. "It doesn't look like you're kidding. Are you referring to the goat that eats paper and goes baa baa?"

"That's indeed the goat, but this goat doesn't eat paper." Hiroshi informed. "It's a dirty goat that eats money."

The black haired man looked to his bodyguard. "Tetsu, tell the boys to find a goat."

When the bodyguard took out his phone, Yuuta peeked out from the wall.

"Peek." the blonde assistant said before he hid behind the way again when the bodyguard turned around.

"More importantly, forget about the goat, and concentrate on the surgery." Hiroshi told the young head. "They're indeed geniuses and aren't completely loyal to the goat, but the ones performing the surgery on the boss, Noah and Alice, are one of the leaders of the Valentino Family."

Kurami's eyes widened in shock at the new piece of information.

* * *

Later that night, at the Valentino Family Household

"This is problematic, it is." Don commented. "One promised to kill him, and the other promised to save his life."

"I'll just kill him after Noah and Alice's surgery!" Gabriella declared.

"Like hell." Noah said, obviously not liking the statement.

"Why would we even perform the surgery, then?" Alice asked.

"And, because Noah and Alice are involved, I've offered my protection." Saeko informed them. "If you kill him after the surgery, then I would be wasting my time."

"It'll be impossible to do both." Lorenzo remarked.

"Noah, Alice, Saeko, this is all because you all acted on your own, it is." Don said. "Tell us where the boss is, you will."

"We're just here to do our job." the ninja and scientists said in unison as they all stood up and began to walk away.

"Why you three..." Gabriella started to say. "Stop being difficult!" she yelled.

"What?" Saeko asked as she narrowed her eyes at the assassin and got in front of her cousins to protect them. "You wanna go?" she asked, placing her hand on the handle of her katana sword, ready to draw it out anytime.

Don slammed his hoof on the table. "What good will come out of us fighting each other? he asked. "Either our assassination or Noah and Alice's surgery, whichever comes first will be the winner in this argument.

* * *

The next day, at a restaurant

"So, that's what's happening." Alice finished explaining to the young head, who was sitting across from her and her sister and cousin.

"Why you... Stop messing around!" Kurami's bodyguard shouted.

"Silence, underling." Noah commanded.

"What?!"

"I suggest you back off." Saeko threatened as she unsheathed her katana a bit.

"Saeko, put the sword away." the fourteen year old said to her cousin.

"Testu, you stop, as well." Kurami said as he held up his hand to stop his bodyguard. "If you're both able to complete the surgery first, they won't go through with the hit on him. Can we trust that agreement?"

"Are you underestimating the Don, Young Master?" Alice asked.

"A promise within the family is absolute." Noah told him.

"If the Don says it's done, it's done." Saeko said.

* * *

Later that night

"Oh, Yuuta? How did the visiting Kei in the hospital go?" Hiroshi said into his phone as he walked into his apartment. "Was he alive?"

"Yes." the blonde assistant answered from the other end. "He was still breathing slightly, so I made sure to stop it."

"Yuuta-kun, that's a no-no." the detective told him as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water of the sink. "Influenza's going around right now, so make sure you gargle and wash your hands properly, Yuuta." he said into the phone, which he was holding between his ear and shoulder, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "It won't be funny if you're both out. What, me? Yeah, I am." he started to wash his hands. "I'm actually doing that right now. Yeah, I just got ho-" the young man suddenly froze when he saw Don Valentino in his bathroom mirror. "The goat!" when he turned around, Hiroshi was hit in the face, causing his glasses to fall off.

"Hey, pervy wolf." Gabriella said as she held the young man's face down in the sink, her gun to his head. "Be happy. We have a job for you." she pulled his head up and held three strands of purple hair in front of his face. "These are Noah, Alice, and Saeko's hairs." she put the strands of hair in the detective's mouth. "Be sure to get a good taste. Where are Noah, Alice, and Saeko?"

"Why you..." Hiroshi turned around to glare at the assassin.

Gabriella pushed his face into the hot water in the sink. "I'm asking you, where the hell are Noah, Alice, and Saeko?!" she yelled, pulling his head back up by grabbing his hair.

"Sensei! What's wrong, Sensei?!" Yuuta, who was still his on the phone, asked after the detective dropped his phone and landed on the floor.

"That's hot, damn it! Stop it!" Hiroshi exclaimed as his face touched the hot water.

"You will tell us soon, you will." Don said. He grinned as he held up a bottle of potato starch. "Or we'll be adding potato starch to that water, to make it thick."

"No! Anything but that!" the red headed young man begged, desperately trying to struggle free from the assassin's hold.

"As you know, Gabriella is rather short-tempered, she is." the goat commented. He opened up his cape to reveal seven bullet holes on his body. "I, myself, was shot seven times just waiting for you to come home. Tell us, wolf. You value your life, don't you?"

Before Hiroshi could make a reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Hiroshi, it's me." Chikane called out from outside the door. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something."

"Chika-" the detective was cut off when Gabriella pushed his head into the hot water.

"Say a word, and both you and your girlfriend die." the assassin threatened.

"I guess he's not home." the young woman said when she didn't get a reply.

"Try calling him." Winslow said.

Pulling out her cellphone, Chikane dialed the number for her childhood friend. After placing the phone to her ear, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard. However, the ringing was coming from inside the detective's apartment.

"My sixth sense is telling me that something isn't right, Winslow." the black haired woman told her cat.

Reaching inside pocket, the young novelist pulled out a key. She quickly used the key to unlock the door and walked in with her cat.

"Hiroshi?" Chikane called out.

"Chikane, the bathroom!" Winlsow said, noticing the light that was coming out of the room.

Not hesitating, the young woman rushed into the bathroom.

"Hiro-" Chikane was cut off when she was hit in the back of the head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Chikane!" Winslow yowled. Then he saw a certain streaked hair assassin standing behind the bathroom door. She was holding the red headed detective by the neck with her arm, her gun, which she used to hit the young woman, was in the air. "Streaked Hair!" the black feline hissed.

Then he leaped at her. However, Gabriella kicked Winslow and sent him flying.

"Winslow!" the young werewolf shouted when he saw the cat hit the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"They have bad timing, they do." Don commented as he walked over to the black haired woman on the floor.

"Goat!" Hiroshi yelled as he glared at the mafia boss. "I swear, if you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"What will you do now, wolf?" the goat asked. "I know I would never forgive myself if I knew that the woman I loved died because of my unwillingness to answer, I would not."

The red headed detective glared hard at the goat.

* * *

Later

Yuuta came down on a rope and landed in front of the detective's apartment. Then, he placed strips of tape on the door. He then broke the door opened. Yuuta quickly rushed into the apartment.

"Sensei!" he yelled when he ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, at General Hospital

"Hello?" Kurami said when he answered his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Run!" Hiroshi yelled from the other line. He was holding a still unconscious Chikane with one of his arms while Yuuta blow-dried his hair. "The goat is on it's way! They know where you are. I was forced into telling them. I'm sorry. Hurry and lea-"

"Mr. Detective." the young head cut him off. "That's impossible. The surgery has already begun.

"Do you intend to start a war over a dying man?" the red headed young man asked. "Give up on the boss!"

"I have this life because of my father." Kurami said. "I'd be more than happy to give it up for his sake."

"Wha... Hey!" was all the detective said before the young head ended the call.

* * *

Back at Hiroshi's apartment.

"Damn it!" the young man yelled. "He hung up!"

"Hiroshi..." he heard his childhood friend say as she started to wake up.

"Chikane! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi." Chikane apologized as she looked up at the man holding her. "You had to give up the information because of me."

Hiroshi smiled down at her. "Idiot." he leaned down and placed his forehead on her's. "As if I could let you die in front of me." he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

Back at General Hospital

"Tetsu. How many guys could you gather right now?" Kurami asked his bodyguard.

"Well... Most of them are at farms or zoos right now."

"Why?"

"To look for goats..."

The men stood in silence for a bit.

"I should have listened to the detective." Kurami sighed as he pulled his hair back and put it in a low ponytail.

"Yeah, maybe you should have." Saeko chuckled a bit as she placed her own hair in a high ponytail.

"When this is over, would you like to go and have dinner with me?" the young head asked.

"Sorry, I'm flattered, but I'm more into girls." the ninja replied without hesitation.

"I see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the hospital.

"There are far fewer guarding the place than I expected." Gabriella commented after she shot a guard.

"At this rate, there won't be much for us to do, Don." Lorenzo said to his boss.

"This will be too quick, it will." Don remarked. "But, remember, we have to go against Saeko, the Valentino Family's ninja, we do."

Suddenly, Kurami slashed at the bag man with a katana sword.

"Lorenzo!" Don exclaimed.

"Now, Tetsu!" the young head yelled.

The bodyguard pulled out his gun and shot at the Gabriella. However, the assassin jumped out of the way of the bullet. Then, she shot her own gun and shot Tetsu in the shoulder.

"Don't underestimate us, you third-rate bodyguard!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Then Saeko came from behind and slashed her katana under the streaked haired woman's gun.

"Looks like we're final going to see which one of us is the better assassin." the purple haired ninja remarked calmly, a cocky smirk was on her face. "I hope you take losing well, Gabby."

"Don't get so cocky!" Gabriella shouted as she turned around and swept her leg under the eighteen year old's feet.

Saeko quickly jumped back before resuming her fighting pose, all while not taking her eyes off of the streaked haired assassin.

"Miss Saeko!" Kurami yelled. "Are you alright?" he questioned, focusing his attention on her by glancing in her direction.

"Looking away could cost you your life!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he slashed his own katana at the young head, managing to slash his shoulder, drawing blood. "My, you gave me quite the scare there."

"It looks like you're somewhat capable, it does." Don commented.

Clutching his shoulder, Kurami stood up, glaring fiercely at the goat.

Don chuckled slightly. "The world's bigger than I thought... To think, guys like you existed... We're totally on a different level. You now know the difference in the ability, you do. You will open up the path, you will."

Kurami laughed softly. "Hey now, the boss's life is on the line. I won't let you through even on my life!" he declared seriously with clear determination shining in his eyes.

"This guy is really something." Saeko mumbled to herself as she smiled.

Kurami charged at Don.

"You fool!" the goat yelled.

When the young head slashed his sword down, Don tied to catch it with his hooves. However, he missed and the blade went into his head. Blood spraying out from the point where the katana hit the goat's head.

"Don!" Lorenzo and Gabriella shouted in unison.

"That stupid goat." Saeko sighed.

"For some reason, I thought I could do it today, I did." Don said as Lorenzo held him in his arms.

"Somehow, I felt that way, too, Don." Lorenzo told him.

"What? You guys, too?" Gabriella asked.

"How dare you do that to the Don?!" the sack wearing man yelled angrily as he rushed over to Kurami and cut him with his sword.

'Dad...' the young head thought as he fell to the floor.

"Addio." the streaked haired assassin said as she pointed her gun at him.

"Oh no!" Saeko exclaimed. She tied to run over to them, but was stopped when Lorenzo got in front of her, blocking her path.

'Sorry, Dad.' Kurami thought. 'Looks like this is the end for me...' he tightly closed his eyes.

"Don't give up so easily, you idiot!" Saeko yelled at him as she fought Lorenzo with her katana.

Suddenly, Don heard the sound of running footsteps. "Wait, you shall, Gabriella!" he shouted as he jumped in front of the young head and took the shot to the head.

"Don! Why'd you get in the way?" Gabriella asked.

"It is finished, it is." the goat said from the floor, blood gushing out frim the head wound.

"We've won, Sis." Noah and Alice said in unison, both were smirking in victory.

"Young one, you were able to protect your boss." Don said to Kurami.

"Why'd you defend me?" the black haired man asked, clearly confused by the goat's actions.

"You are equal to a leader in my family, you are. If I were to lose one of them, I'd be done for, I would. Family is great, it is."

Kurami's eyes widened in surprise. Then he sighed and bowed his head.

"Hey."

Turning his head, the young man saw the purple haired ninja standing beside him.

"I just want to say, that you did a pretty good job at trying to protect your father." Saeko told him. "If it was me, I probably would have ran away if things got too intense." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Saeko, thank you." Kurami said gratefully as he bowed in front of the young woman. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did."

"I only did it because my cousins were here." the ninja informed.

"Even so, I'm indebted to you." the young head told her as he straightened himself out.

Saeko didn't say anything as she stared at him. Then, uncrossing her arms, she started to unbutton her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Kurami asked, a light red blush appearing on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the purple haired young woman questioned as she took off her shirt, exposing her dark purple lace bra, when she finished unbuttoning it. "Here." she said, bundling up her shirt and placing it on the young man's injured shoulder, the white fabric instantly turning red from the blood. "Use this to press down on the wound until you get a doctor to look at it." she told him.

"Miss Saeko..." was all the black man said, slightly surprised by her actions.

"You can do whatever you want with the shirt once you're done with it. I have plenty more where that came from." Saeko remarked, removing her hand from the shirt when he placed his own on it to hold it down. "I actually enjoyed working with you, Kurami." she said, a small smile on her face. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." she told him before she turned and walked over to where the rest of the Valentino Family was. "Hey, Gabby, give me your coat." she requested.

"Why the hell are you shirtless?" the assassin asked.

"No reason, really." the ninja replied. "Now, give me your coat. I'm starting to freeze my ass off."

Kurami stayed rooted to where he was as he stared at the purple haired young woman, feeling his heart beating rapidly.

* * *

Later

The sound of sirens could be heard as the police arrived at the General Hospital.

"That was rather mean of you to call the police, Mr. Detective." Kurami, who's arm was banaged and in a sling, said.

"Where's the goat?" Hiroshi asked as he came over with Ogi.

"I'm the only one left here." the young head told him. "I figured you'd show up, so I waited. He was a total goat."

"I told you. He's totally a goat." the red headed detective remarked.

"I can see why that goat is able to gather people around him, though."

Hiroshi and Ogi stared at the young man with looks of shock on both of their faces.

"Um... can't say that I understand that." the detective remarked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" the inspector asked.

"It'd be hard to put into words. But it could be that big, deep, and passionate goat... is the last samurai." Kurami said, slinging his coat over his shoulder.

The other two just stared at him in confusion as he walked away.

* * *

At Kei's apartment

"And that's what happened." Hiroshi said after he finished telling the story to the sixteen year old, who was sick in bed with an ice pack on his head.

"It was really rough!" Yuuta commented as he and Winslow played with the other assistant's furless cat.

"Don't worry, I'll peel your apple for you." Chikane said as she peeled an apple.

Kei just stared at them blankly for a while. "I can't even catch a cold in peace?!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door opened a bit, and the head of a certain deep forest haired girl came into view.

"H-Hi, Kei-kun." Yukie said shyly.

"Yukie-chan?" Kei said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Chikane-chan told me that you were sick and I wanted to check on you." the blue eyed girl replied, a small red blush was on her face.

"Oh, that was nice of you." the black haired assistant said, blushing a bit himself. "I'm feeling a bit better now."

"That's good to here." Yukie smiled. "B-But, there something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

With a red face, the sixteen year old entered the room completely. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw that the young girl was wearing a pink nurse outfit.

"W-Will you please let me take care of you, Kei-kun?" Yukie asked, her face completely red.

No one said anything as the stared at the deep forest green haired girl.

"I've made a total idiot out of myself!" Yukie exclaimed. "I'm sorry for the bother. I'll just leave now."

"No, don't go!" Kei said as the other sixteen year old turned around to leave. "I would love it if you would take care of me, Yukie-chan!"

The young girl turned around and stared at the assistant. Then, she smiled widely. "Okay! In that case, you just leave everything to Nurse Yukie!" she walked over to his bed and knelt down. She pulled at bowl of hot soup out of nowhere. "I've made you some chicken soup. I hope you like." she dipped a spoon into the bowl and lifted it up, the spoon filled with soup. After blowing on it a bit to cool it down, Yukie held the soup-filled spoon in front of of the other sixteen year old. "Say 'ahh'." she said.

Kei blushed from being spoon-fed by the young girl. Then, he opened his mouth and allowed Yukie to put the spoon in his mouth.

"Wow, it's really good." the black haired assistant commented after he ate the soup. "You're a great cook, Yukie-chan."

Yukie blushed heavily from the compliment. "O-Oh, thank you very much, Kei-kun." she said as she fed him more soup.

"Come on, we're in way." Chikane said as she dragged Hiroshi and Yuuta out of the room, Winslow was sitting on her shoulder.

"We're getting upstaged in this episode, Chikane." the detective remarked to childhood friend.

"It's not a competition, you idiot." the novelist said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Valentino Family Household

"You think I should call him?" Saeko asked Zero as she and him sat outside by the small koi pond.

The white puppy barked in reply.

"Yeah, I should." the ninja smiled as she pulled out her cellphone.

She dialed a number and placed the phone next to her ear. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Yes?" a male voice said.

"Hello, Kurami." Saeko greeted into the phone.

"Miss Saeko?" the young man questioned in surprise.

"Just call me Saeko."

"To what do I owe this call, Saeko?" Kurami asked.

"I decided to accept your offer for dinner." Saeko told him as she petted Zero's fur.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not interested in you, I'm still into girls. You've just earned my respect. And let me tell you, that isn't something that can be easily achieved. So, dinner?"

"I would be honored." Kurami replied. "How about this evening at eight o' clock?"

"Sounds good to me." the eighteen year old said. "However, I want nothing fancy. Just a simple and casual dinner between friends. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Great, just text me the place and I'll meet you there. Good-bye." and with that, Saeko ended the call.

Zero barked.

"It's not a date." the purple haired ninja told him. "Just a dinner between friends. However, I do have this weird feeling in my chest." she placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was. "Oh well, it's probably nothing."

With a sigh, the eighteen year old lesbian laid back on the ground and watched the sky above, her hands behind her head.

FIN

* * *

**And there is chapter fifth teen, hope you enjoyed it. I know you might be a bit confused about Saeko's feelings for Kurami. But, for now, she is still a lesbian. However, I plan on making her change a bit in the sequel. Until then, bye-bye.**


	19. Sasaki Yuuta Kidnapping Case

**It's time for the next chapter. First, I just want to apologize for the delay. I've been really busy with my other stories and school. Anyway, here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy;)**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with a black vest over it. Two buttons of her shirt are unbuttoned, exposing some of her cleavage. She wears blue pants, with a white belt wrapped around her waist, and black flats. A thin, black choker, with a red cat's eye pendant attached to it, is wore around her neck. Her outfit is completed with a white headband in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Sasaki Yuuta Kidnapping Case

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Ahh! Yuuta was kidnapped?!" Hiroshi screamed when he, Chikane, Winslow, and Kei looked at the picture that was on Ogi's phone.

The picture showed the blonde cross-dresser, wearing a blue princess dress, tied up with a certain mafia goat standing beside him with a whip in his hoof and a mask on his face.

"What do you think, Assistant?" Ogi asked Kei, who was holding his phone.

"Something's not right..." the sixteen year old replied.

"Hiroshi, calm down!" Chikane said as she tried to calm down her childhood friend, who was flailing around. "Flailing around won't solve anything."

"The fact that Yuuta-kun would be kidnapped by the goat..." Kei continued. "The fact that the evidence of that would be sent to Ogi-san's phone..." he started to shake a bit. "The fact that he's dressed like a princess and completely prepared, are so weird, I can't help but think it's a trap." he threw the phone at one of the office couches. "But of course we're going to worry anyway, you idiot!" he yelled.

"My cell phone!" Ogi exclaimed.

Chikane picked up the phone. "In the text, it says to bring the ransom to the appointed place."

"It's totally a trap, then." Kei and Winslow said in unison, both sweatdropping.

"I'm sure it is, but we can't just ignore it, either." the black haired woman remarked.

"She's right." Ogi agreed with his little sister.

"Well said, Chikane, Ogi!" Hiroshi said as he hugged the two siblings.

'When you think about it, Chikane-san and Ogi-san have more patience tolerating Yuuta-kun than Buddha himself.' Kei thought.

(They say even Buddha loses patience after the third time...)

"How much is the ransom?" the red headed detective asked. "He's my assistant! I'll prepare it."

"1783 yen ($14.83)." Ogi answered.

"So cheap!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Chikane deadpanned as something came into her mind. '1783, I-na-ba-san... Yuuta-kun is totally taking charge here...'

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old castle

"How is this?!" Don asked. "It is indeed a fortress, it is!"

"So, so, what kind of trap are you going to get them with?" Yuuta asked as he looked around in excitement. He pushed a nearby big, red button that was on the wall. "Is this a trap?"

Suddenly, big steel clamps shot out of the ground and crushed Don.

"Don't ask after pushing the button!" the mafia goat yelled.

Then the blonde assistant stepped on a button that was on the floor. "What's this?"

A thousand arrows rained down on Don. Suddenly, the floor below him opened and the goat grabbed the ledge so he would't fall into the pit with sharp spikes. Then, he jumped out of the way of a giant steel axe. Next, he ran away so he wouldn't get squished by the giant boulder rolling behind him, he got squashed in the end, however.

"Could you... stay still for a moment?" Don asked Yuuta, who was sitting on front of him with his arms under his legs and smiling.

"Hey, Goat..." the cross-dresser said. Suddenly, he was staring at the herbivore with a scary face. "Are you taking this seriously?"

Don's face turned blue as he trembled a bit and ran in cold sweat.

"You said you were ready to take Ogi-san down, so I even let you kidnap me!" Yuuta said, pouting. "You'll never be able to fatally wound him at this rate! So disappointed! What's Noah and Alice doing?"

"N-Noah and A-Alice are busy with their research..." Don stuttered.

"So this plan just involves the stupid trio of the goat, the bag, and the queen?!"

"Th-Three heads are better tha-"

"What was that, you batter-brained idiot?!" Yuuta cut off the goat, his eyes glowing menacingly and fire surrounding him. "Bring the masterminds here this instant!"

"U-Understood!" Don yelled as he ran off to fetch the two sisters.

* * *

Sometime later

"What?" Noah and Alice asked in unison after the plan was explained to them. "Why didn't you tell us about something that sounds so fun?!" they both went over to the blonde assistant. "The kidnapped princess! The western-style palace!"

"Fantasy!" Yuuta exclaimed.

The three of them grabbed hands and ran in a circle.

"We totally have to bring out a dragon now!" Alice said.

"We should make the inside of the castle look like a dungeon, too!" the cross-dresser remarked.

"That's awesome!" Noah exclaimed. "I'll have to deploy some monsters!"

"Could you prepare everything?" Yuuta asked.

Don, Saeko, who came along with her cousins and Zero, and Haruka, who also came, all stared at the trio before they looked at one another and sweatdropped.

"If Noah and Alice weren't here, I would be having a katana duel with Kurami right now." the purple haired ninja commented as she pulled out a box of pocky and placed one in her mouth.

(She sees him on a daily basis)

"Saeko-san, you seem to be getting close to the young master." the white haired weakling remarked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weakling." Saeko said as she turned her head to the side, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Poison works and needles will pierce through..." Noah thought aloud, her main finger on her chin, as she and the blonde assistant discussed on how to kill a certain police inspector. "So his skin is sort of like steel, but maybe closer to aluminum. But we can't cut through muscle and bone. Guess we should give up on cutting through him."

"The organ that controls his stamina is superhuman, but maybe his immune system is rather normal?" Yuuta also thought aloud, his main finger on his chin as well. "Then, maybe acid will work."

Then, the purple haired scientist clasped both her hands with the blonde assistant's, a pleasant aura, with orange flowers, was around them.

"This is like a dream..." Noah remarked, smiling. "To be able to plot the cop's murder with Yuuta like this."

"I'm having a lot of fun right now, too." Yuuta said, smiling as well. "Let's do our best to make Ogi-san cease to exist."

"They're having too much fun." Saeko and Alice commented in unison.

Zero barked in agreement.

'Somehow I keep hearing that one guy's voice...' Haruka thought as he heard the voice of a certain black haired assistant shouting, 'Yuuta-kun!'.

* * *

Later that afternoon, outside the castle

"You're late!" Noah yelled at Ogi.

"What the hell were you doing, you slowpoke?!" Saeko asked.

"I'm here at the precisely appointed time." the inspector replied calmly, holding a slip of paper that had 'Ransom' written on it.

"Oh, who cares about the ransom?!" the cousins shouted in unison as they flailed around. "Hurry up and go save Yuuta, Alice, and Zero!" the two turned to a nearby bush. "And you, Wolf, come out already!"

"What? They knew?" Hiroshi asked in shock as he came out of the bushes with his childhood friend, her cat, and other assistant.

"I told you hiding in the bushes would be stupid." Chikane remarked as she, Kei, and Winslow all deadpanned and sweatdropped.

"I heard you were coming, so I made a whole bunch of traps!" Noah said to Ogi. "Before I knew it... It's so full of traps that no one can get out!"

"Clearly, there's a fine line between genius and idiot!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "What do you mean no one can get out? Who else is there?"

"The Don and the weakling." Saeko replied.

"Haruka?!"

"I guess there's no choice." Ogi said. "I'll call in reinforcements."

"I've also set up a time bomb rigged to go off in an hour." Noah stated.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Hiroshi! Don't yell so much at Noah-chan!" Chikane scolded the young man. "She's a girl, you know?"

"Sissy!" Noah cried as she hugged the young woman around her waist and buried her face between her large breasts, tears filling up in her eyes.

"There, there, it's okay." the black haired woman said softly as patted the young scientist's head.

Unknown to her, Noah glanced over to the red headed detective. She had a smug smirk on her face as stuck her tongue out at him and placed her hand on one of Chikane's breasts.

'Little brat...' Hiroshi thought as he glared at the fourteen year old, a dark and menacing aura surrounding him.

"Inaba-san, please, calm down." Kei begged.

"There's no time for this." Saeko remarked. "We're wasting time."

"She's right." Noah agreed as she released Chikane from the hug.

Hiroshi immediately pulled his childhood friend into another hug when the young scientist pulled away from her.

"Do you know where the five are?" Ogi asked.

"Yuuta's on the top floor and..." Noah said as she pulled out an electronic tablet. "I think Alice, Zero, the Don, and the weakling are together somewhere in between."

"Let's split up into two groups." Hiroshi said. "I'll look for Haruka. I couldn't care less about the goat!"

"Oi!" Saeko yelled. "Have you forgotten that my little cousin and dog are in there, too?!"

"I'll look for them, too." the young man told her. He looked at Ogi. "I'm counting on you! "You'll be able to save Yuuta no matter what, right?"

The inspector said nothing as he stared at his ex. partner.

* * *

Later, inside the castle

Hiroshi jumped in the air as spikes shot out of the ground.

"Wha- You guys?" he said in surprise when he saw that his childhood friend, her black cat, his assistant, and the two cousins were behind him. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I was too worried to let you go by yourself." Chikane replied.

"Yeah." Kei, Noah, Saeko, and Winslow agreed in unison.

"There's nothing to worry about." Hiroshi told them. "I may look like a normal werewolf, but actually, I'm a hair fetishist!"

"Your fetish is just making me more nervous!" Chikane yelled.

"It's cute that you worry about me, Chikane." the detective said, grinning.

"Of course I worry about you." the black haired woman said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "You're my best friend."

"Where did the cop go?" Noah asked. "There's only one entrance."

"He's probably climbing the outer wall." the detective said.

"But there are tons of traps outside, too!"

"Eh, my big bro can handle that much." the black haired woman said like it was nothing.

"Seriously?!" Saeko asked in disbelief.

"There's something ahead of us!" Winslow yelled.

In front of the group was a large creature that had the body of a muscular man but the head of a goat.

"What the hell is that?!" Chikane asked.

"That's one of mine and Alice's creations." Noah answered. "The 'Goatotaur', we got the idea from the legend of the 'Minotaur'."

"Are you for real?!" Kei asked.

"We're going to have to defeat it in order to keep going." the purple haired scientist said.

"Leave this to me." Chikane said as she ran ahead of everyone else.

"Will she be okay?" Saeko asked.

"Don't worry about Chikane." Hiroshi said. "She can handle that thing with no problem."

"I'm going to make this quick." the black haired woman said to herself.

When she was close to it, the Goatotaur brought down a fist to hit her. However, Chikane quickly dodged it by moving to the side. Then she jumped in the air and punched the creation in the face, sending it flying into the wall. The Goatotaur laid on the ground, unconscious.

"That was too easy." Chikane commented as she landed on the ground and continued running ahead.

Kei, Noah, and Saeko all had looks of shock on their faces after they saw what had just happened in front of them as they all kept running behind the young woman.

"Wow." was all they said.

"That's my girl." Hiroshi said as he grinned proudly.

Winslow meowed in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ogi was busy climbing the outer wall of the castle. While he was climbing, fire shot out of the wall, but he wasn't burned. Water rained down on him, but it's didn't affect him as he kept climbing. Suddenly, a clock shot passed him, barely missing him, and fell into the vortex of wind below him.

"Shoot. I missed." Yuuta said, looking down from the window that was in the tower's side.

"What are you doing, Assistant?" Ogi asked the cross-dresser.

"You don't have to come, Ogi-san." Yuuta told him. "I want Sensei to save me."

"And it was Hiroshi who asked me to save you. Stop being difficult and let me rescue you."

The blonde assistant's expression changed into a look of sadness. Suddenly, tears fell from his blue eyes. "So he did... go save his younger brother after all."

"Assistant..." Ogi said as some of Yuuta's tears fell on his face. Suddenly, a drop of liquid fell on his cheek and burned him. "Ow! Hot! Assistant! You punk!"

"I don't care anymore!" Yuuta yelled as he continued to squirt acid from a pipette. "I'll escape on my own!"

The inspector finally made it to the window and climbed through. "You idiot! I'm here because you can't get out..." he voice trailed off when he saw what was in the room with the cross-dresser.

It was a large, and long green dragon with horns and eyes like a goat.

"The kidnapped princess and the dragon!" Yuuta exclaimed from the dragon's head. "The eternal guarantee in the fantasy world!"

"At least give it somewhere bigger to live." Ogi said, meaning that the room was too small for the large dragon. "It's squished!"

The blonde cross-dresser pointed at the inspector. "Go, Donragon!" he ordered the large reptile.

"Is that it's name?" Ogi asked, sweatdropping. "You actually named it."

"Take this!"

The dragon roared as a purplish smog shot out of it's mouth.

"What?!" the inspector exclaimed as he covered his mouth.

"It's poison breath." Yuuta told him. "With a room this small, it'll fill up the room on no ti-" the assistant was cut off when he fell from the dragon's head.

"This is why I said to use a bigger room!" Ogi yelled as he caught the cross-dresser before he hit the floor. He tossed him over his shoulder. "Anyway, we're getting out of here."

"It's okay." Yuuta said as the inspector started running toward the window. "You don't have to save me."

Just as Donragon fired another poison breath, Ogi jumped out the window and grabbed the edge to keep from falling.

"He doesn't want to save me anyway." the blonde assistant said to himself. "He cares more about his brother than his assistant. He cares more about his childhood friend than his assistant. He cares more about his partner than his assistant. And he cares more about the black haired assistant than the blonde assistant."

"Enough already!" Ogi yelled as let the cross-dresser down from his shoulder and held him by his waist. "Hiroshi asked me because he believed that I was the only one who could save you. He knew I'd have a better chance than he ever would. He picked you as the one he wanted to save the most! Stop being a baby about it!"

Suddenly, Donragon burst through the side of the tower, causing both Ogi and Yuuta fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle

Hiroshi, who was carrying Don, Chikane, Winslow, Kei, who was carrying Haruka, Noah, and Saeko, who was carrying Alice and Zero, all screamed as they ran away from a huge creature that had three heads, all of the heads being goats.

"What the hell is that?!" the detective yelled. "We can't get out!"

"Well, that's because it's guarding the gate!" Noah remarked.

"You need to put the gate guard outside the gate!" Kei exclaimed.

"From the left, it's Cer Ber Os!" the purple haired scientist said.

"At least tweak the name a little! Especially for Os!"

"It should be Cer Be Ros!" Hiroshi yelled.

"You know, I honestly don't give a crap about your logic right now!" the black haired assistant shouted.

"If we make it out of here alive, I'm going to kill everyone!" Chikane declared. "Starting with that stupid goat!"

Suddenly, something that looked like a tail shot through the wall and was ran through the wall. Everyone yelped as they ducked and the tail smacked into the three headed goat creature. When the dust around them cleared, everyone saw the black haired inspector holding the Donragon's tail.

"Ogi!" Hiroshi and Chikane yelled in unison.

"There you are, Hiroshi. Perfect timing." Ogi said as he let go of the dragon. "Do you know where the antidote is? Your assistant is in danger."

"Yuuta is? What happened, Yuuta?"

"He inhaled Donragon's poison breath." the inspector replied as he came over with an unconscious and pale Yuuta in his arms. "Hurry and heal him."

Noah pulled out a red box and opened it. She gasped. Three broken needles laid inside. "This isn't good." she said. "They're all cracked from the chaos."

"Hiroshi. Get a white hair and heal him." Ogi said to the detective.

"I can't." Hiroshi replied. "I need Yuuta to push the pressure points, or I can't transform."

"Damn it!" the inspector yelled. "Curse you, Valentino!"

"Me?!" Don exclaimed.

Then Ogi fell to his knees.

"Ogi, you inhaled some poison, too, didn't you?" Chikane asked her older brother.

"Assistant! Wake up!" Ogi shouted at the unconscious cross-dresser, ignoring the question. "Don't give up! You're a man, aren't you?!"

"I'm somehow getting blamed for this?!" Don asked, pointing at himself. He started to pace back and forth.

"Beats me." Haruka said. "More importantly, you're a mafia boss. Why are you freaking out?"

"Wake up!" the inspector yelled at Yuuta, now shaking him. "It's your job! You're Hiroshi's assistant! Show some resolve!" he tightly gripped his shoulder. "Yuuta!"

Then the blonde assistant opened his eyes a bit. "Ow." he said. "What is this? Sexual harassment?" he asked Ogi.

"Yuuta!" Hiroshi cried happily as tears fell from his eyes. He hugged his assistant. "Don't worry, Yuuta, I'll heal you. I'm counting on you, Assistant!"

Yuuta held up his main fingers. "I'm pushing a few more than usual!" he said as he began jabbing his boss's back.

"Whoa, what's this extra service?" Hiroshi asked as he started to glow. "I'm overflowing! I'm super overflowing!" he howled.

* * *

Later

The castle suddenly exploded.

"It really did explode." Kei said as he and the others watched the castle blow up from the hill they were at.

"I'm glad everyone is okay." Hiroshi said.

"No kidding." Yuuta, now fully healed, remarked. "It looks like Noah and the others got away, too."

"This has been a really tiring day." Chikane sighed, raising her arms in the air to stretch them out. "I want to go home and take a bath." she looked as the blonde assistant. "Yuuta-kun, make sure you apologize to Ogi. Either that or thank him."

"Huh? Why are my two choices both so extreme?" the cross-dresser asked. "It's like you're asking me if I want to drown or burn to death."

"Yuuta-kun." the young woman said sternly.

"It's fine, Chikane." Ogi said. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Come on, now, Yuuta-kun." Kei said to the fellow assistant as he pushed him toward the inspector. "Listen to him."

Yuuta put his main finger on his chin in thought. Suddenly, he hugged Ogi. "I heart you, Ogi-san!" he said.

Kei and Winslow eye's turned to dots and they both gaped in shock. Ogi eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, Yuuta pushed the inspector off the hill.

"O-Ogi-san!" the black haired assistant yelled.

"Ogi/Big bro!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted in unison.

Winslow yowled.

Luckily, Ogi landed in a tree. However, he was frozen with shock.

_Apparently, he was petrified for an entire day._

* * *

**And done. Whew! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	20. Extra: The Women According to Soumei

**Hello, this is an extra in which Soumei gives his opinions about the female cast members. I got the idea form Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. You should read it, it's great. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. words in Italics is Soumei's words.**

* * *

Extra: The Female Cast According To Soumei

* * *

Number One: Chikane Ogino

Looks: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Sex Appeal: 5/5

Personality: 5/5

Spiritual Powers: 5/5

Strength: 5/5

_Chikane-chan is, without a doubt, the most beautiful out of all of the women. Not to mention, she's strong, brave, smart, and really kind. Any guy would love to have her as their woman. It's so unfair that Hiroshi is the only one she wants! It's incredible that she has spiritual powers as well, I would love to see her in miko clothing. Her stubbornness and tsundereness also make her very cute. Also, she most certainly has the sexiest body of all the women. Her breasts are number one!_

Number Two: Gabriella

Looks: 3/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Sex Appeal: 3/5

Personality: 3/5

Assassination: 5/5

Strength: 3/5

_Even though she can be loud, brash, and violent, Gabriella is actually kind of pretty (mostly when she's wearing her glasses). She really pulls off that streaked haired hairstyle of hers. Her little size fetish is pretty cute when you think about how excited she gets when she finds someone who fits her ideal size. Her assassination skills are top-notch, as well as her sadistic personality. In my own opinion, underneath that rough exterior of hers, Gabriella is actually a nice person._

Number Three: Natsuki

Looks: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Sex Appeal: 3/5

Personality: 5/5

Swordsmanship: 4/5

Strength: 3/5

_Nacchan's cheerfulness makes her very cute. She can be a little bit stern, but is a really nice girl. Her swordsmanship is amazing, as well as her cooking. She's totally head over heels for Yataro, though denies it. She's really a responsible girl and cares deeply for her friends. _

Number Four: Yukie

Looks: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Sex Appeal: 4/5

Personality: 5/5

Swordsmanship: 5/5

Strength: 4/5

_Yukie-chan is a really cute girl. Her love for cats is a bit too intense, but is also cute in a way. Her swordsmanship is really beautiful and graceful. She shyness when meeting new people is cute as well. I think it's really amazing that she is able to remember thinks she sees, hears, and reads. Also, she definitely loves that cat loving assistant. Her cooking is great, too. And, even though she is innocent, Yukie-chan is also a pervert, which might be somewhat my fault._

Number Five: Saeko

Looks: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Sex Appeal: 4/5

Personality: 4/5

Ninjaism: 5/5

Strength: 5/5

_When I first heard that Saeko was a lesbian, I thought is was incredibly hot! Although, lately she's been showing interest in that young mafia head, even though she denies it. In my own opinion, I think she might become a bisexual. Her ninja skills are definitely top-notch, you most certainly don't want to mess with her. Also, I find her kind sadist personality really interesting. Her somewhat tomboyishness and cousin complex is cute as well. She ranks as the second most beautiful woman in my book._

Number Six: Noah

Looks: 3/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Sex Appeal: 2/5

Personality: 3/5

Mad Scientistism: 5/5

Strength: 2/5

_Noah is only fourteen, but she's super smart! Not to mention, she's quite cute (don't tell Saeko I said that). I think her inventions and creations are amazing. Although, they sometimes backfire. I think it's also cute how much Noah loves her little sister and is always proud of her._

Number Seven: Alice

Looks: 3/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Sex Appeal: 1/5

Personality: 5/5

Cuteness: 5/5

Strength: 1/5

_Even though she's only ten years old, Alice is absolutely adorable (don't tell Noah or Saeko I said that)! She's also incredibly smart. Her skills with computers is great, too. Despite her young age, Alice is amazing at making dolls, as well as cooking. Her love and respect for her big sister and cousin just makes her even more cute. And she also carries that stuffed bear with her everywhere._

* * *

**There you go. What do you think about? Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews.**


	21. The Inaba Family Breakout Case

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with trying to get my other stories updated. Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in the fourth chapter. A long sleeved red button-up shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black leather, knee-length boots. She also wears a red headband.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Inaba Breakout Case

* * *

_With you guys here, it's bound to happen. A country without false charges suspicions._

* * *

'The passionate police officer Joji proclaims his ideals with a serious face.' Soumei thought as he looked up at the building of the Police Headquarters. 'I absolutely despised that about you.' then, he turned around and left.

* * *

At The Valentino Family home

"If you wish to shoot the general, shoot the horse..." Lorenzo said as he hit a small drum that was on his shoulder.

"This is the meeting to plan the assassination of the invincible cop, it is." Don, who was wearing red paint on his face, announced to everyone in the room. A white board was behind him. "To get to the wolf, first we must kill the cop, we must. Think of a way the cop might die, we will."

Natsuki and Yukie stared at the goat with dumbfounded expressions. As for Yataro, he just had his usual black expressions. Then Don had a not dumbfounded expression.

"You fools!" he yelled at the girls, an irritation mark throbbing on his head.

"We're sorry!" Natsuki and Yukie apologized in unison as they hid behind the dark blue haired boy.

"So the three of you haven't fought Ogi-san head-on yet." Haraku remarked.

"You've known him for a while, haven't you, Weakling?" Noah asked.

"Do you have any useful information?" Alice asked.

"A younger brother usually only had interest in his older brother and sister." the white haired boy replied.

"In what world is that usual?" Saeko asked, sweatdropping.

"Says the ninja with a cousin complex." Gabriella commented.

"Moko." Soumei spoke up from the weakling's shoulder.

Haruaka looked at him, then at the others. "Speak of the devil. Apparently, Ogi-san is here."

"What?!" Don exclaimed in shock. "We must retreat! It's a police raid, it is!"

"Zero, let's scram!" Saeko to her dog as she picked up her two cousins and held them under her arms.

The white puppy barked as he jumped on his mistress's shoulder. The purple haired ninja quickly left the room.

"We can walk, you know?!" Noah and Alice exclaimed in unison.

Just when Natsuki and Yukie were about to leave, they both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Yes?" they said as they turned around.

They both saw a wide grinning Yataro. An irritation mark appeared on both of their heads.

"What are you doing, Soumei-san?!" Yukie asked.

"This is no time to mess around!" Natsuki said seriously as she slid the door open and tried to pushed him out.

"Let's go already." Haraku said.

"You guys go ahead." Soumei told them. "I'll take care of the cop."

"Do you plan on killing Yataro?!" the black haired girl exclaimed, completely worried for her childhood friend.

"Can you do it?" Haruka asked as he was about to walk out. "Well, whatever." then he turned around and smiled innocently at the dark blue haired boy. "Do your best. I'l pray for your safety."

"Lair." Soumei said as he glared at his son, holding his nose.

* * *

Awhile later, Ogi entered the room with other police officers.

"It's like an empty shell." one of the officers remarked.

"Looks like they ran off." the black haired inspector observed. "They could be hiding somewhere." he looked around a bit until he saw a sixteen year old boy.

"Mmwah!" Soumei blew a kiss towards the inspector.

"There's one!" Ogi shouted as the dark blue haired boy ran away very quickly. "Come on, Kenmochi!"

"Inspector!" Kenmochi called out when he saw the inspector chase after the culprit.

"Damn! He's super fast!" Soumei cursed when he noticed that Ogi had quickly caught up with him.

"Hold it!" the black haired man said as he grabbed the sixteen year old's arm.

BANG

Soumei shot Ogi with his gun.

"Be mindful of how you handle this." the dark blue haired boy smirked. "This is my vessel."

"Ow..." the inspector groaned quietly as he held his side, the bullet that was shot at him was on the ground.

"No fair!" Soumei yelled angrily. "You're totally cheating with that body of yours!"

"I'm going to handcuff you now, so hold still." Ogi said as he grabbed the teen's arm again.

Then Soumei froze when a familiar smell reached his nose. He pulled away from the taller man.

"Maybe I'm imaging it, but I smell something very nostalgic." he said. He looked at the inspector with a scary grin. "Mind if I get a better whiff?"

"As long as I can handcuff you." Ogi replied, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

A little bit later, a handcuffed Soumei was sniffing the inspector's suit.

"You're late, Kenmochi." Ogi said to his partner when he arrived.

"I came as fast as I could, but I have no idea what's going on." the officer remarked, very confused to why the inspector was being sniffed.

"What's the meaning of this, Inspector Ogino?" Soumei asked. He grabbed the collar of the taller man's shirt. "Why do I smell the scent of Joji on you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ogi asked, confused, as he placed his hand on dark blue haired boy's.

"Don't play dumb!" Soumei yelled as he pushed away from the inspector. He was grabbed by Kenmochi. "I'm talking about the stupid policeman who blew a hole in his own head thirty years ago, Joji Kaoru. You know him, don't you?"

"That's the name of my grandfather." Ogi said.

The sixteen year old's eyes widened in shock. "What?" then, he smirked. "What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you a cop?!"

"I'll hear what you have to say at the station." the black haired inspector remarked. He placed his hand on Soumei's shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I guess stupidity runs in the family." Soumei commented.

Suddenly, the black wolf spirit came out of the dark blue haired boy and went into the inspector. Yataro's eyes widened when he saw that he was handcuffed.

"Totally scored the ultimate body!" Soumei laughed as he patted his vessel's head. "It sure feels different seeing you small, Yata."

"Inspector?" Kenmochi spoke up, feeling confused again.

The next thing that happened was that a gun was pointed at the officer's head.

"Give my regards to Hiroshi." Soumei said, grinning widely.

BANG

* * *

At a convenience store

"Man, that was scary." Soumei remarked. "The gun had no effect at all."

"Apparently, poisoning him is the only way to kill him." Yataro remarked.

"Poison, huh? Lend me your phone."

The dark blue haired boy did so. Soumei dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before someone answered it.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled angrily from the other line. Soumei held the phone away from his ear because of her loud shouting.

"Hurry up and get home!" Yukie's voice was also heard from the phone. "Do you know how worried we were?!"

"Take better care of Yata!" the black haired girl demanded.

"We're gonna kill the cop, so get the poison ready." Soumei told them as he picked up a pair of scissors.

* * *

At the apartment of NORA

"I'll figure out someplace to dispose of the body." the charismatic boss said from the other line. "I'll cal you when I decide on one, so bring it there. I have to drink it, so make it a painless one."

"So he says." Yukie said to Haruka, who was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Got it!" the white haired weakling replied, smiling widely.

* * *

Back at the convenience store

"Then we'll head over to Noah-san, Alice-chan, and Saeko-san's place." Natsuki said from the other end. "If you make Yata cry, I'll headbutt you."

Yataro facepalmed when he heard that.

"Sure thing." Soumei said before he ended the call.

"I'm terribly sorry." the dark blue haired boy apologized as he bowed slightly.

"Don't sweat it." his boss told him. "That's what makes Nacchan cute. If Nacchan and Yukie-chan both ended like the rest of you as well, it'd be lonely. Relax, relax."

Then the sound of a cellphone ringing was heard. Reaching inside one of the pockets of the suit, Soumei pulled out Ogi's phone.

"Yes?" he said after he answered the call.

"Hey, Ogi." a female, and very familiar, voice said from the phone.

"Chikane-chan?" Soumei said in surprise.

"Eh? Since when did you start adding 'chan' at the end of my name?" Chikane asked. "Oh well, that's not important. How are you, big bro?"

"Big bro?"

Giggling was heard from the other end. "Did you hit your head or something?" the black haired woman joked. "You act like you've forgotten I'm your little sister."

'What?!' Soumei thought, completely shocked. 'The beautiful, and angelic, Chikane-chan is this guy's little sister?! Aside from their hair and eyes, they look absolutely nothing alike! If Chikane-chan is the cop's sister, then that means she's also Joji's granddaughter. I guess I never noticed his smell on her because she's covered in Hiroshi's scent.'

"Ogi, are you still there?" Chikane asked from the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here, sis." Soumei replied. "Is there a reason you called?"

"Well, to be honest, my spiritual powers have been pretty excited this morning, almost like something big is going to happen."

"Oh, is that so?" the charismatic boss smirked.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to warn you and make sure you're okay." Chikane said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, little sis. I'm completely fine."

"Really?" a sigh of relief was heard. "That's good to hear. Listen, I have to go now, but, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Sure thing. Bye, little sis." Soumei said as he ended the call. Chuckling, he ran his hand through his hair. "To think that Chikane-chan was the cop's little sister, and Joji's granddaughter. Such a plot twist."

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"What do you mean, Ogi's disappeared?" Hiroshi and Chikane asked the police officers who arrived at the agency.

Kei and Winslow gasped as they looked over at Yuuta.

"Why are you both looking at me?" the cross-dresser asked, smiling innocently.

"He can't be missing." Chikane said to the police. "I just talked to him, like ten minutes ago."

"We'd like to get to the bottom of it, as well." one of the officers said. "That's why we're here. Officer Kenmochi, who was with him, is unconscious and in critical condition." he held out a plastic bag with a strand of brownish hair in it. "Here is Officer Kenmochi's hair. Please find out what happened to them."

* * *

That evening, at an abandoned warehouse

Yataro, with a serious expression on his face, was in front of Soumei with a pair of scissors in his hand. Then the charismatic boss started to laugh.

"You don't have to be so serious." he said. "Just cut his bangs already. It's not like he's going to live long."

"I can't do anything half-heartedly if it involves you." the dark blue haired boy remarked.

"You're too close. You're supposed to look at the whole head as you cut." then, Soumei slumped forward, grabbed the his vessel's arm, the one with the hand that was holding the scissors, and put his head on his chest.

"Soumei-san?" Yataro questioned.

Then the boss wrapped his arms around the sixteen year old. "Pet me." he said. "I'm feeling a little blue. This guy says he's Joji's grandson. Really made me realize it's been thirty years."

"Is Joji-san the police inspector who killed himself on the night of the full moon thirty years ago?" Yataro asked. "I heard that you two didn't get along."

"The heart of the police force was corrupt, so the wolves' opposition was strong." Soumei said as his vessel scratched him under his chin. "We would act out the person-versus-wolf fight quite often. At the time, even if someone was faced with false charges, they would win if they could just get them to confess. Out of all of the corrupt cops who believed that all you needed to do to get a confession was rough them up a little and guide them along, was one inexperienced guy who didn't subscribe to that. That was Joji."

* * *

_Flashback_

Thirty years ago, Metropolitan Police Department

'Don't worry, they'll never find out.' a woman thought as she cried in the room she was in with two policeman. 'I got rid of all of the evidence. All I have to do is keep crying.'

Suddenly, the door with room opened.

"Hey, I'm gonna butt in." said the person who opened the door, a man with longish black hair and red eyes.

"What are you doing here, Soumei?" one of the police officers asked.

"What do you mean? I'm here to help." then, Soumei walked over to the side of the table the crying woman was on. "Pardon me." he said as he lifted up her foot with a piece of cloth.

The woman yelped as she tried to hold her skirt down.

"Hey, you!" the second police officer, a man with spiky black hair, yelled. "What are you-"

"Here you go." Soumei cut him off as he held up the woman's shoe, which had blood on the bottom of it. "The victim's blood is on bottom of her shoe. Sorry I butted in." and with that, he left the room.

Everyone just stood there with dumbfounded expressions.

"Wait!" the police officer with the spiky black hair called out as he chased after the other man. "How'd you know that?"

"Smell." Soumei said. "I have a good nose. Welcome to being a detective, Assistant Inspector Jojima."

The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"To welcome you, I'll let you in on a little secret. The suspect's panties were black."

"Who are you?!" Jojima asked when Soumei started to walk away.

_During the eighteen years he was with me, Joji was yelling a lot._

* * *

"A rock as the murder weapon should be fine." a police officer said.

"Place something that matches the wound at the scene." said another police officer.

"The plan is to find it after the suspect's confession."

"What did you use as your murder weapon?" an officer asked the suspect. "Was it a rock."

"A rock?" the suspect repeated. "It might have been."

Outside the room, a woman threw up.

"Woah, are you okay there?" a man asked as he walked up to her.

"Soumei-san." the woman said as she looked at the man.

"You two, clean that up for her." Soumei said to the people that were with them.

"I'm sorry, Soumei-san." the woman apologized as the black haired man hugged her. "I guess I fail at being a Secret Doberman."

"Don't worry about it." Soumei reassured her. "Everyone's like that at first. Throwing up from the stench of lies only proves your brilliance. It's worse than usual today. Have the ones with heightened senses of smelling and hearing wait outside."

"Right." another man nodded.

"But I wanna stay with you, Soumei-san." a little boy said as he and other children clung to the older man.

"Don't get in the way, kid." Soumei scolded. "It's getting good."

"You have the best nose, don't you, Soumei-san? How are you okay."

"That's because I'm special." the black haired man replied.

"Soumei!" Jojima yelled as he came over.

"And here comes the loud one." Soumei said. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the inspector. "You're full of energy as usual, Joji."

"Is it true that you sent my daughter high heels?!" Joji asked, holding up a shopping bag.

"I thought I'd help her out since she was turning into a fine young woman."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!" he looked at the other Secret Dobermans around. "What's going on?" he asked.

Soumei smirked. "You wouldn't understand." he said.

_My comrades were starting to break under the storm of lies. I had planned to tough it out._

* * *

"Soumei-san! Please come quickly!"

"Soumei-san." said a little girl. Her mouth was dripping with blood and there was some on her hands. There was blood under her, too.

The black haired man ran a hand through through his hair. "I told you not to take information from blood..." he said as he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Your mouth is all sticky."

"Am I going to be disposed of?" the girl asked. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "No! Save me, Soumei-san!"

"I'm sorry." Soumei apologized.

"Send me, then." the girl said. "You be the one to dispose of me, Soumei-san!"

The black haired man closed his eyes and was about to reply.

"Sounds good."

Soumei's eyes snapped open in shock.

"I'd like to request that, as well."

"Thank goodness!"

"You can go in peace if it's Soumei-san."

"Please, Soumei-san."

The man stared at all of the Secret Dobermans that were around them.

'I toughed it out again, and again...' and before I knew it, I was only holding myself up.' he thought as he removed his hands from the little girl's shoulders and placed them around her neck.

* * *

"Wha- Why are you dressed like that?" Jojima asked the Secret Dobermans, who were dressed in white.

"They're burial clothes for Soumei-san." one of them replied.

"The lives of us Secret Dobermans belong to Soumei-san." another said.

"Humans only understand things that they can see."

"Do you understand who's the only one who can order us around now?"

* * *

"Soumei, did you order this?" Jojima asked the other man as he walked into the room he was in. "Have them stop this right now!"

"Hey, Joji." Soumei said, not looking up from the file he was reading. "You're as energetic as ever. Did you decide on your grandson's name?"

"Stop fooling around!" the inspector yelled. "The wolves, lately, only listen to you and refuse to comply with humans. We should be working together as forces who uphold justice."

Soumei put the file down and stood up. Then, he grabbed Jojima by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Joji." he said. "Do you still not understand that the police department is the criminal organization? Seriously, I guess your stupidity never changes." he placed his head on the man's chest.

"So the reason is the police force itself?" Jojima asked.

Soumei raised his head and looked at the inspector.

"Because I had believed in your nose, I was able to go up in the ranks myself. And that's exactly why, if there's any corruption among the police, I should be the one who takes care of it."

_Joji had believe in both the wolves and police force. And that's why they levied false charges against him, saying that he was an old man who had gone mad._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Present day, at the abandoned warehouse

"He had believed in them so much that the shock was unbearable." Soumei said as Yataro emptied a bag of cement in a cement mixer. "He wrote his suicide note, and that was the end."

"There was a suicide note?" the dark blue haired boy asked.

"I didn't read it that well, so I don't really remember. 'Please forgive me, Soumei. I didn't realize how sad it must have been to not be able to gain anyone's trust. I didn't know how difficult it was to hold on to the truth while living among lies. Up until then, I had thought that we were equals. I had no idea you were holding all of that in and dealing with it on your own. Ignorance worthy of death. I can't imagine the world through your eyes, but... Next time, I'd like to see things the way you do. Next time... Let's be partners...'."

* * *

_Flashback_

Soumei, who was handcuffed, was tossed into a room.

"You did it, didn't you?!" one of the officers, who threw him in, yelled. "Hurry up and confess!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" the black haired man asked as he sat up. "There was a suicide note!"

"Such a thing doesn't exist."

Soumei's eyes widened. "No matter how much in I may be in the way, there is no justification in throwing it away.

"I'm telling you there's no suicide note. Don't lie!"

"Do you know how wolves hunt?" the black haired man asked as he bowed his head. He raised his hands and made the head of a wolf with his fingers. "It doesn't matter how big the prey is, the pack will hunt it. They'll chase it all night if they must. If the first pack tires out, the next pack takes over."

"What are you talking about?!" the police officer asked. "Stop talking nonsense!"

"They wear out the prey and then go in for the kill." Soumei lowered his hands and raised his head and looked at the officers with glowing red eyes. "You are now my prey."

_Flashback End_

* * *

Present Day, at the abandoned warehouse

"It's a bit small, but it should fit." Soumei, now with shorter bangs, said as set a drum barrel on the floor. "How's the cement coming?"

Yataro didn't answer. He looked at his boss. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Soumei flicked him on the forehead. "You're so nice, it's tiring." he remarked. "I'd even kill Joji at this point if he got in the way. I have no hesitations. I will kill Ogino here."

Suddenly, Yataro gasped when he saw a large, red wolf, with glowing yellow eyes, lunge at Soumei. He quickly pushed past him and held up his arm. The wolf bite into the boy's arm as it pushed him to the ground. Soumei smirked as he kicked the wolf off his vessel. The large canine yelped as it was kicked back and landed on the ground.

"So, you followed the scent here." the charismatic boss remarked. "You may be rotten, but you're definitely my kid."

Then Soumei held up his hand and caught a fist.

"I'm hurt, Chikane-chan." he said to the black haired woman. "Attacking your own big brother."

Chikane growled as she glared hard at the spirit in her brother's body, angry and malice in her eyes. She pulled back her fist and jumped away from Soumei, landing next to the red wolf.

"I have say, you two are definitely perfect for each other." Soumei commented.

A red aura surrounded the wolf as it changed into a certain red headed detective.

"We're not going to forgive you for this, Soumei!" Hiroshi and Chikane yelled as they glared at him.

Soumei and Yataro both stared at the two, mostly at Hiroshi since he wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"Hiroshi, put some clothes on already! Don't let it all hang out!" Chikane yelled, her face turned to the other side so she didn't have to look at her naked childhood friend.

Then Soumei noticed Kei, Yuuta, and Winslow behind some crates, the assistants were holding some of the detective's clothes.

"Oh, no worries." he said. "Help him get dressed."

"Sorry about this..." Kei apologized.

"I'm seriously pissed off about this!" Hiroshi shouted as he tried to get changed into his clothes. "Just you wait!"

After all of that

"How about you explain some things, Soumei?" Hiroshi, now fully dressed, asked.

"What did you do with Ogi's body?!" Chikane demanded.

"Cop shoots fellow police officer." Soumei said, grinning. "It'll make a great headline."

"I don't care about that!" the red headed detective yelled.

"You don't?" the black haired woman questioned.

"What the hell did you do to Ogi's bangs?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Everyone's, except Yataro and Yuuta, eyes went wide with both shock and surprise.

"No one cares about that!" Kei yelled, giving over his shock.

"I know you love hair a whole lot..." Chikane remarked. "But get your priorities straight, you hair otaku idiot!"

"They were a little long, so Yataro cut them." Soumei said.

"Glasses is so dead." Winslow meowed.

Yataro froze when he saw the hair loving detective glaring at him.

"What did you cut them with?" Hiroshi asked menacingly.

The dark blue haired blue held up the scissors he used. Then the young werewolf was taken over by sulk.

"No..." Hiroshi said as he clutched his head and started to float in mid-air. "With those... With those cheap scissors they sell at hundred yen shops?!"

"Inaba-san is in so much shock that he forgot about gravity!" Kei exclaimed.

"Pull yourself together, Hiroshi!" Chikane shouted.

"I'm not going to forgive you two for this." the werewolf detective declared as he glared at Soumei and Yataro with glowing red eyes. "I'm going to beat you both to a pulp!"

"Oh, please do." the charismatic boss said. "I highly doubt that you'd be able to attack thi-"

"Cuticle Bolt..." Hiroshi, who had a blonde strand of hair in his mouth, cut off Soumei as blue electricity crackled around his arm and hand. "Max!" he yelled as he threw a giant ball of electricity at the duo.

Soumei screamed in pain when the ball of electricity shocked him and Yataro.

"Hold on a sec!" he yelled, holding a burnt to a crisp vessel in his arm. "No hesitation whatsoever?!"

"There's no need for me to hold back on Ogi's body." Hiroshi said.

"Well, I know I'm okay and all, but..."

"Curse you, Ogi, for being so tough." the detective cursed.

"You're sounding like the villain right now, Inaba-san!" Kei exclaimed.

"Hey, Soumei, how does it feel to be in Ogi's body?" Chikane asked. "You probably used up quite a bit of energy."

Soumei said nothing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can go all out, and Ogi still won't die." the black haired woman remarked, both she and her childhood friend were grinning madly. "We won't let anyone kill Ogi. And if we get rid of Yataro-kun, you won't be able to recover, right?"

The dark blue haired boy froze when he heard this.

"You're just gonna run out of energy!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"It would be a bit rough to lose my vessel right now." Soumei admitted. "I'm throwing in some extra service here." he made the head of a wolf with his fingers and kissed them. "Daddy will protect you." he said to Yataro as he placed his fingers on his forehead. Then, he turned to his son. "Bring it on, my idiot son." he pulled out two guns. "If you're planning to lay a finger on my vessel, I'll kill you right here and now."

"Intent to kill!" Hiroshi, Chikane, and Yuuta yelled in unison, all of them gripping their fists with determination in their eyes.

"Inaba-san, Chikane-san, did you both not notice?!" Kei asked. "We're at a serious disadvantage!"

"The ogre's got two clubs instead of one!" Winslow exclaimed.

"Say your prayers, Soumei!" Hiroshi yelled.

"That's my line, my idiot son!" Soumei shouted, ready to fire his gun.

Suddenly, he froze when a black miasma touched him.

'What's going on?' he asked himself mentally. 'I burned out all at once."

"Since you're more psychological than physical, psychological attacks will probably work better on you." Hiroshi said, now having a black strand of hair in his mouth. "Black hair means black aura."

"The miasma that brings utter despair to all." Kei, now laying on the ground when the miasma touched him, said gloomily.

"Haven't seen it since episode one, huh?" Chikane, also affected by the miasma, remarked.

"Damn, you're so nonsensical." Soumei commented. He raised his gun and fired.

"Ow!" Hiroshi cried out in pain when the bullet hit him in the leg. He fell to his knees.

"Hiroshi!" Chikane, completely getting over her depression, yelled as she quickly rushed over to her childhood friend.

"You've got to be pretty strong psychologically to live in a spirit form for so long." Soumei remarked.

The werewolf detective grunted as he replaced the hair in his mouth with a white one. Then, he placed his hand on the wound that was on his leg. His hand glowed briefly. Soumei gasped in shock when he saw his son stand up with a completely healed leg.

"I can heal with white hair." Hiroshi explained. "Though I get super hairy on the spot I healed." he rolled up his pants leg and showed the spot he had healed had a bunch of hair on it.

"An afro?!" Soumei exclaimed.

"No needs to see that!" Chikane yelled.

"The subordinate of Ogi's that you shot has been healed by now, too." Hiroshi said. "Your attempt to frame Ogi failed. His subordinate doesn't blame him at all. And the bullet was identified as Yataro's."

Soumei just stared at his son. Then he started to laugh. "Hiroshi, is your ability infinite?" he asked.

"Red, blonde, black, white, and brown." the red headed detective said. "Those are the five colors that give me powers. Just the five natural hair colors." then, with a brown hair in his mouth, the young werewolf jumped in the air.

"He flew?!" Soumei exclaimed as he and the others looked up.

"The special power from brown hair?" Kei asked.

Everyone stared at the detective, who was floating in the air with brown bug wings on his back. Then, the woman, spirit, assistants, and black cat all sprayed him with bug spray they pulled out of who knows where.

"So mean..." Hiroshi whimpered, anime tears falling from his eyes, when he landed on the ground after being sprayed. "All of you spraying me with bug spray..."

"Sorry!" Kei quickly apologized. "It was sort of an instinct..."

"I can fly because I get brown wings from brown hair." the red headed werewolf explained. "Isn't that amazing?"

"I'd rather see feathery wings!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

"It's just plain weird." Chikane commented. "What were you planning to do by flying, anyway?"

"Huh? Well, I was aiming for Yataro..." the detective replied. Then he turned to the vessel, who was frozen with a look of fear on his face.

Then Yataro turned around and ran away with Hiroshi flying after him. Everyone stared at them.

"Oh, yeah... Nacchan and Yukie-chan were always the one exterminating roaches.." Soumei said.

"How disgusting..." Winslow meowed.

Suddenly, Chikane yelped when she felt an arm wrap around her neck.

"Chikane-san!" Kei yelled.

Hiroshi stopped chasing Yataro and turned when he heard his assistant shout. His eyes widened in shock.

"Chikane!" he yelled.

"What will you do now, Hiroshi?" a smirking Soumei asked as he pressed his gun against the young woman's temple. "I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Chikane-chan, would you?"

"Damn you, Soumei..." Hiroshi growled as he glared at his father. He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them and smirked. "Then again, it is Chikane you're holding hostage."

"Huh?"

Then Chikane pulled out her Jintsu Kon and smacked it hard in Soumei's face. The spirit cried out as he released his hold on the young woman. When she was away from him, Chikane used her powers to transform her club into a spiritual whip.

"Eat this!" she exclaimed as she lashed the whip in Soumei's direction.

"Ah! Please, spare me, mighty queen!" Soumei yelled as he moved out of the whip's line of attack.

"Don't call me that!" Chikane shouted, an irritation mark throbbing on her head. She turned her gaze to her childhood friend. "He really is your father!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Hiroshi asked.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent." Soumei said as he lunged at the novelist.

Chikane quickly moved to the side. However, Soumei did manged to grab the front of her shirt. Chikane gasped when she felt her shirt being ripped off of her, leaving her standing there in nothing but her black, with white lace, bra on her chest.

"Another sudden fanservice?!" Kei exclaimed, his face going dark red as a lot of blood flowed from his nose.

Yataro's face went dark red as well, he also got a massive nosebleed.

"Woah!" Soumei exclaimed as he wolf whistled. "I love your style, Chikane-chan." he stared pervertedly at the young woman's breasts.

"You must really like the color black, Chikane." Hiroshi remarked as he stared at his childhood friend's very large chest as well.

Chikane, whose face was bright red, growled through gritted teeth as she tried to cover her chest with her arms, tears of angry pricked the corners of her closed eyes. "I guess the saying is true..." she said through her teeth. "Like father like son." she opened her eyes and glared at Hiroshi and Soumei, causing them to yelp, a dangerous purple aura surrounding her. "You know what? I don't care anymore. You can both go to hell together!"

"N-Now, Chikane, c-calm down." Hiroshi stammered in fear as the young woman's spiritual powers crackled menacingly around her body.

"L-Let's discuss this like adults, Chikane-chan." Soumei stuttered in fear as he and his son back away.

"Die, you perverts!" Chikane yelled as she held her hand in the duo's directions.

Hiroshi and Soumei hugged each other and screamed when the novelist's spiritual powers shot out of her hand and came hurling in their direction.

* * *

Outside, an explosion of bright purple light was seen coming from the warehouse. After a while, the light disappeared.

* * *

Back inside the warehouse

Both a crispy Hiroshi and Soumei groaned in pain as they laid on the ground, twitching slightly.

"Dammit..." Chikane cursed as she put her hand down. "They didn't die."

"You sound really disappointed!" Kei exclaimed.

"Whenever Chikane gets really angry, her spiritual powers increase a hundredfold and can even kill a human." Hiroshi explained.

"It's an absolute miracle that we managed to survived that attack." Soumei said.

"It looks like I'll have to get rid of you guys another way." Chikane said as she loomed over the two, her Jintsu Kon in her hand.

"Please, Chikane, have mercy!" the red headed werewolf begged as stood up.

"Shut up! You and your perverted father are going to die!"

"You should be more careful, Hiroshi." Soumei said as he pointed his gun at the detective. You're wide open."

* * *

Outside, the sound of a gun being fired was heard.

* * *

Back inside

Hiroshi, Chikane, and Somei's eyes were wide from shock when a needle was shot in the inspector's chest.

"Sorry we're late, Soumei-san." an innocently smiling Haruka apologized, the gun in his hands. "It's the poison you wanted."

"What the hell is with your timing?" Soumei asked. Then he fell to the ground.

"Ogi!" Hiroshi and Chikane yelled.

"Hold it." Soumei, now in Yataro's body, ordered as he pointed his gun at the two. "You both stay right there. This would all be for naught if you healed him now. Don't worry. I told them to get one that won't make him suffer."

"Does it look he's not suffering?" Chikane asked as she pointed down at her older brother.

On the ground, Ogi was twitching and groaning in pain, he even threw up some blood.

"The hell?!" Soumei yelled as he looked over at his other son. "He's majorly suffering, Haruka!"

"Oh. Sorry. My bad." the white haired weakling said in monotone, not looking sorry at all.

"You said that totally monotone!"

"I'll heal him if it kills me!" Hiroshi declared as he placed a white hair in his mouth.

"Stop acting so tough. You've lost." Soumei said, a victorious smirk on his face. He looked down and saw one of the detective's hand were glowing. He glared at his son. "I'm not bluffing, you damn brat!"

Hiroshi glared back. "I'm not bluffing either, you old coot! I'm not going to let him die here! He's my... partner!"

Soumei's eyes widened in shock as an image of Jojima appeared in his mind.

* * *

_Next time, I'd like to see things the way you do. Next time... Let's be partners..._

* * *

Suddenly, Soumei felt pain in his arm, the one with the hand that was holding the gun.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he fell to his knees.

"Ogi!" Chikane yelled as she knelt beside her older brother, who was the one shot Soumei.

Ogi then collapsed to the ground.

"Hiroshi! Heal him!" the black haired woman shouted to her childhood friend as she pulled the inspector onto his back.

"Right!" Hiroshi said as he knelt down and placed both of his hands on the older man.

"You brats..." Soumei said as he stood up, clutching his bleeding arm.

He made a move to do something, but Natsuki and Yukie got in front of him, their arms outstretched.

"Soumei-san, please pull back!" the deep forest green haired girl begged.

"Yata's going to die!" the black haired girl exclaimed.

Soumei stared at them and then at the trio a few feet away. Then he decided to let the two girls to lead him away.

"I'm not going to forget about today." Hiroshi said.

Soumei turned around and saw the red headed werewolf glaring at him, with glowing red eyes, while he continued to heal the inspector.

"You're my prey." Hiroshi continued. "I will arrest you, no matter what."

Soumei stared at his son before his lips curled back into a smirk. Then, he turned around and left the warehouse with the rest of the terrorist group.

* * *

Later, still at the warehouse

A depressed Ogi was leaning against a crate.

"Wow, he's super depressed." Kei commented.

"Well, you can't blame him." Chikane, who was wearing her older brother's suit jacket to cover herself, remarked. "Soumei totally had his way with his body while he was out."

"By the way, why's Yuuta depressed, too?" Hiroshi asked as he looked over at the blonde assistant, who was sulking on the floor.

"Oh, we can leave that alone." Kei said.

"He's just sad that Ogi wasn't killed." the novelist explained.

"Ogi." Hiroshi said as he placed a hand on the inspector's back.

"Hiroshi." Ogi said as turned to the detective. "I can't face my subordinate. I don't know what to do."

"Don't be like that, big bro." Chikane said softly to her older brother. "You're subordinate doesn't blame you at all, so you have nothing to worry about."

The inspector smiled at his younger sister. "Thanks, little sis, that makes me feel a little bit better." he remarked as he patted the young woman's head. He looked at Hiroshi and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, Hiroshi." he said as he rubbed the young man's head. "I'll be fine."

"What do you mean, you'll be fine?" Hiroshi asked as he wiped his eyes with his arm. "Forget about your subordinate." then, he turned around and ran away, more tears falling from his eyes. "You should care more about not having bangs anymore, you idiot!"

"Only you are worried about that!" Kei yelled after his boss.

"Hiroshi, they'll grow back!" Chikane also yelled out.

* * *

The next day, at the apartment of NORA

"You've burned out this much..." Yukie commented as she stared at Soumei, who was the size of a puppy.

"So cute." Natsuki remarked.

"He said the pain medicine is working, so you can come back in now." Haruka said.

Soumei turned around and hopped onto the bed that Yataro, who's arm was in a sling, was sitting on.

"He said you should stay like this for a while." the white haired weakling said before he walked out of the room.

"This screws things up a bit." Natsuki thought aloud.

"Get well soon, Soumei-san." Yukie said before she and the other girl walked out of the room.

After they left, Yataro turned to Soumei and petted his head.

"A little to the right." the black wolf spirit said.

_Joji... Seems like your lives are connected... I'm the only one who can't move past thirty years ago._

**FiN**

* * *

**Finally, finished! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	22. Love Flag Jumble Case

**Alright, enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own noting.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in chapter five. A white turtleneck with yellow at the end of the cuffs. A black, sleeveless dress, that reaches down to her calves, is wore over it, two thin black straps form an "X" above her chest. She wears black wool shoes. Her outfit is completed with a yellow headband and a necklace with a yellow crescent moon and two matching yellow star charms attached.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Love Flag Jumble Case

* * *

At the lab of Noah and Alice

Yataro and Yukie were walking down the hall while carrying stacks of books, Soumei sitting on the stack that his vessel was holding. Suddenly, the sound of screaming filled the hall.

"No good! No good at all!" Noah yelled as she, Alice, Saeko, and Zero ran away from a giant creature that had the body of a spider and the head of a goat.

They all ran past the Yataro and Yukie, causing them to drop the books they were carrying. Then, Soumei came out of the sheep he was in and went into Yataro. He pulled out two guns and fired at the creature multiple times. Behind, Yukie and Saeko were on their knees and were covering Noah, Alice, and Zero, the two sister had their hands over their ears. Finally, after a few more shooting, the giant goat spider fell to the ground, dead.

"Not bad, Glasses!" Noah complimented as she and the others stood up.

"Thank you very much, big brother." Alice said appreciatively.

"I could have killed that thing myself." Saeko said, crossing her arms. "But, thanks anyway."

Zero also barked his thanks.

"Oh, it wasn't a failure." the fourteen year old scientist said. "It just got a little out of control..."

Then Soumei made the head of a wolf with his fingers and placed them on the girl's forehead. "Be careful."

Noah stared up the dark blue haired boy.

'What are you doing, Soumei-san?' Yukie thought to herself as she followed her boss, who was now walking away with his hands in his pockets while he hummed to himself.

The two sisters and their cousin just stared blankly at the two retreating figures.

"What was that?!" they all exclaimed in unison, Noah's face turning bright red while holding her hands to her forehead, Saeko's face turning in anger, and Alice's face turned into a expression of confusion.

* * *

Later

"Yataro has split personalities, ans sometimes this personality comes out." Haruka explained to the scientists and ninja, even though it was a total lie.

"Split personalities?" Noah, Alice, and Saeko repeated.

"What, was he abused as a kid?" the eighteen year old asked.

"He must have been though a lot. Poor big brother." the ten year old remarked.

"Well, he was raised by a good-for-nothing foster father." Yukie said.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Soumei asked, an irritation marked throbbing the side of his head.

"So, this one would be Jiro..." Saeko said, pointing at the dark blue haired boy.

"J-Jiro?!" Soumei repeated, pointing at himself.

"And the reason that Taro doesn't talk is because of psychogenesis?" Noah asked.

"Exactly." Haruka said.

'I see. The mystery has been solved.' the fourteen year old scientist thought to herself, placing her chin on her hands. 'But that really is some difference.' she remembered what happened awhile ago and blush a little. She glazed over to the older boy.

Soumei noticed her staring and winked at him. Noah blushed even more and covered the lower part of her face with the tablecloth, her eyes turning into swirls. Saeko noticed this and growled as she glared at dark blue haired boy.

"Let's go on a date, little girl." Soumei said, ignoring the ninja's glare.

* * *

At the apartment of NORA

Natsuki was frozen from shock when she heard the story of what happened back at the lab, her mouth wide open. "Where's that come from?!" she yelled. "You're going on a date with Noah-san? I mean, Yata is?"

"Not a bad idea. I'll have Yata go." Soumei said as he leaned back in a chair.

"Yataro's not going to be able to seduce Noah." Haruka remarked.

"If words were all it took to get a woman, it's be easy." the spirit said. "If we can lead her on enough, maybe we can lure her into NORA."

"That's not fair for Noah-san!" Yukie shouted.

Natsuki turned to the seventeen year old boy. "Haruka-san, please say something!"

"Neither of them would be bad for each other, so I don't see any reason to interfere." Haruka said.

Natsuki paled at this. "If the two of them agree to the date... There isn't a prob-"

Soumei chuckled.

"Soumei-san!" the black haired girl yelled. "Bring out Yata!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Valentino Family Household

"Well, I always make him carry my things..." Noah said, blushing slightly. "So I thought I'd treat him to some food sometime."

"A date?" Gabriella grinned. "You're going on date with Glasses?"

"Lorenzo, we shall be having sekihan (red rice) tonight!" Don shouted.

"I don't want any!" Noah exclaimed.

"He's quite a catch." the assassin said. "He's tall, but he's obedient."

"He's a bit unreliable, but he's sincere, he is." the mafia goat added.

"I know, isn't he?" the fourteen year old said. "Great, isn't it? He eats a lot. I was wondering if you could recommend some places to eat."

"Noah..." Lorenzo spoke up. "Please be careful. Men are all wolves."

Noah stared at the bag man for awhile. "Oh, Lorenzo, you're such a perv." she laughed and everyone else laughed. "What are you imaging?"

"W-What?" the bag man asked.

"You're turning bright red." Alice said. "Oh, but I can't see your face."

"All right, then." Don said as they all stopped laughing. "It is settled. Dinner shall be on me, it shall."

"I love you, Don!" Noah exclaimed as she stood up. "If that's the case, I don't need dinner tomorrow night." she said as she walked out of the room.

"I was thinking that she only had interest in experiments and not men..." Gabriella said as she held her chin in thought.

"She is a girl, she is." Don remarked.

"Has anyone seen Saeko?" Alice asked, finally noticing her cousin's absents.

"Knowing her and her cousin complex, she probably went to blow off some steam." the streaked haired woman remarked.

"You should have seen her face when big brother asked big sister to go on the date." the purple haired girl said. "She really looked like she wanted to kill him."

"I'm surprised she agree to this, I am." Don said.

Alice sighed as she rested her chin on her stuffed bears heard. "I'm pretty sure she's not okay with it. Don't you agree, Choco? I just hope she doesn't go anything drastic."

* * *

Back at the apartment of NORA

"Coming." Yukie said as she went to answer the door when someone knocked on it.

She opened the door.

"Hi, Yukie-chan." Saeko greeted while Zero barked his greetings.

"Saeko-san?" the deep forest green haired girl said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a chat with Glasses." the ninja replied as she walked into the apartment. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's alright. Please, follow me." Yukie said as she lead the older girl into the kitchen where the others were.

"Saeko-san?" Natsuki said in surprise when she saw the ninja. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Glasses." the eighteen year old said.

"What did you want to talk about, Saeko-san?" Soumei, still in Yataro's body, asked as he grinned. "Did you want to go on a date with me, too?" he asked jokingly.

Suddenly, the sharp end of a kunai was being held at his throat. Everyone, except Haruka, froze as their eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't come to joke with you." Saeko said in a calm, yet very scary and serious, voice while Zero growled. Her blue eyes were glaring at the younger boy with malice. "I came to give you a warning. I don't agree with you taking Noah on a date. But, I decided to allow it because I want her to experience what it was like. However, if I found she has shed one single tear because of you, I will not hesitant to kill you slowly and painful. Do I make myself clear?"

"C-Crystal, ma'am." Soumei stuttered, completely terrified of the young woman.

"Good." the ninja said as she drew back her kunai back. "That's all I wanted to say. Good-bye." and with that, Saeko walked out of the apartment with her dog.

"Saeko-san is frightening!" Natsuki exclaimed once the door to the apartment closed.

"It sounded more scary when she said it aloud than in her heart." Haruka remarked.

"You knew she was going to do that?!" Soumei yelled. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Slipped my mind." the white haired weakling said innocently.

The wolf spirit glared as his son.

* * *

Back at the Valentino Family Household

"Oh, I want to call!" Noah said aloud as she rolled on the bed in her and Alice's room with her cellphone in her hands. "Yuuta, listen to this! Accept my moe!" then, she stopped rolling as something came to her. "Am I cheating somehow?" she asked herself as laid on her back on held up a stuffed animal that looked like the Don. "No, no, Yuuta is a friend. He's obsessing over the wolf, so we're even! Moe is moe!" she calmed down a little as she sat up on her knees.

"Oh, wait. Yuuta's not my friend. He's an enemy" Noah said as her eyes became downcast and she hugged the stuffed Don. "What does Yuutaa like about the wolf? Now that I think about it, the wolf has glasses, too. My glasses have split personalities with a huge gap. We'd probably be able to talk all night just about our glasses. I've never been on a date. What am I supposed to wear? I don't want to dress like a kid. But maybe dressing too much like an adult will make him back away. He doesn't talk at all, so I don't know what he likes. Yuuta, pick for me!" Noah started to shake a little as she tighten her hold on the stuffed Don.

"I want to see you." she said. "I want to talk to you... Yuuta."

"Noah!" Saeko yelled as she slid open the door to her cousin's room.

"Eep!" Noah squeaked. "Saeko! You scared me!"

"What are you doing?" the ninja asked. "You need to get you ready for your date."

"Eh?"

"Alice, bring in the make-up kit." Saeko said, ignoring the scientist's confused expression.

"Here it is, Saeko." Alice said as she walked into the room with a medium box in her hand.

"W-What are you two doing?" Noah asked, even more confused.

"We're going to help you get ready for your date, obviously." Saeko replied as she got behind her cousin. "Alice, you look for an outfit while I work on her hair."

"Roger." the ten year old saluted before she began to browse through her older sister's closet.

"Hey, wait a sec-" Noah started to say but was cut off by her cousin.

"I think we should keep your pigtails up, but unbraid them and straighten them out." Saeko said as she started to undo the scientist's pigtails.

"Will you listen to-" Noah was cut off again, this time by her little sister.

"I think I found the perfect outfit." Alice said, holding up the outfit she found.

"That's perfect, Alice, good work." the ninja said. "Now, let's get you change." she said to the fourteen year old as she started to remove her lab coat.

"Will you two stop for just a moment?!" Noah yelled, causing the other girls to jump back in surprise. "Not that I don't appreciate you wanting to help me..." she said to her older cousin. "But, why are you helping me out, Saeko. I thought you would totally be against this date."

Saeko smiled at the purple haired scientist. "I admit, I'm definitely not cool with you going out on a date. But, you're becoming a young woman, Noah. And, I thought it would be best if you experienced what it was like. Plus, you looked really happy. So, if the date means that much to you, I'll support you all the way!"

"Saeko..." was all Noah said, shocked and surprised by her cousin's words. Then she immediately noticed tears flowing down from ninja's eyes. "You're crying!"

"These are tears of happiness..." Saeko said, her voice cracking slightly. "Oh, who am I trying to fool?!" she fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around Noah, and pressed her face into her cousin's chest. "I'm so not okay with this date!" she bawled. "Don't go, Noah! Please don't grow up. I want you to stay as my cute, flat-chested, little cousin forever!"

"Why did you describe my chest like that?!" the fourteen years old asked angrily.

"There, there, it'll be okay." Alice said as she started to rub circles on her cousin's back, trying to comfort her.

"All that aside, I don't know what to do when we go on the date." the fourteen year old said.

"I think I might know someone who could help." Saeko remarked, still crying slightly on her cousin's shirt.

"Really? Who?"

"If you want to know, then you have to take a bath, and sleep in the same bed with me tonight." the ninja replied, her expression now serious as she looked up at the scientist.

"You turned serious too quickly?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Do you want to know or not?"

The fourteen year old groaned. "Fine, I'll take a bath with you and sleep in the same bed! Now, who is this person?"

The eighteen year old smiled happily.

* * *

At Chikane's apartment

"Coming." Chikane said as she went to answer her door when someone knocked on it.

She opened the door and was taken back.

"Hi." Noah, Alice, and Saeko greeted in unison.

Zero barked his greeting.

"What in the world are you three doing here?" the young woman asked.

"I really need your help, Sissy." the fourteen year old said.

"Eh?"

A little bit later

"So, Yataro-kun is taking Noah-chan on a date?" Chikane said as she set down a plate of cookies on her coffee table along with glasses of juice.

"That's right." Saeko said, nodding her head.

"And, you were told that he has split personalities?"

"Yes." Alice said, munching on a cookie.

'I think I'll keep the fact that he's really being possessed by Soumei to myself for awhile.' Chikane thought to herself. "So, why did you come here?" she asked as she stroked Winslow's fur.

"Saeko told us that you could give me advice on what to do while I'm on the date." Noah answered.

"I would love to help you, Noah-chan. But, what made you think that I would be able to give you any good advice?"

"Sissy must go on a ton of dates because she's so attractive."

Chikane blushed a bit when she was called attractive. "Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. But, the thing is..." she rubbed the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly. "I've never been on a date before."

"Eh?!" the two scientists and ninja exclaimed in shock.

"Surely, you must have dated when you where in high school." Saeko said.

"Well, whenever a guy tried to ask me out, Ogi or Hiroshi would always scare them away."

'Ah, that's makes so much sense.' the purple haired girls thought in unison.

"I really don't know why those guys wanted to ask me out, though." the black haired woman thought aloud.

'Even though she's really smart, Sissy is very naive.' Noah commented mentally.

"There must be so advice you can give her, Chikane." Winslow said.

"Hmm." Chikane thought for a moment, placing her finger on her chin. "I think might have some advice."

"We'll take what we can get." Saeko said.

"First of all, you should be yourself." the young woman remarked. "If you're pretending to be someone you're not, then your whole relationship will be based on lies. And, if he doesn't like you for who you really are, then he's not worth your time."

"Oh, that's good." Noah commented as she wrote down what the older woman said on a notepad she pulled out of nowhere. "What else do you have?"

"The only other thing I can thing of is make sure you both are having fun. You can do something you like, but try doing something he likes. That way, both of you are having a good time."

"But, I don't know what he likes. He doesn't talk."

"If you want to know, don't be afraid to ask him."

"Big sister sure gives good advice." Alice remarked.

"Thank you so much, Sissy!" Noah said as she hugged the tall woman.

"I'm happy to help." Chikane smiled as she patted the scientist's head.

"Come on, we need to get you ready." Saeko spoke up as she grabbed her cousins and dragged them away. "Thank again, Chikane." she called out as walked out of the apartment with her dog.

"Bye!" the black haired woman waved good-bye. "I hope things go well."

"Same here." Winslow said.

The two sat in silence for awhile.

"You wanna go spy on them?" Chikane asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" the black meowed.

* * *

Later, at downtown Tokyo

'Wh-What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Yataro, dressed in casual clothes, thought over and over in his head as he stood and waited for Noah. Soumei was hiding inside his coat.

"What the heck?" Natsuki asked, hiding in the bushes with the rest of the terrorist group. "Yata's actually serious about this!"

"He seems to be giving off the cool guy aura." Yukie commented.

"I think you're just imagining it." Haruka said.

"Found you!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Then a tied up Kei was throw at the group by Yuuta.

"Flap, flap, flap..." the black haired assistant flapped in Yukie's, who was holding him, arms.

"Did you come to interfere, Mr. Assistant?!" Natsuki asked.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Yuuta said.

"That's not it! I was just worried... Isn't that right, Haruka-san?" she looked down but only saw a black coffin.

"Where are you, Haruka-san?!" Yukie asked.

"You can't even keep an eye on Glasses?" Yuuta asked, pointing at the black haired girl. "What is your purpose in life?!"

"Stop yelling! He'll know we're here!" Natsuki yelled.

'Oh. They think that I haven't figured out that their there yet.' Yataro thought, completely aware where everyone was.

"Taro?" a female voice called out.

The dark blue haired boy turned to the source of the voice, as well as Natsuki, Saeko, Alice, and Yuuta.

Noah was wearing a black dress with a dark magenta coat, with a light lavender fur collar, over it. A matching shawl was over her shoulder, long white socks, and black shoes. Her pigtails were were undone and straightened out, a pink ribbon with a dark magenta rose attached to it was tied on her right pigtail.

"Meeting up like this is pretty fresh." the scientist commented, hand on her hip. "You're looking pretty handsome today."

'You look pretty yourself, Noah-san.' Yataro complimented mentally. 'You always look cute, but today you look more mature, which actually emphasizes your loli-ness. I welcome that reverse effect. Thank you very much. You've gone beyond my expectations yet again today. I can feel my muscle strain dissipating. That's right, the loli pressure point is good for your health. Kidding.'

'Why the hell is he so popular?' Haruka asked mentally after he heard what the dark blue haired boy thought.

"Wow, Noah-chan is so pretty." Chikane commented.

"Onee-san?" the white haired boy said in surprise.

"Yo." the woman greeted.

"Hi." Winslow greeted as well.

"What are you doing here, Chikane-chan?" Yukie asked.

"We came to spy on those two and see how their date goes." Chikane answered.

"Oh, they're moving!" Natsuki exclaimed quietly when she her childhood friend and the scientist walking away.

"We're going after them." Yuuta said.

"You know, I have to wonder about us following someone around on their date." Kei remarked as the group followed the fourteen and sixteen year old.

"Then why are you here?" Haruka asked.

"You have the least to do with any of this." Natsuki said.

"Wow." the assistant, who was still tied up with Yuuta holding the lead rope, said. "This must look like some strange kind of fashion sense to you guys."

"The date with Noah is important for NORA." Haruka remarked as Chikane untied Kei. "Don't get in the way."

"Don't get me wrong." Yuuta said. "I just want the best for Noah, too." he looked ahead and watched the scientist walk with the dark blue haired boy. "It's Noah's first date. I want it to be a fun memory for her."

"So... I'll help you guys out." the assistant said with fakeness in his voice.

"Your phoniness is multiplying!" Chikane and Kei exclaimed in unison.

"And so, must-have date situation number one: get surrounded by delinquents." Yuuta said while holding a bloody machete, a hockey mask covering his face. "Hey, bro, you look like you're having fun. It's pissing me off!" he said a deeper voice.

"That's a top-ranked delinquent right there!" Winslow yelled.

"Well, Yataro won't say anything so maybe some action is needed." Haruka remarked as everyone continued to follow the couple.

"What irresponsible crap are you saying, Haruka-kun?" Chikane asked. "Are you trying to break them, too?"

"Beats me. I'm not really sure." the weakling replied. "But it irritates me when Yataro, Natsuki, and Yukie are troubled over something other than myself. Meaning, I feel better if I trouble them with my own hands. Must-have date situation number two: the klutz falls and sprains an ankle, resulting in a piggyback ride." he pointed ahead.

Yataro and Noah where standing in the middle of the sidewalk, surrounded by tons of banana peels.

"It turned into a banana road in an instant?!" Kei exclaimed.

"Where did the banana peels come from anyway?" Chikane asked as she, Winslow, Yukie, and Natsuki all sweatdropped.

"This isn't good..." Noah said to herself, the top part of her face turning blue. "We can't move."

"You're all overestimating banana peels way too much!" the black haired woman yelled.

Then the scientist noticed that Yataro was holding out his hand to her. Noah blushed at the gesture. Natsuki gasped slightly when she saw the fourteen year old grab her childhood friend's hand. A memory of her and Yataro, as children, holding hands came into her mind.

'He used to...' the black haired girl thought.

Suddenly, both Noah and Yataro slipped on banana peels and fell down.

"It was useless!" Kei exclaimed.

Natsuki clasped her hands together as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, sadness filling up in her eyes.

"Natsuki-chan..." Chikane, sensing her sadness, said as she placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

'Why...' Natsuki thought. 'Why won't you hold my hand anymore?'

"Because you can read information by touching his hand." Haruka replied after reading the girl's mind.

The black haired girl's face turned red. "Please stop reading my thoughts!" she yelled.

"I can't help it. I just hear it."

Natsuki sniffled as tears filled up in her eyes. "I'm lonely. It's like Yata's going somewhere far away."

Then Haruka grabbed the girl's hand and continued walking. Natsuki was surprised by his actions.

"When you're done crying, let go." the white haired weakling said.

The black haired girl stared at the older boy. "Then I'm just going to keep crying." she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Idiot." Haruka commented.

'Haruka-kun...'

The white haired boy turned his head and saw Chikane smiling at him.

'You really are a nice boy.' the young woman thought, knowing the young werewolf could hear her.

"Onee-san is too kind and forgiving." Haruka remarked, turning his head away from the older woman.

'What's going on?' Kei thought. He turned to the other assistant. "Yuuta-kun, it could be that Haruka..." he stopped when he saw that replaced with a dummy.

"He replaced himself with a dummy?!" Chikane exclaimed, sweatdropping along with the sixteen year old boy and her cat.

"No, I am Yuuta." the dummy said.

"Shut up!" the young woman yelled as she looked around for the cross-dresser. "Yuuta-kun, where'd you go?!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Yataro and Noah were in a shop that was selling a bunch of random stuff.

'This whole place reeks of her phoniness.' the dark blue haired boy thought, feeling uncomfortable because of his high sense of smell. 'I want to hurry up and leave.'

The fourteen year scientist noticed his uncomfortable look. 'He doesn't look like he's having any fun.' she thought as she set down the jar she was holding. 'I guess it can't be helped since I'm dragging him around while I do stuff I want. I should have followed Sissy's advice. I wonder if Yuuta would understand.'

Then she noticed a blue faced Yataro was making gestures with his hands. He pointed at himself and then at the door.

(I'm going outside.)

Noah said nothing as she watched the older boy walk out the door to the outside. When he was outside the shop, Yataro leaned against the door to catch his breath.

"Must-have date situation number-three: the rival appears." Yuuta said as he appeared out of no where. "I've come to reveal your true form, you lying wolf." he said with a smirk on his face.

Soumei, understanding what the assistant meant, quickly went inside his vessel's body. Yutta then charged at him, trying to use the Hamusenryuu on him. However, Soumei was able to quickly block his attacks.

"If you get in the way of people's romance, you won't die very pleasantly." the spirit remarked, grinning.

"Yataro's one thing, but there's no way I can let you have her!" Yuuta yelled.

Then Soumei kicked the assistant in the stomach, sending him flying. Yuuta quickly rolled himself onto his knees, holding his injured stomach.

"It might be better if we kill you off." Soumei said, pointing a gun a the cross-dresser.

Just as the spirit was about to pull the trigger, the door to the shop opened.

"Yuuta?" Noah said in surprise when she saw the assistant.

Soumei turned around when he heard the scientist's voice. Yuuta took the chance to attack. When the gun was fired, the blonde cross-dresser poked the dark blue haired boy in his chest, causing Soumei to come out.

"Yuuta!" Noah exclaimed.

"All right, the final blow!" Yuuta yelled, holding up his main fingers.

He then started to jab Yataro in the back multiple times.

"Hey, wait a sec, Yuuta! Hold on!" Noah called out. Then she gasped at what she saw.

Yataro now had dark blue wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"What? You were a wolf, too?" the young scientist asked as the older boy pushed himself onto his knees. She sat down on her knees, as well

Then the sound of a slap was echoed through the ally. Noah, tears pricking the edge of her eyes, glared at Yataro as the hand she used to slap him shook.

"Why, you idiot?!" she yelled as she slapped him on the back of his head with her hands. "There's no way the Don would allow a wolf! Do you want to die?!" she remembered what the said about him being a bit unreliable, but sincere. "The Don believed in you! Why did you lie to us?!"

Yataro said nothing.

"My, my, this is surprising." a female voice remarked.

"Saeko?" Noah said in surprised when she saw her cousin standing a few feet away from her and Yataro.

"Didn't I warn you, Glasses?" the ninja said. "I warned you that if you made Noah cry I would kill you slowly and painfully. And now..." she unsheathed her katana sword and pointed at the younger boy. "I have another reason to kill you."

'Haruka-san.' Yataro said mentally, knowing the seventeen year was hiding nearby with everyone else. 'Please take care of Natsuki.' "Please, Saeko-san." he said aloud. "In exchange for my life, please... please grant two requests." he begged the ninja. 'I'm sorry, Soumei-san.' he apologized mentally to the wolf spirit, who was watching the whole thing while floating in mid-air. 'Please let me... let me protect Natsuki in the end.' an image of the black haired girl, grinning happily, appeared in his mind. "Please don't tell Natsuki that I'm a wolf! They had no idea about this..."

Natsuki, hiding with everyone, had tears streaming down her cheeks as Chikane placed her hands on her shoulders.

'He's planning on sacrificing himself?' Haruka thought.

"And lastly..." Yataro said to Saeko. "Please save Soumei-san!"

"Wait a second. What do you mean?" Noah asked as she stood.

"You're willing to die with your dignity intact." Saeko stated. "I will respect that and kill you as fast, and painlessly, as I can."

Suddenly, Soumei flew down and went inside Yataro's body.

"Sorry, Missy." he apologized as she pushed the ninja's katana blade away from him.

"Jiro?" Noah said, thinking it was the older boy's other personality.

"I'm Soumei-san." Soumei said. "I thought you might be able to save me, so I got closer to the mafia. My apologies."

'So that's the reason why.' Chikane thought when she heard what the spirit said.

"As you can see, I don't have a body right now, so I'm borrowing Yataro's." Soumei explained as he stood up. "I've been living like this for over thirty years now. I happen to be special even among werewolves, and because of that, they've frozen my body, and it's being carefully held somewhere."

"Hold on a sec." Saeko spoke up, sheathing her katana. "This was thirty years ago, right? Freezing wouldn't be enough."

"That's right." Noah agreed with her cousin. "Not even with the current technology."

"Yeah, I was wondering what I'd do even if I found my body." Soumei said. "But if I do find it, I'll need your help, Missy, as well as Alice-chan's. How about it? As a doctor, as a scientist, doesn't that sound intriguing?" he grabbed one of the girl's pigtails. "You and your sister want to challenge the geniuses from thirty years ago, don't you? I'll give you both permission to use Yataro's body, as well. You can study the rare werewolf all you want."

"If you don't remove your hand now, there will be one less body part for her study." Saeko threatened, unsheathing her katana a little.

Soumei retracted his hand. "If you have any terms, go ahead and state them." he said to Noah. "All I want is you and Alice-chan."

"You better rephrase that." Saeko threatened again, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, you brat." Soumei said as he kicked Yuuta'a leg. "You better take responsibility for ruining the date!"

"Get away from me, you frozen geezer." the assistant said as he kicked him back.

"Noah, are you alright?" the purple haired ninja asked her cousin, who had a blank expression.

"You'd better take her to dinner." Soumei said, he flicking the cross-dresser on the forehead, before he walked away.

Noah and Yuuta looked at one another and blushed.

"Should I go home, too?" the assistant asked.

"No..." the scientist shook her head. She grabbed Yuuta's hand. "There's a myriad of things I want to talk to you about. Who else am I supposed to talk to about all this? I don't want to dwell on all this alone anymore."

'Looks like I'm not needed anymore.' Saeko thought as she smiled at the two geniuses. Then she turned around and walked away with her arms behind her head. 'I think I'll call Kurami and see if he wants to hang out.' she thought with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey." Soumei said as he went over to where everyone else was hiding.

"You idiot!" Natsuki cried as she let go of Haruka's hand and wrapped her arms around her childhood friend's body. "Yata, you idiot!"

Chikane and the others looked at one another. Then they all slowly backed away, with Soumei's spirit, and left the two childhood friends.

* * *

"Well, we were complete outsides." Kei commented as he and everyone walked along a sidewalk.

"Don't let it get to you, Haruka-kun." Chikane said to the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" the white haired weakling asked.

"Seriously, why are you even in NORA?" the young woman asked. "Hiroshi and I are super worried about you."

"I have something I need to do in NORA." Haruka replied.

"And exactly what is that?" Kei asked.

"I won't tell." the older boy said.

"Jeez..." Chikane sighed.

"Go ahead." Haruka said, looking at Yukie.

"Eh?" the young girl said.

"You want to hang out with him, don't you?" the white haired boy gestured towards Kei.

"Stop reading my mind!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Do you want to hang out with him or not?"

"Is it okay?"

"I'll be fine. Now, go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Haruka-san." Yukie smiled. She went over to the other cat-lover. "Kei-kun."

"Yeah, Yukie-chan?" Kei said.

The deep forest green haired blushed a bit. "I-I was wondering if you w-wanted to s-spend the day with m-me." she stuttered.

"Y-You mean, like a d-date?" Kei asked, blushing himself.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Go for it." Chikane whispered in the assistant's ear. "Go hang out with the girl you like."

"Will you be okay with Haruka by yourself?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Besides, Winslow will be with me. Now, get going."

"O-Okay." the black haired boy said. He turned back to the other sixteen year old. "I-I would love to go on a date with you, Yukie-chan."

"R-Really?!" Yukie exclaimed, her face going bright red. "I-I see. That's good. Well, come with me." she wrapped her arms around one of Kei's. "I know this nice cafe a few blocks from here."

"Have fun, you two!" Chikane waved good-bye to the two teenagers as they walked away. "If you're going to do 'that', remember to use protection!"

"Chikane-san!" Kei yelled, both him and Yukie blushing madly.

The young woman laughed.

"Onee-san is as blunt as always." Haruka commented.

"Haruka-kun, if you want, I'll walk you home." Chikane offered, giving him a warm smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want make sure that you get home safely, knowing you and your weak body and all."

The white haired boy stared at the young woman. Then he sighed. "Fine, if you insist."

"Great!"

"But, if you tell anyone about where we live, I'll have you killed."

"O-Okay." Chikane stammered, knowing the young boy wasn't joking.

'Rotten little weakling.' Winslow thought.

"I heard that." Haruka said, causing the cat to jump.

* * *

'Onee-san is so weird.' Haruka thought as he kept glancing at the young woman walking besides him. 'I can't hear any nervousness or fear coming from her heart. Now that I think about it, every since I was young, onee-san has always thought positive things about me, even when I was always so cold to her.'

"Haruka-kun." Chikane spoke up, bring the seventeen year from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Wait here for a moment, I going to get something. Winslow, please watch Haruka-kun."

"Leave it to me." the black cat meowed, saluting.

Chikane walked away, leaving the two males behind.

"Winslow, do you think onee-san is too nice?" Haruka asked the feline.

'Sometimes.' Winslow replied mentally, knowing this was the only way for the seventeen year old to understand him. 'But, that's what people love about her. Chikane wouldn't be Chikane if she wasn't so nice.'

"I have to agree with you." the white haired boy said. 'Onee-san is so nice to everyone. Even thought I've told her that I hate her, she still continues to be nice to me. She not faking it either, her kindness is genuine.'

Suddenly, Haruka was pulled from his thougts when he felt something gently tap his forehead.

"It's pretty chilly, so I brought us some canned hot chocolate." Chikane said, holding a can of the drink in her hand.

The white haired boy stared at the young woman for a while, then at the can of hot chocolate she tapped his forehead with.

"Thank you." he said as he took the can.

"You're welcome."

"Where's my hot chocolate?!" Winslow demanded.

"You're already warm with that fur coat of yours, I saw no need to get you one." the black haired woman said. "Besides, I hear chocolate is bad for cats, too."

"That's a total lie!" the black feline shouted.

"I'll give you some warm milk when we get home, okay?"

"Fine."

Chikane giggled at her cat's annoyed expression. "Hey, Haruka-kun, how's your hot chocolate?" she asked the younger boy. Then she saw him falling forward. Chikane gasped. "Haruka-kun!" she exclaimed as she immediately dropped her drink about caught the boy before he fall to the ground. "Haruka-kun! Are you okay?!"

Haruka's face was slightly red and he was panting a bit. Chikane placed the back of her hand on the young boy's forehead. She gasped.

"He has a fever." she said.

"It must be from being outside for so long." Winslow meowed.

"We have to get him home quickly." Chikane said as she placed the younger boy on her back.

"But, we don't know where that is." the black cat remarked.

"Damn it!" the young woman cursed, knowing he was right. Then she felt the presence of a spirit. "That's it. Soumei!" she called out at for the wolf spirit.

A second later, Soumei appeared in front of Chikane.

"Soumei, please, take us to where you and Haruka-kun leave." the novelist begged. "He has a fever and needs treatment."

The black wolf spirit turned around and flew in the direction of the apartment where he and the rest of NORA lived. Chikane and Winslow quickly followed him.

* * *

Later, at the apartment of NORA

"Thank you very much, Soumei." Chikane said appreciatively to the spirit as she laid Haruka gently on his bed. She felt his forehead. "His fever has gone up a little. Winslow, I need you to get a cloth and drench it in ice cold water."

"I'm on it!" the cat meowed as he ran out of the room to do has he was told.

"I better get Haruka-kun out of these clothes and into something lighter." the young woman thought aloud.

She started to work on removing on the young boy's clothes. Soumei just floated in the air and watched the novelist work with a serious expression on her face.

'Hiroshi, you lucky dog.' he thought. 'You have such an amazing woman.'

"I've got the cloth." Winslow said as he walked into the room with a soaking wet cloth in his mouth.

"Good, I just finished changing him into his pajamas." Chikane said a knelt down and took the cloth from her cat. Then she gently placed it over Haruka's forehead. "This should help a bit." she remarked.

Then the young woman heard the young boy groan.

"Haruka-kun." Chikane sighed in relief when she saw his eyes open. "Thank goodness. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel a little bit better." Haruka said.

"That's good hear." the young woman sighed again in relief. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"If I hadn't stopped to buy that hot chocolate, then you wouldn't be sick."

"Are you stupid?" Haruka asked as he turned around, his back to the woman. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. You were just trying to be nice."

"Haruka-kun..." was all Chikane said. Then she smiled. "I'm going to make you something to eat, you must be hungry."

"A little bit."

"I'll go and make some soup, you rest until I get back." the young woman said as she walked out of the room.

When she left the room, Haruka turned onto his back. 'Onee-san...' he thought before he let sleep take over him.

* * *

"Haruka-kun, nice to meet you. My name is Chikane Ogino, I'm a friend of your brothers."

"Haruka-kun, I made some cookies. Would you like some?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka-kun, but Hiroshi and Lupa-chan are both stuck working on a case. But, if you want, I can read a story to you before bedtime."

"Haruka-kun, I know you don't like me very much. But, I would really like if you and I got along for Hiroshi's sake.

* * *

"Haruka-kun, wake up." Chikane said as she gently shook the seventeen year old. "The soup is ready."

'A dream?' Haruka thought when he woke up. 'Actually, more like memories.'

"Can you sit up?" the black haired woman asked.

"I think so." the white haired weakling replied.

Chikane gently pulled Haruka into a sitting position. "Alright, I'm sure you'll like this soup." she said as she picked up the bowl the soup was in. "It will also help with your fever."

"If onee-san made it, then it's bound to delicious." the white haired boy commented.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say." Chikane said, smiling. She lifted the soup-filled spoon from the bowl. She blew on it a few times to cool to down. "Say 'ah'." she held the spoon in front of the young boy.

"Ahh." Haruka said as he opened his mouth and let the young woman put the soup-filled spoon in his mouth. "Delicious." he complimented after he ate the soup.

"I'm glad you like it." the novelist remarked. "Now, try to finish the rest of it."

After a some more spoon-feedings, the white haired boy finished the soup.

"You ate it all." Chikane stated the obvious as she set down the now empty bowl. "That's good, that means some of your strength has returned."

"It's all thanks to onee-san's love and care." Haruka remarked.

"I'm glad you're alright now, Haruka-kun. I was really worried about you for a moment there."

"Onee-san..." the white haired boy said as he stared at the young woman. Then he leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and placed his head on the top of her chest, his ear right on top of the spot where her heart was.

"Haruka-kun, what is it?" Chikane asked. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Onee-san's heart is so pure." Haruka commented.

"Eh?" the young woman said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your heart is so kind. It never judges people, it's so forgiving, it's so caring, and it doesn't have a single evil thought in it. It makes such a beautiful sound, I could listen to it forever."

"Haruka-kun, you're acting out of character." Chikane remarked, surprised by the younger boy's actions and words.

"I suppose so." Haruka said as he pulled away from the woman.

"Your fever has gone down quite a bit, you're not very warm anymore." the black haired woman said as she felt the younger boy's forehead. "But, you should still get some rest."

"Don't worry, I was going to sleep the rest of the day anyway."

"You're too lazy for your own good. I'll stay here until Yataro-kun, Natsuki-chan, and Yukie-chan back."

"That won't be necessary." Haruka said as he laid back down on his bed. "You can go now."

"But-" Chikane was cut off.

"You worry too much for your own good, onee-san." the white haired boy repeated what the young woman said earlier. "I'll be fine. Besides, Soumei-san is here. You go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hesitating for a bit, Chikane stood up from the bed and began to walk out of the room. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" she said as she stopped in the doorway.

"I will." Haruka promised.

"Well, good-bye, Haruka-kun. Take better care of yourself." and with that, the young woman left the apartment with Winslow.

"Onee-san..." the white haired weakling said to himself as a small smile came onto his face.

* * *

The next day, at the Inaba Detective Agency

"So, Kei-kun, how was your date with Yukie-chan yesterday?" Chikane asked at the assistant, who blushed at her question.

"I-It was really fun." Kei replied. "We talked a lot and went to walk through the park."

"Aw, that's so sweet." the black haired woman commented.

"Chikane, how about you and I go on a date?" Hiroshi suggested as he wrapped his arms around his childhood friend.

"Who would want to date you?!" Chikane, her face bright red, yelled she kicked the young man off of her.

"Onee-san is a tsundere like always."

"Haruka-kun?" the young woman said in surprise when she saw the seventeen year old standing with the rest of NORA, one of his hands where behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to properly thank you for taking care of me while I was sick yesterday." the white haired weakling said.

"You were sick?!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "Why didn't you call me?!" he asked his childhood friend.

"Sorry." Chikane apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "I was so busy taking care of him, it didn't cross my mind."

"Here." Haruka said as he pulled a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back and held them out to the novelist. "These are for you, onee-san. If I remember correctly, yellow roses are your favorite flower."

"Haruka-kun..." was all Chikane said she took the bouquet. "Thank you so much, they're so lovely."

"Not as lovely as onee-san."

"What's with you all of a sudden? Last time I checked, you said you hated me."

"That's true, I did say that." Haruka said. "However, I came to a realization yesterday."

"Realization?" Chikane repeated.

"Yep." the white haired weakling nodded, smiling. "I like onee-san."

"Eh?" everyone, except Yataro, said in surprise.

"You like me, Haruka-kun?" the black haired woman asked.

"Sure do. In fact..." Haruka leaned closer to Chikane's face. "I think I'm falling for onee-san." he said before he pressed his lips on the young woman's cheek.

Everyone just stood, completely shocked by the seventeen year old's declaration.

"W-Wha..." was all Chikane said, still shocked.

"Thanks again for taking care of me, onee-san." Haruka said as he finally pulled away from the older woman. "I'll see you later. Bye, Nii-Ni." and with that, the white haired weakling left the office with the rest of the terrorist group, who were still shocked.

"My woman, threatened to be stolen by my own little brother..." Hiroshi remarked, total shocked by what just happened.

"Talk about a plot twist!" Kei exclaimed.

"A new love triangle has formed." Winslow meowed.

"Chikane-san, are you alright?" Yuuta asked the young novelist, who was just standing there with a blank expression while holding the bouquet of yellow roses.

"Chikane-san?" the black haired assistant waved his hand in front of Chikane' face. However, she didn't even blink.

"She's gone into shock!" Hiroshi yelled.

_For the rest of the morning, Chikane-san was completely petrified._

* * *

**Second longest chapter ever! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think about it by leaving a review. P.S. Did you enjoy that little plot twist? ;) Until next chapter.**


	23. Goat Park Revelry Case

**Alright, time for the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit wore in chapter seven. A dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a white jacket over it. She wears light blue jeans with white shoes. She has a pink purse strapped over her shoulder and a white headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two : Goat Park Revelry Case

* * *

_At a place called WORLD YAGI (meaning goat) Park_

A sign read, A Request From the Goats: "Please do not give us paper or grass. We only eat special food prepared for us by our handlers, so we get tummy aches if we eat paper or grass. Sincerely, the goats of WORLD YAGI Park."

"Rare goats from all over the globe!" Yuzuki exclaimed excitedly, his long golden hair flowing behind him. "All can be found at the WORLD YAGI Park! If you look at goats carefully, they aren't scary! Even you will be taken by the goatiness of the goats and fall in love. Now, go be with the goats to your heart's content!"

"You call me on one of my precious few days off, and what the hell is this?!" Ogi, an irritation mark on his cheek, yelled as he tried to kick the police officer.

However, Yuzuki was able to doge the attack nimbly. The black haired inspector tried to punch him, but the dog lover dodged them all with shadow clones.

"Your moves look like they have completely stopped." Yuzuki remarked.

"Stop using shadow clones!" Ogi shouted, the irritation tick throbbing on his head now.

"Stop playing around, you geezer duo." Chikane ordered, watching the exchange in amusement.

"They seem more like little kids to me." Winlsow meowed.

"Don't turn out like that, Stella." Hiroshi said to the ten year old girl as he rubbed her head. "And what are you, Ogata? A demon?" he asked, turning to Yuzuki.

"If that's true, then I would have to get rid of you." Chikane remarked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuzuki, finally stopping his argument with Ogi, asked as he sweatdropped. "This is out of kindness!" he told them.

"Stop fooling around." the detective said, clearly annoyed.

"Knowing you, you must have some sort of ulterior motive." Chikane stated, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I thought it was odd that the man who's supposedly my rival has had so many problems catching a single goat." the blonde haired officer said, gesturing his hand towards the black haired inspector. "And then I finally got it. Even though it took a while." he turned to Ogi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're scared of goats, aren't you, Ogi?" he asked, smiling with sparkles around him.

Chikane nearly choked on her spit as she started to laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

A red vein popped up on the inspector's head. "There's a limit to the false accusations I can take." he commented, his eye twitching slightly.

"And those fears can come to an end today!" Yuzuki declared. "Goats aren't scary at all! They're just eating grass."

"I'm telling you, I'm not scared!"

"Oh, don't try to act tough, Ogi."

"Yeah, big bro." Chikane said teasingly, placing her hand on her older brother's arm. "The first step to conquering your fears is admitting them." she grinned at him, her amusement about the situation clearly showing.

"You stay out of this." Ogi told her, giving her a small glare. "If we were coming for fun, you should have told me." he said to the dog lover. I would have brought Wakaba and Azusa."

"I should have brought my assistants." Hiroshi added.

"Wait, should we even have fun?" Chikane and Winslow asked in unison.

"Not to worry! Everyone's here." Yuzuki said, gesturing to the park's entrance.

Standing there was the detective's two assistants and the inspector's wife and daughter.

"How'd you pull that off?!" Hiroshi, Chikane, Ogi, and Winslow exclaimed at the same time.

"The surprise was a huge success!" the blonde haired dog lover cheered happily as he high-fived the group that just came.

"Why do you get along so well with my family?" the inspector asked.

"And no fair being all buddy-buddy with my assistants." the detective complained.

"It's amazing how chummy he is with almost anyone." the novelist said.

"Maybe he has this strange aura around him or something." the black cat stated.

* * *

_Later_

"Listen well, Stella." Yuzuki said to the little wolf girl as he rubbed her head. "We have a baby here today, so it's your job to be the older sister."

"Roger!" Stella replied. She looked down at Azusa, who was holding her hand. "Let's go."

The police officer smiled as he watched the two girls go over to a pen that contained some goats.

"Look, it's Mr. Goat." Stella said.

"Mr. Goat! Mr. Goat!" Azusa repeated excitedly.

The two girls looked at one another and smiled widely.

"Sisters..." Ogi started to say as he blushed a little from the scene. "Aren't bad. I'd like a son, too."

"Want to have as many as we can?" Wakaba asked, smiling as usual, as she looked over to her husband.

The blush on the inspector's face turned to a darker shade of pink as his wife giggled.

"Oi, take that flirting stuff elsewhere." Chikane said.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kei remarked as he and Yuuta observed a large, dark brown goat with long horns, the ends of the horns curling back slightly, munching on some grass. "These horns would be fitting for a Don."

"It's still just a goat, though." Yuuta said.

The goat baaed as it raised it's head and looked at the two young assistants.

"Hey, it's looking over here." the cat lover stated the obvious.

"Don't look." the blonde assistant told him.

"I know it might be too much to start with the horned ones, so there's a kid section over there since you're scared of goats." Yuzuki said to Ogi as he gestured his hand towards a sign that said BABY YAGI.

"Your misunderstanding is getting seriously annoying." Ogi said, a vein popping up on his forehead.

* * *

"There are so many goats." Chikane commented as she, her childhood, her black cat, and the detective's assistants, walked by the pens in the park and looked at all of the different types of goats inside them.

"Look at this." Winslow said as he pointed at a sign that was nailed to one of the pens.

"Goat Squid. Habitat: Ugojima." the black haired woman read from the sign.

"A goat... squid?" Hiroshi repeated.

"Since it's a squid, do you think it lives in that lake?" Kei asked, pointing at the lake that was in the pond.

"Doesn't look like anything's in there." Yuuta remarked.

Then they all saw a rustle in the bushes that were close to the lake. The head of a white goat, with a long white beard, peeked out of the bushes and glanced at the group.

"What go you mean, 'glance'? You're in full view!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Oh, it's just a normal goat." Kei said, sighing in relief.

"Yep." Winslow meowed.

"You might want to take another look." Chikane told them, pointing at the goat when it stepped completely out of bushes.

Instead of having four legs like a normal goat, the goat squid at exactly ten legs. The group just stood and stared at the multiple legged goat as it went over to the lake and began drinking the water.

"It's actually goat-based!" Kei exclaimed.

"It has ten legs..." Hiroshi stated the obvious. "How disgusting!"

An irritation mark throbbed on the goat squid's head when it heard this. It's raised and shot black ink out of it's mouth, aiming directly at the red headed young man. Chikane, Kei, and Winslow gaped when the detective was hit with the ink.

"It shot out ink!" the black cat stated the obvious.

"So it _is_ a goat!" the cat lover said.

"That's what you get for insulting it." Chikane told her now ink covered childhood friend.

"So this place has rare goats that goat lovers would die for." Yuuta remarked.

Suddenly, Kei froze when he felt something staring at him. He looked out through the coroner of his eye and saw a gelatin goat.

"What's the matter, Kei-kun?" the blonde cross-dresser asked his fellow assistant.

"I see some familiar gelatin..." the sixteen year old replied.

"You have a gelatinous friend?" Hiroshi, still covered in ink, questioned.

"No, please forget it."

(Read Chapter Eleven)

* * *

_Sometime later, everyone was sitting under a gazebo_

"Kei-chan, there's a cat goat, too." Yuzuki said to the assistant.

Kei quickly turned to the older man, anticipation sparkling in his eyes.

"See?" Yuzuki held up a small, light brown, and dark brown, animal that had a cat's body and the face, eyes, and beard of a goat.

"Meaaa." the cat goat meowed/baaed.

Kei took the small animal with a very serious look on his face. "So it looks like cat on the outside, but on the inside it's basically a goat. So this goat thinks it just needs cat ears to pull it off? Though faces are only of secondary importance to cat lovers. Both beautiful and ugly cat are cute, but it's because they both have cat faces. You don't understand the importance of those fluffy bodies, goat. Even without Inaba-san here, I can tell this isn't cat fur." he said seriously.

"Um..." was all Yuzuki said, gaping in shock from the sixteen years old words.

"If you ask whether this is acceptable or not, it's not." Kei continued, staring at the now quivering goat-cat hybrid.

"Kei-chan... You have the face of a professional right now." the dog lover remarked.

"Cat lovers can be surprisingly scary." Winslow meowed.

* * *

"Hey, how about we go see the baby goats they have here?" Chikane suggested to Stella and Azusa.

"Okay." the two girls replied.

"I bet the little goats will be really cute." the black haired woman remarked as she and everyone went over to where the baby goats were.

"Go you think we'll be allowed to pet the goats?" Stella asked.

"I'm sure they'll let us. Just as long as you only pet them."

Soon, the group arrived in the area where the younger goats were.

"S-So cute!" Chikane exclaimed when she saw all of the little goats that were around, stars appearing in her eyes.

"They're all so little!" Stella remarked.

"Little goat! Little goat!" Azusa chanted.

"I have to admit, these little guys are pretty cute." Hiroshi said.

"Looking at them somehow reminds me of a picture from a puzzle." Kei commented.

"Stella-chan, Azusa-chan, did you know that the baby goats are called kids?" Chikane said to the two young girls.

"Really?" the brown haired wolf girl questioned.

The tall woman nodded. "Yeah. Also, the mothers are called nannies and the fathers are called billy goats."

"Chikane-san, you know so many things." Yuuta remarked.

"I guess it's because I'm a big bookworm." Chikane giggled as she winked, stuck out her tongue, and hit herself softly on the head with a fist, unknowingly making herself look super cute.

'That was so cute!' everyone thought in unison, blushing from the young woman's cuteness.

"Chikane-nee-chan, can we go pet the goats?" Stella asked.

"Sure." the young woman replied.

Chikane grabbed Stella and Azusa's hand and walked inside the pen. Once they were a few feet inside, some of the little goats walked towards them out of curiosity. Then, out of no where, an idea came into Chikane's head.

"Hey, Stella-chan, Azusa-chan, I think that some of these little goats might be able to talk." she told the young girls.

"You think so?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." the young woman nodded.

"What is she doing?" Kei asked his boss, confused from what the older woman said.

"Just watch." was all Hiroshi said.

"Why don't we listen to what this little goat has to say?" Chikane suggested, gesturing her head to a baby goat that was close to them.

Both Stella and Azusa turned to the little herbivore, curiosity and anticipation in their eyes. When the girls turned their back to Chikane, she casually cleared her throat and held a fist to her mouth.

"We're really small, so we're easily scared of things that are bigger than us. So, please, pet us gently." the young woman said in a child-like voice. However, she made it sound like the words came from the little goat.

"Woah!" Stella exclaimed in amazement. "The goat talked!"

"Auntie! Auntie!" Azusa turned to her aunt excitedly, flailing her arms around. "Goat talked! Goat talked!"

"It sure did." Chikane said innocently.

"Chikane-nee-san is so amazing!" Kei remarked, staring at the older woman in admiration. "I had no idea she could do ventriloquism."

"As expected of Chikane." Hiroshi said as he smiled in his childhood friend's direction.

"As the goat said, you have to touch them gently or else they'll get scared." Chikane said to the two girls. She raised her hand and rubbed the head of a little goat that was next to her. "Good goat, good goat." she said softly. She returned her gaze to the little wolf girl and her niece. "Try doing it like that, okay?"

"Roger!" Stella replied. She looked down at the three year old girl next to her. "Azusa-chan, let's do what your auntie just did."

Azusa nodded her head.

The two girls went over to a couple of little goats that were near them. Then they placed their hands on them and gently petted them.

"Good goat, good goat." Stella said to the goat she was petted.

"Good goat, good goat." Azusa also said to her goat.

Both little goats baaed and licked the two girls cheeks out of thanks, causing them to giggle.

"That tickles!" Stella remarked.

Suddenly, out of no where, a dagger stabbed Chikane in the heart.

"Chikane-nee-san has been stabbed!" Kei exclaimed as he watched the older woman fall on her back to the ground.

"The cuteness was too much for her!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Sis! Are you alright?!" Ogi asked as he and his ex. partner rushed over to the fallen novelist.

"Chikane, say something to me!" Hiroshi shouted as he lifted his childhood friend up in his arms.

"The cuteness... was so strong..." Chikane mumbled, some blood covering the corner of her mouth.

"She's going to pass out!" the inspector exclaimed.

"I know, I'll give her mouth to mouth." the detective said.

Then Hiroshi leaned closer to the young woman in his arms and was about to place his lips over her's. Suddenly, the young man froze, his lips just one centimeter away from his childhood friend's.

"You know what, I feel totally fine." Chikane said coolly as she removed her fist from Hiroshi's stomach and pushed him away from her, a small pink blush on her cheeks.

"G-Good to know..." the red headed detective coughed out as he held his injured stomach.

"Girls, do you want to fed the goats?" the tall woman asked the two girls as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah!" Stella and Azusa replied in unison.

'One centimeter! Just one centimeter away! So close, yet so far away!' Hiroshi thought as he sulked in a corner of woe, comical tears flowing down from his eyes.

(Although he has already kissed her, but only in her sleep, but Chikane doesn't know that)

"There, there, Inaba-san." Kei reassured his boss. "I'm sure you'll get another chance soon."

* * *

_Later _

A large, tall light brown goat baaed. Stella shrieked in fear when she saw the large herbivore towering over her.

"What's the matter, Stella?" Hiroshi asked the young girl when she ran over to him, dragging Azusa with her. He looked up at the goat that had scared her. "Look, there's one as big as a horse." he said, pointing at the tall animal.

"No! It's scary!" Stella cried.

"Stella-chan." Chikane said as she knelt down in front of the the ten year old. "How about I show you that the goat isn't so scary?"

The brown haired girl stared at the young woman with questionable eyes.

Chikane smiled warmly at her. "How about you and I can go over there and I'll show you?" she asked as she held out her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Stella blushed slightly from the novelist's smile. She hesitated a bit before she nodded her head and grabbed a hold of the black haired woman's hand.

"Alright, let's go." Chikane said as she stood straight up and led the little girl over to the pen where the large goat was. 'Her grip is surprisingly strong.' she thought as she felt the tight grip Stella had on her hand.

When they reached the pen, the young wolf girl whimpered slightly as she moved closer to the tall woman, her face practically buried in her slim waist.

"Hello, Mr. Goat." Chikane greeted the large herbivore softly. "May I please pet you?"

The goat baaed as it moved closer to the young woman.

"Thank you." the black haired young woman said as she raised her hand and started petting the goat. As she kept petting the tall herbivore, she looked down at Stella. "See, Stella-chan?" she asked, smiling kindly. "The goat might look scary, but he's actually nice and gentle."

"Really?" the little wolf girl asked, her grip on the tall woman's hand loosing a bit.

"Yeah. Do you want to pet him, too?"

Hesitating a little, Stella nodded shyly as she let go of Chikane's hand completely and slowly stepped closer to the goat. She raised her hand slowly and reached out towards the herbivore.

"I can't reach it..." Stella said when her hand didn't reach the large mammal.

"Let me help you there." Hiroshi said as he got behind the ten year old. He struck his hands under her armpits and lifted her slightly have the ground. "Try petting it now."

Stella slowly reached her hand out to the goat and placed it on it's long neck. "Wow, it's all soft and fluffy!" she remarked as she her hand up and down on the goat's neck.

"It is, isn't it?" Chikane said as she giggled. "Hey, Stella-chan, you just conquered your fears."

"I did?" Stella asked.

"You sure did." Hiroshi told her as he lowered the little girl to the ground. "You were really brave, Stella."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You really were." Chikane said as she grabbed Stella's smaller hands with her larger ones. "Awesome job, Stella-chan!" she complimented.

The wolf girl smiled widely, feeling quite proud of herself.

"You three look so cute together." Yuzuki commented. "You're like one happy family."

"W-W-What nonsense are you going on about?!" Chikane stuttered, her face going bright red.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Chikane." Hiroshi remarked, not embarrassed at all by the dog lover's comment. In fact, it actually made him quite happy.

"Shut up!"

"Should have brought my camera..." Ogi mumbled to himself as he closed one of his eyes and made a square with his fingers, looking directly at the others through it.

"Poke, poke." Wakaba poked her husband in the shoulder. "Here you go." she said as she held up a camera in her hands.

The police inspector took the camera and starting snapping pictures left and right. "Look over here, everyone!" he called out to the group.

"And now Ogi's all excited, too." Hiroshi commented as he made a peace sign.

"Peace." Chikane said as she, too, made a peace sign.

"The way he acts on his days off is always a bit disturbing." Winslow meowed.

"Stella."

The brown haired girl looked up at the police inspector.

"Could I get a picture with you two, Chikane, and Mr. Goat?" Ogi asked as he knelt down in front of the two girls.

Stella stared at the black haired man. 'He's the one who always gets mad at Yuzuki.' she thought. 'The dark, big, scary guy.' she stared at the inspector a bit more, noticing the smile on his face. Then she smiled herself. "Sure."

Soon, Chikane, Ogi, Stella, and Azsua were inside one of the pens with a couple of goats.

"Wow, you can hold her?" the inspector asked as he looked through the camera and saw the young wolf girl holding his daughter in her arms, his younger sister was kneeling besides them with her arm around Stella's shoulders, goats were also standing besides them. "You're really strong, Stella."

"That's because I'm the big sister!" Stella replied, smiling widely. She looked down at the younger girl. "Azusa-chan, is your daddy nice?" she asked.

Azusa nodded.

"Even though he looks really scary, Ogi is a really nice guy." Chikane told her. "I should know, I used to live with him."

"Here we go!" Ogi called out to the trio.

"Okay!" the black haired woman said back.

'I'm sorry I thought you were a scary man, Azusa-chan's daddy and Chikane-nee-chan's big brother.' Stella mentally apologized as she smiled.

Then Ogi took the picture. In the picture, all three girls were smiling widely into the camera. Surprisingly, in the far left corner of the picture, was Don Valentino. Ogi's face immediately turned to his work face.

"Waaaah!" Stella wailed as she ran over to Yuzuki and hugged him tightly.

"Don't flip into work mode all of a sudden, you idiot!" the police officer yelled, an irritation tick throbbing on his head.

"You scared poor Stella-chan, you stupid jerk of a brother of mine!" Chikane shouted as she repeatedly punched her older brother hard in the arm.

"Valentino! Valentino's here!" Ogi declared, ignoring his little sister's hard punches.

"What's going on?" Hiroshi asked as he came over to where the others were.

"Hiroshi! It's Valentino! He's somewhere in this park!" the inspector informed as he turned to his ex. partner.

"You're totally obsessed with goats now." Yuuta commented. "Why don't you just live here?"

"No, that's not it." Ogi said. "I didn't say goat! I said Valentino! Er, I mean, he's a goat, but not a goat goat... Wh-What am I trying to say?!"

"Ogi... why don't you take some time off?" Hiroshi suggested.

"What's wrong with Ogi-san?" Kei asked.

"He's saying he saw a goat like _that _goat." Chikane answered, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Maybe there are other bipedal goats like _that_ goat, too." the black haired assistant remarked.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Noah! Alice! Saeko! It's the wolf!" Don Valentino yelled as he ran into the room the scientists and ninja were in. "The wolf has appeared, he has!"

"What?!" the purple haired girls exclaimed in disbelief as they all stopped what they were going, which was dressing Yataro in a Don costume.

"This isn't good!" the mafia goat shouted, failing his arms around.

"We made our lab look like a farm so they wouldn't find it." Noah said, scowling. "How are they even getting their information?!"

"It seems we have underestimated them." Alice remarked.

"They're already going around and taking pictures for evidence!" Don exclaimed.

"Looks like we've got no choice, Alice." Noah said to her little sister. "The true purpose of our chimera research, which is to make a Don body double, will be achieved once we fool them." she grinned and laughing evilly along with Don, a dark aura surrounding them. "Let's go see their reactions.

'You know, they could just be thinking this place is a park where you can look at goats from all over the world.' Saeko and Alice thought in unison as they stared blankly at the other two along with Yataro.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Bipedal Goats Over Here!" a sign read, pointing in the direction of said bipedal goats.

"Wow, there's some." Kei said as the group looked in the pen the goats were in. "Bipedal goats are seriously disturbing."

"So disturbing that the Don actually sort of looks cute." Hiroshi commented.

"I wish they's all go extinct." Yuuta remarked.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Winslow questioned.

"Yuzuki, what does this say?" Stella asked her partner, pointing at a sign that was nailed to the pen.

"Fake Don, family: Mafia." the police officer read from the sign. "From the sacrificial pawn genus, they are man-made bipedal goats. Made so similar to the Don that the Don himself is impressed. They are primarily raised to be scapegoats."

"No matter how you look at it, it is talking about _that_ goat, right?" Kei commented, deadpanning along with Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuuta, and Winslow.

"What's it mean, 'family: Mafia'?" the detective asked.

"He's a goat, but he's denying the cow family?" the blonde assistant questioned.

"The Mafia family goats are crafty and cool and have a handsome face..." Yuzuki continued to read.

"So it says." Chikane remarked.

"Guess it's a different goat, then." Kei said.

"Guess it was the wrong goat." Hiroshi agreed.

"They're such confusing goats." Yuuta commented.

"This is infuriating, it is." Don whispered from his hiding spot in the bushes, an irritation mark throbbing on his head after hearing the groups remarks.

"Just be quiet." Noah ordered, scowling.

"I don't blame them for saying that stuff." Saeko said.

"It's understandable." Alice remarked.

"The goat you saw is probably in there, Ogi." Hiroshi told his ex. partner, pointing at the goats in the pen.

The inspector stared at the bipedal goats for a moment. "No, it's not." he finally said.

"I agree." Chikane spoke up. "Not one these goats looks like the real Valentino."

'They were easily able to tell that they were fakes!' Don, Noah, Alice, and Saeko thought in shocked unison.

"I did think they were a little different..." the fourteen year old and ten year old girls said at the same time, on their hands and knees on the ground while their cousin rubbed their backs at the same time, trying to comfort them.

"What?!" the mafia goat exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky because you can distinguish our failed experiments." Noah said as she and Alice recovered, an evil glint in her eyes while her sister's had a mischievous glint. "Our chimera research is evolving every day. We'll bring you a new one while it's still nice and hot! Right, Alice?"

"Indeed!" the ten year old scientist agreed.

"I'll look forward to it, I will..." Don said, becoming nervous from the glint in the sister's eyes.

"Do your best, my cute little cousins!" Saeko cheered on the scientists, waving the pom-poms she pulled out of who knows where.

* * *

"Since there are fake Don here, the real one must be here, too." Hiroshi remarked.

"Wonder where he is." Kei thought aloud.

"You should be used to goats by now, Ogi." Yuzuki said to his rival. He pointed at the bipedal goats inside the pen. "Get in there and feed the fake Dons."

Two tick marks popped up on the inspector's head. "It's not just now, I've been used to goats for quite a while.

The police officer stared at Ogi. Then he smiled. "Do you need me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'll go by myself, so stop with that annoying misunderstanding." the tall man said, another vein popping up on his head.

A second later, Ogi was standing in the pen. A bunch of fake Dons surrounded him, eating some feed from his hand.

"Looks like you're super popular, Ogi." Hiroshi and Chikane remarked in unison.

"Right now is your prime!" Yuuta commented.

"Honestly, I want them to scatter." the inspector said, deadpanning.

Suddenly, all of the bipedal goats ran away.

"What? They ran away all of a sudden." Ogi stated the obvious as he turned to the others, who were gaping in shock for some reason.

"Ogi! Run!" Hiroshi yelled.

"H-Hurry!" Kei shouted.

"I'm asking you, what is it?" the inspector asked.

"Behind you... I mean above you..." the red headed detective stammered.

Then Chikane jumped over the wooden fence and went over to her brother. "Look over there!" she yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders, turned him to the side, and grabbed his face to make him look up.

Towering over the two siblings was a humongous bipedal goat.

"It's the Don! That's the Don for sure!" Kei exclaimed. "So scary!"

"Totally on a different level compared to other goats." Winslow meowed.

"They haven't realized it's the stand-in fake Don." Noah remarked, still in the bushes with the other mafia members, as she grinned evilly along with Don while Saeko and Alice were just watching with interest.

"The real one is right here, he is." Don said. "Be fooled and tremble in fear, they will."

"It's not the real Don!" Chikane shouted to the others. "The real Don is a whole lot smaller and is easy to beat up."

'She figured it out in an instant!' the scientists, ninja, and goat all mentally exclaimed in shocked unison.

"I should have known we couldn't fool Sissy that easily." Noah mumbled, her head bowed down.

"As expected of Chikane." Saeko remarked as she stared at the older woman with admiration.

"Big sister is super smart." Alice commented.

"I want her in the Family, I do." Don said.

* * *

"Sis..."

"Yeah, big bro?" Chikane asked as she turned to her older brother.

"If a big goat like him..." Ogi started to say. "Lined up with Azusa, she would look super small."

"I see what you mean..." the black haired woman said, getting what the inspector was going on about. "No matter how you look at it..."

"Would be super cute..." the siblings said in unison, both grinning madly.

Chikane and Ogi stared intensely at the giant herbivore. The goat started to sweat a little when it saw both of the sibling's eyes turn red. Then, as if in slow motion, the Ogino siblings raised both of their hands in the air. The giant, fake Don baaed.

"Sit!" the novelist and inspector yelled in unison.

The enormous goat instantly obeyed the order, causing the ground to shake and dust to fly everywhere.

* * *

Noah, Alice, Saeko, and Don all visibly paled, their eyes turning to dots as their mouth hung wide open.

* * *

Ogi took Azsua from Wakaba and placed her in the arms of the giant, sitting goat.

"Amazing! So amazing!" the inspector exclaimed as he starting taking pictures of his daughter with his camera.

"You're so cute, Azusa-chan!" Chikane declared as she, too, took pictures with a camera she pulled out of nowhere.

"Come join in the picture, Stella." the black haired man said the little wolf girl.

"No!" Stella screamed, totally afraid.

"To think that Ogi and Chikane-chan are standing in front of the Don." Yuzuki remarked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Inaba-san, you reacted to the 'sits'?" Kei asked his boss, who was kneeling on the ground.

Hiroshi blushed. "No... I-I was just admiring the grass..." he laughed awkwardly as he ran his hand over the grass rapidly.

"Ta-da!" Yuzuki held up a golden trophy of a bipedal goat. "Congratulations, Ogi! The golden goat award is yours!"

"Don't want it." Ogi said as he and Chikane continued taking pictures of Azusa sitting in the giant goat's arms.

"At least look at it!" the dog lover exclaimed.

"Don't have time."

"Hey, goat! I told you the golden Ogi award is yours!"

"Now you're just getting the names mixed up." Chikane remarked.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"So... why did they come here, anyway?" Noah asked Don, sitting on a bench with him, Alice, and Saeko, ice cream cones in their hands.

"They were quite the offbeat group, they were." the mafia goat commented.

"They looked like they were having fun." Saeko remarked.

"Indeed." Alice agreed, taking a lick of her ice cream.

* * *

_The next day, at the Inaba Detective Agency_

"Who wants to see the pictures from our trip yesterday." Yuzuki asked, holding a dozen photos in his hands.

"How did they get developed so fast?" Chikane questioned.

"I know a guy." was all the police officer said.

"My sixth sense is telling me to be concerned." Winslow remarked.

"There are so many pictures of Azusa-chan." Kei commented, looking at photos that showed the three year old.

"Those are mine." Ogi said, taking the pictures from the assistant.

"Chikane-chan, these are for you and Hiroshi." Yuzuki said, handing some pictures to the young man and woman.

"Eh?" Chikane questioned as she looked at the pictures.

In each picture was herself and her childhood friend with Stella. What surprised Chikane more was that they all looked like a family in the pictures.

'W-We look like a family in these!' the novelist exclaimed mentally, feeling her face heat up.

"You guys look good in these photos." Ogi remarked. "You and Hiroshi would make great parents one day, Sis."

"Your kids would be so cute." Yuzuki commented.

"Parents? Kids?" Chikane repeated the words, her face going even redder.

"I have to agree." Hiroshi spoke up.

"Eh?!" the black haired woman exclaimed.

The detective grinned at his childhood friend. "You have to admit, we do look good together. And our kids would be cute."

If it was possible , Chikane's face turned one hundred shades of red. She gripped her fist, gritted her teeth together, and her whole body shook.

"Do you even know what you're saying, you idiot pervert!" she yelled as she punched Hiroshi in the face, sending him flying across the office. "Winslow, we're leaving." she said to her cat as she walked towards the office door.

"Yes, ma'am." Winslow meowed as he followed the young woman.

"Chikane-chan is very much a tsundere." Yuzuki commented after the novelist and her cat left the office.

"Some things never change." Ogi said more to himself.

"Are you alright, Inaba-san?" Kei asked his boss as he helped him get up from the floor.

"I'm fine." Hiroshi replied. "I've gotten use to Chikane's attacks."

"I must be hard." the black haired assistant said. "Being in love with a tsundere like Chikane-nee-san."

"Well, that's what makes her Chikane." the red headed young man told him, smiling. "Even if she wasn't a tsundere, I would still love her."

* * *

_Later_

"That idiot..." Chikane mumbled as she sat down on the couch of her apartment. "Saying such ridiculous things."

She looked at the photos she still had in her hand. In one picture, her, Hiroshi, and Stella where sitting on a bench together with onigiri in their hands. In another, Chikane was wiping dirt off of the wolf girl's face after she had tripped and fell to the ground. Hiroshi was rubbing Stella's head, trying to comfort her while she cried.

The next picture showed the three of them feeding a couple of goats together. Another one showed them sitting under a tree together, Stella was napping with her head on Chikane's lap while Hiroshi was resting his head on her shoulder. The young woman herself was lightly running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

The last one showed Chikane, Hiroshi, and Stella together as they were leaving the park. The young wolf girl was sitting on the detective's shoulder while the novelist held her hand. In all of the photos, expect the second one, they were all smiling happily. They really did look like one happy family.

Chikane felt herself smile happily at the thought, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

"You sure look happy for someone who just punched the guy she's a tsundere towards." Winslow remarked as he hopped onto the couch.

"Shut up." the young woman said softly, still smiling happily.

**FIN**

* * *

**There, done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	24. Don Power Spot Conspiracy Case

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in chapter thirteen. A light purple shirt with a blue jacket over it and black pants. She wears a brown belt and blue shoes. A light purple headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Don Power Spot Conspiracy Case**

* * *

At the Valentino Family Household

_"This shrine is quite famous for being a power spot and is quite popular right now. The air in this forest is so clean that it's hard to believe it's in Tokyo. Why not visit it?"_

"Power spot, huh?" Don, Saeko, Lorenzo, and Gabriella said in unison after listening to the TV.

"I wonder if those without spiritual senses can enjoy power spots?" the assassin questioned aloud.

"Everyone is seeking healing." the bag man remarked.

"If they want to feel some healing, they just have to step on a minion." Gabriella said.

"I'm sure a queen like you wouldn't understand this at all." Saeko commented. She sighed. "I would most certainly love to go to a power spot with Chikane, since she has spiritual powers and all." she asked as her expression turned into a dreamy one, hearts in her eyes. "Or maybe I can go with Kurami. Or both even."

"You've become more weird since you turned all bisexual." the streaked haired woman told her.

"You're just jealous because you've never been in love, Gabby." the purple haired ninja shot back.

"Baaa..." Don suddenly baaed, his hooves held out as a strange, purple energy flowed out of them.

"Shut the hell up." Gabriella demanded.

"What the hell are you doing, exactly?" Saeko asked. "If you don't stop, I'll break off your horns and make Lorenzo eat them."

"Did that really warrant that kind of response?!" the goat exclaimed. "I am sending you three my power, I am!" he told them. "Baaa..." he held out his hooves again and the same purple energy flowed out of them. "Do you feel anything?" he asked.

"Not really." the assassin replied.

"I feel the same." the ninja woman replied.

Suddenly, Lorenzo shouted, causing the two women to jump in surprise.

"I feel it! I feel! I feel it!" the bag man yelled. "I definitely feel it! "This is Don power... O... ver... flow...ing!"

"Shut the hell up." Gabriella ordered as she flipped the table, trapping Lorenzo underneath, and started to stomp on it.

"It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt because of Don power!"

"You bag!" Saeko yelled as she started to kick the table, too.

"Did you both really not feel anything, Gabriella, Saeko?" Don asked.

"Not at all." the women replied in unison.

"It could be a compatibility problem." Lorenzo remarked, no longer under the table, with a hand on his cheek while a light, pink blush was seen through his bag. "You see, the Don and I are destined for each other, according to compatibility readings."

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Saeko said, feeling annoyed along with Gabriella.

"Well then, I will try to relay the Don power on you two, Gabriella, Saeko." the bag man stated.

"What?" the two women both questioned.

"Baaaa..." Don baaed, holding out his hooves as the purple energy flowed out of them.

"Loreee..." Lorenzo said as the same purple energy flowed out of his hands.

"Stop sending us weird energy!" Gabriella yelled as she waved off the energies.

"If you don't knock it off, I'll slice off your hands!" Saeko threatened them as she began to unsheath her katana. "We don't want any of your stupid Don power!"

But the bag man and goat just continued. Suddenly, the two women fell to the floor.

"Gabriella! Saeko!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Our energy was too strong!" Don exclaimed.

"They're not moving..." the bag man said quietly.

"Noah! Alice! Call an ambulance!" the mafia goat called out to the two sisters as comical tears flowed from his eyes.

"Just kidding, you idiots." Saeko and Gabriella said in unison as got up from the floor.

"Seriously, you both scared us." Don and Lorenzo said at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Noah yelled as she slammed the living room door open, comical tears falling from her eyes as smoke came out of her head.

"It looks like you're all having fun!" Alice shouted, comical tears flowing down from her eyes as smoke came out of her head, as well.

"Oh, you both were here, Noah, Alice?" the streaked haired assassin asked.

"We've been here the entire time." the purple haired scientists replied in unison. "Even recluses are alive. Tread on a worm and even it will turn." they said as they walked over to their older cousin, wrapped their arms around her, and buried their faces into her chest.

"There's smoke coming out of those precious, big brains of your's." Saeko stated the obvious.

"Let us refresh!"

"This is a time for Don power!" Don yelled. "Baaa..." he baaed as purple energy flowed out of his hooves again.

"Loreeee..." Lorenzo did the same.

"Brieee..." even Gabriella did it, except her energy was red.

"Again, what is that?!" the fourteen year old asked. "No fair!"

"We're the only ones who don't get it!" the ten year old girl remarked.

"Let's just say that it's really weird." Saeko told them.

* * *

Later

"Power spot?" the two scientist sister questioned after hearing the reason for the everyone's weirdness.

"A place overflowing with spiritual energy." Lorenzo explained. "Even this hideout is a power spot for Don power."

"What the heck? You're leaking that kind of energy, Don?" Alice asked the mafia goat.

"Even though it didn't exist until five minutes ago..." Saeko started to say. "But, why don't you charge money for it? Power spots are popular, aren't they?" she questioned.

"Good point... Don power..." Don replied, grabbing his cup of tea which was poured by Yataro. "It is worth a shot, it is." he said while grinning evilly.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"A shrine with a Don power spot?" Hiroshi repeated after hearing the story from his ex. partner.

"What the hell is all that about?" Chikane asked.

"What kind of power can that goat have?" the red headed detective questioned, flailing his arms around, "It's a con! It's a goat power con! I'll go beat down the shrine in no time! Let's go!"

"Let's go then..." Ogi spoke up. "To Aokigahara Forest."

A second later, Hiroshi was clinging onto his childhood friend for dear life, shaking madly.

"That's the famous suicide spot that you can't leave once you enter!" the young man exclaimed. "Why would he build it there?! That stupid goat!"

"Calm down." Chikane said as she rubbed his head, trying to comfort him.

It seemed to work. Because Hiroshi had calmed down a second after she started to pet his head, leaning in closer to her hand.

"He may be a goat, but he's not stupid." Ogi said.

"Could have fooled me." Winslow remarked.

"They put a shrine altar in front of a cave within the forest, and nearby, they took advantage of one of Mt. Fuji's underground streams and made a spring water pond." the inspector explained. "Then they dropped stones in there and called them 'stone of guidance', and left them in there."

"Stone of guidance?" Hiroshi repeated.

"Just plan ol' gravel that you can find at any hardware store." Ogi told him. "Those stones are said to lead the living out of the forest and dead to heaven."

"Is that goat trying to insult every spiritualist on this planet?" Chikane growled through her teeth as a dark and dangerous aura surrounded her. "Does he think mere gravel dumped in spring water will actual work on a spirit?!"

"Chikane-san as the eyes of a killer." Kei remarked, shaking in fear from the young woman's aura.

"A lot of curious people have visited the forest, and there's been a huge increase in missing persons." Ogi continued. "If the rescued person happens to have the stone in their hand, the belief in it becomes stronger, and even more people go there to get their own stone."

"Doesn't sound like the goat will get much out of this." Hiroshi commented.

'Harassment?' Winslow questioned mentally.

"Well, you see, they out the water from the pond and stones of guidance on an internet auction." the black haired inspector explained. "As you said, that place is associated with death. Somehow, that seems to have a weird appeal and so they are fetching quite a price."

"That's just the goat ripping people off online." the red headed detective remarked, an irritation tick throbbing on his head. "There's no point in going to the forest." he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Not true. They calculatingly even placed an offertory box, so we'll use that to our advantage. We'll spread a rumor online that we were so grateful that we got out alive that we donated a large sum of money. Knowing Valentino, he'll immediately come to retrieve it. And we'll ambush him in the cave."

"Oh. Good luck, then." Hiroshi said to his ex. partner.

"Come with me." the inspector said. "Your homing instinct is rather strong. Even I have my doubts going in there."

"Me, too." Chikane agreed, smiling at her childhood friend. "I would definitely be much more confident if I knew you were right there with me, Hiroshi."

The red headed detective stared at his childhood friend, replaying what she just said in his mind.

"I'll go!" he declared.

"Great." the black haired woman said happily. "Just one more thing." reaching into her pocket, she pulled a small stack of sutras. "Everyone pin these to your clothes." she instructed as she handed them out.

"What are these for, Chikane-san?" Kei asked.

"Since the Aokigahara Forest is well know for being a suicide spot, there are bound to be a lot of wandering spirits hanging around there." Chikane explained as she pinned her own sutra to her jacket. "These sutras will make they don't come near us or anything."

"As expected of you, Chikane." Hiroshi said. "Always thinking ahead."

"I-It's nothing, really..." the young woman told him, blushing slightly from his compliment as she rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, everyone get in the car." Ogi ordered as he started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, I'm not riding with you guys." Chikane informed.

"Then how are you going to get there, Chikane-san?" Yuuta asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own ways." the novelist replied, winking at the assistant.

* * *

Sometime later, on the road.

"Wow!" Kei said in amazement. "Chikane-san rides a motorcycle, too?" he questioned as he and the other assistant watched the older woman ride said motorcycle from the car, her black cat sitting in front of her.

"Yep." Ogi replied. "She's had that ever since she was sixteen. It was a gift from our mom."

"Chikane-san just keeps getting cooler and cooler." the black haired assistant remarked.

"Yeah..." Hiroshi said, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Yuuta asked.

"He's just upset because Chikane wouldn't let him ride with her." the inspector explained.

"I really wanted to wrap my arms around Chikane's waist." the red headed detective more to himself.

"I think Chikane-san was right to not let you ride with her, Inaba-san." Kei said.

* * *

Later, at the Aokigahara Forest

"You guys are just hopeless." Hiroshi remarked as he climbed over a log. "Being scared of a forest."

"Says the guys who was shaking like a leaf when he heard the name of said forest." Winslow retorted, riding on his mistress's shoulder.

"Is everyone okay? No one falling behind?" the red headed young man asked from up ahead. "Don't get too far away from me, 'cause you need me!"

"Okay." Kei and Yuuta replied in unison.

"Oh, that's right. Can't forget to place the marking." Hiroshi said as he tied a piece of rope around a tree. "All right! Let's go!"

"He's pumped." Ogi commented after he tied a marking around a tree.

"He definitely seems cheerful." Chikane commented.

"He's just happy that you're relaying on him, Chikane-san." Kei told her.

"I always relay on him." the young woman retorted. "It's just that he can be such an idiot sometimes."

"You love that idiot, remeber?" the black haired inspector said.

"I-I do not!" Chikane yelled, scowling at her older brother with a dark red blush on her face. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Hiroshi and I are just chi-Woah!" she exclaimed when she slipped on a rock and fell backwards.

"Chikane-san!"

"Sis!"

"Ow..." the black haired woman said quietly as she sat up.

"Chikane, are you okay?" the inspector asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I think so." Chikane replied as she tried to stand. "Ah!" she cried out in pain as she fell back down, holding her ankle.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked as he and Yuuta walked back over to the others.

"Inaba-san, Chikane-san is hurt." Kei told his boss. "I think her ankle's broken."

"Are you alright?" the detective asked as he immediately went over to his childhood friend.

"Yes, I'm fine." the novelist told him. "Don't worry about it."

"We have no choice but to worry." Ogi remarked, his hands on his little sister's ankle. "Your ankle is definitely broken. You're going to have to see a doctor."

"But we might miss our chance to catch Valentino." Chikane told him.

"You're health and safety are more important to me." the inspector retorted. "You need a doctor."

"Even so, I don't want you to miss your chance at arresting that goat because of me. Go on without me, I'll be waiting here for you."

"Chikane..."

The young woman huffed, crossed her arms under her chest, and turned her head away.

Ogi sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked himself. "We can't leave you here by yourself."

"Winslow will be with me." Chikane told him.

"But still..."

"I have an idea." Hiroshi spoke up.

Everyone stared at the detective as he turned his back to them and knelt down in front of the injured woman.

"What is this?" Chikane asked.

"Climb on my back." Hiroshi told her. "I'll carry you the rest of the way there."

"Eh?" was the young woman's response. "No way, I refused to be carried like a child." she said stubbornly.

"Stop being so stubborn and independent." the young man said. "Let others help you when you need it."

"But, Hiroshi, you shouldn't try to carry people who are taller than you." Chikane retorted.

Two signs briefly appeared above the two childhood friend's, pointing at them. The one that was pointing at the young woman said '180 cm', while the one pointing at the young man said '174 cm'.

"Shut up and get on my back!" Hiroshi ordered, an irritation tick throbbing on his head. "Or else I'll carry you over my shoulder!"

"Alright, alright, geez." the novelist sighed as she wrapped her arms around the detective's neck.

The red headed young man stood up, his hands holding his childhood friend by her thighs. Yuuta glared at the young woman with menacing, red eyes.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Chikane asked softly as the young man started walking.

"No way." Hiroshi replied, grinning at her over his shoulder. "You're lighter than a feather. I could carry you for hours."

The black haired woman smiled, a light blush adoring her cheeks. She hummed softly before she placed her head on the back of his neck. "Thank you, Hiroshi." she said appreciatively.

"It's no problem at all, Chikane." the red headed detective replied. 'Especially since I get feel your breasts against my back and and get to hold your thighs.' he thought happily.

"Hiroshi..." Chikane whispered in his ear. "You're not having perverted thoughts right now, are you?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone of voice, a dark look entering her eyes and face.

The young man flinched. "O-Of course not, Chikane!" he replied. "I would never do such thing."

"That's good to know." the young woman said in her normal voice. "Because, if you did, then there would be one more spirit wandering this forest." she laughed wholeheartedly.

The red headed young man just chuckled nervously.

* * *

Later

"We found it! The Goat Shrine!" Hiroshi and Yuuta cheered in unison when they arrived at the Goat Shrine.

They both started doing the Cuticle Dance.

"Don't dance with me on your back!" Chikane yelled.

Everyone soon went inside the cave the shrine was in. Inside, there was a mini shrine with a spring water pond next to it, the water flowing from the mouth of a stone goat head. Above the pond was a sign that 'Stones of Guidance' written on it.

"This must be it." Kei remarked.

"It's just pretty rocks in pretty water, but there's something fascinating about it." Hiroshi said.

"That's for sure." Chikane, now off her childhood friend's back, agreed, dripping her hand in the water along with Yuuta and Winslow.

"It really would have healing effect if we didn't know it was the goat's doing." the black haired assistant commented.

"The goat's existence is totally in the way." the blonde assistant and black cat said in unison.

"All that's left is to wait until Valentino comes." Ogi said.

"A stakeout, huh?" the red headed detective questioned.

"It's almost like camping when you think about it." Chikane remarked.

Suddenly, bright lights filled up the entire cave, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"Sha sha sha!" the familiar laugh of Don Valentino rang throughout the cave.

"Goat!" the two childhood friends yelled unison.

"Impossible!" Ogi exclaimed. "It's too early!"

"Inspector Ogino, you are an excellent officer, you are." the mafia goat complimented, grinning evilly. "But I am better at evil schemes, I am. Knowing you, I thought you would come here if we spread rumors about the forest, I did."

"So this was all really a ploy to get us to come here." Chikane said.

"Exactly." Don replied. He gestured toward's Lorenzo, who was standing next to him while holding a coil of rope in his hand, with his hoof. "You know what this is, you do." he said.

"The rope we left as markers!" Hiroshi stated the obvious.

The goat laughed evilly. "Indeed, they are. We were following you the whole time, we were. You are as good as dead if you lose your markers in this forest. Get lost together in this endless forget for eternity and die, you will!" he yelled before he and his right arm turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" the red headed young man called.

Don and Lorenzo just laughed and ran away into the forest.

"Damn it." Chikane cursed as everyone walked out of the cave, hopping on her good foot while her childhood friend held her arm over his shoulders.

Then some rustling caused them all to turn their heads. What, or rather who, they saw were the mafia goat and bag man. Everyone just stood where they were.

"You will die, you will!" Don yelled before he and Lorenzo ran away again.

A few moments later, they came back to the same spot.

"You will die, you will!" the goat declared as the duo once again ran away.

And, once again, they ended up in the same spot from before.

"We don't know the way out, either." Lorenzo admitted as he and his boss got on there hands and knees, comical tears flowing from their eyes.

"Idiots! Idiots! Goat! Goat! Lorenbag!" Hiroshi mocked them.

Moments later, the goat and bag man's wrists were tied together with rope.

"Well, now that we've caught the idiot, the goat, and the bag..." the detective said.

"You have an extra one there..." Kei pointed out.

"All that's left is to get back using my homing instincts." Hiroshi said more to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Don asked. "Did you not bring a compass?"

"Can't say I feel safe with just the wolf..." Lorenzo trailed off.

"Like the one's who got lost themselves can talk!" Chikane yelled.

"But, Don, I've heard that there's strong magnetic field within the forest so compasses won't point in the right direction." the bag man explained.

"He's right." Yuuta said, waving his arms.

"Yuuta-kun, you've got two _konpaku_ up there..." Kei told the other assistant, seeing the two said konpakus floating above him. "And the wrong kind of compass."

"The forest is a very scary place!" Don yelled fearfully.

(Forest Trivia: True, it will not actually mess up your compass. Sorry...)

* * *

Later

"Wolf, we will rely on you, we will." the mafia goat, being carried by his right arm, said as the red headed detective, who was carrying his childhood friend on his back, lead the group through the forest. "Make sure you lead us well!"

"Shut up!" Hiroshi yelled. "I'm going to leave you behind, Goat." he vowed. He looked around the forest. 'Damn it, everything looks the same.' he thought. 'It's like we're walking in the same place over and over. And the goat won't shut up.' he mentally remarked, talking about how Don kept asking 'Are we there yet?' over and over again. The young man felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly. 'Chikane looks like she's about to blow a fuse.' he thought after looking at the pissed off expression on the young woman's face, also taking notice of her twitching eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up!" Chikane shouted, finally decided she couldn't take anymore of the goat's repeated question. She turned her head and sent him a heated glare. "If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to rip out your vocal chords with my bare hands, got it?!" she threatened.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, ma'am..." Don replied quietly, both him and Lorenzo shaking in fear from the young woman's glare. "I-I-I will be quiet, I-I will." he promised.

"Good." the novelist said as she turned her head back around.

"Chikane." Hiroshi spoke up.

"Yes?"

The detective looked at her from over his shoulder. "I wonder if this is the right way." he told her. "Are we really going to be able to get out?"

"Don't worry." Chikane reassured him, placed her hand on top of his head. "Believe in yourself." she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Help is on the way, too." Ogi added.

"There's no way help would come to a place like this." Don remarked. "If you let us free, I will use Don power for us, I will."

"Don power makes everyone happy!" Lorenzo declared.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Chikane yelled.

"What is Don power?" Winslow asked.

"Hey, let's try putting Don power into this stone of guidance." Hiroshi suggested, taking out a stone from his pocket.

"Sorry, Inaba-san, you were that worried?" Kei apologized as comical tears fell from his eyes.

"That was a huge responsibility." the detective, comical tears also flowing from his eyes. "I'd cry if it were me."

"You're already crying." Chikane pointed out, sweatdropping.

"Is it okay, Ogi?" Hiroshi asked his ex. partner. "I have a feeling this stone will give me confidence."

"If it makes you fell better..." was all Ogi said.

* * *

Later

"All right, do your thing." the red headed young man said to Don, who was untied.

"Leave it to me, you will." the goat replied, cracking his hooves.

"Hey, Goat." Chikane said. "If this doesn't work, and we get even more lost..." a dark look came into her eyes as she grinned madly. "Well, let's just say that when nightfall comes, we're all going to be pretty hungry. And, I'm starting to wonder was goat over an open fire taste like."

Both Hiroshi and Don shook in fear from the young woman's look.

"So, for your sake, you better hope it works, okay?" Chikane said, now smiling sweetly.

"U-U-Understood..." was all the mafia goat managed to say. "Wolf, your girlfriend is absolutely terrifying, she is." he whispered to the detective.

"You're just noticing this now?" Hiroshi whispered back.

"Hey, get to work!" the black woman ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Don responded immediately. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He stared hard at the stone. "Baaaa!" he baaed loudly.

"Loreee!" Lorenzo suddenly yelled.

"Why are you doing it, too?!" Hiroshi and Chikane exclaimed.

"Guide us! Guide us out of the forest!" the mafia goat shouted, dark purple flowing out of his waving arms and going towards the small stone. "Guide us, you will!"

Suddenly, the stone started to shake. Then a dark blue aura surround. The aura then shot up into the air.

"Something actually came out!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Goat power is scary!" Hiroshi yelled, clinging onto his childhood friend out of fear.

"It's Don power, it is!" Don corrected him, clinging onto the young woman as well.

"Whatever it is, if it's evil, I'll have to get rid of it!" Chikane declared, sutras in her hands. "What the hell did you summon, Goat?!" she asked the mafia goat.

"I have no idea!" Don replied.

Then the aura suddenly took the form of a certain black wolf spirit.

"Oh, it's just you, old man." Hiroshi said, deadpanning.

"How wonderful." Chikane remarked sarcastically, deadpanning as well. "You're still evil, so I still have to get rid you."

As for the goat, his mouth and eyes were both wide open with shock. "Wolf..." was the only think he could say as he fainted, bubble coming out of his mouth.

"What are you doing, old man?" the detective asked his father.

"Why are you even here, perverted spirit?" the novelist questioned.

"Inaba-san! Chikane-san! The goat! Bubbles!" Kei shouted.

"Don!" Lorenzo yelled.

"What did you come here for?" Ogi asked Soumei.

"Wh-What is that wolf?" the bag man asked, confused. "Do you know?"

"Soumei!" the inspector yelled.

The next thing that had happened, everyone watched as the wolf spirit flew into Lorenzo. A dark blue aura surround the bag man for a moment before it disappeared.

"It's a bit troublesome..." Soumei, now speaking through Lorenzo, started to say. "When you call the wolf 'Soumei' in front of the mafia. Quite the act, wasn't it?"

"Why are you here, Soumei?" Hiroshi asked.

"You know, this bag is in the way..." the bag man said as he undid the tie around his neck. He started to remove the sack over his head.

"Hey!" the detective, novelist, inspector, and black cat all yelled in unison.

They all pulled down on the sack to keep it on Soumei's head, irritation marks throbbing on all of their heads

"You can't show it at a time like this, when nothing is going on!" Chikane told him.

"What are you thinking?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"People will think it's the last episode!" Winslow hissed.

"Don't you have an tact?!" Ogi asked.

"At your age-" Soumei started to say but was cut off.

"Shut up!" the black haired woman ordered.

"I can't walk with this thing on my head!" the spirit stated.

"I saw it..." Yuuta said.

"Just a little..." Kei remarked, sweatdropping from the scene in front of him.

"Keep this thing over your head or I'll kick your ass" Chikane threatened.

"Chikane-chan is so mean." Soumei remarked.

The tall young woman shuddered. "It sounds so gross, hearing my name being said like that in Lorenzo's voice. I think I might throw up." she said.

"That's cruel!" the wolf spirit exclaimed. "That aside..." he started to say, placing arm around the novelist shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Would you like me to carry you, Chikane-chan?" he asked. "You can't walk with your broken ankle."

"Get Lorenzo's hands off of her right now." Hiroshi ordered as he glared at his father, an irritation mark throbbing on his head.

"If you want to carry something that badly..." Chikane started to say in monotone, her face blank. "You can carry this thing." she told the perverted spirit, handing him a still unconscious Don.

"Playing with my feelings like that, Chikane-chan." Soumei. "Are you perhaps a closet sadist?" he asked.

A second later, the novelist kicked him right in the face with her good foot.

"Please, hit me again, mighty queen." the wolf spirit pleaded.

"Go to hell already, you disgusting spirit!" Chikane yelled, punching him hard in the face this time.

"I want Chikane to hit me, too..." Hiroshi mumbled to himself, feeling jealous of his father.

"You two are definitely father and son, Inaba-san." Kei commented.

* * *

Later, after all of that

"Jeez. You should pick a better area to play." Soumei remarked, leading the group through the forest, as he carried the mafia goat, who was still unconscious mafia goat.

"We're not playing!" Hiroshi yelled, carrying his childhood friend on his back.

"Why did you come to help us?" Chikane asked.

"I thought I was helping the mafia..." the wolf spirit told them. "If you think I saved you, then you owe me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" the black haired woman asked.

"Hmm." Soumei 'hmmed' as he thought about it for a moment. "How about a picture collection of Chikane-chan wearing sexy lingerie and costumes?" he suggested, giving a thumbs-up.

Just a moment later, a purple ball of spiritual energy hit the bag man right in the face.

"Nice shot." Hiroshi complimented the young woman.

"Thank you." Chikane said.

"It was a joke, a joke." Soumei told them. Then he pushed back some tree branches in front of him. "Here we go." he said as he and the others walked onto the street that was on the other side.

"Ah, it's the street." the red headed detective stated the obvious.

"Oh, Yataro-kun is here, too." the black haired woman remarked when she saw the dark blue haired teen, a car behind him.

"All right, you won't cry if you don't have the stone of guidance anymore, will you?" Soumei asked his son, holding said stone of guidance between his fingers.

Chikane laughed at the spirits question as her childhood friend's face turned bright red.

"Hold up, you geezer!" Hiroshi yelled as his father and his vessel got into the car and drove away.

* * *

In the car

After driving away, Soumei came out of the bag man and went into Yataro, who was driving the car.

"Don.." was the first thing Lorenzo said. "Don Valentino..." he his head snapped up. "I heart you, Don Valentino!" he declared.

"What the hell are you dreaming about?" Soumei asked.

The right arm man looked down at his lap and was taken aback. "This is..." he started to say after he saw that Don was laying on his lap. "What was I doing, Yataro-dono?" he asked the teen, becoming flustered. "The Don is on my lap!" he exclaimed. "Oh no! Please don't break! oh delicate plate on my lap, please do not break!" he begged.

"It won't break..." the dark blue haired boy told him.

"Yataro-dono, how was I able to get out of the forest?" Lorenzo asked, very confused. "And why is the Don on my lap?!" Why on my lap?! Why is he on my lap?!"

"Who knows?" Soumei questioned. "When I came to pick you guys up, you were already on the street." he told the bag man.

Then Lorenzo noticed that a small stone was in the palm of his hand. He stared at it in amazement.

* * *

Later that night, at the Valentino Household

"Why, Don?!" the bag man asked his boss, who was shaking under a blanket with a blue face. "Don power is real! It guided me!"

"Don power has been sealed, it has." Don declared. "Get rid of all of the stones of guidance, we will." he stated. "It makes the wolf come out, it does!" he wailed fearfully, pulling the blanket over his head to cover it.

"Loreee!" Lorenzo shouted as he held out his hands towards the goat under the blanket, light purple energy coming out of his hands.

'So, I'm the one who fixed everything in the end?' Soumei, still in Yataro's body, asked himself mentally after hearing the conversation as he sat outside the room the two mafia members were in.

**FIN**

* * *

**Finally finished. Thank goodness. I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been really busy with working on my other stories. Please leave a review, telling me what you think about the chapter. Until next chapter.**


	25. Destined Meeting

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I have just been super busy with my other stories. Anyway, this is an extra chapter telling how Chkane and Hiroshi met when they were six years old. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Extra: Destined Meeting_

* * *

_Seventeen years ago, at a playground_

"If you need anything, just come and get me, Chikane." the black haired woman said to her six year old daughter.

"Okay, Mama." Chikane replied. "Can I go and play now?" she asked, anticipation shining in her black eyes.

"Of course."

"Whoo!" the little girl cheered as she turned around and rushed off to play.

The woman giggled from her daughter's energy.

* * *

"I wonder what I should play on first." Chikane thought aloud as she walked through the playground. "The swings or the maybe the slide?"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, the six year old saw two boys around her age. They were standing in front of another boy, who also looked her age. The thing that Chikane immediately noticed about him was his red hair that was styled to look like wolf ears.

'What an interesting hair style.' the black haired girl thought to herself.

Then she saw that the red headed boy had dirt on his clothes and some scrapes and bruises. She even saw tears coming out of his brown eyes.

'Is he being bullied?!' Chikane mentally exclaimed.

With these thoughts in mind, the six year old ran towards the boys.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled as she stepped in front of the red headed boy, getting in-between him and the other two. "Why are you picking on him?!"

"Wha..." the first boy started to say, taken aback by the cute girl's sudden appearance. "Who are you?!"

"That doesn't matter." Chikane replied, hands on her hips. "What does matter is that you're being mean to him for no reason."

"Why do you care?" the second boy asked.

"I care because..." the black haired girl started to say. "Because bullying someone just for the fun of it is something I can never allow!" she declared, her face filled with determination.

The boy behind her stared at the back of the girl in front of him with wide eyes.

"Whatever." the first boy scoffed. "What are you going to about it?" he questioned.

Chikane smirked. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you guys a lesson." she said, smacking her fist in her palm.

"I like to see you try." the second boy dared.

"Okay, you got it." the young girl replied, her smirk widening. "But I won't be responsible for what happens to you afterwards." she warned.

* * *

_One beat down later_

"You better run!" Chikane shouted out to the two, crying boys as they ran away from the tough girl. She sighed, dusting off her dress. She had a few scrapes and bruises, but she was okay. "Are you alright?" she asked the boy behind her.

The red headed youth flinched when she spoke to him, mostly because he was busy focusing on the girl who was able to take down two boys by herself.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied.

"Do these belong to you?" Chikane asked, holding the pair of glasses she had picked up off the ground and was now using her dress skirt to wipe the dust off of them.

"Yes." the boy confirmed.

"Here you go." the black haired girl said, gently placing the glasses on his face.

"T-Thank you..." he said appreciatively, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Chikane told him, smiling brightly at him. "Now then..." she started to say. Then her smile fell and she scowled. "What do you think you were doing?!" she yelled, pointing at him.

"Eh?!" the boy exclaimed in shock.

"Why were just standing there and letting there those jerks push you around?!" the six year old girl demanded. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?!"

"W-What could I have done?" he stammered. "There was two of them and only one of me."

"So?" Chikane questioned, crossing her arms. "You could have at least tried to fight back and show them you're not some weakling."

'Weakling?' the red headed boy mentally repeated.

"It looks like I have no choice." the black haired girl said more to herself. "I will have to take you under my wing." she stated.

"Under your wing?" he questioned.

"Yes." Chikane confirmed, nodding her hear. "I will teach you how to handle yourself when fighting an enemy. What's your name?"

"H-Hiroshi Inaba..." the boy replied.

"Well, Hirohsi, my name is Chikane Ognio." the six year old girl introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." she said, smiling warmly at him.

Hiroshi felt his face heat up, his heart beating faster then usual. "N-Nice to meet you, too, Chikane-chan."

"No!" Chikane suddenly shouted, causing him to jump in surprise. "No '-chan', just Chikane." she told him firmly.

"O-Okay, Chikane..." the red headed boy said.

The black haired girl smiled. "Hey, do you want to play with me?" she asked.

"A-Are you sure?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Of course. Come on, Hiroshi." Chikane said, holding out her hand to him.

The six year old boy's face turned as red as his hair. Then he reached out and took the the girl's hand.

* * *

_Later, into the late afternoon_

"So you have a little brother and sister?" Chikane asked, sitting on a bench with the the red headed boy after they had finished playing.

"Yeah." Hiroshi replied. "My little sister, Lupa, is two years younger than me. And Haruka, my little brother, was born not too long ago." he informed. "What about you, Chikane? Do you have any siblings?" he questioned.

"I have an older brother called Kuniharu." the black haired girl said. "But everyone calls him Ogi." she added.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he looks kinda scary, and can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be. But, he's a really nice guy and a great older brother. He can be pretty protective of me sometimes, though." smiling, Chikane looked at the red headed boy. "What are your parents like, Hiroshi?" she asked.

"Oh, well..." Hiroshi paused for a moment. "I don't have any parents." he informed.

"Eh?!" the black haired girl exclaimed in disbelief. "You don't have a mama or papa?"

"Yeah, it's just me and my siblings." the six year old boy confirmed, rubbing the back of his head while smiling sadly. "But, to be honest, it doesn't really bother me..." he trailed off when he saw tears building up in the black haired girl's eyes. "Ah! Why are you crying, Chikane?!"

"B-Because it's really sad!" Chikane told him, rubbing her eyes. "I know I would be really lonely with I didn't have my Mama or Papa with me."

"But I'm not lonely." Hiroshi declared. "I have Lupa and Haruka. And the people who take of us are really nice. Plus..." he paused for a moment, grabbing the girl's hands in his. "Chikane is my friend now, so now I'm even less lonely." he added.

The black haired girl's eyes widened slightly.

"That is..." the red headed boy started to say, a light red blush spreading across his face. "If you want to be friends with me."

Chikane stared at him for a moment with an expression of surprise on her face. Then she smiled widely. "Yeah, I would love to be friends with you, Hiroshi!" she said happily, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Hiroshi soon smiled himself.

"Chikane!" a woman's called. "It's time to go home!"

"Aw!" the six year old girl whined. "Looks like I have to leave." she said sadly as she stood up from the bench.

"W-Wait!" the red headed boy called, standing up as well. "W-Will we see each other again?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Idiot!" Chikane yelled, surprising him. "Of course we will, we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Hiroshi replied quietly. "But, still..." he trailed off.

The black haired girl sighed. "I guess there's no helping it." she said more to herself. Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out a black dog collar. "Here, this is for you." she told him, holding it out to him.

"A dog collar?" the young boy questioned.

"It was for our dog at home..." Chikane started to say. "But now I'm giving it to you, as a symbol of our friendship." she stated. "Here, let's try it on." she said, looping the dog collar around the boy's neck and tightening it enough where it didn't choke him. "It looks good on you." she complimented. "It really suits you. Like a puppy." she giggled.

"Puppy?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"I'm not joking with you." the six year old girl told him.

"Chikane!" the same woman's voice called again.

"I better go now." Chikane informed.

"Chikane, before you leave, c-can you..." the six year old boy started to say, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Huh?" the black haired girl questioned.

"C-Can you let me have some of your hair?!"

"Eh?

"I-It's just that you hair is really nice and..." Hiroshi trailed off.

"Are you a weirdo?" Chikane asked, staring at him blankly.

"No, I'm a hair fetishist." the red headed boy corrected.

'What's the difference?' the black haired girl mentally questioned.

"So, can I please have a piece of your hair?" Hiroshi asked, looking a the other six year old with wide puppy dog eyes with his wolf ears bent down.

Chikane flinched from his look, blushing slightly from how cute he looked. "Fine." she sighed. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"You got it!" the young boy replied, holding up a pair of scissors he pulled out of who knows where.

"Do you always carry a pair of scissors with you?" the young girl questioned.

* * *

_One quick haircut later_

'It barely looks like any hair was cut at all.' Chikane thought to herself, looking at the strand of her hair that she was holding between her fingers.

"Thanks a lot, Chikane." Hiroshi said appreciatively, staring at the strand of the other six year old's hair that he had cut happily.

"Sure, no problem." the black haired girl told him, sweatdropping from his happy expression. "Well, I better go now before my Mama gets really mad." she informed.

Then, much to the young boy's surprise, she suddenly hugged him.

"Meet me here tomorrow in the afternoon, okay?" Chikane said, pulling away from him and looking at him seriously.

"O-Okay..." Hiroshi replied, his face bright red from previous act of affection.

The black haired girl smiled widely. "Bye, bye, Hiroshi!" she said as she turned away and ran off in the direction her mother was. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called back, waving her arm as she looked back at him.

The red headed boy didn't say anything as he waved back at the young girl, his heart beating faster than usual.

* * *

_Present Day, at the Inaba Detective Agency_

"So that's how Inaba-san and Chikane-nee-san first met?" Kei questioned after listening to the story his boss just told him.

"Yep." Hiroshi confirmed, nodding his head. "Ever since than, we've always been together."

"And the collar you're wearing now is the same one Chikane-nee-san gave to you?" the black haired assistant asked.

"Of course." the red headed detective said. "I rarely take this off. Because..." he paused for a moment. "It's a symbol of Chikane's love for me!" he stated, grinning widely.

"As if!" Chikane yelled, punching her childhood friend in the face. "It's a symbol of our friendship, you idiot!"

'Looks like things haven't change that much in seventeen years.' Kei mentally remarked, sweatdropping from the scene.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the extra. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. But it will take a while. Anyway, until next chapter.**


End file.
